Marcus y Yoshino una vida digital
by LF21
Summary: La Historia trata del romance que surge entre Marcus y Yoshino después de que Marcus regresa del digimundo, en esta historia encontraras, romance, acción, comedia, pero sobre todo es una historia que te hará pasar un buen rato
1. Capítulo 1: el regreso de Marcus

Hola a todos esta es una historia de romance entre los personajes de Digimon data squad Marcus Daimon y Yoshino Fujieda, durante esta historia se encontraran con los personajes de siempre solo que algo mas maduros, nuevos personajes, nuevos giros y sobre todo una historia donde pasaras u buen rato leyéndola, ahora sin mas preámbulo que comience la historia

El regreso de Marcus

- Hace tres años en Japón hubo un incidente con digimon, la barrera digital se había colapsado y los digimon empezaron a llegar a nuestro mundo, al llegar los digimon empezaron a hacer desastres por todo Japón, para hacerle frente a estos digimon se creó a un equipo de respuesta capaz de enfrentarse a ellos y enviarlos de vuelta a su mundo digital, a este escuadrón se le llamaba (Data Squad) ellos se encargaban de detener a los digimon y devolverlos a su mundo digital. En este escuadrón están Marcus Daimon, Thomas Norstein, Yoshino Fujieda, ellos tres pelaban contra los digimon junto con sus acompañantes Agumon compañero de Marcus, Gaomon compañero de Thomas, Lalamon compañera de Yoshino, ellos juntos lograron restablecer el orden en el mundo, pero el orden en el mundo de los digimon no se había establecido, así que Marcus decidió ir junto con su compañero Agumon a restablecer el orden en el digimundo, y que en tres años el regresaría victorioso

Tres años después...

En la oficina de Satsuma llega una llamada misteriosa para el

Satsuma-halo?

¿?- hola comandante soy yo Marcus al fin e regresado, tal como lo dije aquel dia hace 3 años

-Satsuma: Marcus! así que al fin has regresado

-Marcus: Si comandante ya regrese y cumplí lo que dije, solo lo llame para saludarlo

-Satsuma: De acuerdo Marcus, por cierto yo siendo tu me apresuro un poco a saludar a los demás, hay muchas personas que todavía te extrañan

-Marcus: jejeje como usted diga comandante

Después de que Marcus termino de hablar con el comandante fue tan rápido como pudo a su casa a saludar a su familia, pues el ya no aguantaba las ganas de volverlos a ver, después de correr como 2 horas llega a su casa y toco la puerta toc, toc, toc cuando abren la puerta Marcus ve a sus padres y les dice

-Marcus: Papa, Mama, cuanto tiempo sin verlos

-Spencer Daimon ( papa de Marcus ): Hijo as..as...as vuelto

-Sara Daimon (Mama de Marcus): Cariño al fin has vuelto a casa (con los ojos llorosos)

-Cristi: Mama, Papa quién es?

-Sara Daimon: Cristi ven rápido

-Cristi: ok para que querían que vini… hermano¡

-Marcus: hola Cristi, cuanto tiempo si verte

-Cristi: Hermano regresaste ¡( abrazando con mucha fuerza a su hermano )

-Marcus: si Cristi e vuelto

-Cristi: no te vuelvas a ir así (apretando con mucha fuerza a su hermano)

-Marcus: lo siento lo volveré hacer, pero por favor puedes soltarme, es que me estas asfixiando

-Cristi: Hermanito te extrañe ¡

-Marcus: Cristi yo también te extrañe pero por favor déjame ir, ya casi no puedo respirar

-Cristi: ahh lo siento

-Marcus: Tienes mucha fuerza para solo tener 10 años

-Cristi: Hermano Tengo 13 10

-Marcus: a cierto se me olvido que tenias 10 cuando me fui

-Spencer Daimon: jajajajaja parece que con tanto tiempo en el digimundo se te a olvidado hasta la edad de tu hermana ( lo dijo riéndose a carcajadas)

-Sara Daimon: Hijo mejor pasa y siéntate mientras te preparo algo para que comas

-Marcus: Gracias mama pero ahorita no puedo

Sara Daimon: ¿por qué?

-Marcus: Es que todavía no e saludado a mis amigos

-Sara Daimon: entiendo, pero no vuelvas tarde cariño

-Marcus: Lo se mama ya no soy un niño recuerdas (pensó que bueno es estar en casa de nuevo)vengo en un rato

Marcus en ese momento se sintió muy alegre al poder volver a ver a su familia, ahora fue a saludar a sus amigos en el lugar en el que trabajaban, primero fue con su buen amigo y acompañante del digimon data squad Thomas

-Marcus: Cuanto tiempo sin verlo e señor Norstein

-Thomas: Marcus¡ Amigo cuanto tiempo

-Marcus: Estado Como compañero

-Thomas: Bien amigo, las cosas han estado tranquilas por aquí

-Marcus: Entonces as estado aburrido por que no hay ataques de digimons

-Thomas: En parte si pero también e tenido tiempo libre para estar con mi hermana y de eso no me quejo

-Marcus: ya veo

-Thomas: Dime Marcus como te fue en el digimundo ¿lograste tu objetivo?

-Marcus: Por supuesto, ahora el digimundo esta en paz por el momento

-Thomas: entonces tu y Agumon lo lograron

-Marcus: si así fue, juntos somos invencibles

-Thomas: por cierto donde esta Agumon?

-Marcus: le pedí un favor así que tuvo que quedarse en el digimundo, pero no debe tardar en volver

-Thomas: entiendo

-Marcus: y dime Thomas que has echo en estos últimos 3 años

-Thomas: nada interesante, solo me volvi dueñò de una empresa muy famosa, encontré la cura para la enfermedad de mi hermana, soy dueño de unas cuantas propiedades mas importantes de japon

-Marcus: y eso no es nada interesante

-Thomas: jejeje bueno es cierto es muy interesante

-Marcus: Bueno hablamos mas tarde, es que tengo que ir a saludar a Yoshino

-Thomas: esta bien te veo luego

Luego de hablar con su compañero, Marcus se dirigió a la estación de policía porque se enteró que Yoshino trabajaba ahí, pero cuando llega le dicen que ella ya se había ido a su casa, entonces Marcus se dirigió a la casa de Yoshino para saludarla, cuando va llegando a su casa el ve a Yoshino afuera en su jardín regando las plantas, luego ella voltea y ve a Marcus, se acerca corriendo hacia él y le da un abrazo, tan animada que casi atraviesa las vallas de su jardín

-Yoshino: Marcus cuanto tiempo sin verte

-Marcus: Yoshino ha pasado mucho tiempo

-Yoshino: vaya pero sí que no has cambiado nada

-Marcus: no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, ahora estas más bonita

-Yoshino: (sonrojada) ¡hay gracias Marcus, sabía que le podías decir cosas bonitas a la gente

-Marcus: Bueno se podría decir que e madurado un poco

-Yoshino: y como te fue en el digimundo

-Marcus: Bien Agumon y yo restauramos la paz

-Yoshino: Genial Marcus sabía que lo conseguirías

-Marcus: Entonces eso quiere decir que confiaste en mi desde que me fui

-Yoshino: Claro que confié en ti

-Marcus: Me alegra, nos vemos mas tarde Yoshino es que se me hace tarde y le prometi a mi madre que hoy llegaría a tiempo para la cena

-Yoshino: Esta bien Marcus nos vemos mas tarde

Al terminar de hablar con Yoshino, Marcus se dirige a su casa y cuando llega le dice a su madre que ahora si le podía servir la comida, ahora si estaba hambriento y cansado por caminar mucho todo el dia, y asi finaliza el primer dia de regreso de Marcus.


	2. Chapter 2: una cita complicada

Una cita complicada

Una semana después de Marcus regreso a Japón de su viaje al digimundo, se pregunta si debería invitar a salir a Yoshino, debido a que el cuando la vio se quedo con la boca abierta de lo linde que estaba, entonces mientras el esta en su cuarto se quedo pensando un rato, pasaron los minutos y minutos, 1 hora mas tarde

Marcus: Listo ya lo pensé suficiente, la voy a invitar a salir

Sara Daimon: Cariño ya lo pensaste

Marcus: Ahhh mama, des..des..desde cuando as estado ahí

Sara Daimon: Acabo de llegar, por cierto no debes pensar tanto solo para invitar a salir a una linda chica

Marcus: eso ya lo se mama

Sara Daimon: entonces porque tardaste una hora pensando si invitarla a salir o no, además creo que es una buena idea que salgas con Yoshino, me cae muy bien y además es muy bonita, es perfecta para ti cariño

Marcus: Si lo se mama, el problema es que no se que es lo que ella dirá, por eso es que lo e estado pensando

Sara Daimon: si lo se cariño, eres tan predecible que ya me imaginaba que dirías eso

Marcus: Pero ya me decidí así que la invitare a salir en cuanto la vea

Sara Daimon: ok cariño por cierto la cena ya esta preparada

Marcus: ok enseguida bajo, un momento me dijiste que soy muy predecible, a que te refieres

Sara Daimon. jajajajaja lo entenderás cuando seas mas grande jajajaja

Marcus: no me dejes con la duda

Sara Daimon: Esta servida la comida, se te va a enfriar

Marcus: no cambies el tema, MAMAAAAAAAAA

-Al día siguiente Marcus estaba decidido a ir a invitar a Yoshino, solo que no se atrevía, así que decidió ir a hablar un rato con su buen amigo Thomas para pedirle su opinión a ver que le decía

Marcus: hola Thomas

Thomas: Marcus hola que hay

Marcus: Nada solo pasaba a saludarte

Thomas: eso no es cierto viniste a preguntarme algo

Marcus: Qui...qui...quien te dijo

Thomas: déjame adivinar tiene que ver con invitar a salir a Yoshino

Marcus: Co..co...como supiste ¡

Thomas: por favor Marcus eres tan predecible

Marcus: ¡

Thomas: bueno si lo quieres es invitar a salir a Yoshino lo único que tienes que hacer es

Marcus: Que tengo que hacer?

Thomas: ir a su casa y invitarla, escuche que termino con su novio hace como uno meses, así que tienes la via libre por el momento, yo que tu aprovecharía de ir de una ves a invitarla, no vaya a ser que te quedes pensando mucho y cuando te ayas decidido ya este saliendo con otro

Marcus: Noooo eso no va a pasar, aunque es fácil decirlo

Thomas: y hacerlo tambien

Marcus: De acuerdo lo intentare, ire a su casa después de que salga del trabajo y la invitare a salir

Thomas: mejor tarde que nunca

Marcus: de acuerdo nos vemos, un momento por que me dijiste que soy muy predecible

Thomas: jejejeje lo entenderás cuando seas mas maduro jejejejeje

Marcus: Muy gracioso Thomas

-Al terminar de hablar con Thomas, Marcus fue a esperar a Yoshino en la estación de policía, pero cuando llega se encuentra con el comandante Satsuma

Satsuma: eh Marcus que estas haciendo ahí

Marcus: ah hola comandante, estoy esperando a que Yoshino salga del trabajo

Satsuma: a entiendo, así que al fin te decidiste por invitarla a salir

Marcus: si, un momento usted también se entero

Satsuma: ahí Marcus eres tan predecible

Marcus: ya me han dicho eso muchas veces, pero a que se refiere con que soy muy predecible

Satsuma: lo entenderás cuando seas mas maduro

Marcus: usted también¡

Satsuma: por cierto Yoshino no vino a trabajar hoy

Marcus: ¿Por qué? Paso lee algo?

Satsuma: No es que hoy es su día libre

Marcus: a ya veo entonces e esperado aquí para nada, bueno gracias comandante

Satsuma: de acuerdo, suerte

Marcus: gracias comandante

-Al enterarse de que Yoshino no fue a trabajar hoy por que era su dia libre Marcus fue a su casa para invitarla a salir, pero cuando al fin esta llegando a la puerta y se acerca para tocar el timbre, se detiene, y se pregunta, debería tocar el timbre e invitarla a salir como si nada o invitarla a salir de una manera un poco exagerada estilo novela romántica, o no mejor la invito a salir de una manera muy sutil que no se de cuenta, mientras Marcus esta hablando solo Yoshino se acerca y lo mira hablando con el mismo desde la ventana, luego ella decide abrir la puerta pero sin que el se de cuenta

Marcus: y si mejor la invito a salir de una manera muy educada, no eso sonara muy ridiculo

Marcus: ya se la invitare a salir de una manera muy especial, primero hablaremos un rato, luego después de que la haga reír la invitare

Marcus: si, esa es la mejor manera

Yoshino: Si es verdad a mi también me gusta esa manera

Marcus: ahhhhhh Yoshino, des...des...desde cuando as estado ahi

Yoshino: desde hace un rato, asi que invitarme a salir eh, me parece bien aunque me hubiera gustado que me hubieses invitado diciéndomelo y no verte practicando como invitarme a salir afuera de mi casa, aunque debo admitir que fue muy gracioso jajajajaja

Marcus: eh bueno es que... no sabia como invitarte

Yoshino: si de eso ya me di cuenta

Marcus: entonces eso quiere decir que no saldrás conmigo cierto

Yoshino: no escuchaste lo que dije, claro que quiero salir contigo, pero no puedo esta semana, que te parece el Viernes

Marcus: perfecto, a que hora te recojo

Yoshino: puedo a partir del medio día

Marcus: entendido, veras que la pasaremos en grande

Yoshino: si lo se estando contigo siempre la paso en grande

Marcus: de acuerdo, te veo luego

Yoshino: esta bien cuídate

Marcus: tu igual

-Al terminar de hablar con Yoshino, Marcus se dirigio a su cas con una sonrisa inmensa, mientras que pegaba un brinco y grito LO LOGRE, pero no se dio cuenta de que Yoshino lo estaba viendo todavía, entonces Yoshino mientras veía a Marcus se estaba riendo a caracajadas y Marcus ni cuenta se dio de que ella se estaba riendo de el

-Al dia siguiente Marcus aun no podía creer que había logrado invitar a salir a Yoshino, por lo cual se emociono mucho y empezó a pensar que debería planear para el viernes en su cita, tanto así que pensó como por una hora y todavía no se le había ocurrido nada, fue entonces cuando decidió pensarlo mas tarde, pasaron los días y ya era viernes, Marcus estaba tranquilo porque no se acordaba que no tenia nada planeado, asi que cuando el ve el calendario grita MALDICION

-Marcus: Olvide planear algo para mi cita con Yoshino

-Cristy: que pasa Marcus?

Marcus: Hermana, no pasa nada

Crsty: seguro que no olvidaste planear algo para tu cita

Marcus: Bueno e ya pensare en algo

Cristy: hay Marcus eres tan predecible

Marcus: Lo siento hermanita pero tengo que pensar en algo rápidamente, un momento hasta tu me dices que soy demasiado predecible

Cristy: jajajajajaja bueno es la verdad jajajajajaja

Marcus: por cierto puedes decirme que hora es

Cristy: claro son las 2:35

Marcus: QUEEEEEEEEE?, maldición voy a llegar tarde, será mejor que me cambie rápido y me vaya de inmediato

Cristy: apresúrate hermanito

Marcus: eso no es de mucha ayuda Crity

- Al terminar de hablar con cristy, Marcus se cambia lo mas rápido posible, pero cuando se va a echarse la colonia por accidente se le cae el frasco y el se resbala, llenándose de colonia por todos lados, en ese momento Cristy se rio a Carcajadas mientras marcus estaba tirado en el suelo tratando de levantarse, cuando se levanta entra la mama por la puerta con un café y tropiesa con Marcus lo que hiso que le cayera café encima a el pobre de Marcus, eso hiso que el gritara ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-Después de que paso su trauma Marcus se volvió a levantar, se cambio rápidamente, y se fue corriendo lo mas rápido posible a la casa de Yoshino, pueso eran las 2:57 y el apenas estaba en camino, cuando por fin llega a la casa de Yoshino son las 3:15 cuando el toca el timbre, fue entonces cuando Yoshino sale

Marcus: hola Yoshino, perdona por la tardanza es que tuve unos pequeños problee...Yoshino: ah hola Marcus, que pasa por que te me quedas mirando asi

Marcus: estas hermosa

Yoshino: (sonrojada) Gra...gracias Marcus, bueno me muero de ganas por saber a donde iremos

Marcus: ( Mierda, olvide planear algo para la cita, si le digo que no planee nada de seguro que me mata) bueno primero que nada daremos un paseo por el parque

Yoshino: De acuerdo vamos

Marcus: Primero las damas

Yoshino: wao si que cambiaste ahora eres caballeroso

Marcus: que te puedo decir, las personas cambian

Yoshino: jejejeje cierto

-Al dirigirse al parque Marcus estaba pensando en que hacer cuando lleguen ahí, por no tener nada planeado para su cita eso lo obligo a el a improvisar, en ese momento Yoshino se e queda viendo unrato, porque lo nota muy pensativo distraído de su cita, es entonces cuando le pregunta

Yoshino: Marcus, te pasa algo?

Marcus: nada porque?

Yoshino: es que te veo algo pensativo

Marcus: no es nada es que..

Yoshino: déjame adivinar olvidaste planear algo para nuestra cita ¿cierto?

Marcus: (Mierda me descubrió, ahora que hago) n..no..no es eso

Yoshino: por favor Marcus eres tan predecible

Marcus: por que todo el mundo me dice eso

Yoshino: es que es la verdad

Marcus: bueno es cierto olvide planear algo para nuestra cita, ahora supongo que te molestaras conmigo, te iras y no me volveras a hablar

Yoshino: jejejejejeje no

Marcus: lo sabia, un momento que

Yoshino: no me molesta, la verdad ya lo sabia desde un principio, asi que me tome la molestia de planear nuestra cita

Marcus: Encerio, wao de verdad eres increíble

Yoshino: Gracias, bueno primero vayamos al cine

Marcus: como tu digas

-Marcus y Yoshino estuvieron hablando mientras se dirigían al cine, en el momento que Marcus mira a Yoshino el se resbala y se cae llegando a la entrada del cine, ensuciando se la camisa, justo en ese momento Yoshino se estaba riendo a carcajadas y Marcus le dice, no te rías

Marcus: no es gracioso

Yoshino: jajajajajaja es verdad, es muy gracioso jajajajajaja

Marcus: si es verdad jejejeje

Yoshino: bueno Marcus no perdamos mas el tiempo y vamos que la película esta apunto de empezar

Marcus: si es verdad

Viendo la película Marcus estaba que se dormia, porque resulta que la película que Yoshino eligió era un poco aburrida para el , fue cuando Yoshino le dijo sin mirarlo, te gusta la película, Marcus le dijo un poco nerviosos porque pensó que lo había visto durmiéndose; entonces le dijo, si esta interesante, se salvo por poco y aguanto sin dormirse hasta que terminara la película, cuando salen del cine Yoshino le pregunta a Marcus, que te parecio la película

Marcus: estuvo interesante

Yoshino: Encerio por que a mi me parecio un poco aburrida

marcus: bueno, cambiando de tema que hacemos ahora

yoshino: ahora vamos a comer

marcus: como tu digas, que quieres comer?

Yoshino: bueno unas hamburguesas no estarían mal

marcus: de acuerdo

En ese momento fueron aun centro comercial cercano y comieron, rieron y mientras comia, ese fue el único momento en el Marcus y Yoshino conectaron sus miradas porque a Yoshino se le cayo un poquito de salsa en los labios, Marcus la ve y le dice: tienes un poco de salsa en la boca, déjame limpiarte, cuando Marcus se acerca a limpiarle la boca a Yoshino el se le queda viendo a ella directamente a los ojos y ella hace lo mismo en ese instante el corazón de Marcus se acelera y el se acerca lentamente a Yoshino y de repente cuando esta a punto de darle un beso llega Thomas y dice: vaya ustedes dos si que se están divirtiendo, Marcus y Yoshino cuando ven a Thomas se separan rápidamente y se sonrojan los dos

Marcus:(Thomas me las vas a pagar, arruinaste el momento)

Yoshino: Thomas, no te había visto

Marcus: Thomas nos estabas siguiendo

Thomas: no, fue solo una coincidencia que los encontrara aquí divirtiéndose

Yoshino: no es lo que parece

Marcus: Si claro mejor los dejo, no quiero ser un estorbo para ustedes dos

-Al irse Thomas ya era tarde y Yoshino ya tenia que irse a su casa, entonces le dice a Marcus

Yoshino: Bueno Marcus la pase genial hoy, pero ya me tengo que ir

Marcus: Yo también la pase increíble, si quieres te acompaño a tu casa

Yoshino: si, eso seria grandioso

-Marcus acompaño a Yoshino a su casa mientras en el camino estaban hablando sobre como la pasaron, al llegar a su casa Yoshino le dice a Marcus: bueno nos vemos Marcus, fue mi mejor cita, Marcus le dice: la mia también, nos vemos que pases buenas noches, en ese momento cuando Marcus esta dirigiéndose a su casa Yoshino se acerca a el y le da un beso a la mejilla, diciéndole nos vemos


	3. Chapter 3: el retorno de los digimon

El retorno de los digimon

Unos dias despues de Marcus y Yoshino tuvieron su primera cita, en el centro de japon se habia formado un vortice digital que conectaba al digimundo con el mundo humano, en ese instante empezaron a aparecer digimons por todas partes igual que hace tres añosfue cuando marcus y los demas se dan cuenta por la tv que esaban apareciendo criaturas por todas partes de japon y los tres salieron corriendo hacia el mismo lugar donde antes estaba ubicado el cuartel de DATS, los tres se reunieron en ese lugar, pero no estaban solos, al llegar tambien estaban Miki,Megumi, Kenan y Satsuma, todos se reunieron en ese lugar porque ya estaban acostumbrados a que si habia un ataque digimon, en ese lugar es donde se reunirian, luego el comandante Satsuma le pregunta a Marcus

Satsuma: Marcus, que no dijiste que restauraste la paz en el digimundo

Marcus: Si pero no se lo que esta pasando, cuando me fui todo estaba tranquilo

Miki:Entonces como esxplicas esto

Megumi: si Marcus, danos una explicacion

Kenan: DETENGANSEEEEE¡

Yoshino: Si es verdad, Marcus no sabe lo que esta pasando, el esta igual que nosotros, si el dijo que cuando regreso estaba todo tranquilo, es por que asi fue, por eso yo le creo

Marcus: Yoshino

Kenan: Asi es yo tambien le creo

Thomas: Marcus dice la verdad

Satsuma: Por que lo dices Thomas

Thomas: Es porque cuando el regreso me tome la molestia de hacer un analisis de la estructura y el balance del mundo digital, cuando hace el analisis todo estaba en orden, asi que Marcus si cumplio su promesa

Marcus: Gracias Thomas

Satsuma: De acuerdo, si lo que dice Thomas es cierto y cumpliste tu promesa entonces te debo una disculpa Marcus

Miki: Lo siento Marcus supongo que debi confiar mas en ti

Megumi: yo tambien me disculpo Marcus

Marcus: No hay problema

Satsuma: Ahora tenemos que pensar como hacer frente a esta catastrofe

En ese momento de la nada aparecieron tres digimon malignos, Kokatorimon, Black Garurumon, y Etemon, ellos tres estaban a punto de atacar a Marcus y sus amigos pero de repente un pequeña flama le da en la cara a etemon, unas semillas explosivas le dieron a Black Garurumon; y unas shuriken le dieron a Kokatorimon, cuando los digimon malignos se voltean a ver que fue lo que los golpeo, ven una cortina de humo con 7 digimon ocultos en ella, de esa cortina de humo aparecen, Agumon, Gaomon, Lalamon,Falcomo, Powchessmon (white), powchesmon ( black) y kudamon, al Marcus y los demas ver a sus digimon van directamente a abrazarlos

Agumon: Perdonen la tardansa, es que me costo un poco reunir a los demas

Marcus: buen trabajo Agumon

Thomas: Ese era el favor que me dijiste que le pediste a Agumon

Marcus: si le pedi que reuniera a los demas para que tuvieran oportunidad de verlos otra ves

Thomas: Gaomon me alegra que hayas vuelto

Gaomon: ami tambien me alegra verlo señor

Yoshino: Lalamon¡

Lalamon: Yoshi

Kenan: Falcomon tu volviste

Falcomon: claro kenan te e extrañado mucho

Miki y Megumi: Powchessmon¡

Satsuma: Kudamon

Kudamon: hola Satsuma ha pasado tiempo

Satsuma: si y mucho, pero no quiero ser imprudente pero no es momento para las bienvenidas

marcus: tiene razon, estas listo Agumon

Agumon: como nunca jefe

Marcus: Es hora de pelear ¡

Marcus le da un golpe en la cara a Kokatorimon y su puño brilla con la carga de ADN igual que antes, pero no sabia como hacer digievolucionar a Agumon porque su digivice estaba rot, fue entonces cuando llega el padre de Marcus con cuatro diigivices, uno rojo, uno azul, uno rosado y uno negro

Espencer Daimon: hey chicos aqui tienen ( les lanza un digivice a Marcus, uno a Yohino, a Thomas y a Kenan)

Marcus: Gracias Papa llegas justo a tiempo, listo Agumon

Agumon: Por supuesto jefe

Marcus: ADN MEGA CARGA¡

Agumon: Agumon digievolucionar a ShineGreymon¡

Al Marus hacer que Agumon digievolucionara, Thomas no dudo ni un momento en lo que hace digievolucionar a gaomon

Thomas: listo Gaomon

Gaomon: si señor

Thomas: ADN mega Carga

Gaomon: Gaomon digievolucionar a MirageGaogamon¡

Yoshino y Kenan no se quedan atras cuando tambien hacen digievolucionar a sus digimons

Yoshino: Adelante Lalamon

Lalamon: si Yoshi

Yoshino: ADN mega carga

Lalamon: Lalamon digievolucionar a Rosemon¡

Kenan: Listo falcomon

Falcomon: Por supueto kenan

Kenan: ADN mega carga

Falcomon: Falcomon digievolucionar a Ravemon¡

Marcus: Adelante ShineGreymon

ShineGreymon: como usted diga jefe, ESTALLIDO GLORIOSO¡

Thomas: no nos quedemos atras MirageGaogamon

MirageGaogamon: Entendido señor CORTE DE LUNA LLENA¡

Yoshino: nos estan dejando atras Kenan, vamos Rosemon

Kenan: Adelante Ravemon

Rosemon: de acuerdo Yoshi, TENTACION PROHIBIDA¡

Ravemon: No nos dejaran atras, CORTE NINJA¡

Al realizar sus ataques los tres digimons malignos no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad de esquivar o contraatacar, por lo que fueron derrotados y convertidos en Digihuevos

Marcus: sin problemas jejeje

Agumon: cierto jefe

Thomas: si pero les recuerdo que esto ha sido solo el principio

Gaomon: Aun asi ganremos señor

Yoshino: Puede que solo haya sido el principio pero recuperar a nuestro digimons, obtener de nuevo nuestros digivices y pelear otra ves como un equipo, para mi eso es motivo de celebracion

Lalamon: jejejeje no has cambiado Yoshi

De repente al derrotar a los digimons malvados, todos escuchan una vos que proviene del portal

¿: jajajajajaja Humanos nosotros lod digimons hemos vuelto mas fuertes que nunca y no tienen ni idea de lo que les espera, sera mejor que disfruten sus ultimos dias de su miserable existiencia mientras puedan, porque no les queda mucho tiempo jajajajaja, el ataqeu de hoy fue solo una demostracion de nuestro poder, por ahora nos retiraremos para que se preparen para su inevitable final jajajajajajajaja

Al terminar de hablar la vos que se escuchaba en el digiportal, todos los digimons que atacaban japon desaparecieron, dejanto a japon casi en ruinas por los enormes daños que causaron sus ataques

Marcus: quien diablos era ese

Thomas: no lo se pero si mis calculos son correctos, se trata de un individuo muy poderoso

Yoshino: entonces eso quiere decir...

Thomas: Asi es, el mismo incidente que hubo hace tres años esta ocurriendo de nuevo pero peor

Satsuma: sabia que eso no se terminaria tan facilmente, ahora estamos en medio de una guerra

Kenan: eso quiere decir que estamos bajo ataque otra ves

Miki y Megumi: no puede ser

Thomas: me temo que asi es

Marcus: si asi estan las cosas entonces solo nos queda una opcion, cierto Agumon

Agumon: Si jefe

Marcus y Agumon: Luchar para derrotar a nuestro oponente

Thomas: bien dicho ustedes dos

Yoshino: ¡(wao Marcus si que ha cambiado en estos ultimos 3 años ahora se le nota que es mas maduro y estad mas decidido que antes, me pregunto que habra pasado en el digimundo para volverse asi)

Kenan: SI marcus

Satsuma: asi se habla Marcus

Miki y Megumi: bien dicho Marcus

en ese instante una sombra siniestra con la forma de un hombre, esta observando a Marcus y a sus compañeros desde lo alto de un edificio

?: jejejeje parece que DATS tiene pensado dar pelea hasta el ultimo momento, bueno aunque peleen eso no va ser ningun problema para el jefe, lo que haran es aceleran su inevitable final jajajajajaja, pero para mi sera todo un placer destruirlos yo mismo

Al terminar de hablar la sombra siniestra, este desaparece sin dejar rastro.

hola amigos, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, como veran ahora la historia esta empezando a tomar un rumbo misterioso, por lo que ahora es cuando se pone emocionante, si les gusta la historia dejen un comentario o inviten a sus amigos para que tambien la lean, sayonara


	4. Chapter 4: El comienzo de una relacion

El Comienzo de una relacion

Luego del incidente con los digimons la ciudad de Japon quedo totalmente destrosada por los grandes daños causados por los digimons, fue entonces cuado marcus y sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de que ya estava empezando a repetirse el mismo incidente de hace tres años pero esta ves podria volverse mucho peor que antes, asi que decidieron volver a poner en marcha el escuadron Data Squad, luego de decir eso el comandante ya estaba preparado porque resulta que el conocia un sitio abandonado en japon que podria ser la nueva base de operaciones de DATS, una ves dicho eso Marcus y los demas se entusiasmaron porque no solo volverian a trabajar juntos como antes, sino que tambien tenian la oportunidad de volver a salvar el mundo del ataque de los digimons

Marcus: Si volveremos a trabajar juntos ¡

Thomas: pareces muy emocionado Marcus

Yoshino: Ya me imagino porque, de seguro es porque quiere pelear con ese individuo tan poderoso que aparecio en el cielo de japon

Marcus: Asi es ¡ cierto Agumon

Agumon: SI jefe

Miki y Megumi: Vaya Marcus puede que hayas cambiado pero nunca vas a dejar de emocionarte por las peleas

Satsuma: Que se le va a hacer ese es marcus le encanta pelear como a nadie

Marcus: Por que parece que soy el unico emocionado por enfrentarse a ese digimon

Thomas: No eres el unico porque tanto Yoshino como yo estaremos ahi para ayudarte a enfrentarlo cierto Yoshino

Yoshino: excacto si lo enfrentamos juntos no habra manera de que perdamos ademas somos un equipo

Marcus: Asi se habla chicos, veran que dentro de poco tiempo volveremos a salvar al mundo de los digimon malignos

Thomas: Si, pero lo que me pregunto es porque los digimon estan volviendo a atacar el mundo humano, que querran conseguir con eso

Marcus: Ahora que lo dices yo tambien e estado pensando en eso pero no tengo ni idea de porque

Yoshino: Bueno lo mejor que podemos hacer por el momento es quedarnos aqui y descansar para recuperarnos de nuestra batalla

Satsuma: Yoshino tiene razon, por el momento todos pueden volver a sus casas y descansar yo los llamo cuando les tenga informacion

Marcus, Thomas y Yoshino: Si Señor

Satsuma: Thomas antes de que te vallas necesito hablar contigo un momento

Thomas: de acuerdo señor, los ver luego chicos

Marcus y Yoshino: OK

-Al Marcus y los demas irse el comandante Satsuma le empieza a decir a Tomas

Satsuma: Thomas tu que piensas que puede estar causando que los digimons esten atacando de nuevo al mundo humano, cual es tu sospecha

Thomas: Bueno señor vera lo e estado pensando y e llegado a dos posibles causas, la primera seria que los digimons esten actuando bajo ordenes de un digimon aun mas fuerte con conocimiento sobre el mundo humano, y la segunda sospecha es que Marcus por accidente no se halla dado cuenta y lo hallan seguido hasta este mundo, lo que significaria que un digimon con rencor hacia los humanos quiera vengarse o simplemente quiera destruirlo o conquistarlo

Satsuma: entiendo, pero me parece que hay algo mas que no hemos visto, porque atacarnos justo en este momento despues de que Marcus llega

Thomas: Tambien tenia esa sospecha

Satsuma: No es que no confie en Marcus pero podrias hacerme el favor de vigilarlo de ves en cuando

Thomas: Yo ya me adelante y desde que empezo el ataque lo e estado vigilando si que se de cuenta

Satsuma: Buen trabajo ahora si puedes irte

Thomas: Entendido señor

-Mientras tanto Marcus y Yoshino estaban de camino a casa cuando de repente Marcus le dice a Yoshino

Marcus: Oye Yoshino

Yoshino: si que pasa?

Marcus: me preguntaba si

Miki y Megumi: oigan ustedes dos

Marcus y Yoshino:¡ ah Miki y megumi que pasa

Miki y Megumi: Quieren venir con nosotras al karaoke, conocemos un lugar de karaoke que no fue destruido durante el ataque y ahorita esta abierto

Marcus: Yo paso a mi no me gusta el karaoke

Yoshino: Vamos Marcus sera divertido

Marcus: vale vale pero solo por esta ves

Miki y Megumi: bien vengan con nosotras

Marcus: ok

Yoshino: si esto sera divertido

- Al llegar al lugar del karaoke del tanto hablaban Miki y Megumi, Marcus y ellas entran de una ves, al entrar Miki le pide al señor que trabajaba en el lugar que le le preste el libro de canciones disponibles y luego le pregunto en cuanto salia que 4 personas cantaran, como el señor del karaoke era muy amble les dijo que no les cobraria por que gracias a ellas su tienda de karaoke no fue destruida, al decir eso Miki y Megumi le dijeron Gracias de una manera un poco exagerada

Miki y Megumi: que señor tan amable, bueno chicos que van a cantar ustedes

Yoshino: eh dejame ver la lista de canciones disponibles porque yo aun no me decido y tu Marcus que vas a cantar

Marcus: Cantar?

Yoshino: Sí a cantar

Marcus: Yo pues veras yo nunca e cantado

Miki y megumi: bueno en ese caso siempre hay una primera ves para todo Marcus

Yoshino: jajajaja vamos intentarlo no hace daño

Marcus: (no pero me hace pasar mucha pena)

Yoshino: vamos marcus veras que te gustara

Marcus: false false

-Cuando se decidieron que ivan a cantar cada uno Marcus empezo a escucha r a cada una de ellas cantar y se quedo sorprendido porque se dio cuenta de que todas cantaban como una super estrella y el rogando que no fuera su turno para cantar porque iva a pasar pena ya que el nunca a cantado, hasta que termina de cantar Yoshino y le dice

Yoshino: Bueno Marcus es tu turno

Marcus: (diablos porque no pudimos ir a otro lado como al cien o a comer o aun centro comercial, pero ahora voy a pasar pena) jejjeje ok ya voy

Yoshino: bien y que vas a cantar

Marcus: me decidi por una cancion un poco vieja pero a mi me gusto

Miki y Megumi: y como se llama

Marcus: la cancion no es de este pais, pero se llama Me muero por ti

Yoshino: ah asi que elgiste cantar una de amor eh

Marcus (se sonrojo) bueno es que la cancion me gusto de verdad

Miki y Megumi: ya que es una cancion de amor a cual de las tres se la vas a dedicar

Marcus: (O no ahora que hago, que deberia responder, obiamente se la queria dedicar a Yoshino pero no se que piensen Miki y Megumi de eso, o rayos) bueno la verdad se la queria dedicar a...

Miki y Megumi: A quien

Marcus: bueno de acuerdo se la quiero dedicar a Yoshino

Yoshino: (sonrojada)

Miki: lo Sabia

Megumi: ya me lo esperaba

Marcus: que, como es que ya se lo esperaban

Miki y Megumi: hay Marcus eres demaciado predecible

Marcus: Porque todo el mundo me dice eso

Miki: bueno deja de perder el tiempo y empieza a cantar

Marcus: falso, falso voy ya

Megumi:(susurrando a Yoshino) oye Yoshino, actualmente esta sucediendo algo entre Marcus y tu

Yoshino: (sonrojada) nada por el momento pero hemos tenido una cita nada mas

Megumi: ya veo es por eso que el te va a dedicar esa cancion

-Cuando Marcus va a empezar a cantar primero dice

Marcus: bueno esta cancion se la dedico a una persona muy especial para mi, yoshino tu eres esa persona

Yoshino: (sonrojada, tan roja que se puso como un tomate)

Marcus: Yo me muero por ti, por ti, por ti y no se que decir, que hacer para ser algo mas para ti,para ti, escribi esta cancion, quiero que sepas que habla mi corazon

si yo tequiero lo unico que no puedo es hacerte daño y si estas tu preocupada porque pace lo contrario dejame decirte que mi corazon era de piedra mucho tiempo atras y que mi vida solo es triste cuando tu no estas, pues eres la unica mujer capas, de revivir mis sentimientos, llenarlos de momentos especiales e importantes para mi, pues perdidamente estoy enamorado de ti

Yo me muero por ti, por ti, por ti y nose que decir que hacer para ser algo mas para ti, parati, para ti escribi esta cancion, quiero que sepas que habla mi corazon

Mi corazon el que late por ti, mi corazon el que tu haces feliz y si me pides tiempo te doy una eternidad con la unica condicion de que tu me vayas a amar

Yo me muero por ti, por ti, por ti y nose que decir que hacer para ser algo mas para ti, para ti, para ti escribi esta cancion quiero que sepas que habla mi corazon, y asi como mi corazon te necesita yo a ti te necesito

Marcus: Que les parecio, creo que quede como un ridiculo

Miki: wow Marcus cantas genial

Megumi: Algun dia podrias ser todo una estrella

Marcus: Encerio, no creo que cante tan bien cierto Yoshino

Yoshino: Eso fue muy dulce de tu parte Marcus, de verdad me gusto como cantaste

Miki: vaya pero si entre ustedes dos no hay ni una chispa

Megumi: tienes razon no hay ninguna chispa, hay un fuego ardiente

Marcus y Yoshino: (sonrojados y rojos como un tomate)

Miki: Bueno chicos fue muy divertido pero me parece que ya se esta haciendo tarde y tenemos que irnos

Megumi: encerio? pero si no son ni las 8:00

Miki: si ya nos tenemos que ir ( le hace una seña con la ceja)

Megumi: a cierto si ya es tarde y nos tenemos que ir, los vemos luego chicos

Marcus: de acuerdo las veo luego chicas

Yoshino: cuidense de camino a casa

-Como ya se estaba haciendo un poco tarde Yoshino tambien decidio que tenia que irse a su casa, asi que Marcus no lo penso dos veces y le pregunto si queria que la acompañara

Yoshino: Si Marcus eso seria genial

Marcus:jejee

-De camino a la casa de Yoshino Marcus le dice a Yoshino

Marcus: Que buen dia pasamos hoy verdad

Yoshino: Si ha sido uno de los mejores dias de mi vida

Marcus: por cierto perdona si te hice pasar pena en el karaoke

Yoshino: pena? al contrario lo que hiciste por mi fue muy dulce

Marcus: encerio

Yoshino: si me gusto mucho tu cancion

Marcus: pero tu cantaste mejor que yo, ademas de ser muy linda tambien tienes una hermosa vos

Yoshino: (sonrojada como un tomate) e... gra..gracias

Marcus: sera mejor que nos apuremos porque si no nos agarra la lluvia

Yoshino: tienes razon

-Marcus tenia razon porque no pasaron ni 10 minutos desde que dijo que los iva a agarrar la lluvia cuando ya la lluvia les cayo encima

Marcus: lo sabia nos iva a agarrar la lluvia

Yoshino: razon tenias ni una .. a .. ACHU

Marcus. eh? vaya parece que vas a agarrar un resfriado, mejor toma ponte mi chaqueta

Yoshino: Eres muy dulce Marcus pero no puedo hacer eso porque si lo hago tu te resfriaras

Marcus: no importa si yo me resfrio un poco, me importas mas tu

Yoshino: (roja como un tomate) de ..de verdad te importo tanto

Marcus: por supuesto siempre me e preocupado por ti

Yoshino: Te...te lo agradesco Marcus

Marcus: No es nada pero es mejor que nos apuremos porque si no te resfriaras mas

Yoshino: (vaya quien diria que el Marcus que conoci hace tres años se terminaria convirtiendo en el chico que esta en frente de mi)

Marcus: vamos rapido Yoshino

Yoshino: si

-como Marcus y Yoshino estaban corriendo para llegar rapido a la casade Yoshino, mientras el piso estaba resbaloso y todavia estaba lloviendo, Yoshino se cae y se da un fuerte golpe en la rodilla

Yoshino: ah

Marcus. Yoshino estas bien

Yoshino: sólo me duele un poco, ja ...

Marcus: No estas bien esa herida se ve que es algo serio

Yoshino. no te preocupes todavia puedo cami...ah

Marcus: tengo una idea ven subete a mi espalda

Yoshino: (sonrojada) en el .. Marcus en mí se atrevería ESO ...

Marcus: vamos no hay problema, ademas no importa si tengo que llevarte todo el camino cargada, si es para protegerte hare lo que sea

Yoshino: (sonrojada) de...de acuerdo, de verdad te lo agradesco Marcus en verdad eres muy dulce

Marcus: No es nada

-Marcus se llevo cargada a Yoshino hasta su casa tal y como Marcus habia dicho, cuando por fin llegan, Marcus pone a Yoshino en su sofa y busca rapidamente el kit de primeros auxilios para vendarle la rodilla que fue donde se lastimo al caer

Marcus: bien ahora no te muevas, esto puede que te duela un poco

Yoshino. esta bien soy mas fuerte de lo que paresco Marcus...ah

Marcus: lo siento

Yoshino. no yo soy quien lo siente, desde que salimos del karaoke lo unico que e hecho es causarte problemas

Marcus: Tranquila no hay problema solo tuviste un accidente, eso le pasa a cualquiera

Yoshino: lo se pero te e estado estorvando desde que te uniste al Data Squad

Marcus: No digas esas cosas tu no as estorvado a nadie, tu siempre fuiste la mas decidida, a quien yo mas admiraba por que eras segura de ti misam y siempre te veia sonreir, fue por eso que me fui al digimundo porque sabia que si no iva dentro de poco iva a haber otro ataque digimon y yo queria evitarlo`para protegerte a ti y a todos

Yoshino: Marcus...no imagine que tu pensaras asi

Marcus: no importa, lo importante por ahora es que tu pierna este bien

yoshino: estoy bien gracias a ti

Marcus: me alegro, bueno me tengo que ir tengo que llegar rapido a mi cas...achu

Yoshino: Espera

Marcus: ¿qué pasa?

Yoshino: esta lloviendo muy fuerte, ademas estas resfriado, y ya es muy tarde no crees, que te parece si hoy pasas la noche aqui conmigo

Marcus: (sonrojado) te..te refieres a que pase la noche contigo

Yoshino:(sonrojada) n...no..no me referia a eso quise decir que pases la noche aqui en mi casa

Marcus: Perdoname pero no te quiero estorvar

Yoshino: tu no me estorvas Marcus, practicamente tu me has ayudado much hoy y te has comportado como todo un caballero, lo menos que puedo hacer por ti en este momento es invitare a que pases la noche conmi... digo en mi casa

Marcus: Muchas Gracias Yoshino

Yoshino: no es nada en comparacion con lo que tu hiciste por mi

-Marcus acepto quedarse en la casa de Yoshino esa noche porque estaba lloviendo, pero el paso mas tiempo vigilando que Yoshino estuviera completamente vien, hasta que Yoshino se da cuenta y observa desde su cama que Marcus no a dormido nada desde que ella lo invito a quedarse en su casa sin que el se de cuenta

Marcus: me pregunto si Yoshino estara vien, esa herida en la pierna se veia algo seria, es una pena que no pude hacer nada para evitar que se cayera, ademas ahora supongo que debo de ser una molestia por estar en su casa

-Yoshino se acerca a Marcus mientras el esta afuera sentado en los escalones de la casa viendo la lluvia, sin que el se de cuenta ella escucha todo lo que el dijo y decidio acercarse mas hasta abrazarlo

Marcus: Yoshino pensar que estabas durmiendo

Yoshino: pues como veras no lo estoy

Marcus: escuchaste todo lo que dige cierto

Yoshino: si y sobre eso solo tengo una cosa que decirte

Marcus: que cosa?

-Yoshino cuando ve que Marcus voltea a preguntarle, ella lo toma de la mano a el y le da un beso, Marcus sorprendido por el momento, el no nunca se imagino que llegaria tan pronto el momento para besar a Yoshino

Yoshino: Me gustas

Marcus: ¡

Yoshino: no pude contenerme mas asi que te lo tenia que demostrar de alguna manera, pero por tu reaccion parece que tu no piensas lo mismo de mi, en ese caso por favor perdoname no era mi intencion...

-Marcus en el momento que Yoshino estanba disculpandose el le devuelve el beso que ella le robo y le dice

Marcus: Tu tambien me gustas, solo que no sabia como decirtelo

Yoshino: Eso quiere decir que

Marcus: si Yoshino yo quiero preguntarte si quieres ser mi novia

Yoshino: (ojos llorosos) Si ¡ Marcus si quiero ser tu novia

-en ese momento los dos se besan un duran un rato besandose haciendo asi que esa noche fria y lluviosa se halla convertido en la noche en que ellos dos Iniciaron su relacion.

Hola amigos espero que la esten pasando bien leyendo el fanfic, como podran ver ya en este capitulo la historia va tomando un curso romantico, y ahora es que empieza lo bueno de la historia, los comentarios son bienvenidos aqui, si quieren tener algunos adelantos de lo que sucedera en el proximo capitulo no duden en mandarme un mensaje privado o escribirme a mi Facebook: Luis Figueroa Da Silva, tambien los invito a que se unan a un grupò Mio en el Facebook que se llama Proyecto animex, en ese grupo hablamos de buenos animes, buenos cosplay, las convenciones para este año y tambien recomendamos animes,en fin sin mas nada que decirles me despido, hasta luego, Arigato por pasarse a leer mi fanfic y bueno cuidense


	5. Chapter 5: El retorno del Data Squad

El retorno del Data Squad

2 dias despues de que Marcus y Yoshino empezaron su relacion el comandante Satsuma le manda un mensaje a Marcus y a los demas que dice que se reunan todos en la antigua fabrica que estaba en la colina de japon, cuando todos llegan en ves de ver la antigua fabrica que estaba alli, se encontraron fue con el nuevo centro de operaciones de los Data Squad, es entonces cuando el comandante Satsuma llega y les pregunta

Satsuma: Y bien chicos que les parece

Marcus: wao comandante es increible

Yoshino: Es enorme

Kenan: Impresionante

Thomas: Que bueno que el equipo que traje termino el nuevo cuartel tan rapido y les quedo muy bien

Miki y Megumi: Es genial

Satsuma: Es cierto Thomas tu equipo re decoro muy bien esa fabrica

Marcus: Thomas ayudo con la construcion?

Satsuma: Asi es como el es dueño de muchas compañias importantes en japon, el puso una gran cantidad de ingenieros y constructores que se encargaran de la construccion de el nuevo cuartel de DATS

Yoshino: Es increible

Satsuma: Y no solo eso tambien aporto todo el equipo necesario para el cuartel, en verdad te lo agradesco Thomas

Thomas: No hay de que señor

Marcus: wow Thomas eres increible

Miki: es verdad

Megumi: Gracias a ti ahora tenemos un lugar donde podemos concentrarnos en como detener la invasion digimon y trabajr juntos igual que antes

kenan: Tu eres genial Thomas

Thomas: No fue nada chicos

Cuando todos estan dandole las gracias a Thomas por su enorme aportacion para la construccion del cuartel del data squad, de repente suena la alarma de digimons

BING; BING, BING, BING

Satsuma: vaya parece que tambien estrenaremos el cuartel hoy, bien chicos veamos quienes son los que nos estan atacando esta ves

Todos: Si¡

Al entrar en el nuevo cuartel de DATS todos se quedan inpresionados porque estaba muy bien decorado por dentro pero como estaban apurados por saber la ubicacion de los nuevos digimons que estaban atacando la ciudad, al llegar a la sala principal donde decia la ubicacion de los digimons automaticamente todos tomaron sus antiguas posiciones igual que antes porque ya estaban acostumbrados

Satsuma: Miki y megumi que digimon son

Miki: son 5 digimons nivel mega

Megumi: confirmados Alphamon, Pupettmon, MetalSeadramon, Diavoromon, Vikemon

Miki: Alphamon y Vikemon estan en el parque del centro

Megumi: MetalSeadramon esta atacando en la playa cerca de la planta de energia

Miki: Pupettmon esta en la estacion de radio

Megumi: Diavoromon esta atacando en el centro de la ciudad

Satsuma: (Ya estan empezando a mandar niveles megas, sin duda quieren dominar rapidamente el mundo, pero porque) Bien chicos ya saben que hacer

Marcus, Thomas, Yoshino y Kenan: si señor¡

Al dar la orden el comandante Satsuma, Marcus, Thomas, Yoshino y Kenan salen corriendo directamente al lugar del ataque de los digimons

Marcus: un momento

Thomas: que pasa Marcus?

Marcus: dijeron que eran 5 digimons los que estaban atacando y dos estaban reunidos en el mismo sitio mientras los demas estan en puntos totalmente diferentes, lo que quiere decir que uno de nosotros tendra que enfrentarse a dos al mismo tiempo

Yoshino: es verdad

Thomas: Es cierto pero quien de nosotros se enfrentara a dos megas al mismo tiempo

Kenan:...

Marcus: Yo lo hare

Thomas: Estas seguro de eso Marcus, mira que son dos megas y muy poderosos por cierto

Yoshino: Tiene razon Marcus es muy arriesgado

Kenan: Es demasiado peligroso marcus

Marcus: Se que es arriesgado pero no puedo permitir que destrullan mas la ciudad, despues de todo le tomo mucho tiempo a la gente re construirla

Thomas: Marcus...

Yoshino: (tiene razon pero es muy arriesgado dejarlo ir solo, si le pasara algo a el yo no me lo perdonaria) de acuerdo Marcus, yo confio en ti, se que tu puedes lograrlo

Kenan: asi es tu puedes Marcus ve por ellos

Thomas: Bueno ya esta decidido tu iras contra Alphamon y Vikemon mientras que Yoshino va contra Pupettmon, Kenan contra Diavoromon y yo voy contra Metal Seadramon

Marcus: de acuerdo los veo cuando gane la pelea

Yoshino: Marcus puedo hablar contigo un momento, Thomas, kenan vayan adelantandose por favor

Thomas: ok

Kenan: esta bien

Marcus: dime que pasa Yoshino

Yoshino: ve con cuidado, no quiero que te pase nada, porque si te llegara a pasar algo yo no me lo perdonaria nunca en la vida

Marcus: no te preocupes no me pasara nada, ya veras que agumon y yo los derrotaremos sin problemas

Yoshino: es enserio Marcus, si te pasa algo no me lo perdonare

Marcus: oye no te preocupes, veras que ire con cuidado y regresare a tiempo para que salgamos un rato

Yoshino: Juralo

Marcus: te juro que tu yo estaremos juntos despues de esta mission

Yoshino: y para toda la vida

Marcus: y para toda la vida

Yoshino: mas te vale cumplir esa promesa, porque cuando tu mueras yo tambien morire, ahora tu y yo seremos uno solo

Marcus al hacer el juramento con Yoshino le dio un beso a ella cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, al terminar de besarla le dijo: No te preocupes volvere para estar contigo, luego de decir esto el se fue a luchar contra los dos digimons que estaban atacando el parque, mientras que los demas tomaron su rumbo para ir a luchar contra los digimons que estaban destrullendo la ciudad en diferentes lugares

Marcus fue en el vehiculo que el cuartel tenia asignado para el, al usar el vehiculo llego en cinco minutos al parque donde estaban los dos digimon megas, pero cuando llega no los ve por ningun lado asi que invoca de una ves a Agumon para que se prepare a pelear, cuando se pone a ver detenidamente todo el lugar del ataque digimon, por debajo de la tierra sale Vikemon dandole un golpe a Agumon y volandolo contra un edificio, en ese momento Marcus se enfada y la un golpe con toda su fuerza a Vikemon en la cara

Marcus: Agumon¡

Agumon. estoy bien jefe, ese golpe no fue tan fuerte

Marcus: Estas listo para digievolucionar

Agumon: por supuesto jefe

Marcus: ADN MEGA CARGA¡

Agumon: Agumon digievolucionar a SHINEGREYMON¡

ShineGreymon estaba listo para empezar a pelear contra vikemon, pero Marcus estaba pensando donde estaba el otro digimon que estaba con Vikemon

Marcus: (un momento si eran dos digimons donde esta el segundo, tengo que pensar esto mas profundamente, si vikemon aparecio por devajo de la tierra para atacar por sorpresa ShineGreymon, eso quiere decir que el otro digimon que estaba aqui tambien este preparando un ataque sorpresa, pero desde donde...)

ShineGreymon: ESTALLIDO GLORIOSO¡

Marcus: (no debe de estar muy lejos ese otro digimon si uno ataco por debajo de la tierra el otro deberia de atacar pòr ¡ el cielo) ShineGreymon cuidado

En ese momento Marcus ve hacia el cielo y ve a Alphamon cayendo con gran velocidad hacia ShineGreymon, cuando Marcus le advierte a ShineGreymon era demaciado tarde porque ya Alphamon le habia golpeado con su ataque especial a ShineGreymon

ShineGreymon: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Marcus: ShineGreymon¡

Alphamon agarro a ShineGreymon mientras que Vikemon le estaba golpeando con sus tecnicas especiales, ShineGreymon estaba recibiendo demasiado daño y Marcus vio que si eso seguia asi ShineGreymon podria volver a combertirse en un Digihuevo, asi que no lo dudo ni por momento cuando activo el modo explosivo

Marcus: ADN MODO EXPLOSIVO¡

ShineGreymon: Gra...gracias...je...jefe

Al ShineGreymon pasar al modo explosivo empezo a lansar un gran cantidad de ataques contra vikemon y Alphamon, Alphamon logro esquivar todos los ataques de ShineGreymon mientras que Vikemon fue golpeado por todos los ataques, reciviendo una gran cantidad de daño y por lo tanto se convirtio en un digihuevo, Marcus penso que la batalla habia terminado pero cuando ve la cortina de humo creada por las increibles rafagas de fuego lanzadas por ShineGreymon ve la sombra de Alphamon acercandose con uno de sus ataques mas poderosos la cuchilla relampago, pero ShineGreymon se da cuenta de que Alphamon y inmediantamente bloquea el ataque con su escudo de fuego mientras atacaba con su espada para darle un golpe a Alphamon, desgraciadamente ese ataque con la espada de ShineGreymon, falla por que Alphamon lo esquivo justo antes del impacto, al esquivar su ataque Alphamon realiza otro de sus ataque mas poderosos Impulso oscuro, ese ataque ShineGreymon lo esquivo tambien pero no se dio cuenta de que solo era una finta ya que el verdadero ataque de Alphamon era usar otra ves la cuchilla relampago , como ShineGreymon no puedo esquivar ese ataque recivio una gran cantidada de daño, Marcus estaba preocupado porque penso que este podria ser el final de la pelea pero ve que ShineGreymon se vuelve a levantar y lanza una ves mas una gran cantidad de rafagas de fuego contra Alphamon, pero el los esquiva todos sin ningun problema y le lanza a Shinegreymon una rafaga de relampagos para terminar la pelea de una ves, afortunadamente ShineGreymon logra evitar la rafaga de rayos de Alphamon cubriendose con su escudo pero no se esperaba que Alphamon se acercara sin que el se diera cuenta y cuando esta justo en frent de ShineGreymon le iva a atacar con la cuchilla relampago, por suerte ya ShineGreymon esperaba que la rafaga de relampagos fuera una distraccion asi que espero que Alphamon se acercara y cuando por fin se acerco, ShineGreymon no lo duda ni un segundo y lanza su ESTALLIDO GLORIOSO aprovechando que estaba cerca de Alphamon y era imposible de que esquivara ese ataque, cuando Alphamon es golpeado por el estallido glorioso el se estrello con un edifiscio que estaba cerca de ahi por el enorme impulso del ataque, Marcus penso que ya habia ganado pero cuando ve la cortina de humo que se habia formado por el ataque ShineGreymon, ve que Alphamon seguia de pie, al verlo Marcus se queda sorprendido

Marcus: es imposible a esa distancia el ataque de ShineGreymon devio de haber derrotado a ese digimon

Alphamon: no estuvo nada mal ese ataque, de verdad eres un gran guerrero ShineGreymon

Marcus: debe tener mucho poder para poder resisitir un ataque de ShineGreymon a esa distancia tan corta

Alphamon: Eres justo como te describio mi amo, pero aun asi esperaba que fueras un poco mas fuerte, mirate ya estas a tu limite y tus movimientos se estan volviendo cada ves mas lentos, la razon por la que me diste ese ataque fue porque te antisipaste a mi movimiento y usaste toda tu fuerza para intentar derrotarme de un solo golpe, pero como veras sigo de pie

ShineGreymon: no te confies mucho, aun puedo pelear

Alphamon: buen chiste ni siquiera puedes aguantarte en pie, crees que puedes derrotarme siendo asi de devil, fue un buen combate aunque yo quiero enfrentarme al ShineGreymon que ayudo a restaurar la paz en el digimundo junto con un humano, cuando por fin tengo una pelea con el resulta que no es tan fuerte como lo dicen tus leyendas, pero tengo una idea por ahora te dejare vivo para que vivas con la pena de haber caido ante mi, y cuando te vuelvas lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarte a mi, tendremos nuestro duelo a muerte, hasta entonces te estare esperando

Luego de decir eso Alphamon desaparecio sin dejar ningun tipo de rastro, mientras que ShineGreymon y Marcus se sintieron muy humillados por su derrota contra Alphamon y en ese momento juraron que se volverian mas fuertes para poder derrotar a Alphamon

-Mientras tanto en la playa que esta cerca de la planta de energia de Tokio

Thomas: Por fin llegamos a nuestro objetivo Gaomon

Gaomon: lo se señor pero no veo a ningun digimon por ningun lado

Thomas: yo tampoco pero igual tenemos que estar alerta

Gaomon: si señor

Thomas se ponde a pensar donde podria estar MetalSeadramon porque no lo veia por ningun lado cuando por fin se le ocurre que puede estar bajo el agua preparando un ataque sorpresa, es cuando le grita a Gaomon CUIDADO, en ese momento MetalSeadramon sale del agua justo como penso atacando a Gaomon, por suerte Gaomon logro esquivar el ataque gracias a sus veloces reflejos

Thomas: Gaomon listo

Gaomon: si señor

Thomas: ADN mega carga

Gaomon: GAOMON DIGIEVOLUCIONAR A MIRAGEGAOGAMO¡

MirageGaogamon: Preparate MetalSeadramon porque estas a punto de ser derrotado

al terminar de hablar MiregeGaogamon este no duda ni un segundo cuando le lanza su ataque de corte lunar a MetalSeadramon pero este lo esquiva sumergiendose bajo el agua, como ya Thomas se lo esperaba le grito a MirageGaogamon que utilizara su velocidad del sonido en forma circular sobre el agua, al MirageGaogamon hacer lo que le dice Thomas se crea un tornado de agua el cual saca del agua a MetalSeadramon, dejandolo completamente sin ningun tipo de defensa a su disposicion

Thomas: lo sabia solo usaba el agua para esquivar o atacar por sorpresa, lo supe desde que hisiste tu ataque sorpresa que fue tu primer y ultimo ataque

MirageGaogamon: bien planeado señor

MetalSeadramon: roarrrrrrrrrrrrr

Thomas. es una lastima que no hallas podido adelantarte a mis movimientos pero bueno este es tu final

MeageGaogamon: Corte de Luna llena

MetalSeadramon: Roarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Cuando MirageGaogamon lanzo su ataque final MetalSeadramon no tubo ninguna oportunidad de bloquearlo o esquivarlo por lo cual fue derrotado y convertido en un digihuevo

Thomas: fue demasiado facil

Gaomon: si señor

Thomas: me pregunto si a los demas se les habra hecho tan facil como a mi derrotar a sus oponentes

Gaomon. yo espero que si señor

Thomas: si yo tambien lo espero, pero si no es asi deberiamos de ir a ayudarlos

Gaomon: si señor pero aquien vamos a ir a ayudar

Thomas: a Marcus obiamente porque el se esta enfrentando a dos al mismo tiempo

Gaomon: entendido señor

cuando Thomas se dirige a la ubicacion de Marcus por casualidad se lo encuentra en en el camino, los dos se detienen uno al lado del otro

Thomas: Marcus ya acabaste con los dos digimons que estaban en el parque

Marcus. no, derrote a uno pero el otro escapo

Thomas: entiendo, ahora adonde vas

Marcus: voy a ir a ayudar a Yoshino, por cierto tu ya derrotaste al tuyo cierto

Thomas: si fue demasiado facil

Marcus: entiendo, entonces por favor ve a ayudar a Kenan, no sabemos si necesitara ayuda

Thomas: de acuerdo tu ve con yoshino y voy con kenan

Marcus: bueno nos vemos en el cuartel

Apenas terminaron de hablar Marcus se fue a toda velocidad en su vehiculo a la ubicacion de yoshino, que era la estacion de radio y Thomas se fue a toda velocidad al centro de la ciudad a ayudar a kenan

cuando Marcus llega a la estacion de radio ve a Rosemon luchando contra Pupettmon, ve que Pupettmon esta peleando fuertemente contra Rosemon y no le esta poniendo las cosas faciles a Yoshino, Marcus estaba apunto de ir a ayudarla pero agumon lo detiene

Marcus: que pasa Agumon por que me detienes

Agumon: Jefe esta seguro de querer intervenir de esta forma

Marcus: A que te refieres

Agumon: si usted interfiere en la pelea de Yoshino y Rosemon ella creera que no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder derroatar a un mega, y se sentira igual de deprimida como hace 3 años

Marcus: tienes razon

Agumon: yo creo que lo mejor es quedarnos obserando, si vemos que estan muchos problemas intervenimos

Marcus: pero agumon tu no puedes intervenir recerdas estas muy lastimado

Agumon: esto no es na..ah

Marcus: ves yo era el que iva a intervenor no tu, tu estas muy lastimado como para pelear otra ves

Agumon: de acuerdo jefe, gracias por preocuparse por mi jefe

Marcus. eso es lo que hacen los amigos no es asi

Al decidir que se ivan a quedar observando la pelea de Rosemon contra Pupettmon, Marcus solo tenia en mente una cosa como conseguir el poder suficiente para derrotar a Alphamon, su preocupacion eran tanta que se olvido de la pelea de Yoshino por un momento y se quedo pensando en como conseguir tal poder, luego Agumon le da un golpe en el estomago para que se despierte

Marcus: por que me golpeas

Agumon: necesitan ayuda

Marcus: ¡

Cuando Marcus ve de nuevo la pelea de Yoshino observa que Pupettmon dejo paralizada a Rosemon, cuando la paralizo dejo de atacarla para ir a atacar a Yoshino y matarla, cuando Marcus vio que Pupettmon le lanzo su ataque especial Martillo oscuro, el corrio a toda velocidad hacia Yoshino para salvarla, Yoshino estaba paralizada del miedo porque veia que el martillo la iva a aplastar, cuando estaba a punto de ser aplastada por el martillo, llega Marcus justo a tiempo y le da un golpe con toda su fuerza al martillo para detenerlo, al darle ese golpe tan poderoso el martillo de pupettmon se destrulle, mientras que Marcus estaba furioso utilizo esa furia y el querer proteger a Yoshino como su fuerza para darle un golpe mortal a Pupettmon, Marcus salto lo mas alto que pudo hasta llegar al pecho de Pupettmon luego le dio un golpe tan fuerte a pupettmon que le dejo un agujero en el pecho a pupettmon y le dice esto te pasa por intentar matar a la persona mas importante para mi, pupettmon fue derrotado por un solo golpe de Marcus, luego el despues de derrotar a pupettmon se acerca rapidamente a Yoshino

Marcus: estas bien Yoshino

Yoshino: Ma...Mar...Marcus viniste a salvarme

Marcus: por supuesto si algo te pasara yo jamas me lo perdonaria

Yoshino: (le da un beso a Marcus)

Marcus: ¡

Yoshino: Gracias por salvarme

Marcus: te jure que estariamos juntos, asi que jamas te debes preocupar por que te pase algo por que en el momento en el que estes en peligro hay estare yo para protegerte

Yoshino: yo...yo no se que decir

Marcus: solo dime que no te pondras en peligro

Yoshino: de acuerdo

Al terminar de hablar con Yoshino, Marcus llama por telefono a Thomas

Marcus: Thomas como les va con el otro digimon

Thomas: sin Problemas ya lo derrotamos, cierto kenan

Kenan: si fue muy rapido y facil

Marcus: entiendo, entonces no reuniremos en el cuartel cierto

Thomas: si

Marcus: de acuerdo los veo halla

cuando todos terminaron de derrotar a los digimon que estaban atacando la ciudad de tokio se reunieron en el cuartel como dijeron, pero agumon y lalamon como resultaron muy heridos durante el combate fueron trasladados a la zona medica y puestos en descanso por 63 horas, luego de que Marcus y Yoshino se enteraron de que agumon y lalamon estaban fuera de peligro ellos dos se tranquilizaron y fueron a la sala principal donde esperaban reunirse con los demas

Marcus: vaya fue un dia muy pesado

Yoshino: si lo se pero ahora tanto agumon como lalamon estan inconsientes despues del tratamiento

Thomas: sus peleas devieron de ser muy fuertes

Kenan: las nuestras fueron muy sencillas

Thomas: (si pero si los digimons se estan moviendo mas rapido de lo que pense entonces no podre hacer mi jugada)

Marcus: Thomas¡ tierra a Thomas, hey estas ahi

Thomas: ah si Marcus dime

Marcus: que pasa as estado un poco pensativo desde que regresamos de la mission

Thomas: no es nada

Yoshino: tal ves esta cansado

Thomas: si debe de ser eso

Marcus: ya veo, en fin los vemos luego

Kenan esa bien

Thomas: hasta luego

Satsuma: (Thomas que estaras pensando tanto)

Hola amigos espero que la esten pasando bien leyendo Marcus y Yoshino una vida digital, en fin la historia ya esta empezando a tomar un rumbo de accion, misterio por decirlo asi, este capitulo fue un poco d ambos pero los misterios se iran descubriendo mas adelante en la historia, por cierto quiero agradecerle a Hinata-sakuno por su muy valioso consejo, que me ayudo a darle un poco mas de romance en la historia, se lo agradesco mucho Hinata-senpai, eso es todo por esta semana, hasta la proxima y gracias por pasarse a leer este fanfic, sayonara.


	6. Chapter 6: Deprecion

Deprecion

Han pasado dos dias desde que sucedio el ultimo ataque de los digimons, durante ese tiempo Agumon a estado inconsiente sin despertar, Marcus lo a estado visitando dia tras dia y se ha quedado con el varias horas teniendo la esperanza de que en algun momento despierte

Marcus: Agumon...

Marcus: no se si me estas escuchando o no pero quiero que me perdones, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder derrotar a Alphamon, por mi culpa ahora estas ahi en ese estado

Marcus: (votando lagrimas) si.. si yo hubiera sido mas fuerte tu...tu no estarias en esa posicion

En ese momento Yoshino esta viendo a Marcus sin que el se de cuenta a traves de la puerta de la enfermeria del cuartel, hasta que ella se decide y intenta hablar con Marcus

Yoshino: Marcus...

Marcus: hola Yoshino (con voz des animada)

Yoshino: estas bien?

Marcus: si... estoy bien (con voz des animada)

Yoshino: esto no es bueno

Marcus: a que te refieres ( con voz des animada)

Yoshino: me refiero a que estes tanto tiempo ahi sentado, eso te puede dañar la espalda

Marcus: Yoshino perdoname por responderte asi pero ahorita no me importa lo que me pase (con voz des animada)

Yoshino: Marcus...

Marcus: De verdad lo siento Yoshino, es que ahorita no estoy de humor para hablar con nadie (con voz des animada)

Yoshino: se que estas pasando por un momento dificil

Marcus: ...

Yoshino: pero por favor no te pongas asi, verte asi tan deprimido no es bueno y menos para ti que eres activo, y muy inquieto

Marcus: lo se Yoshino pero no puedo moverme de aqui, tengo la esperanza de que en cualquier momento va a despertar (con voz des animada)

Yoshino: lo se pero no te pongas asi, por lo menos sonrie

Marcus: lo siento Yoshino pero lo menos que puedo hacer ahora es sonreir (con voz des animada)

Yoshino: ya veo, asi que no puedo hacerte cambiar de idea

Marcus: no lo creo (con voz des animada)

Yoshino: entonces no te importa que me quede aqui contigo un rato cierto?

Marcus: no importa

Al decir eso yoshino se queda con Marcus en la enfermeria, esperan, esperan y esperan que dos horas pasaron volando, durante el tiempo que Yoshino estuvo con marcus en la enfermeria, ella intento hacer hasta lo imposible para que Marcus sonriera pero lamentablemente no tuvo exito alguno, asi que cuando Marcus se estaba a punto de ir, ella le dijo que la siguiera un momento, por que le iva a mostrar algo especial

Marcus: que me vas a mostrar Yoshino

Yoshino: tu solo ven y has silencio

Marcus: ummmm

Yoshino: solo ten paciencia, ya veras que te gustara

Marcus: de acuerdo pero por lo menos puedes decirme a donde vamos

Yoshino: no

Marcus: vale vale

Luego de que Marcus le insistio a Yoshino para que le dijera a donde iva o que le iva a mostrar, se quedo totalmente callado para no fastidiarla mas, asi que los dos caminaron un buen rato hasta llegar al parque del centro de Tokio que es donde ShineGreymon fue derrotado por Alphamon, al llegar a ese lugar Marcus se detiene

Yoshino: eh? por que te detienes Marcus?

Marcus:(recordando la pelea que tubo ShineGreymon con Alphamon)

Yoshino: Marcus... Marcus... MARCUS¡

Marcus: eh, lo siento es que me quede pensando en algo

Yoshino: en la pelea de ShineGreymon contra Alphamon cierto

Marcus: si

Yoshino: lo sabia eres demaciado predecible

Marcus: lo siento es que no puedo evitar pensar en esa pelea que perdimos por mi culpa

Yoshino: ya veo, bueno ya deja de pensar en eso y sigueme

Marcus: de acuerdo

Marcus logro dejar de pensar en la pelea por un momento mientras seguian caminando al lugar al que Yoshino tato queria ir, cada ves que Marcus estaba a punto de volver a pensar en la pelea que perdio Yoshino volteba la cara y le ponia una mirada que a el le daba miedo, asi que decidio dejar de pensar en eso porque tenia el presentimiento de que si seguia pensando en eso Yoshino lo podria matar, luego de salir del parque del centro de Tokio Marcus y Yoshino siguieron caminado un rato mas hasta llegar al lugar donde Marcus concio a Yoshino y a Agumon al mismo tiempo

Yoshino: recuerdas este lugar

Marcus: si este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos, recuerdos que son muy valiosos, porque no solo conoci a mi mejor amigo, sino que tambien te conoci a ti, aunque recuerdo tambien que el dia en que nos conocimos empezamos fue con una pelea entre Agumon y Lalamon pero escapamos y tu nos perseguias

Yoshino: Vaya asi que lo recuerdas todo eh

Marcus: mas o menos, no recuerdo todo exactamente

Yoshino: recuerdas porque fue que vine junto con lalamon

Marcus: creo que fue porque buscabas a Agumon que en ese tiempo lo llamabas raptor-1

Yoshino: wao veo quee tienes buena memoria, que curioso antes no recordabas las cosas despues de 5 minutos de que te las decian

Marcus: eso no es cierto

Yoshino: jajajajaja si lo es Marcus

Marcus: encerio era tan olvidadiso

Yoshino: no solo eras tan olvidadiso sino que tambien mantenias una gran rivalidad con Thomas cuando te uniste al Data Squad

Marcus: si eso lo recuerdo claramente

Yoshino: tu rivalidad con Thomas era tan grande que hasta lo retaste a una pelea sin pensarlo dos veces en enl ring de boxeo

Marcus: si eso tambien lo recuerdo, tambien recuerdo que esa ves yo gane

Yoshino: no seas menntiroso que los dos quedaron iguales

Marcus: que raro no es asi como lo recuerdo

Yoshino: pues es asi como sucedio

Marcus: oye Yoshino podrias decirme para que me trajiste aqui, es este el lugar en el que me ivas a mostrar algo especial?

Yoshino: no solo nos detuvimos aqui para descansar un rato y refrescarte la memoria

Marcus: ya veo

Yoshino: por cierto recuerdas como fue que se conocieron tu y Agumon

Marcus: si eso jamas lo olvidare, estaba aqui yo peleando con 12 tipos que afirmaban ser los mejores peleadores de la ciudad, luego de los cinco minutos de pelea los derrote sin problemas, luego fue que aparecio Agumon, al principio no tenia ni idea de que cosa era, pero teniamos las mismas ganas de pelear el uno contra el otro, peleamos pero ninguno de los dos gano asi que el me dijo que por pelear al mismo nivel que el yo seria su jefe, luego fue que apareciste tu e intentaste atrapar a Agumon con lalamon

Yoshino: asi que si lo recuerdas todo

Marcus: pues ese acontesimiento nunca lo olvidare

Yoshino: es bueno saber que nunca olvidaras lo que sucedio ese dia en este lugar, si lo haces eso seria como que yo olvidara el dia que conoci a Lalamon

Marcus: si tienes razon

Yoshino: bueno ya descansamos suficiente tenemos que seguir

Marcus: de acuerdo

al terminar de hablar de los recuerdos que tenia Marcus del sitio donde conocio a Agumon, Yoshino siguio llevando a Marcus a un sitio del que el todavia no tenia ni idea de cual era, luego de caminar una hora por fin llegan a una colina que esta al norte de la ciudad de Tokio

Yoshino: listo ya llegamos

Marcus: en..en serio

Yoshino: que pasa? no me digas que estas cansado

Marcus: no..no estoy can..cansado es...es que...

Yoshino: vaya vaya tres años en el digimundo y todavia no estas en forma

Marcus: todavia no entiendo como es que tu no estas cansada

Yoshino: primero porque voy los fines de semana al gimnasio, segundo vengo por lo minimo una o dos veses a la semana a este lugar y tercero me e alimentado de manera muy saludable por lo que mi cuerto tiene mucha energia

Marcus: vale vale no tienes que darme una clase sobre como mantener tu cuerpo en forma

Yoshino: jajajaja vamos solo tenemos que subir esa torre de 70 escalones

Marcus: ok un momento 70 escalones

Yoshino: si porque?

Marcus: no por nada (a este paso no llegare con vida a mi casa o mejor dicho no llegare con piernas)

luego de que Marcus pasara su trauma de tener que subir los 70 escalones se puso en marcha porque Yoshino lo estaba llamando una y otra ves, asi que empezo a subir los escalones contandolos para intentar animarse cuando le faltara un solo escalon; cuando iva por el escalon 30 dijo: falta poco aun puedo; cinco minutos mas tarde, es que acaso estos escalones nunca se acaban, en ese momento Yoshino le grita ya llegue, apurate, Marcus le respondio ya casi llego solo me faltan 20 escalones mas, cinco minutos mas tarde, bien ya solo me faltan 10 escalones, pero esos 10 escalones para mi van a ser como cien porque ya no aguanto mas, luego de volver a pasar su trauma siguio subiendo hasta por fin llegar a la cima junto a Yoshino, cuando por fin llego a la cima lo primero que hiso fue subarse al suelo y decir que a quien se le ocurre contruir una torre en una colina y sin ascensor

Yoshino: jajajaja

Marcus: no fue ningun chiste

Yoshino: no me rio por eso es que me da risa como estas jajajajaja

Marcus: no es grcioso Yoshino

Yoshino: tienes razon no es gracioso es muy gracioso jajajaja

Marcus: por cierto este es el lugar donde me ivas a mostrar algo especial

Yoshino: sip

Marcus: y que era lo que me ivas a mostrar

Yoshino: El ocaso

Marcus: el ocaso?

yoshino: si

Marcus: Yoshino no te molestes pero podiamos ver el ocaso desde donde estabamos en la plaza donde conoci a agumon, por que lo vinimos a ver aqui?

Yoshino: veras, aqui vengo cuando me siento deprimida por algo o siento que no soy buena para algo

Marcus:¡ oh ya veo

Yoshino: te traje aqui a ver si este lugar te hacia sentirte mejor

Marcus: ya veo, es verdad que ver el ocaso desde aqui es muy agradable y es mejor cuando estoy contigo

Yoshino: (sonrojada) gra..gracias

Marcus: tienes razon este lugar tiene algo que hace que me calme un poco y me haga relajarme un momento

Yoshino: ves, te lo dije

Marcus: Por cierto Yoshino como fue que conociste este lugar

Yoshino: bueno lo conoci mientras estabas en el digimundo, fue un dia que me deprimi por que mi ex novio me habia engañado con otra el dia de san valentin, en ese momento que la vi con otra en la cafeteria me puse muy triste porque me habia engañado y le dije que no lo queria volver a ver en la vida, luego de decirle eso sali llorando del lugar sin saber a donde iva, despues de parar de llorar mi madre me trajo aqui y me dijo que este lugar tienen algo especial, porque hace que las personas que estan deprimidas o tristes se calmen y puedan relajarse, despues de eso empeze a venr aqui cada ves que me deprimia o me sentia triste

Marcus: ya veo, es una lastima que en ese momento yo estuviera en el digimundo

Yoshino: por que lo dices?

Marcus: porque si yo hubiera estado en ese lugar te aseguro que a tu ex novio le ubiera dado una golpisa para que aprendiera a respetarte

Yoshino: es muy dulce de tu parte

Marcus: por cierto Yoshino escuche que mensionaste que tu madre te trajo hasta aqui para que te calmaras cierto

Yoshino: si porque?

Marcus: es que e ido una veses desde que llegue del digimundo y nunca la e visto

Yoshino: bueno eso es porque ella...ella murio a los 2 meses despues de que me trajo aqui

Marcus:¡, lo...lo siento no tenia idea

Yoshino: tranquilo no hay problema

Marcus: debo suponer que ese fue un momento muy dificil para ti

Yoshino: la verdad fue muy duro para mi pasar por eso

Marcus: ya me lo imagino, nadie deberia pasar por eso, es por eso que ahora vives sola cierto

Yoshino: si

Marcus: Perdoname si te hice traer esos recuerdos tan dolorosos de tu pasado, no era mi intencion

Yoshino: no te preocupes, hace mucho tiempo que supere esa etapa ademas con todo lo que esta pasando ahora es como que muy dificil que no piense en otra cosa que no sea el trabajo o la limpieza de la casa, y ahora el ataque de los digimon, "que pesadilla" en fin desde hace mucho tiempo que no estoy sola porque se que ella esta conmigo en mi corazon

Marcus: oye Yoshino

Yoshino: que pasa? te aburri con tantos recuerdos de mi pasado? si fue asi lo siento no fue mi intencion, aburrirte con mi vida personal

Marcus: no es eso, me gusto que hablaras de tu vida personal, es que quiero hacerte una promesa

Yoshino: una promesa?

Marcus: asi es, desde hoy en adelante te prometo que jamas te dejare sola y siempre te protegere aunque me cueste la vida

Yoshino: Marcus...

Marcus: gracias a ti ya no estoy deprimido ni angustiado por lo que le paso a Agumon, desde hoy en adelante mi vida te pertenece y la usare solo pàra protegerte

Yoshino:(sonrojada) Marcus no tienes que hacer...

Marcus: no te preocupes que de ahora en adelante no dejare que nada te pase

Yoshino:(sonrojada) en...en ese caso yo tambien prometo que te protegere

Cuando los dos terminaron de prometer que se protegerian el uno al otro Marcus se acerco a Yoshino y le dio un beso a Yoshino como para sellar la promesa, desde ese momento los se dieron cuenta de que los sentimientos de los dos eran exactamente iguales, luego se sellar la promesa

Marcus: Yoshino, no tienes que preocuparte de tu pasado, porque yo protegere tu presente y quiero formar parte de tu futuro a tu lado

Yoshino:(sonrojada) yo..yo tambien quiero tener un futuro contigo a tu lado

Al terminar de hablar los dos decidieron que ya era hora de irse por que se estaba haciedo tarde, los dos bajaron la torre y fueron caminado hasta la casa de Yoshino donde

Marcus: Yoshino, gracias por apoyarme hoy, sin tu ayuda no lo ubiera podido lograr

Yoshino: no fue nada, recuerda que hicimos una promesa, lo que significa que tenemos que apoyarnos mutuamente

Marcus: tienes razon, bueno que pases buenas noches

Yoshino: e...es...espera Marcus

Marcus: que pasa?

Yoshino: queria preguntarte a ver si... si... si tu querias quedarte a pasar la noche aqui en mi casa

Marcus: e...eh... bueno no quisiera molestar

Yoshino: no es ninguna molesia, adelante quedate esta noche, de por si ya es muy tarde y lo mas probable es que a estas horas de la noche las calles sean un lugar muy peligroso

Marcus: de acuerdo me quedare, gracias por la invitacion, espero no molestarte

Yoshino: para nada siempre puedes quedarte a dormir aqui

Marcus: Gracias

Despues de aceptar la invitacion de Yoshino, Marcus espero a que Yoshino se durmiera para quedarse a pensar en como aumentar los poderes de Agumon, pero de lo que Marcus no se dio cuenta fue de que Yoshino aun estaba despierta y lo estaba viendo sin que el se diera cuenta, ella empezo a acercarse a Marcus cada ves mas sin que el se diera cuenta, cuando esta muy cerca de el ella lo abraza y le dice

Yoshino: no debes dudar de tu propia fuerza

Marcus: ¡

Una ves dicho eso, Yoshino le dice que pase para el cuarto de ella y que se acueste con ella un momento, Marcus le hace caso y se queda acostado con ella un momento mientras ella le dice

Yoshino: por que sigues dudando de tu fuerza

Marcus: bueno es que...

Yoshino: aun no confias en ti mismo cierto?

Marcus: no es eso es que, no creo ser tan fuerte como para poder detener lo que se aproxima, este ataque repentino de digimons me tiene muy angustiado, lo suficiente como para empezar a asustarme y a preguntarme a mi mismo si tengo la fuerza suficiente para protegerlos a todos

Yoshino: entonces solo estabas pensando si tienes la fuerza suficiente para protegerlos a todos

Marcus: primero lo estuve pensando pero luego de ver el poder de Alphamon me di cuenta de que no tengo la fuerza suficiente como para detener lo que se aproxima

Yoshino: Marcus...

Marcus: estoy asustado de no poder salvarlos a todos, pero lo que mas me preocupa es no poder salvarte a ti, a mi familia y a mis amigos (votando lagrimas)

Yoshino: no te preocupes

Marcus:¡

Yoshino: no tienes que ser tu solo el que protega a todos, yo siempre te apoyare hasta el final, recuerda que hoy hicimos una promesa de que nos protegeriamos mutuamente, asi que ni importa lo que pase no estas solo

Marcus: Yoshino...

Yoshino: ya veras que juntos encontraremos la solucion para salir adelante de esta guerra

Marcus: de verdad te lo agradesco

Yoshino: no fue nada, ahora si me disculpas, ya me dio sueño

Marcus: entiendo, que pases buenas noches yo me ire a dormir en el sofa

Yoshino: en el sofa?

Marcus: si por que?

Yoshino: quedate a dormir conmigo de todas formas ya estas aqui

Marcus: de acuerdo, que pases buenas noches

Marcus sin darse cuenta ya se habia quedado dormido junto a Yoshino pero lo que le dijo Yoshino era cierto y mientras dormia pensaba que de verdad el solo no podria protegerlos a todos y que si quiere proteger a todos lo que necesita es la ayuda de sus amigos.

Hola amigos como estan, espero que bien, veran no e podido subir capitulos mas seguido por que e tenido problemas de tiempo con el deporte y el liceo, en fin ultimamente estoy tratando de resaltar un poco mas el romance en esta historia, aplicando los consejos que me dio a una escritora que a la que admiro mucho, para aquellos que eten interesados en saber quien es, pues se llama Hinata-Sakuno, es mi escritora favorita y ademas fue la que me inspiro a escribir este fanfic, bueno sin mas nada que decirles me despido, sayonara


	7. Chapter 7: Un nuevo poder

Un nuevo Poder

Marcus y Yoshino pasaron la noche juntos, al dia siguiente los dos se despiertan y lo primero que hacen al levantarse es ver si el otro durmio bien

Marcus: Buenos dias

Yoshino: buenos dias (medio dormida)

Marcus: vaya te ves muy linda en las mañanas

Yoshino: eh...gracias

Marcus: dormiste bien

Yoshino: mejor que nunca y tu

Marcus: dormi bien porque estube contigo

Yoshino: jajajajaja

Marcus: que pasa dije algo gracioso ?

Yoshino: no, es que tienes que mirar tu cabello jajajajajajajaja

Marcus: ah ya veo, conque es de eso de lo que te reias, entonces es mi turno de reirme (depeinando a Yoshino)

Yoshino: Marcus jajajaja noooo jaja

Marcus: esta es mi venganza por reirte de mi en la mañana jaja

Yoshino: basta jejeje

Luego de que los dos se despeinaron y jugaron en la cama, se acomodaron, se vistieron, se cepillaron y desayunaron juntos

Marcus: de verdad que noche tan maravillosa pase ayer

Yoshino: si, yo tambien la pase genial

Marcus: Por cierto luego de que desayunamos, no te di las gracias, lo siento

Yoshino: tranquilo no hay problema de todas formas mi casa es tu casa

Marcus: la proxima ves tu seras la invitada a mi casa

Yoshino: me parece bien

Marcus: mira desde que me desperte e estado pensando que ese alphamon era muy poderoso para shineGreymon en modo explosivo

Yoshino: aqui vamos otra ves

Marcus: no, no es eso

Yoshino: a lo siento pense que ivas a decir lo mismo de que no tenias la fuerza para proteger a todos

Marcus: no, no es eso, es que e estado pensando si hay alguna manera de superar el modo explosivo

Yoshino: una manera de superar el modo explosivo?

Marcus: si, si hubiera algun modo de superar el modo explosivo, apuesto que Agumon y yo derrotariamos a ese tal alphamon en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Yoshino: eso seria muy interesante, pero no estoy segura de eso

Marcus: si yo tampoco por eso e decidido ir a preguntarle a mi padre en cuanto acabe de visistar a Agumon

Yoshino: me parece una buena idea

Marcus: verdad que si, el debe de saber algo al respecto, algo con lo que nos pueda ayudar a derrotar a alphamon, o algun secreto que aun no sepamos de nuestros digivices

Yoshino: esperemos que asi sea, porque si alphamon es tan poderoso como dices entonces nuestra unica posibilidad de vencer seria con una nueva digievolucion mas fuerte que la del nivel mega o modo explosivo

Marcus: esperemos que la suerte nos acompañe

Al terminar de hablar los dos, suena el timbre de la casa Ting dong

yoshino: uh, me pregunto quien sera a esta hora de la mañana

Marcus: esperas a alguien

Yoshino: no pero voy a ver quien es

Yoshino abre la puerta, al abrir la puerta ve a Thomas, este se sorprende al ver que Marcus estaba con Yohino a tempranas horas de la mañana, asi que Thomas le pregunta a Yoshino si la espera para ir al cuartel los tres juntos

Yoshino: si claro suena bien, si quieres pasa que ya estamos por irnos cierto marcus

Marcus: si, hola Thomas

Thomas: hola Marcus, como has estado

Marcus: bien gracias a Yoshino

Yoshino: jejejejeje, no fue nada, esperenme un momento es que deje algo en mi cuarto

Thomas: ok

Marcus: esta bien

Thomas: oye Marcus si estas aqui a esta hora de la mañana eso quiere decir que pasaste la noche aqui cierto?

Marcus: si asi fue

Thomas: ya veo asi que ya son definitivamente

Marcus: si llevamos una semana mas o menos

Thomas: esta bien, pero donde dormiste, porque hasta donde se la casa de Yoshino solo tiene un cuarto

Marcus: eh...bueno...

Thomas: no me digas que te acostaste con Yoshino

Marcus: si dormimos juntos pero no paso nada de eso que estas pensando (sonrojado)

Thomas: vaya vaya Marcus ni un mes llevan saliendo y ya hasta se acostaron juntos

Yoshino: lista ya nos podemos ir

Thomas: oye Yoshino es verdad que ustedes dos se acostaron juntos

Yoshino: (sonrojada) n...no...no fue asi como sucedio Thomas, es decir si dormimos juntos pero no paso nada mas, no es eso que estas pensando

Thomas: jejejeje tranquilos solo estaba jugando

Los tres salieron juntos dirigiendose hacia el cuartel a ver a Agumon, durante el camino al cuartel los tres estuvieron hablando y riendo, hasta que Marcus decide contarle a Thomas sobre su suposicion de un poder que superara el nivel mega y el modo explosivo

Thomas: con que un poder que superara el modo explosivo eh?

Marcus: queria que tu me dieras tu opinion a ver si crees que es podible que un poder asi excista

Thomas: la verdad me es dificil de creer pero yo tambien lo e estado pensando

Yoshino: asi que tu tambien has estado pensando sobre una manera de superar el modo explosivo Thomas

Thomas: si, pero lamentablemente aun no e tenido exito en mi investigacion, como para poder responderte con seguridad si puede o no puede haber un modo de superar el modo explosivo

Marcus: ya veo asi que tu tambien lo as estado pensando, bueno de todas formas yo le voy a preguntar a mi padre a ver si el sabe algo al respecto, como es el que invento los digivices y estubo en el digimundo mucho mas tiempo que yo, debe de saber algo que pueda sernos util para poder salir adelante de esta invacion de digimons

Thomas: me parece buena idea (mi plan esta empezando a funcionar)

Yoshino: (Thomas esta actuando muy extraño ultimamente)

Marcus: que pasa Yoshino?

Yoshino: eh nada Marcus solo que me distraje viendo esta hermosa mañana

Marcus: es verdad es una hermosa mañana pero no es tan hermoza como tu

Yoshino: (sonrojada) pe...pero que cosas dices Marcus

Thomas: vaya vaya Marcus quien diria que el que acaba de decirle un cumplido de forma poetica a Yoshino ivas a ser tu

Marcus: eh?

Thomas: es decir que es muy raro verte a ti diciendole cosas bonitas a Yoshino

Marcus: claro que no...

Yoshino: es verdad Thomas, Marcus me ha dicho cosas lindas casi todo el tiempo

Thomas: ya veo, asi que has estado practicando eh

Marcus: pues veras...

Yoshino: ya dejen de perder el tiempo y movamonos porque si seguimos asi nunca llegaremos

Marcus: si tiene razon

Marcus, Yoshino y Thomas empezaron a moverse rapido para llegar al cuartel, al llegar al cuartel el comandante Satsuma les habla a los tres sobre una nueva excursion al digimundo

Thomas: con que una excurcion al digimundo eh

Yoshino: no estaria mal ir al digimundo pero para que?

Marcus: un viaje de nuevo al digimundo

Satsuma: asi es los mandaremos a ustedes tres al digimundo a investigar que esta pasando, porque los digimon estan volviendo a atacar a los humanos y bajo las ordenes de quien

Marcus: (eso quiere decir que si voy al digimundo lo mas probable es que me encuentre otra ves con Alphamon)

Thomas: (si voy al digimundo mis planes se retrasaran un poco)

Yoshino: señor como mas o menos cuando tendriamos que ir al digimundo?

Satsuma: dentro de una semana

Marcus: pero señor Agumon todavia no despierta de su ultima pelea

Satsuma: tienes razon Marcus, por eso esperaremos que Agumon se despierte y se recupere para que pueda ser enviado a la batalla

Marcus: si señor

Thomas: tengo una duda señor, si nosotros tres nos vamos al digimundo, eso quiere decir que estariamos dejando la ciudad de Tokio totalmente desprotegida

Satsuma: Buena obsevacion Thomas, pero por eso se quedaran Kenan, Miki y Megumi, entre ellos tres podran proteger la ciudad en caso de que aiga un ataque digimon mientras ustedes estan en el digimundo

Thomas: entiendo señor pero con todo respeto, ellos tres no seran suficiente para poder proteger la ciudad

Miki y megumi: que dices¡

Kenan: por que no confias en nosotros Thomas

Yoshino: es verdad Thomas debes de confiar en ellos

Marcus: (desde que volvi e visto a Thomas algo diferente, pero ahora definitivamente esta actuando de manera distinta)

Thomas: quiero decir, kenan es el unico de ellos tres que puede hacer que su digimon llegue al modo explosivo, Miki y Megumi solo pueden hacer que sus digimon lleguen a nivel mega, lo que quiere decir que si hay un ataque digimon como el de hace poco donde solo atacaron niveles mega, ellos no podrian detenerlos, solo kenan podria detener el digimon con el que le tocara enfrentarse, pero miki y megumi solo juntas podrian detener a un mega

Miki y megumi: que arrogante eres

Kenan: por que no confias en nosotros Thomas

Satsuma: (por que no quieres ir al digimundo Thomas, que esperas conseguir quedandote aqui) de acuerdo tu te quedaras a junto con Kenan, Miki y Megumi a proteger la ciudad en caso de un ataque digimon

Thomas: de acuerdo señor

Thomas al conseguir lo que queria, se marcho sin decirle ni una palabra a los demas, Marcus y sus amigos se quedaron pensando porque Thomas se comporto de es manera tan grosera, luego Marcus fue a ver a Agumon en la enfermeria, al llegar a la enfermeria marcus se sienta un rato al lado de agumon y empieza a contarle las cosas que le han pasado hasta el momento, mientras que Yoshino lo ve desde la puerta, ella sonrie porque ve que Marcus ya no esta deprimido como antes

Marcus: oye Yoshino, adelate pasa no tienes porque estar espiando desde afuera de la habitacion

Yoshino: eh bueno... es que no queria interrumpir

Marcus: tranquila si tu estuvieras en mi posicion yo tambien estaria preocupado por ti

Yoshino: Gracias

Marcus: no, yo soy el que te debe de dar las gracias, porque tu fuiste la que me saco de la deprecion

Yoshino: la verdad...no..no fue nada, como somos novios nos tenemos que ayudar mutuamente

Marcus: jejejejeje tienes razon

Yoshino: Marcus ya estas listo para ir a hablar con tu padre

Marcus: si, vamos si quieres me acompañas

Yoshino: de acuerdo

Al salir de la habitacion donde se encontraba Agumon, Marcus y Yoshino se dirigieron a la casa de Marcus para que el le pudiera preguntar a su padre si habia alguna manera de superar el modo explosivo, los dos caminaron tomados de la mano un buen rato hasta que por fin llegaron a la casa de Marcus

Ding Dong

Kristy habre la puerta

Kristy: si?

Marcus: hola Kristy

Yoshino: hola Kristy

Kristy: Marcus, Yoshino que bueno que estan por aqua, vengan pasen

Marcus: dime como has estado hermanita

Krity: bien hermano, pero NO ME DIGAS HERMANITA, te recuerdo que tengo 14 asi que no soy una niñita pequeña

Marcus: oye tranquila lo siento

Yoshino: jajajajaja se nota que son hermanos

Kristy: a proposito hermano ya ustedes dos son novios

Marcus: si, como te diste cuenta tan rapido?

Kristy: bueno era algo obvio ya que cuando abri la puerta los dos estaban tomados de la mano

Yoshino: entonces te diste cuenta inmediatamente de que eramos novios

Kristy: asi es

Marcus: vaya si que deduces rapido las cosas

Yoshino: a diferencia de ti Marcus jajajajaja

Marcus: no seas asi Yoshino, yo tambien analiso muy rapido las cosas

Kristy: y que te trae de visita hermano

Marcus: cierto gracias por recordarmelo, por casualidad estan papa y mama?

Kristy: no, pero creo que volveran pronto

Marcus: entiendo, bueno me tocara esperar, Yoshino si no quieres esperar puedes irte

Yoshino: tranquilo, de todas formas quiero pasar tiempo con tu familia

Kristy: hermano aun no me has contado como fue que se volvieron novios tu y Yoshino

Marcus: cierto, no importa que le cuente cierto Yoshino?

Yoahino: no, no hay problema

Marcus: bueno veras Kristy ella me rogo una y otra ves que fueramos novios pero como a la milesima ves, fue que le dije que si jejejejeje

POW, Yoshino le da un golpe en la cabeza a Marcus

Marcus: ouch mi cabezaaa

Yoshino: dejame contarte lo que en verdad paso

Kristy: jajajajajaja esta bien

Yoshino: bueno fue una noche, despues de que tu hermano me dedicara una cancion en el karaoke que esta en el centro de la ciudad

Kristy: mi hermano te dedico una cancion?

Yoshino: si, yo tambien me quede sorprendida al principio

Kristy: pense que eso solo sucedia en telenovelas y en anime

Yoshino: yo tambien, en fin luego de que salieramos del karaoke empezo a llover mucho por lo que tuvimos que correr, al rato de que corrieramos yo me cai y me lastime la rodilla, entonces Marcus me cargo en su espalda y me llevo cargada a mi casa

Kristy: vaya ese no suena al Marcus que yo conosco

Yoshino: yo tampoco podia creerlo en ese momento, pero hiso todo lo posible para que llegaramos a mi casa, al llegar el me vendo la pierna y cuido de mi durante un rato, luego de que el creyera que yo estaba dormida, me puse a observarlo sin que el se diera cuenta, empeze a acercarme poco a poco y lo escuche preguntandose si yo esaba bien o si tenia algo en la pierna, en fin escuche que se preocupaba mucho por mi, asi que decidi salir y hablar con el pero en ves de hablar le robe un beso, estando nerviosa por saber su reaccion, me llevo una sorpresa porque cuando me di cuenta ya el me estaba devolviendo el beso que le robe

Kristy: ya veo entonces ustedes dos se volvieron novios desde entonces

Yoshino: asi es

Kristy: ojala kenan y yo nos hubieramos vuelto novios de la misma maner que tu y Marcus lo hicieron

Yoshino: a que te refieres?

Kristy: bueno es que kenan y yo llevamos saliendo unos 2 años mas o menos, pero nos volvimos novios fue en un parque de diverciones, que fue que el me invito a la rueda de la fortuna a ver las estrella y en ese momento me dijo que queria ser mi novio

Yoshino: ahi pero que bello

Marcus: entonces tu y kenan son novios

Kristy: si, no te molesta cierto

Marcus: no, para nada, de alguna forma, ya me lo esperaba

Kristy: encerio?

Marcus: desde que me fui al digimundo ya me parecia algo logico que ustedes dos termianaran siendo algo mas que mejores amigos

Kristy: (wao parece que Marcus si a cambiado despues de todo, ahora se le nota mas maduro que antes)

Yoshino: no te sorprendas todavia porque aunque el halla madurado mucho ultimamente, sigue siendo el mismo Marcus que todos queriamos hace tres años

Marcus: oye a que viene eso

Ding Dong

Marcus: deben de ser mis padres

Kristy: yo abro

Papa de Marcus: Gracias Kristy, Marcus, Yoshino que agradable sorpresa

Mama de Marcus: Gracias cariño, Marcus, Yoshino estan de visita

Marcus: hola papa y mama

Yoshino: hola señor y señora Daimon

Papa de Marcus: dime hijo ya eres novio de esta bella dama que esta aqui presente

Yoshino: gracias señor Daimon

Marcus: si papa, por cierto hay algo que te queria preguntar

Papa de Marcus: que cosa?

Marcus: pues veras, te queria `preguntar si hay alguna manera de superar el modo explosivo

Papa de Marcus: sabia que este dia llegaria

Marcus: eso quiere decir que si la hay

Papa de Marcus: si, hay una forma de superar el modo explosivo

Marcus: cual es?

Papa de marcus: se llama el modo supremo

Marcus: Modo supremo eh, suena genial, como puedo alcanzar ese modo

Papa de Marcus: Pues veras el modo supremo no es como los demas modos que has conseguido hasta el momento, el modo supremo es muy superior a cualquera de los otrsos modos, porque este no se consigue tansencillo como los otros, hay dos formas de conseguir ese modo la primera forma de conseguirlo seria que alcanzaras a derrotar a un digimon nivel mega tu solo de un solo golpe sin que lo halla devilitado otro digimon, y la otra forma seria que obtuvieras ese poder tratando de proteger algu muy valioso para ti, algo mas valioso que tu propia vida

Marcus: entiendo, asi que para conseguir ese poder tengo que ganarle a un digimon mega yo solo o obtener el poder para proteger a algo muy valioso para mi, algo mas valioso que mi propia vida

Papa de Marcus: esas son las unicas maneras de conseguir ese poder

Marcus: ya veo, pero que tan superior es este poder en comparacion con el nivel mega o el modo explosivo

Papa de Marcus: e 100 ¡ veces mas podero que el modo explosivo

Marcus y Yoshino: 100¡ veces mas poderoso

Papa de Marcus: exactamente

Marcus: entonces co este poder Agumon y Yo podremos derrotar a Alphamon y al digimon gigante que aparecio en el cielo hace tiempo

Papa de Marcus: no tan rapido

Marcus: que sucede?

Papa de Marcus: no es tan sencillo usar este nuevo poder

Marcus: porque?, ya dijiste lo que se necesita para poder hacerlo

Yoshino: es verdad señor Daimon, o es que hay algo que aun no nos ha contado

Papa de Marcus: veran este nuevo poder no solo aumenta increiblemente el poder del digimon que lo usa, sino que tambien puede tener efectos secundarios al humano que hiso que su digimon llegue a ese nivel

Yoshino: pero ninguno de esos efectos es grave o si

Papa de Marcus: me temo que si

Marcus: pero de que efectos estamos hablando

Papa de Marcus: pueden pasar 3 cosas, la primera seria que el humano pierda una gran parte de su memoria, y esa parte que olvide sea totalmente imposible de recuperar, la segunda es que el humano sufra una gran cantidad de daño que podria dejarlo inconsiente a los 15 minutos despues de hacer que su digimon llegue a ese nivel, y la tercera pero mas grave es que el humano descargue tanta energia de su cuerpo, que su mente no podra soportarlo y entonces...

Yoshino: (asustada) mo...morira

Papa de Marcus: me temo que asi es

Marcus: entonces eso quiere decir que es imposible alcanzar ese nivel sin salir lastimado o muerto

Papa: perdoname por no poder ayudarte mas

Marcus: Gracias papa, me has ayudado mucho, ya tenemos que irnos Yoshino

Yoshino: de acuerdo

Marcus: papa, Mama gracias por todo, y Kristy...

Kristy: que pasa hermano?

Marcus: nos vemos luego

Marcus y Yoshino salieron de la casa de Marcus y se dirigieron a la plaza donde Marcus conocio a Agumon, al llegar Marcus le pregunta a Yoshino

Marcus: crees que pueda quedarme contigo en tu casa?

Yoshino: eh...(sonrojada)... te..te.. te refieres a que vivamos juntos

Marcus: si no te molesta

Yoshino: para nada, ademas estaba por decirte lo mismo esta mañana

Marcus: encerio no te molesta

Yoshino: para nada, si vamos a estar juntos, que mejor manera que viviendo juntos

Marcus: gracias Yoshino

Yoshino: estas asustado verdad?

Marcus: para serte sincero si lo estoy

Yoshino: era de esperarce yo tambien estoy asustada un poco

Marcus: bueno queria saber si existia un poder que superara el modo explosivo, al final si existia, pero no podre usar

Yoshino: menos mal que pensaste en no usarlo

Marcus: no voy a usarlo porque aun no e cumplido los requisitos

Yoshino: eso quiere decir que si piensas usarlo

Marcus: solo para derrotar a Alphamon y al digimon gigante que aparecio en el cielo de japon

Yoshino: eso ni se te ocurra Marcus Daimon

Marcus: eh pero si no lo uso entonces japon y el resto del mundo sera destruido

Yoshino: no me importa si tenemos que enfrentar el apocalipsis pero no puedo permitir que te hagas daño, porque si algo te pasara yo...yo no me lo perdonaria

Marcus: ya veo, tienes razon

Yoshino: gracias por escucharme marcus

Marcus: no, gracias a ti por preocuparte por mi

Yoshino: prometimos que nos cuidariamos el uno al otro

Marcus: si es verdad, y no pienso faltar a esa promesa

Yoshino: bien ya escuche lo que queria oir, entonces te parece si nos vamos a casa

Marcus: de acuerdo

Yoshino y Marcus fueron a su casa, donde a partir de ahora los dos vivirian juntos, los dos caminaron juntos un buen rato hasta por fin llegar a su casa, al llegar, Yoshino le preparo la comida a Marcus y cenaron juntos, pero Marcus aun seguia pensando en si deberia o no usar el modo supremo, pero no se lo podia decir a Yoshino porque si se lo decia podia ponerse muy triste o muy furiosa, asi que decido mantenerselo en secreto, luego de que senaron y reposaron los dos, volvieron a dormir juntos, pero esta ves Marcus no podia dejar de pensar en el modo supremo, asi que dormir tranquilo no era una opcion para el, un rato despues de que se calmo logro dormirse pero aun tenia una gran angustia que no lo dejaba tranquilo

Mientras tanto desde afuera de la casa de Yoshino, una sombra con forma de hombre observa a Marcus y Yoshino durmiendo

?: jejejejeje aprobechen sus ultimos dias juntos, porque no saben lo que les espera, pobres de ustedes dos, son una hermosa pareja pero sus dias estan contados y lo peor es que no saben que uno de sus camaradas dentro de poco los va a traicionar y su caida sera inminente jejejejeje

Thomas: eso era lo que queria oir

?: eh... diablos me has estado siguiendo todeo este tiempo

Thomas: ya me esperaba que alguien estuviera detras de esto

?: crees que soy la mente maestra detras del ataque de los digimons a la tierra, jajajajaja que buen chiste, yo no soy ni la sombra del que en verdad esta dirigiendo los ataques de digimon jajajaja me temos que te has equivocado de de presa

Thomas: eso piensas tu, pero al contrario elegi a la presa correcta

?: eh?

Thomas: piensalo, desde que apareci detras de ti no has hecho mas que darme informacion muy valiosa que solo podia conseguir si lograba atrapar a uno de los digimon que eran enviados para aca, pero tu fuiste tan colaborador que solo tuve que aparecer y me diste mucha informacion

?: (maldicion cai en su trampa)

Thomas: ahora de seguro estas pensando "cai en su trampa"

?: (quien es este sujeto, es de temer)

Thomas: asi es soy de temer, ahora si no quieres que te aniquile dime todo lo que sepas sobre el que esta ataando a la tierra y porque

?: jajajaja crees que te dare mas informacion

Thomas: a entonces no me daras informacion eh, bueno es una lastima, devimon

Devimon: te... te diste cuenta de que era un digimon

Thomas: es muy facil darse cuenta de quien eres, crees que soy tan estupido que no soy capas de ver a un digimon escondido debajo de una capa

Devimon: (maldicion este sujeto en verdad es peligroso, sera mejor que me retire)

Thomas: ni se te ocurra escapar, si lo intentas sencillamente ire tras de ti y te aseguro que no pasaran ni 2 dias cuando te hala vuelto a encontrar, y cuando te encuentre no viviras para contarlo

Devimon: esta bien... esta bien... esta bien te dire todo lo que se pero por favor no me mates

Thomas: ahora dime todo lo que sabes

Devimon: de acuerdo, primero que nada el que manda a los digimons a atacar el mundo humano se llama Luzmon

Thomas: con que luzmon eh

Devimon: si, el manda a los digimons que el quiera al mundo humano para que realizen las misiones que les asigna, como por ejemplo los multiples ataques que hubieron en disitintas partes de Tokio, el objetivo de ese ataque era aumentar el panico en la ciudad

Thomas: asi que los ataque son para aumentar el panico de la ciudad y hacer que pierdan las esperanzas antes de que el verdadero ataque comienze, tienes alguna idea de porque lo esta haciendo

Devimon: no es mucho pero si, una ves pasando por su sala de conferencias escuche algo sobre querer vengarze de la humanidad por haber ascesinado a un tal doctor kurata

Thomas: eso quiere decir que ese digimon esta actuando por venganza

Devimon: es todo lo que se

Thomas: dime desde que parte del digimundo esta operando luzmon

Devimon: el opera desde los acantilados de lava que se encuentran a 500km despues de alcanzar el catillo del antiguo rei dreisil

Thomas: entiendo, bueno con eso es mas que suficiente, ahora desaparece de mi vista, y si te vuelvo a ver por aqui tratando de espiar a alguien, o le cuentas a algunos de tus compañeros de esto y ten por seguro que al dia seguiente no veras la luz del amanecer

Devimon: me temo que no puedo hacer eso

Thomas: a que te refieres

Devimon: ya saben que los traicione

Thomas: como lo sabes

Devimon: mira alla arriba

Thomas mira hacia arriba tal y como le dice devimon, cuando ve para arriba observa a una mujer misteriosa que estaba en lo alto de un edificio con una capucha que cubria su rostro, desde ahi ella le grita a devimon

?: sabia que nos ivas a traicionar devimon, ahora espero que te prepares para tu castigo, el jefe se va a enterar que nos traicionaste y tu pagaras las concecuensias de tu traicion, en cuanto a ti humano aporbecha de estar con tus seres queridos mientra puedas porque lo que se aproxima no lo podras detener ni tu, ni tus amigos

La chica misteriosa salto del edificio, pero se desvanecio din dejar ningun ratro, Thomas empezo a pensar otra ves (de acuerdo consegui demasiada informacion valiosa, ahora puedo poner mi plan en marcha, pero me parece que aun con mi plan sera muy dificil que salgamos de esta)...

Hola chicos espero que la esten pasando bien leyendo el fanfic, en fin les agradesco por pasarse por aqui a leer el fanfic, tambien le quiero agradecer mi escritora favorita hinata-sakuno por su gran consejo que me ayudo a resaltar un poco mas el romance en mi fanfic, gracias hinata-senpai, los comentarios son bienvenidos aqui, tambien los invito a que se unan a un grupo en el face que cree yo, donde hablamos siempre de anime, recomendamos animes, hablamos de buenos cosplays, buenos animes, musica de los animes, las convenciones de anime para este año, cuales son las mejores cuales no, es bueno el grupo, por eso yo los invito a que se unan, sin mas nada que decirles, me despido, hasta luego.


	8. Caitulo 8: Los demonios Carmesi

Los demonios carmesi

ya han pasado cuatro dias desde que agumon quedo inconsiente por su pelea contra Alphamon, durante esos cuatro dias Thomas a estado actuando de manera extraña frente a los demas mienbros del data squad, hasta que Marcus decide hablar con el

Marcus: hey Thomas

Thomas: eh, Marcus que pasa?

Marcus: nada, solo te queria preguntar si te sientes mal o algo parecido

Thomas: no porque?

Marcus: para serte sincero es que has estado actuando de manera extraña ultimamente

Thomas: creo que te lo estas imaginando, siempre e sido asi

Marcus: Thomas sabes que eso no es verdad, tienes algo pero no me lo quieres decir

Thomas: Marcus por favor no te metas en los asuntos de otras personas

Marcus: eh?

Thomas: asi es Marcus, por favor dejame tranquilo y ocupate de tus propios asuntos

Marcus: (Thomas, que te pasa?) oye porque te comportas asi

Thomas: eso no es asunto tuyo ahora dejame en paz

Thomas se fue del cuartel, dejando a Marcus muy pensativo, luego de que Thomas se fuera llega Miki, entonces Marcus decide preguntarle a Miki

Marcus: Miki tienes un momento

Miki: por supuesto Marcus que necesitas?

Marcus: bueno es que te queria preguntar si tu has notado diferente a Thomas?

Miki: la verdad si ha estado actuando muy extraño desde hace tiempo

Marcus: tienes alguna idea de porque esta asi?

Miki: ni idea, pero ahora parece una persona distinta

Marcus: ya veo, bueno gracias miki, te vere luego

Miki: esta bien nos vemos luego

Marcus seguia preguntandose porque Thomas se comportaba de una manera tan impulsiva pero decidio dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y decidio ir a la casa de Yoshino para estar un rato con ella, de camino a la casa de Yoshino, Marcus ve a kenan y a Kristy sentados los dos juntos en una banca en el parque, Marcus en ese momento sonrie y decide asercarse a ellos, al asercarse sin que ellos se den cuenta el decide saludarlos

Marcus: hola chicos

Kenan: ah, Marcus

Kristy: hermano¡

Marcus: vaya vaya quien diria que los encontraria a ustedes dos en este parque, y ademas agarrados de la mano

Kenan: pues... veras, es que kristy y yo...

Kristy: solo estabamos dando un paseo por el parque, como hacemos todos los dias al terminar la escuela

Marcus: ya veo asi que todos los dias vienen a este mismo lugar

Kristy y Kenan: (sonrojados) eh...

Marcus: no es nada de lo que deban avergonsarse, es algo totalmente normal

Kristy: hermano te puedo preguntar algo?

Marcus: que cosa?

Kristy: que haces aqui?

Marcus: es que iva de camino a la casa de Yoshino y de repente los vi aqui y quise saludarlos

Kenan: oye Marcus

Marcus: que pasa Kenan?

Kenan: Yoshino me conto que ahora vives con ella

Marcus: si es verdad

Kenan: ya veo entonces si es verdad que ustedes dos son novios y viven juntos

Marcus: si asi es

Kristy: y cuando piensan casarse

Marcus: bueno veras...QUEEEEE

Kenan: kristy tiene razon cuando piensan casarse

Marcus: es muy pronto para eso, solo llevamos unas 2 semanas desde que nos volvimos novios

Kristy: entonces eso quiere decir que si piensas casarte con ella cierto?

Marcus: solo el tiempo lo dira

Kenan: ya veo

Justo en ese momento suena la alarma del Data squad, BING; BING; BING, Marcus y Kenan salen corriendo directamente al cuartel a ver que es lo que estaba pasando, cuando llegan el comandante Satsuma les da a todos una horrible noticia

Marcus: comandante, que sucede?

Kenan: nos atacan?

Satsuma: esto no puede ser

Yoshino: lamento la tardansa, que sucede

Miki: estamos en apuros

Megumi: es imposible

Satsuma: siete digimons nivel mega

Marcus: Que¡

Yoshino: no puede ser

Kenan: esto es imposible

Thomas: (ya estan lansando un ataque masivo a la ciudad y mi plan todavia no esta completado, esto sera muy difisil de manejar)

Satsuma: los digimons que nos atacan son, Diavoromon, Eaglemon, Piedmon, Valkirymon, Alphamon, Neptunomon, Belzemon

Marcus: Alphamon esta con ellos, dejenme a Alphamon a mi, yo me encargare de el

Yoshino: Marcus, no puedes pelear con Alphamon porque no tienes a un digimon contigo

Marcus: no importa se lo debo a Agumon

Satsuma: Yoshino tiene razon Marcus, no puedes ir a pelear porque no tienes a ningun digimon contigo, asi que te quedaras

Marcus: pero...

Satsuma: no iras, Marcus es demasiado peligroso

Thomas: yo me encargare de Piedmon

Yoshino: de acuerdo lalamon y yo nos enfrentaremos a Valkirymon

Kenan: Falcomon y yo acabaremos con Eaglemon

Miki: yo ire contra Diavoromon

Megumi: yo voy contra Neptunomon

Satsuma: entonces eso solo deja a Alphamon y a Belzemon por fuera y ya mas nadie tiene un digimon

Marcus: dejeme ir, Yo podre detener a Alphamon hasta que alguno de los demas este des ocupado

Satsuma: Marcus, no entiendes que si vas ahi tu solo sin un digimon seria demasiado peligroso

Marcus: pero que prefiere, sacrificar a una sola vida para salvar a muchas mas o que muchas vidas inocentes se sacrifiquen para salvar a una sola vida

Satsuma: no es que piense asi pero piensa en como se sentiran los demas si algo te pasa

Marcus: eh...(tiene razon, pero si no hago algo al respecto entnces mucha gente inocente va a morir)

Satsuma: de acuerdo tu iras contra Belzemon y yo ire contra Alphamon

Marcus: eh, yo me encargo de Alphamon

Satsuma: no, tu todavia tienes deseos de venanza contra Alphamon, si sigues asi lo unico que haras es salir herido por seguir tus instintos de venganza asi que para evitar algo asi decidi que iras contra Belzemon e intentaras detenerlo hasta que alguno de los demas se des ocupe

Marcus: de acuerdo

Marcus decidio aceptar la orden del comandante Satsuma porque todo lo que le dijo era cierto asi que lo unico que podia hacer era obedecer las ordenes del comandante e ir a derrotar a Belzemon, mientras que Marcus iva de camino a la ubcacion de Belzemon, ya los demas habian alcanzado su objetivo e ivan a empezar con el combate

Thomas: vaya al fin llegue

Piedmon: Un humano, ya era hora, me estaba aburriendo de tanto esperar

Thomas: asi que tu eres Piedmon

Piedmon: el mismo que canta y baila jejejejeje

Thomas: (vaya parece que este tipo va a ser algo molesto), ahora mismo te quitare el aburrimiento de ensima

Piedmon: que es esto? un humano tratando de enfrentarme, jajajajajaja eso si que es un buen chiste

Thomas: te dare algo para que te rias de verdad, listo Gaomon?

Gaomon: si señor

Thomas: ADN mega carga

Gaomon: Gaomon digievolucionar a MirageGaogamon¡

MirageGaogamon: ahora si te reiras mucho Piedmon

Piedmon: eso lo veremos jajajajajajaja

MirageGaogamon empezo la pelea lanzandole a Piedmon su ataque CORTE DE LUNA LLENA, pero ese ataque Piedmon lo esquivo sin ningun problema, fue cuando Thomas empezo a planear una estrategia para derrotar a Piedmon lo mas rapido posible, Piedmon contra ataco a MirageGaogamon usando su ataque de Asesinato silencioso, este ataque hiso que Piedmon se desapareciera, MirageGaogamon no podia ver donde estava asi que empezo a moverse para todos lados e intentar saber donde estaba piedmon, pero no se esperaba que Piedmon le apareciera por la espalda, cuando piedmon aparece en la espalda a MirageGaogamon, el le encaja un cuchillo asiendole mucho daño a MirageGaogamon

Thomas: MirageGaogamon¡

MirageGaogamon: estoy bien señor, solo es un poco de dolor

Thomas: esto no es bueno, si mis calculos son correctos, eso quiere decir que ese digimon es mas fuerte que MirageGaogamon

Piedmon: que pasa? no que me ivas a dar algo para que me riera

Thomas: ummm

Piedmon: parece que te e dejado sin palabras jajajajajajajaja

Thomas: ADN modo explosivo

MirageGaogamon: MODO EXPLOSIVO¡

Piedmon: eh? asi que ese es el tal modo explosivo, si que es una tecnica interesante que lastima que sea desperdiciada por alguien como tu

MirageGaogamon se enfurecio y ataco sin piedad a Piedmon, primero utiliso su ataque "Movimiento Sonico"lo que le permitio darle una patada en la espalda a Piedmon y mandandolo hacia el agua, una ves que Piedmon cayo al agua, MirageGaogamon utilizo su segundo ataque "Corte de luna llena" como para rematar a Piedmon, una ves hecho esa combinacion de ataques, Thomas penso que ya habia ganado, pero cuando se voltea no ve piedmon por ningun lado, lo que lo hace pensar, en donde estara, cuando se da cuenta Piedmon aparece una ves mas detras de MirageGaogamon pero esta ve utilizo una tecnica diferente "Silueta de la muerte" ese ataque envolvio a MirageGaogamon en una sombra, luego de unos cinco segundos la sombra en la que fue atrapado MirageGaogamon explota

BUMMMMM

Thomas: MirageGaogamon¡

MirageGaogamon volvio a su forma normal porque fue totalmente derrotado, dejando a Piedmon sin ninguna herida

Piedmon: jajajajajajajaja eso es todo lo que pueden hacer los humanos con un digimon como acompañante, que aburrido

Thomas: (es increible, ese digimon es muy poderoso, esta muy superior al nivel mega y un poco mas fuerte que el modo explosivo) esto no se ve bien

Mientras tanto, Yoshino estaba llegando a su objetivo cuando llega ve que esta haciendo mucha mas brisa de lo comun, por lo que empezo a sospechar que algo no iva bien en ese lugar, de repente aparece una niebla espesa de la cual salio un digimon con forma humana, al darse cuenta de eso Yoshino hiso que su lalamon digievolucionara a Rosemon de inmediato para hacer un ataque rapido contra su oponente sin embargo este lo esquivo sin ningun problema, luego el digimon se acerca a rapidamente a Rosemon y revela su nombre

Valkirymon: tu ataque no esta mal pero es un poco lento, permiteme presentarme soy Valkirymon uno de los 7 demonios carmesi

Yoshino: (demonios carmesi) por que te presentas?

Valkirymon: porque siempre le hago un favor a mi oponente antes de derrotarlo, ese favor es decirle el nombre de quien lo derroto para que despues tenga que vivir con la des honra de haber sido el perdedor

Rosemon: (es muy rapido, sin duda no sera facil derrotarlo) no me provoques porque te puede ir muy mal

Valkirymon: vaya parece que la señorita es algo ruda, es una lastima que no podras cumplir lo que dices

Yoshino: eso crees, vamos Rosemon demostremosle que nosotras tambien somos poderosas

Rosemon: Por supuesto Yoshi, preparate Valkirymon porque de esta no te salvas

Valkirymon: estoy ansioso por saber lo que puedes hacer

Rosemon usa su ataque "Tentacion Prohibida" contra Valkirimon, sin embargo este lo esquiva y contra ataca con su satque "lanza celestial" ese ataque le hiso a Rosemon una gran cantidad de daño, lo que hiso que Yoshino se preocupara, pero en lo que Rosmon recive el ataque de Valkirimon ella lo atrapa con uno de sus latigos, dejandolo inmovil, mientras que con el otro latigo empieza a azotarlo, luego ella lo lanza contra un edificio, luego de que Valkirimon cayera en el edificio, Rosmon le lanza de nuevo su ataque "Tentacion Prohibida" para intentar acabar con Valkirymon, pero cuando menos se lo espera Valkirimon se acerco rapidamente hacia Rosemon y utilizo su ataque "Lanza celestial" desde esa pequeña distancia, el ataque de Valkirymon le hiso una enorme cantidad de daño a Rosemon, dejandola casi fuera de combate pero justo en ese momento Rosemon le lanza su otro ataque "Latigo de espinas" atrapando de nuevo a Valkirymon, dejandolo sin ninguna oportunidad de escapar, luego Rosemon le empieza a atacar con su otro latigo a Valkirymon sin pensarlo dos veces, despues de atacarlo varias veces Rosemon utiliza una ves mas su ataque"Tentacion Prohibida" rematando a Valkirymon, cuando Valkirymon recive todos los ataques de Rosemon, este le dice a Yoshino

Valkirymon: es todo lo que tienes?

Yoshino: eh?

Valkirymon: de verdad creiste que todos esos ataques me harian daño

Rosmon: que? pense que estaba a punto de derrotarte

Valkirymon: buen chiste, no sirves ni para el calentamiento, ya es hora de que acabe contigo

Valkirymon se acerco de una manera extremadamente rapida hacia Rosemon y luego le lanzo su atque final"Lanza del creador" el atque fue tan poderoso que hiso que Rosemon volviera a su forma de Lalamon

Yoshino: Rosemon¡

Valkirymon: que perdida de tiempo

Yoshino: (o no Rosemon fue derrotada, y ahora que hare)...

Mientras tanto... Miki y Megumi se dirigieron a la misma ubicacion porque su objetivo se encontraba en el mismo lugar, al llegar se encontraron con Diavoromon y Neptunomon

Miki: mira Megumi alli estan los dos

Megumi: ya los veo

Neptunomon: que? nos enfrentaremos a unas humanas?

Diavoromon: esto es una perdida de tiempo, pero el amo Luzmon quiere que les demos una leccion

Miki: estan muy confiados de si mismos

Megumi: demostremosles lo fuerte que somos juntas

Miki: si

En ese momento las dos sacan a su acopañante

Powchessmon (white): estoy listo

Powchessmon (black): adelante

Miki y Megumi: ADN mega carga

Powchessmon (black y White): Powchessmon digievolucionar a Kingchessmon (black y White)

Neptunomon: parece que esos digimon no saben con quien se estan metiendo

Diavoromon: por eso hay que darles una leccion para que no interfieran con el plan de nuestro señor Luzmon

Diavoromon empezo a atacar a Kingchessmon (black) mientras que Naptunomon se enfrentaba a Kinchessmon (white), Diavoromon atrapo a Kinchessmon con sus enormes garras afiladas, luego empezo a estrangularle poco a poco para que sufriera y se arrepintiera de interferiçr en los planes de Luzmon, pero Kinchessmon se libero de las garras de Diavoromon usando su ataque "espada de la luz" al usar ese ataque le corto las garras a Diavoromon haciendole algo de daño luego este se molesta y le lanza su ataque "bola sombra" lo que iso retroceder a Kingchessmon (white), mientras que Neptunomon tenia en una muy dificil situacion a Kingchessmon (black) debido a que no lo dejaba atacar porque Neptunomon lo tenia totalmente arrinconado usando su ataque "lanza de poseidon" ese ataque evitaba que Kingchessmon (black) pudiera hacer algo al respecto, pero de repente Neptunomon se cansa de tener arrinconado a Kingchessmon (black) y decide derrotarlo de un solo golpe para evitar aburrirse

Neptunomon: que aburrido, es todo lo que puedes hacer?

Kingchessmon (black): eh?

Neptunomon: es hora de acabar con esto " GRAN SUNAMI"

Kingchessmon (black): AHHHH¡

Neptunomon cumplio con su palabra y derroto a Kingchessmon (black) de un solo golpe, luego le dice a Diavoromon que deje de jugar y que acabe de una ves con Kingchessmon (white), cuando Diavoromon escucha lo que le esta diciendo neptunomon le dice a Kingchessmon (white)

Diavoromon: ah, es una lastima que no pudiera seguir divirtiendome, me tenias muy entretenido

Kingchessmon (white): a que te refieres?, no te lo estabas tomando en serio

Diavoromon: por supuesto que no, eso a sido solo un calentamiento, pero ya calente mucho asi que es hora de que seas derrotado de un dolo golpe

Kingchessmon (white): eh?

Diavoromon: "Sombra escalofriante"

Kingchessmon (white): AHHHH¡

Al ser derrotados los dos Kingchessmon ellos volvieron a su forma de Powchessmon, pero ambos quedaron inconsientes

Miki: son... son muy poderosos

Megumi: esto no puede ser...

Miki: y ahora que vamos a hacer...

Mientras tanto... Marcus estaba por llegar a la ubicacion donde se encontraba Belzeemon, al llegar a la ubicacion, lo unico que podia ver era la espesa neblina que haba aparecido de la nada, luego ve a Belzeemon montado en sima de una roca esperando a que alguien lo desfiara

Belzeemon: asi que tu eres el humano que mandaron para derrotarme?

Marcus: asi es, preparate para ser derrotado

Belzeemon: Pero no te veo con ningun acompañante o es que no tienes

Marcus: eh? eso no es asunto tuyo

Belzeemon: si lo es porque si no tienes a ningun acompañante eso quiere decir que tendre que pelear contigo y te mataria en unos 5 segundos

Marcus: no te onfies tanto

Belzeemon: es una lastima que tu acompañante no este aqui para pelear conmigo, aunque entiendo que haya quedado inconsiente despues de haber perdido contra Alphamon

Marcus: como sabes que agumon quedo inconsiente despues de la batalla contra Alphamon

Belzeemon: es obvio que iva a quedar inconsiente despues de intentar derrotar a uno de los 7 demonios carmesi

Marcus: demonios carmesi?

Belzeemon: asi es pero basta ya de hablar y dime si tienes o no a alguien que pueda pelear conmigo

Marcus: yo sere tu oponente

Belzeemon: bueno veo que quieres morir, etonces cumplire tu deseo

Belzeemon se acerca rapidamente a Marcus y le da un golpe en el estomago, pero Marcus de alguna manera logro resistir el ataque y le devolvio el ataque con un golpe hacia la cara, sin embargo Belzeemon lo esquivo sin ningun problema y le dio una patada en la cara a Marcus lo que lo estrello contra la pared de un edificio, Marcus quedo tirado en el suelo intentando levantarse, al levantarse escupio un poco de sangre al suelo, luego Belzeemon se acerco rapidamente hacia Marcus y le dio otro golpe en el estomago, mientras que Marcus ya estaba muy adolorido ese golpe lo volvio a estrellar contra la pared de un edificio y lo volvio a dejar tirado en el suelo

Belzeemon: ya te arrepientes de haber peleado conmigo?

Marcus: (escupiendo sangre) bro...bromeas verdad... esto apenas es el calentamiento para... mi

Belzeemon: porque los seres humanos son tan tercos

Marcus: no es ser terco (escupiendo sangre) es que sencillamente nosotros los seres humanos buscamos protegernos los unos a los otros

Belzeemon: eso si fue un buen chiste dices que los seres humanos buscan protegerse los unos a los otros, pero la realidad es que el mundo humano esta podrido por la codicia, ambision, tentacion, la verdad es que el ser humano desde principio de los tiempos solo ha buscado poder, riqueza y mas todavia, y tu dices que los seres humanos se cuidan los unos a los otros

Marcus: tienes razon hay algunos humanos que son asi pero eso no quiere decir que todos seamos iguales, pues veras que yo si quiero proteger a los demas, a mi familia, a mis amigos y auna persona que es muy especial para mi, ¡ ES POR ESO QUE NO VOY A PERDER CONTRA TI ¡

Belzeemon: (vaya este humano no es igual a los demas, parece que su poder probiene de aquellos a los que el desea proteger) eso dices tu, pero lamentablemente ya es hora de que me vaya

Marcus: espera no te iras a ninguna parte

Belzeemon desaparecio en frente de Marcus, sin dejar ni un rastro de el, luego de que se fue Marcus empezo a ver un poco borroso luego perdio el equilibrio y al final se desmallo, quedo tirado en el suelo con mucha sangre derramada por su alrededor

Mientras tanto... el comandante Satsuma estaba a punto de llegar a la ubicacion donde se encontraba Alphamon, cuando el llega se da cuenta de que Alphamon no estaba atacando nada, sino que estaba sentado esperando que alguien llegara a desafiarlo, luego de que el comandante llega, Alphamon se da vuelta

Alphamon: eres tu el que se va a enfrentar a mi?

Satsuma: asi es sera mejor que te prepares

Alphamon: eso quiero ve...

De la nada aparece un portal gigante en el cielo de Japon y se vuelve a escuchar la vos de un digimon maligno, se escucha la vos de Luzmon

Luzmon: escuchen humanos ustedes dentro de poco seran eliminados junto con la tierra, todos los que se opongan a mi seran elimidados pero aquellos que me juen lealtad los combertire en mis esclavos, les dare tiempo para que piensen, e mandado a los 7 demonios carmesi para que les dieran una pequeña demostracion de lo que somos capaces, ahora que los 7 demonios carmesi cumplieron con su tarea deben regresar

Al terminar de hablar Luzmon, los 7 demonios carmesi deciden retirarse tal y como lo dijo Luzmon

Alphamon: es una lastima que no pueda quedarme a darte una leccion pero sera luego

Satsuma: hey espera

los 7 digimon que atacaron a Tokio desaparecieron sin dejar ningun rastro de ellos y a la ves dejaron muy lastimados a todos los miembros del data squad, despues de que los demonios carmesi desaparecieron, los miembros de DATS volvieron a la base, mientras que a Marcus lo tubo que ir a buscar una ambulancia debido a que el habia sufrido una gran cantidad de daño, cuando todos ven el estado en el que quedo Marcus despues de su pelea con Belzeemon, ellos se quedan preocupados y deprimidos, pero la que mas se deprimio por Marcus fue Yoshino, ella estaba tan preocupada por el que lo acompaño al hospital donde lo fueron a dejar, despues de que a Marcus lo dejaran en el hospital Yoshino se quedo con el un tiempo, durante el tiempo que Yoshino estuvo con el en la habitacion del hospital ella estuvo llorando un rato agarrandole la mano, pues ella no paraba de decirle que tenia que tener cuidado, que no tenia que hacer ninguna estupides y que se cuidara, luego de unas horas ella se calmo y se quedo durmiendo en la habitacion del hospital con Marcus porque nadie la podia sacar de ahi, entonces ella decidio quedarse con el hasta que despertara y los doctores la dejaron pero le dijeron que Marcus podria tardar en despertar debido a la gran cantidad de heridas en su cuerpo, pero a ella no le importo cuanto tiempo pasara para que el se despertara y decidio quedarse en esa habitacion hasta que Marcus despertara.

Hola chicos espero que la esten pasando bien leyendo el fanfic, perdonenme por tardar en subir el capitulo es que no e tenido mucho tiempo libre entre el liceo y el deporte, en fin hoy no tengo nada que decirles asi que, hasta la proxima


	9. Chapter 9: Reaccion

Reacción

Han pasado 2 semanas desde que Marcus quedo inconsiente por desafiar a Belzeemon el solo, desde que quedo inconsiente, Yoshino no se ha separado de el, durante las 2 semanas que Marcus a quedado inconsiente los miembros del data squad lo han estado visitando constantemente y tambien lo han estado visitando sus familiares, Kristy cuando se entero que su hermano quedo inconsiente por una pelea contra un digimon, ella lo primero que hiso fue salir corriendo de su casa y dirigirse al hospital donde tenian a Marcus para ver como se encontraba, sus padres tambien lo visitaban muy seguido a ver si despertaba en cualquier momento, pero al pasar esas dos semanas Marcus aun no despertaba hasta que de repente

Marcus: ummm...

Yoshino: : eh?

Marcus: Ouch de verdad me duele el cuerpo

Yoshino: Mar..MARCUS¡

Marcus: AYYYYY¡ Yoshino eso duele

Yoshino: Marcus que bueno que despertaste, estaba muy preocupada por ti

Marcus: Lo siento no era mi intencion preocuparte

¡POW!

Marcus: AYYYYY, por que fue eso

Yoshino: es bueno que estes bien pero aun asi, te dije que fueras cuidadoso, que no te arriesgaras y que no hicieras estupideses, solo a ti se te ocurre enfrentar a un digimon nivel mega sin un compañero

Marcus: si lo se pero si no hacia eso muchas personas inocentes ivan a salir heridas

!POW¡

Marcus: AYYYYY¡ y ahora que hice

Yoshino: se que si no hubieras ido muchas personas habrian salido lastimadas, pero aun asi te tenias que cuidar, si te ubiera pasado algo peor, yo...yo...yo no se que haria si algo te pasara

Marcus: En verdad lo siento, no era mi intencion, un momento si estas aqui a estas horas de la mañana eso quiere decir que estuviste durmiendo aqui

Yoshino: si, e estado durmiendo aqui

Marcus: eso quiere decir que has estado durmiendo aqui mientras yo e estado inconsiente

Yoshino: s...si

Marcus: (abraza a Yoshino) no tenias que hacer eso

Yoshino: (sonrojada) si yo estuviera en tu lugar, tu no habrias hecho lo mismo por mi

Marcus: si pero aun asi de seguro no has dormido bien o te habras lastimado el cuello

Yoshino: no es nada de ver..(bostezo)

Marcus: vaya de verdad estas muy cansada

Yoshino: no es nada que no se arregle con una buena siesta, pero lo importante es como te sientes tu

Marcus: yo me siento excelente pero ahora eres tu la que me tiene preocupado

Al escuchar las voces de Yoshino y Marcus en la habitacion del hospital, un doctor entra y se sorprende al ver que Marcus ya estaba depierto

Doctor: vaya parece que al fin estas despierto (imposible como es que se desperto tan rapido, esto no le va a gustar nada al señor Thomas)

Yoshino: que pasa doctor se ve algo preocupado

Doctor: eh? no..no es nada, es que me sorprende que Marcus se haya despertado en tan poco tiempo y parece que el estado de su cuerpo tambien a sanado por completo

Marcus: eso quiere decir que me pueden dar de alta

Doctor: (si le digo que no, probablemente empiezen a sospechar) si

A Marcus le dieron de alta una ves que el doctor lo autorizo, sin embargo el doctor al ver que Marcus y Yoshino se fueran del hospital, el contacto rapidamente a Thomas

Doctor: Señor Thomas debo informarle que Marcus ya se ha despertado y ya le dimos de alta

Thomas: que? tan rapido ha despertado

Doctor: y eso no es todo señor, sus heridas sanaron completamente

Thomas: imposible esas heridas eran para que se curaran en un mes o mas

Doctor: yo tambien me sorprendi señor, pero... el y Yoshino ya se encuentran fuera del hospital

Thomas: de acuerdo, y pudiste conseguir lo que te pedi

Doctor: si señor, durante esas dos semanas que Marcus estuvo inconsiente lo estudiamos a fondo y descubrimos que todo el tiempo que estuvo en el digimundo a alterado su cadena de ADN

Thomas: ya me lo suponia, pero sabes de que manera le a alterado

Doctor: no señor, lamentablemente fue muy poco tiempo para averiguar de que manera altero su ADN, aunque por lo que e visto una de las alteraciones en su ADN podria ser que sus heridas sanen mas rapido de lo normal

Thomas: ya veo, gracias por sus esfuersos

Thomas al terminar de hablar con el doctor empezo a pensar que hacer ahora que Marcus a despertado y esta completamente sano, luego de pensar un rato decidio hacerle una visita a Yoshino para hablar con ella. Thomas salio del cuartel del Data Squad y fue diractamente a la casa de Yoshino, al llegar el toca el timbre y se queda esperando en frente de la puerta

Ding Dong

Yoshino: quien es? ah Thomas

Thomas: hola Yoshino, me entere que Marcus habia despertado asi que quise venir a visitarlo

Yoshino: si, adelante pasa

Thomas: gracias

Marcus: Thomas?

Thomas: hola Marcus, me alegra saber que por fin despertaste

Marcus: Gracias, como has estado

Thomas: bien aunque hay una cosa que quiero preguntarte

Marcus: si que cosa?

Thomas: primero que nada, por favor no me mal interpretes pero tu ahorita era para que estuvieras inconsiente

Marcus: eh?

Yoshino: Thomas porque dices eso

Thomas: por favor escuchen, Marcus tu ahorita deberias de estar inconsiente por un mes, pero tus heridas sanaron mucho mas rapido debido a que durante todo el tiempo que estuviste en el digimundo tu estructura genetica fue alterada

Marcus: espera Thomas, me estas diciendo que ya no soy humano

Thomas: no, todavia eres humano, pero tu estructura molecular te permite hacer cosas que ningun humano puede hacer

Yoshino: y eso que tiene de malo

Thomas: veras Yoshino puede que sus heridas hayan sanado mas rapido de lo normal pero eso es solo unos de los efectos que puede tener su alteracion molecular, lo que quiere decir que no sabemos en que otros aspectos el podria cambiar

Marcus: espera Thomas, me estas diciendo que no confias en mi

Thomas: exactamente Marcus mientras tu estructura molecular este alterada no tenemos ni idea de lo que `puedes hacer

Yoshino: Thomas basta todo el mundo sabe que Marcus es una buena persona

Marcus: Yoshino...

Thomas: Yoshino no entiendes no sabemos de lo que el es capas ahora que su estructura molecular fue alterada

Marcus: Thomas ya que no confias en mi, entonces que sugieres que haga para librarme de esta alteracion genetica

Thomas: (perfecto justo como lo planie) bueno sugiero que te sometas una gran cantidad de examenes, para averiguar cuales son los efectos de tu alteracion genetica, de esa manera podre saber la manera de curarte

Marcus: me parece bien

Yoshino: Marcus estas seguro de querer someterte una gran cantidad de examenes, acabas de salir de un hospital y ya dentro de poco vas a estar en otro

Marcus: tranquila esta ves saldre mucho mas rapido y asi volvere a la normalidad

Yoshino: esta bien, te estare esperando

Marcus: (le da un beso a Yoshino) no te preocupes volvere pronto

Thomas: de acuerdo ven conmigo, entre mas pronto empezemos mas pronto terminaremos

Thomas se llevo a Marcus hacia un Hospital donde le empesaron a hacer examen tras examen y de paso todo el dia haciendose examenes para poder curarse y volver con Yoshino lo mas rapido posible, sin embargo despues de hacerle cientos de examenes a Marcus, el quedo cansado porque le hiciero mas examenes de lo esperado, al terminar con los todos los examenes llega Thomas

Marcus: dime Thomas ya pudieron descubrir como curarme

Thomas: no, con estos examenes descubrimos los efectos de tu alteracion molecular

Marcus: dime Thomas cuales son

Thomas: bueno veras hemos descubierto que tienes muchas mas celulas de lo normal, lo que te permite sanarte 10 veces mas rapido, tambien hemos descubierto que...

Marcus: que?

Thomas: pues veras el cuerpo humano no esta hecho para que tenga tantas celulas como las que tienes tu lo que significa que si no te curamos dentro de unos 5 dias tu probablemente...

Marcus: probablemente que?

Thomas: probablemente... Moriras

Marcus: QUE¡

Thomas: no te preocupes dentro de uno o dos dias ya tendremos la informacion suficiente para curarte (maldicion si Marcus muere entonces no podre quitarle su alteracion molecular para usarla en mi investigacion, asi que pase lo que pase tengo que curarlo)

Marcus: Thomas...

Thomas: que pasa?

Marcus: si no me logras curar a tiempo quiero que le digas a Yoshino que lamento dejarla sola otra ves

Thomas: no digas eso Marcus, eso no va a pasar

Thomas le dijo a Marcus que tuvier un poco mas de confianza en el mismo, y que se animara un poco porque todo iva a salir bien, una ves dicho eso Thomas le dijo a Marcus que tenia que quedarse en el hospital hasta que lograran encontrar la cura de la alteracion genetica, lo que quiso decir que Marcus se tendria que quedar en el hospital durante 4 dias, mientras tanto en la casa de Yoshino...

Yoshino: espero que Marcus este bien

Ding Dong

Yoshino: quien es? eh Miki y Megumi?

Miki: hola Yoshino

Megumi: hola

Yoshino: hola adelante pasen

Miki y Megumi: gracias

Yoshino: que hacen por aqui

Miki: vinimos a animarte un poco

Megumi: me alegr saber que por fin regresaste a tu casa despues de pasar dos semanas en el hospital

Miki: asi es ademas nos tenias muy preocupadas

Yoshino: lo siento no era mi intencion

Megui: por cierto ya sabes cuando despertara Marcus

Yoshino: si el ya desperto

Miki: eh? entonces donde esta

Yoshino: pues veran

Yoshino les conto todo lo sucedido desde que Marcus desperto, sin embargo ella no les conto sobre la alteracion de la estructura molecular de el

Megumi: entonces dices que Thomas se volvio a llevar a Marcus a un hospital para hecerle unos cuantos examenes por una enfemedad que puede considerarse grave

Miki: vaya pobre de Marcus de seguro queria pasar mas tiempo contigo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se tiene que volver a ir

Yoshino: lo se pero ahora estoy un poco mas tranquila porque se que Thomas hara hasta lo imposible para curarlo

Miki: si, en eso tienes razon

Megumi: veras que Marcus regresara dentro de poco y ustedes dos estaran mucho tiempo juntos de nuevo

Yoshino: si yo tambien espero eso con ansias

Miki: oye Yoshino se que es un poco pronto pero ustedes dos no tienen pensado casarse todavia?

Yoshino: (sonrojada) ca...casarnos

Megumi: Miki y esa pregunta a que vino?

Miki: es que solo tenia curiosidad

Yoshino: bueno la verdad es que... no

Megumi: como que no, ustedes dos llevan casi un año juntos y dices simplemente que no

Miki: y tu dices que yo soy la que se altera con facilidad

Yoshino: (sonrojada) bu...bueno es que n...no estoy segura si...

Megumi: Yoshino ustedes dos se quieren mucho, desde hace mucho tiempo ustedes se han estado cuidando el uno al otro, preocupandose el uno por el otro y eso no fue exactamente desde que Marcus regreso del digimundo

Miki: eso es verdad, se te notaba que querias mucho a Marcus desde el dia que empezo a trabajar con nosotras en el Data Squad

Yoshino: bu...bueno es que en aquel tiempo yo lo queria como a un hermano

Miki: no mientas, las tres sabemos que tu querias a Marcus mas que como un hermano

Yoshino: bueno si pero para entonces yo era un poco seria y no sabia si yo a le gustaba en ese momento

Miki: pues claro que le gustabas, pero como nunca ninguno de los dos se atrevio a hablarle al otro era casi mposible que supieras si tu a el le gustabas

Yoshino: a que te refieres, Marcus y yo en aquel tiempo si hablabamos

Megumi: lo que Miki quiere decir es que ninguno de los dos decidio dar el primer paso en aquel tiempo

Yoshino: es cierto pero...

Megumi: ustedes dos ya eran para que estuvieran casados, si Marcus no se hubiera ido al digimundo, ustedes dos ya estarian casados y tendrian unos dos hijos mas o menos

Yoshino: (sonrojada) hi...hijos

Miki: si tendrian dos hijos y todos los dias los veriamos a ustedes dos en el parque jugando con sus hijos mientras que estan tomados de la mano

Yoshino: (sonrojada) n...no digan tonterias, esta bien que Marcus y Yo seamos novios pe..pero casarnos y tener hijos es un poco apresurado

Megumi: por que dices que esas son tonterias, ustedes son se verian tiernos, con una niña y un varon

Miki: si y veremos a Yoshino mas gorda, y al ver a sus hijos crecer se sentira mas vieja jajajajaja

Yoshino: no seas mala Miki

Megumi: jajajajajaja

Yoshino: eso no es gracioso

Miki: si es gracioso

Luego de que las tres hablaron un muy largo rato, rieron y contaron chistes para aimar un poco a Yoshino, se hiso de noche y eran las 10:00 pm, cuando Miki v la hora le dice a Megumi que ya se esta haciendo tarde y que deben de regresar, antes de que se haga mas peligrosa la calle, las dos se despidieron de Yoshino y le dijero que le mandara saludos a Marcus cuando lo volviera a ver

Al dia siguiente en el laboratorio de Thomas...

Thomas llevava 2 dias seguidos sin dormir para encontrar la cura para la alteracion molecular de Marcus, sin embargo lo unico que habian logrado conseguir era que los efectos de la alteracion molecular bajaran un poco, angustiado y cansado por tanta investigacion Thomas no se rendia porque seguia trabajando sin descansar para lograr conseguir la cura para Marcus, mientras que Marcus estaba mas preocupado por Yoshino que por el mismo, despues de que Thomas trabajo sin descanso alguno, logro conseguir algo que podria servirle a Marcus

Thomas: hey Marcus

Marcus: eh? que pasa?

Thomas: lamento los retrasos para la fabricacion de la cura para tu alteracion molecular

Marcus: no te preocupes entiendo que es dificil crear una cura para algo como lo mio

Thomas: pero no te des animes porque dentro de poco ya estaras de nuevo con Yoshino todo el tiempo del mundo

Marcus: ojala tengas razon

Thomas: claro que la tengo, solo tienes que quedarte aqui un poco mas y veras que todo saldra segun lo planeado

Marcus: Thomas

Thomas: que pasa?

Marcus: has podido averiguar como curar la alteracion molecular

Thomas: te sere sincero Marcus, la verdad es que no hemos conseguido la cura para tu alteracion molecular, lo unico que hemos conseguido hasta el momento es una forma de bajar los efectos, pero todavia no estamos seguros de como hacer la formula

Marcus: entiendo, entonces lo mas seguro es que muera dentro de 2 dias cierto?

Thomas: no pero tengo algo que podria servirte

Marcus: que cosa?

Thomas: pues veras como sabes aun no e conseguido la manera de crear la cura para ti, pero si e decubierto la manera de atrasar los efectos de la alteracion molecular

Marcus: que quieres decir

Thomas: bueno esto que tengo aqui son unas pastillas que retrasan los efectos de la alteracion molecular, en pocas palabas cada ves que te tomas una te estaras dando un dia mas de vida

Marcus: entonces si me tomo las 5 pastillas que me acabas de dar tendre 5 dias mas de vida

Thomas: no funciona asi, te tienes que tomar una al dia para que funcione, si te tomas mas de una en un solo dia no tendra efecto

Marcus: entiendo, gracias

Thomas: ahora si me disculpas tengo que volver al trabajo mientras tanto trata de animarte un poco

Marcus: eso intentare

Luego de que Thomas se fue de nuevo a trabajar, Marcus se quedo pensando en como estara Yoshino, mientras que desde afuera del hospital donde tenian Marcus aparecen dos personas que tapaban sus rostros con una capucha, luego esas dos persoas entran al hospital sin que nadie se de cuenta y empiezan a atacar a los doctores uno por uno de manera sigilosa para que no alerten a la policia

Thomas: estan aqui, rayos sera mejor que saque a Marcus de aqui

mientras que Marcus estaba pensando en que deberia de hacer, el tuvo un presentimiento de que algo estaba pos suceder, luego el sale de su habitacion y no ve a ningun doctor por ningun lado, luego el empieza a caminar por los pasillos y a gritar si habia alguien por ahi, cuando de repente una de las dos personas que estaba fuera del hospital aparece detras de el, le tapa la boca y le iva a dar un golpe en el cuello para dejarlo inconciente pero Marcus sabia que algo asi pasaria haci que se agacho le dio un golpe en el pecho a la persona que lo ataco, cuando le da un golpe a el encapuchado en el pecho, Marcus se da cuenta de que en su mano derecha hay una carga de ADN, lo que le hiso recordar a los bio-hibridos que habia creado el doctor curata hace mucho tiempo atras antes de que Marcus se fuera al digimundo a restaurar la paz, luego Marcus le pregunta

Marcus: quien eres y que has hecho con los doctores de este hospital

?: vaya pero si es el legendario Marcus Daimon, el heroe que salvo al digimundo y que derroto al rey dreisil

Marcus: contesta mi pregunta

?: de acuerdo te dire quien soy, me llamo Siegfried y he venido para llevarte conmigo

Marcus: eh? lo siento no puedo ir a ningun lado porque estoy esperando algo importante

Siegfried: de verdad piensas que la cura para tu alteracion molecular estara lista a tiempo

Marcus: como sabes que tengo mi estructura molecular alterada

Siegfried: porque digamos que yo soy o mas bien era como tu

Marcus: eh? a que te refieres?

Siegfried: veras yo tembien sufri de una alteracion molecular, algo no muy diferente a lo que tu estas pasando ahora

Marcus: dijiste que la sufriste, eso quiere decir que te curaron?

Siegfried: estas en lo correcto, me curaron

Marcus: dime ahora mismo cual es la cura para que vuelva a ser humano

Siegfried: no es tan sencillo, si te curamos tienes que pagar un presio

Marcus: a que te refieres, que quieres que haga?

Siegfried: pues como sabes, hace mucho tiempo tu derrotaste al doctor curata junto con algunos de sus mejores bio-hibridos, cierto?

Marcus: si, asi es pero eso fue mas o menos como unos 4 años

Siegfried: parece que tienes buena memoria, en fin al derrotar al doctor curata y a sus mejores bio-hibridos nos dejaste el camino libre para apoderarnos de su investigacion, lo cual nos permitio convertirnos en bio-hibridos iguales a los que derrotaste hace 4 años, pero su investigacion esta incompleta debido a que DATS se quedo con la otra parte de su investigacion, en fin lo unico que tienes que hacer en conseguirme esa parte de la investigacion y ten por seguro que te curare en menos de 5 minutos

Marcus: me gustaria que me curaras pero yo no pienso traicionar a DATS solo porque tu dices tener la cura para mi, eso seria muy egoista de mi parte pensar en mi solamente y no en los demas

Siegfried: sabia que responderias algo asi, por lo que me tome la molestia de preparar algo en caso de que respondieras asi, veras tu ahora eres novio de una chica, muy linda por cierto, llamada Yoshino no es asi?

Marcus: co...como te enteraste de eso

Siegfried: creo que es ella la que esta en esta pantalla que ves aqui en mi telefono

Siegfried le mostro a Marcus una foto de Yoshino amarrada en una silla con los ojo bendados

Marcus: DESGRACIADO si le llegas a hacer algo a Yoshino, te juro que yo te hare sentir mas miedo y dolor del que nunca antes has sentido en tu miserable vida

Siegfied: eso ya queda a tu eleccion, si nos ayudas te curaremos, si decides ignorarnos no volveras a ver a tu querida novia Yoshino

Marcus: De acuerdo tu ganas, hare lo que tu digas pero no lastimes a Yoshino

Siegfried: sabia eleccion, ahora ven conmigo

Marcus acompaño a siegfried a un almacen que estaba abandonado en una de las partes menos pobladas de Tokio, al llegar lo pirmero que ve Marcus es a Yoshino, por lo cual sale disparado a ver como esta ella, al asercarse a Yoshino la quita la benda de los ojos y la des amarra de la silla

Marcus: Yoshino¡ estas bien?

Yoshino: si, estoy bien, solo un poco confundida

Siegfried: vaya quien diria que ustedes dos formarian, tan linda pareja

Marcus: dejala ir, ella no tiene nada que ver con lo que me pediste

Siegfried: no seas ridiculo, claro que tiene mucho que ver, porque ella tambien trabaja en DATS, yo lo se todo acerca de ustedes dos, incluyendo que ahora viven juntos en la casa de ella

Yoshino: pero como se a enterado de todo

Marcus: no lo se, pero saldremos de esta, te lo prometo

Siegfried: bien basta de charlas, es hora de que cumplas con tu parte del trato

Marcus:...

Yoshino: de que parte del trato esta hablando Marcus

Marcus: bueno...veras, acepte darle a el el resto de la investigacion del doctor Kurata

Yoshino: Queeee? porque hiciste algo asi, acaso no piensas las cosas o que

Marcus: lo siento, no tuve otra opcion

Yoshino: a que te refieres?

Marcus: veras...

Siegfried: yo se lo explicare, el acepto darme el resto de las investigaciones del doctor kurata a cambio de tenerte sana y salva a ti

Yoshino: Marcus... tu de verdad hiciste eso

Marcus: lo siento, no tuve otra opcion

Yoshino: a quien le importa lo que me pase a mi en comparacion de lo que le puede pasar a miles de personas inocentes en Tokio, ambos trabajamos para el data squad y sabemos bien cuales son nuestras prioridades

Marcus: si yo estuviera en tu lugar, tu no habrias hecho lo mismo

Yoshino: ti...tienes razon

Siegfried: ahora si dejen la habladera y escuchen lo que haran para devolverme la investigacion del doctor Kurata...

Continuara...

Hola amigos, como estan (espero que bien) este capitulo no esta del todo completo debido a que viene por partes, porque este capitulo va a ser un poco largo, asi que no dejen de leer el fic para enterarse de lo que pasara en la proxima parte, si les gusta este fic dejen un comentario o pueden comentar en mi pagina de facebook: LF21 fanfiction, desde ahi pueden obtener avanses de la historia y tambien podre mantenerme en contacto con ustedes, sayonara cuidense.


	10. Capitulo 10: Reacción parte 2

Reaccion

parte 2

En el capitulo anterior...

Siegfried: bien basta de charlas, es hora de que cumplas con tu parte del trato

Marcus:...

Yoshino: de que parte del trato esta hablando Marcus

Marcus: bueno...veras, acepte darle a el el resto de la investigacion del doctor Kurata

Yoshino: Queeee? porque hiciste algo asi, acaso no piensas las cosas o que

Siegfried: yo se lo explicare, el acepto darme el resto de las investigaciones del doctor kurata a cambio de tenerte sana y salva a ti

Yoshino: Marcus... tu de verdad hiciste eso

Marcus: lo siento, no tuve otra opcion

Yoshino: a quien le importa lo que me pase a mi en comparacion de lo que le puede pasar a miles de personas inocentes en Tokio, ambos trabajamos para el data squad y sabemos bien cuales son nuestras prioridades

Siegfried: ahora si dejen la habladera y escuchen lo que haran para devolverme la investigacion del doctor Kurata...

(comienzo del capitulo 10, Reaccion parte 2)

Marcus: escuchen?, creo que te equivocaste, a ella no la involucres en esto, yo soy el unico que participara

Yoshino: Marcus...

Siegfried: bueno, en ese caso te dare dos opciones, la primera es que si tu vas a encargarte solo de la recuperacion de la investigacion del doctor Kurata, tu querida novia se quedara aqui amarrada a una slla de nuevo, y la segunda es que los dos vayan a encararse de consegurme la investigacio, cual eliges tu?

Marcus: Desgraciado, ese no era el trato

Siegfried: jejejejeje, parece que el trato a cambiado un poco

Yoshino: (debe de haber alguna forma de salir de esta situacion)

Marcus: de acuerdo, Yoshino vendra conmigo

Siegfried: sabia que dirias algo asi, es que tu siempre has sido tan predecible jejejeje

Marcus: basta de juegos y dime que tenemos que hacer para que nos dejes en paz

Siegfried: vaya, pero que humor, el tuyo, vale lo unico que teneis que hacer es entrar en la base de DATS, lo que no deberia de ser ningun problema para ustedes, luego de que entren ir a la sala de control donde encontraran la fuente principal de informacion, en ella esta ubicada el resto de la investigacion del doctor Kurata, una ves hecho eso saldran de la base y se dirigiran hacia el parque del centro de Tokio donde nos reuniremos y me daran la investigacion, y si completan bien la tarea que les estoy asignando curare a Marcus de su alteracion genetica

Yoshino: (¿curar a Marcus de la alteracion genetica?) un momento, como planeas curar a Marcus? se supone que la alteracion genetica no tiene cura

Siegfried: en eso tienes razon pero veras su estructura genetica o molecular, como le quieras decir, una ves alterada no tiene cura, sin embargo, es posible repararla usando el ADN de una persona que sea compatible con el, lo que no es muy dificil debido a que el tiene un tipo de sangre muy comun

Yoshino: entonces si completamos la tarea que nos asignaste, lo curaras

Marcus: ( esto es horrible, no solo voy a tener que traicionar a DATS para salvar a Yoshino, sino que tambien tengo que conseguir informacion de Kurata para darsela a este tipo, y para rematar apuesto a que Thomas ya se dio cuenta de que me fui de su hospital, lo que quiere decir que probablemente me este buscando o le halla dicho a los demas para que me busquen, en ese caso las cosas se pondrian mas dificiles) No me importa si me curas o no, lo unico qu me importa es que dejes en paz a Yoshino

Yoshino: Marcus... no digas eso, si no te curan pronto, es muy probable que sufras mucho

Marcus: preferiria sufrir a estar ayudando a este tipo, sin embargo no puedo hacer eso ya que te voy a salvar cueste lo que cueste

Siegfried: dejen sus cursilerias y vayan a buscarme la investigacion del doctor kurata

Marcus y Yoshino salieron del almacen en el que se encontraban, al salir los dos se dirigieron directamente a los cuarteles de DATS pero durante el camino Yoshino estaba preocupada por Marcus y decidio preguntarle una cosa mietras estaban caminando por la calle

Yoshino: oye Marcus de verdad no te preocupa lo que te pase

Marcus: siendote sincero Yoshino, no me importa lo que me pase a mi, siempre y cuando tu estes bien y segura

Yoshino: pero yo solo soy un estorbo para ti, de no ser por mi, tu ya estarias curado y no estariamos a punto de traicionar a DATS

Marcus: Yoshino, no digas eso, tu no eres ningun estorbo, de no se por ti nunca habria dejado de deprimirme la ves que Agumon quedo inconsiente, tampoco habria conocido a la chica mas bella de todo el mundo

Yoshino: este no es el momento para que me digas cosas bonitas pero... gracias (sonrojada) parece que aun cuando tu vida peligra puedes decirle cosas lindas a las personas

Marcus: no, solo a ti

Yoshino: jajajaja basta, no sigas, ahora lo importante es concentarnos en como hacer para que no sospechen nada de lo que vamos a hacer

Marcus: si es verdad, segun Siegfried se supone que no deberia ser dificil conseguir la nformacion, pero aun asi no me gusta la idea de tener que traicionar a Dats

Yoshino: se como te estas sintiendo, en estos momentos yo me siento igual, pero el lado positivo de esto es que despues de conseguir la infomacion, podremos estar juntos de nuevo

Marcus: tienes razon pero aun asi, esto no esta bien

Yoshino: es verdad...

Marcus y Yoshino hablaron mucho durante el camino a DATS, sin embargo ninguno de los dos se habia dado cuenta de que Thomas los estaba vigilando, cuando Thomas escucha de lo que hablan Marcus y Yoshino, el decide ir rapidamente a DATS po otro camino a intentar advertirles a los demas que Marcus y Yoshino estan a punto de robar informacion muy importante, sin embargo, cuando el llega, es demasiado tarde porque ya ellos dos habian llegado, por lo que decide entrar mucho tiempo despues de que ellos dos entraran para que no se dieran cuenta de que el los estaba siguiendo, una ves que Marcus y Yoshino pasaron al cuartel, Thomas espero cinco minutos para entrar, una ves adentro Thomas fue cuidadosamente a la sala de control sin que nadie se diera cuenta a ver si ya habian robado la informacion Marcus y Yoshino, al llegar se da cuenta de que los dos ya estaban robando la informacion y de repente los escucha hablar

Marcus: Yoshino, de verdad esto no esta bien

Yoshino: lo se Marcus pero no tenemos otra opcion

Marcus: (porque Yoshino se esta comportando de una manera extraña)

cuando de repente entra Thomas y les grita a los dos DETENGANSE¡, los dos voltean y ven a Thomas parado en frente de ellos, en ese momento Marcus trata de hablar con Thomas para que no le diga a nadie lo que estan haciendo el y Yoshino, sin embargo Thomas con una pistola de corriente que el tenia en su bolsillo le disparo a Yoshino para electrocutarla

Marcus: YOSHINOOO¡

Thomas: alejate Marcus

Marcus: pero que diablos te pasa Thomas porque le hiciste eso a ella

Thomas: ella no es Yoshino

Marcus: eh? pero `de que estas hablando, claro que es Yoshino

Thomas: Marcus, no seas estupido, enserio piensas que ella es la verdadera Yoshino, piensalo por un momento, de verdad crees que la verdadera Yoshino te apoyaria a la hora de traicionar a DATS, crees que a ella le agradaria hacerle eso a la organizacion a la que ella a pertenecido desde hace mas o menos unos tres años, se supone que tu eres el novio de ella asi que tu deberias de saber como es ella mejor que nadie

Marcus: ... Thomas es que no tuvimos otra opcion, estamos en una situacion que tu no entiendes

Thomas: enserio, dejame adivinar su situacion, Yoshino fue raptada por un tal Siegfried, el cual te encontraste en mi hospital y de una ves decidiste ir con el porque te dijo que el tenia secuestrada a Yoshino, una ves que lo seguiste llegaste a un almacen en el puerto de Tokio, al entrar en ese cuartel viste a Yoshino amarrada a una silla y el te dijo que si querias que la liberara tenias que hacer algo por el, y ese algo es recuperar algo de la investigacion del doctor kurata si no me equivoco, esa es su situacion, no es asi?

Marcus: co...como te enteraste de todo eso? y lo que es mas mportante porque dices que ella no es Yoshino?

Thomas: te lo respondere de la manera mas sencilla, yo voy a llamar a Yoshino a su celular ahora mismo, si ella me contesta sabras que ella no es Yoshino, si no me contesta es porque su telefono debe tenerlo en el bolsillo donde no lo escuche

Thomas cumplio con lo que dijo por lo cual llamo a Yoshino a su Telefono y a los diez segundos despues de que el la llamo, ella le contesto

Yoshino: halo?

Thomas: hola Yoshino, habla Thomas

Yoshino: hola Thomas, que bueno que llamas queria preguntarte como esta Marcus en tu hospital, ya lograste curarlo?

Thomas: de hecho Yoshino, Marcus quiere hablar contigo

Yoshino: si por favor pasamelo

Thomas le pasa el telefono a Marcus y el contesta, al contestar el telefono escucha a la verdadera Yoshino y decide hablar con ella

Marcus: halo?

Yoshino: Marcus, Marcus eres tu?

Marcus: Yoshino?

Yoshino: que bueno es escucharte de nuevo, la verdad desde que te fuiste de nuevo con Thomas para que te curara, no e sabido nada de ti, cuentame ya te curaron?

Marcus: Yoshino... yo... la verdad no estoy curado todavia, pero falta poco para eso, tengo confianza en Thomas se que el podra curarme dentro de poco tiempo

Yoshino: si, lo se yo tambien confio en Thomas, aunque desde que te fuiste me e sentido sola y de verdad te extraño

Marcus: (ella es la verdadera Yoshino) yo tambien te extraño Yoshino, pero dentro de poco podremos estar juntos, solo unos dias mas y veras que seremos inseparables

Yoshino: eso espero Marcus, si me disculpas me tengo que ir porque Miki y Megumi me estan esperando para salir, hasta luego y cuidate

Marcus: igualmente

Marcus cuelga el telefono y se lo devuelve a Thomas , una ves que le devolvio el telefono Marcus se disculpo con Thomas y lo dijo que no volveria a desconfiar de el, luego de disculparse le pregunto a Thomas que deveria de hacer con la falsa Yoshino y con Siegfried, entonces a Thomas se le ocurrio la gran idea de que le llevaria la informacion a Siegfried para tenderle una emboscada y asi poder recuperar la otra parte de la investigacion de Kurata, y a la ves detener a Siegfried, una ves dicho eso la falsa Yoshino se levanta y se rie de una forma extraña

Marcus: que te pasa ahora impostora

Thomas: ahorrate la risa y dinos ahora mismo quien eres

?: JAJAJAJAJAJA, de acuerdo, parece que me descubrieron pero eso no quiere decir que podran detener a mi amo Siegfried, con respecto a mi nombre, pueden llamarme Kyoko

Thomas: ahora entiendo porque estabas vigilando a Marcus y a Yoshino junto con Devimon, eres la chica misteriosa que aparecio justo cuando estaba interrogando a Devimon cierto

Kyoko: vaya parece que eres un chico muy inteligente, no me sorprende que allas podido descubrirnos a mi y a Devimon cuando estabamos espiando a el a y su novia

Marcus: un momento, nos estaban espiando

Thomas: asi es Marcus, ella y otro digimon, te estaban espiando a ti y a Yoshino esperando el momento adecuado para poder secuestrarlos a los dos y usarlos como reenes para conseguir la informacion restante de Kurata, pero al observar que Yoshino siempre era visitada por Miki y Megumi, no tuvieron otra opcion mas que intentar capturarte a ti, pero por lo que veo, en ves de capturarte decidieron fue utilizarte para que tu quedaras como un traidor ante DATS y ellos pasaran desapersividos con la informacion robada

Kyoko: de verdad eres impresionante chico, adivinaste cada uno de nuestros movimientos y creaste una rapida respuesta para que los planes de mi amo Siegfried no pudieran hacerse, sin embargo, el tambian habia predecido esto por lo que me dio aun mas poder del que yo tenia antes

Thomas: lo se, pero de verdad crees que es muy inteligente pelear aqui

Kyoko: a que te refieres?

Thomas: por si no lo has notado, estas en DATS, si peleamos aqui aunque me derrotes llegaran refuersos que son de numero aproximado a veinte personas que usan digimon aqui, y por mas fuerte que seas no creo que puedas contra veinte digimons nivel mega

Marcus: (eso no es cierto, solo somos siete los que usamos digimons, lo de las veinte personas se lo esta inventando para asustar a Kyoko y no tener que hacer una batalla innecesaria, fue muy precabido Thomas, empiezo a pensar que el puede estar un paso adelante de su enemigo, lo que lo hace un muuy dificil oponente a la hora de hacer estrategias)

Kyoko: (maldicion me tienen completamente rodeada, es imposible que salga de esta, al menos no viva, quien es este sujeto, se preparo muy bien contra la estrategia de mi señor, en verdad es alguien de temer)

Thomas: entonces que piensas hacer, una pelea inutil donde saldras perdiendo o cooperaras y te rendiras

Kyoko: (que hago, si me rindo es muy probable que luego mi amo venga a matarme, pero si peleo tambien voy a morir pero a manos de alguien tan despreciable como el, de cualquier forma voy a morir) de acuerdo, tu ganas yo me rindo

Thomas: sabia decicion (uff, por poco pense que se iva a resistir, menos mal que todo salio bien)

Marcus: (es increible que Thomas derrotara a esta chica sin tener que hacer ni una batalla, de verdad es increible)

Thomas: ahora acompañame señortita Kyoko

Kyoko: vale, vale

Thomas consiguio que Kyoko se rindiera sin si quiera pelear, una ves que Kyoko acompaño a Thomas a la camara de interrogacion de DATS, ella hablo todo lo posible para que no le hicieran daño y que la protegieran de su amo, al principio Thomas penso que ella lo estaba engañando pero mas adelante mientras ella le cuenta la historia de porque decide hacer todo lo que Siegfried le dice, Thomas comprende y le dice a ella que hara todo lo posible porque no salga herida, pero que necesitaria toda su cooperacion posible para que pudieran derrotar a Siegfried, y ella acepta sin dudarlo, luego de que Thomas y Kyoko llegaran aun acuerdo, Thomas decidio hablar con el comandante Satsuma para que Kyoko fuera tratada como un miembro del data squad

Satsuma: como dices Thomas?

Thomas: como dije antes señor, deberiamos darle una oportunidad a la señorita Kyoko de formas parte de DATS

Satsuma: y porque piensas que ella no nos va a traicionar para darle informacion a Siegfired

Thomas: señor yo me hare responsable de todo lo que ella haga, estare vigilandola y cuidandola

Satsuma: de acuerdo Thomas por el momento ella puede ser un miembro del data squad, pero tu estaras como su compañero

Thomas: de acuerdo, como usted diga señor

Satsuma: bien, señorita Kyoko por favor venga aqui

Kyoko: s...si señor

Satsuma: Thomas me dice que usted quiere colaborar con nosotros para poder atrapar a Siegfried

Kyoko: s...si señor, asi es

satsuma: sabe que eso significa que usted a partir de ahora sera un nuevo miembro de DATS y que se le tratara igual que a uno, cierto

Kyoko: s...si señor

Satsuma: bien desde ahora uusted sera una nueva integrante del Data Squad, dele las gracias a Thomas, de no ser por el yo no habria accedido a tenerla a usted como un miembro

Kyoko: de...de acuerdo señor

Satsuma hablo con Kyoko y de forma indirecta le dio la bienvenida al data squad, al terminar de hablar con el comandante Satsuma, Kyoko fue rapidamente a darle las gracias a Thomas

Kyoko: Thomas¡

Thomas: eh?

Kyoko: muchisimas gracias por haber hablado con el comandante Satsuma para que yo pudiera entran en DATS, de verdad te lo agradesco

Thomas: no es nada solo procura hacer lo que se te ordene para que te valla bien

Kyoko: veras que no te defraudare

Thomas: me parece bien, por cierto tu, y yo ahora somos un equipo

Kyoko: eh? un equipo?

Thomas: si, como eres una novata, siempre te asignan a un superior para que te ayude con lo basico para que mejores rapido, en fin yo por el momento soy tu compañero

Kyoko: genial¡, si somos compañeros, eso quiere decir que podremos pasar mas tiempo juntos, lo que significa que podremos ser muy buenos amigos, o incluso algo mas jajajajaja

Thomas: (sonrojado) al...algo mas

Kyoko: jajajajaja era broma, debiste de ver tu cara, estabas tan rojo como un tomate jajajajaja

Marcus: Les fue bien cierto?

Kyoko: Marcus...

Marcus: eh, Kyoko me entere que ahora eres una miembro de DATS

Kyoko: si es verdad, todo fue gracias a Thomas, el hablo con el comandante Satsuma para que yo pudiera ser una miembro

Marcus: ya veo, una cosa antes de darte la bienvenida formalmente

Kyoko: que cosa?

Marcus: podrias dejar de usar el disfras de Yoshino, que entre mas tiempo te veo usandolo, mas pienso que eres ella

Kyoko: eh, a es cierto, todavia no me e quitado el disfras, por favor esperenme un momento

Kyoko fue rapidamente al bestidor de mujeres, donde se quito el disfras de Yoshino y se coloco el unforme de DATS, el uniforme de ella era un color amarillo, cuando ella termina de vestirse y sale de los vestidores de mujeres, se dirije de nuevo hacia donde estaba Marcus y Thomas esperando, al llegar ellos dos se le quedan boca abiertos al ver el verdadero rostro de Kyoko, una rubia de mediana estatura que utilizaba un uniforme de color amarillo con negro acompañado de una botas negras

Kyoko: y bien que opinan

Marcus: te ves bien cierto Thomas

Thomas: si, te.. te ves muy linda

Marcus: (eh, es la primera ves que veo a Thomas actuar asi, sera que le gusta Kyoko, bueno de todas formas si se ve linda) bueno Kyoko permiteme presentarme como se debe, me llamo Marcus y es un placer tenerte aqui en DATS, si nececitas ayuda con algo me puedes decir que yo vere en que te puedo ayudar

Kyoko: muchas gracias Marcus, aunque perdoname por hacerme pasar por Yoshino, si no quieres finjir ser amable conmigo no tienes que hacerlo, se que me odias

Marcus: no te odio, Thomas me conto las razones por la cual lo hacias, y si yo estubiera en esaa posicion tambien hubiera hecho lo mismo, por eso quiero que seamos buenos amigos

Kyoko: enserio no me odias?

Marcus: enserio no te odio, lo contrario, quiero que seamos buenos amigos

Kyoko: te lo agradesco Marcus, yo tambien espero que seamos buenos amigos

Thomas: no quiero ser aguafiestas pero si no nos apresuramos es posible que Siegfried empieze a sospechar que algo sucedio

Kyoko: es verdad pero el a mi me habia dado un limite de tiempo para que completara esta operacion

Marcus: y cuanto tiempo te dio Kyoko

Kyoko: me dio tres dias

Thomas: ya veo como solo es el primer dia no creo que haiga sospechas por el momento, le planearemos la emboscada en el segundo dia, por el momento podemos descansar

Marcus: Thomas no es por que te este apresurando pero ya sabes como curarme

Thomas: veras Marcus ya e llegado al punto clave de tu alteracion, ahora solo necesito la parte de la informacion de siegfried para que te pueda curar, por lo que se todavia te quedan 3 dias de vida cierto

Marcus: si, asi es pero no puedo dejar de pensar que pasara si no lo logramos a tiempo

Thomas: no pienses asi, claro que lo lograremos

Kyoko: disculpenme por ser curiosa pero podrian decirme de que estan hablando

Thomas: bueno es que a Marcus se le altero la estructura molecular de su cuerpo mientras el estaba en el digimundo, al regresar al mundo humano sus alteraciones todavia no habian tenido efecto pero con el tiempo empezaron a hacer cambios en su cuerpo, cambios que su cuerpo no resistiria y por eso ahora le quedan tres dias de vida a menos de que lo cure

Kyoko: ya veo, en ese caso, animate Marcus lo lograras

marcus: gracias Kyoko, espero que asi sea

Marcus, Thomas y Kyoko hablaron un rato para que se fueran conociendo cada ves mas y a la ves fueran desarrollando algo de confiansa hacia Kyoko sim embargo luego de una hora de hablar con ella Thomas decidio decirles a Marcus y Kyoko como es que harian la emboscada hacia Siegfried

Thomas: Marcus, Kyoko escuchenme un momento, mañana haremos la emboscada contra Siegfried, asi que necesito que escuchen bien para que todo salga perfecto mañana

Marcus: de acuerdo

Kyoko: como tu digas

Thomas: bien, esto es lo que haremos...

Continuara...

Hola amigos como estan, espero que bien, perdonen por tardar en subir los capitulos, es que ultimamente e estado muy ocupado con las tareas y los trabajos que me han mandado en el liceo, pero en lo que me valla des ocupando voy subiendo los capitulos mas y mas rapido, como podran ver en la historia ya estamos empezando a ver personajes nuevos que alteran un poco el flujo de la historia y a la ves la hacen un poco mas interesante, en fin no tengo mas nada que decirles, hasta pronto, cuidense.


	11. Chapter 11: Reaccion parte 3

Reaccion

parte 3

En el capitulo anterior...

Thomas: Marcus, Kyoko escuchenme un momento, mañana haremos la emboscada contra Siegfried, asi que necesito que escuchen bien para que todo salga perfecto mañana

Marcus: de acuerdo

Kyoko: como tu digas

Thomas: bien, esto es lo que haremos...

(comienzo del capitulo 11, Reaccion parte 3)

Marcus: espera un momento Thomas antes de que expliques tu plan puedo preguntarte algo

Thomas: que sucede Marcus?

Marcus: bueno veras, si vamos a hacerle una emboscada a Siegfried, no necesitamos a mas personas?

Kyoko: ahora que Marcus lo dice, es verdad para una emboscada se necesita de mucha gente

Thomas: ya lo habia previsto, por eso mande a llamar a Yoshino, Kenan, Miki y megumi para que nos ayudaran

Marcus: ya veo, entonces estamos todos para hacer el ataque

Thomas: asi es

Kyoko: un momento, dijiste todos, pero cuando estaba apunto de pelear contra Thomas me dijo que habian mas de veinte personas que usaban digimon aqui

Thomas: si, sobre eso, menti y de verdad lo siento pero era la unica manera de evitar una pelea imnecesaria

Marcus: es verdad

Kyoko: es verdad, si hubieramos peleado de seguro habria perdido y seria una pelea imnecesaria

Marcus: te prometemos que no habra mas mentiras, cierto Thomas

Thomas: si, asi sera

Kyoko: de acuerdo, ahora por favor continua con tu explicacion

Thomas: de acuerdo, entonces el plan es sencillo, solo que esta constituido por tres fases, la fase uno: consiste en que tu y Kyoko vallan como si nada a darle la informacion a Siegfried, mientras ustedes estan adentro, los demas y yo estaremos preparados afuera tomando nuestras posiciones, listos para atacar en el momento en que Marcus de una señal diciendo "Por favor no involucres a Yoshino en esto" esa sera la señal, han entendido hasta el momento o fui demasiado rapido

Kyoko: yo si entendi, y tu Marcus?

Marcus: entiendo, hasta el momento todo esta bien, pero cuando tengo que decir la señal?

Thomas: cuando esten a punto de entregarle la informacion a Siegfried tu te detendras y le diras que por favor no involucre a Yoshino en esto, ese es el momento

Marcus: entiendo, continua

Thomas: ok, la fase dos: en esta fase los demas y yo cuando escuchemos tu señal empezaremos a posicionarnos alrededor del almacen, de manera que si intenta escapar, alguno de nosotros lo pueda atrapar, luego de que digas tu señal es muy probable que Siegfried diga algo como "es muy tarde para hacer eso, ahora dame el resto de la informacion", cuando el te diga eso tu le das la informacion, la cual no sera la informacion de verdad, sera un virus que le mande a el pendrive que Kyoko tiene en la mano

Kyoko: entendido, aunque siendo sincera no sabia que este pendreve tubiera un virus

Marcus: continua por favor

Thomas: de acuerdo, una ves el virus entre en su computadora en ves de darle la informacion que nosotros tenemos, mandara la informacion que el tiene a la base de datos de Dats, con la cual te podremos curar Marcus

Marcus: entendido

Kyoko: cuenta con eso

Thomas: bien, es todo por ahora

Marcus: un momento, no dijiste que eran tres fases?

kyoko: es cierto, dijiste que eran tres fases

Thomas: la tercera fase es el factor sorpresa que se los explicare a los demas, pero ustedes no la sabran en caso de que Siegfried se de cuenta de nuestra emboscada y decida capturarlos

Marcus: entiendo, es como la opcion de emergencia

Kyoko: en verdad lo planeaste todo a fondo

Thomas: gracias, pero no es para tanto

Una ves que Thomas les explico a Marcus y Yoshino el plan que tenia para tenderle la emboscada a Siegfried, el les dijo a los dos que fueran a descansar un poco para que mañana estuvieran listos para la emboscada, sin embargo luego de que los dos se fueron, Thomas se quedo en el cuartel terminando uno de sus proyectos, cuando de repente aparece Gaomon detras de el y le pregunta que porque hacia eso, Thomas le respondio que ese proyacto es el que curara a Marcus y a la ves podria lograr lo que el tento habia esperado, luego de que Thomas le dijo eso a Gaomon, el se quedo callado y fue a ver como se sentia Agumon despues de tener unos minutos de despertar, al ver que Agumon se sentia bien, Gaomon fue rapidamente a seguir a Marcus y Kyoko para decirle a Marcus que Agumon se desperto y que tenia que regresar al hospital para que lo viera

Marcus: bueno como te decia Kyoko, no te odio, me caes bien

Kyoko: pero no te molesto saber que yo no era Yoshino

Marcus: la verdad no, yo ya tenia algunas sospechas sobre el comportamiento de Yoshino

Kyoko: eso quiere decir que mi actuacion no fue convincente para ti

Marcus: si lo fue, pero al principio nada mas

Kyoko: entiendo, pero de todas formas lo siento

Marcus: no tienes de que preocupart...

Gaomon: ¡Marcus!

Marcus: eh? Gaomon?

Gaomon: (suspiro) ti...tienes que volver al hospital del cuartel

Marcus: que sucede?

Gaomon: (suspiro) e...es Agumon, por fin a despertado

Marcus al escuchar que Gaomon le dijo que Agumon habia despertado el salio corriendo sin dudarlo hacia el hospital, fue tan rapido que que llego al hospital del cuartel en unos diez minutos, al llegar fue rapidamente hacia la habitacion de agumon que estaba en el tercer piso, Marcus corrio con toda velocidad y esquivaba todo facilmente, colo por llegar a la habitacion de su buen amigo Agumon, una ves que llega y abre la puerta el ve a su compañero Agumon en la camilla sentado mientras mira hacia la ventana del hospital, en ese momento Marcus se emociona y grita !AGUMON¡

Agumon: eh? je...jefe

Marcus: Agumon, por fin despertaste

Agumon: je..jefe, que bueno es volver a verte

Marcus: igualmente amigo

Agumon: por cierto jefe, te veo un poco diferente, que ha pasado desde que peleamos contra Alphamon

Marcus: no te preocupes no es nada importante, lo importante es que has despertado

en ese momento llega a la habitacion Yoshino junto con Kenan, Miki y Megumi

Marcus: Yoshino...

Yoshino: Marcus, que bueno verte de nuevo

Marcus: lo mismo digo Yoshino

Miki: Marcus si no te has dado cuenta tambien estamos aqui

Marcus: Miki tambien es bueno verte, igual a ti Megumi

Megumi: pense que te habias olvidado de nosotras dos

Marcus: ni de chiste, jamas me olvidarias de mis queridas amigas

Kenan: hola Marcus

Marcus: Kenan, como estas?

kenan: bien Marcus, por cierto vine a ver como se encuentra Agumon

Agumon: hola a todos

Miki y Megumi: Agumon¡, te extrañamos

Agumon: tambien las extrañe chicas

Yoshino: hola Agumon, como estas

Agumon: Yoshino, soy yo o te ves mas linda que antes

Yoshino: Gracias, Agumon, parece que quedar inconsiente por unos dos meses te a convertido en un caballero

Marcus: jajajaja

Miki y Megumi: jajajaja

Kenan: jajajaja

Agumon: no es gracioso, siempre e sido asi

Marcus y los demas estuvieron hablando y riendo en la habitacion donde desperto Agumon, estando todos alli Agumon se puso contento no solo porque estaba su mejor amigo sino tambien porque tenia ganas de estar con todos, al terminar de hablar todos dejaron descansar a Agumon en la habitacion, mientras que los demas se fueron a sus casas cada uno por un camino distinto, sin embargo Marcus se quedo hablando con Yoshino un momento antes de que se fueran los demas

Marcus: Yoshino... tienes un momento

Yoshino: si, que pasa Marcus

Marcus: es que necesitaba hablar contigo, sobre algo importante

Yoshino: ok, dime

Marcus: pues veras, es sobre la alteracion de mi cuerpo

Yoshino: si, que sucede con eso, ya Thomas encontro la cura?

Marcus: todavia no, pero dice que si conseguimos la otra mitad de la informacion que tiene Siegfried, podria hacer la cura rapidamente

Yoshino: entiendo, y cual es tu preocupacion?

Marcus: pues veras... si no conseguimos la otra mitad de la informacion es posible que...

Yoshino: es posible que?

Marcus: es posible que yo... muera

Yoshino: ¡

Marcus: Thomas me dijo que no te dijera eso para que no te preocuparas por mi, pero yo te lo quise decir porque no me gusta esconderte nada

Yoshino: no... eso es imposible, tu no puedes morir

Marcus: lo siento, pero asi me dijo Thomas

Yoshino: DEBE DE ESTAR EQUIVOCADO¡

Marcus: por favor calmate, hare hasta lo imposible para que todo salga bien mañana

Yoshino: y que sucedera si no sale todo segun lo planeado, tu perderas tu vida y no podremos estar juntos

Marcus: hay que tener esperanzas de que si lo lograremos

Yoshino: ti...tienes razon (llorando)

Marcus: Tranquila, te dije que estaria contigo hasta el final, y haci sera no te dejare sola

Yoshino: prometelo

Marcus: de acuerdo, te lo prometo

Yoshino: perdoname por ponerme asi Marcus, es que pensar en que tu no estes conmigo es algo horrible para mi

Marcus: lo se, para mi tambien lo es

Yoshino: enserio?

Marcus: si, porque cuando no estoy contigo me siento solo y sin fuerzas para pelear

Yoshino:¡

Marcus: veras desde que te conoci hace cuatro años, no solo me enamore de ti al poco tiempo que me uni a Dats, sino que tambien cada ves que peleaba contra alguien y estaba contigo, me dabas fuerza para seguir adelante, en pocas palabras tu eres la fuente de mi poder

Yoshino: Ma...Marcus, e...eso es muy dulce de tu parte

Marcus: Gracias, pero es la verdad

Marcus le pregunto a Yoshino si deberian irse a casa a descansar un poco para la emboscada que le tenian preparada a Siegfried, en ese momento Yoshino le dijo a Marcus que si, ya que ella estaba cansada y Marcus tambien lo estaba, luego los dos se fueron hacia su casa, mientras tanto en la calle Thomas fue a buscar a Kyoko para hablar con ella un minuto porque le tenia un regalo para ella

Thomas: hey Kyoko

Kyoko: eh? Thomas

Thomas: por fin te alcanzo

Kyoko: que sucede Thomas?

Thomas: aqui tienes

Thomas le regalo a Kyoko un digivice que era de color amarillo con rayas blancas por los lados

Kyoko: un Digivice¡

Thomas: asi es, solo los miembros que pueden usar una carga de ADN pueden tener uno

Kyoko: Thomas te agradesco el regalo pero... yo no tengo un digimon que me acompañe

Thomas: lo se pero eres un cierto

Kyoko: como te enteraste de eso

Thomas: tu misma digiste cuando ivas a pelear conmigo que tu amo te habia dado mas poder, lo que me dejo pensando que dijiste eso como si tu fueras a pelear

Kyoko: vaya parece que estas muy interesado en lo que digo y en lo que hago cierto

Thomas: (sonrojado) bu...bueno

Kyoko: en fin si sabes que soy un bio-hibrido, entonces porque me das un digivice si sabes que no lo puedo usar

Thomas: porque este digivice es diferente a los demas devido a que te curara

Kyoko: eh? curarme?

Thomas: asi es, en ves de transformarte en un digimon, el digivice te quitara los datos del digimon en el que te convertiras, haciendolos un digimon al que tu puedas tratar como un compañero

Kyoko: Thomas... de verdad puedes hacer que el digivice haga eso

Thomas: un digivice normal no puede, sim embargo yo mejore uno que el padre de Marcus me dio

Kyoko: pero Siegfried me dijo que no habia cura para la transformacion de un bio-hibrido

Thomas: te mintio solo para manipularte como una piesa en su juego

kyoko: Gracias Thomas, yo la verdad no se que decir

Thomas: no digas nada y solo aceptalo

Kyoko: de acuerdo, Gracias

Thomas: espero que estes lista para que la emboscada salga segun lo planeado

Kyoko: porsupuesto que estare lista

Thomas: de acuerdo, entonces que pases buenas noches

Kyoko: tu igual Thomas, que pases buenas noches

Thomas y Kyoko se fueron a sus casas, cada uno por un lado diferente ya que sus casas queaban muy distantes la una de la otra, a la mañana siguiente todos los miembros del data squad ya estaban reunidos en el punto donde se ivan a reunir antes de hacer la emboscada a Siegfried, al llegar todos los mipembros del data squad, Thomas les explico el plan una ves mas a todos para que no quedaran dudas de lo que se iva a hacer, una ves que Thomas les explico el plan a todos, Kyoko se volvio a vestir como Yoshino ientras que los demas se fueron adelantando al almacen donde se encontraba Siegfried, mientras los demas se fueron adelantando al almacen de Siegfried, Thomas le dijo a Marcus que esperara un momento porque tenia que decirle algo muy importante

Thomas: Marcus, tienes un momento

Marcus: eh? que sucede Thomas?

Thomas: bueno veras... es que te tenia que decir que es muy probable que Siegfried halla preparado un plan de escape o un contra ataque de nuestra emboscada, asi que te tenia que decir que trates de tener cuidado

Marcus: si, lo se ya me lo tenia imaginado, pero vamos se que eso no es lo que me ivas a decir, o es que te falta decir algo

Thomas: parece que me conoces del todo Marcus, bueno si tienes azon me falto decirte una cosa mas...

Marcus: dejame adivinar, quieres que cuide de Kyoko cierto

Thomas: si..., lo haria yo pero tu eres el que estara con ella enfrente de Siegfried, asi que por favor cuidala

Marcus: tranquilo yo siempre cuido a mis amigos

Thomas: gracias Marcus, ahora si tenemos que apurarnos para derrotar de una ves por todas a este Siegfried

Thomas al terminar de hablar con Marcus los dos se fueron rapidamente a alcanzar a los demas para que pudieran empezar la emboscada, al llegar Thomas les deso buena suerte a todos y les dijo que tuvieran cuidado, una ves dicho eso todos se pusieron en posicion para empezar la emboscada, mientras que marcus y Kyoko ya estaban entrando al almacen, al entrar los dos al almacen lo primero que ven es a Siegfried parado en frente de ellos

Siegfried: valla valla parece que al fin me trajeron la informacion

Marcus: ya e cumplido mi parte del trato, ahora dejanos ir

yoshino·(Kyoko disfrazada): asi es, dejanos ir

Siegfried: un momento, no tan rapido mis queridos amigos, creen que esto es asi de facil

Mientras tanto Thomas esta en el techo junto con Gaomon pensando (bien, por el momento todo parece que esta en orden, si esto sigue asi la emboscada sadra perfecta, aunque no puedo dejar de pensar que esto sera un poco mas dificil de lo que pense) mientras el esta pensando, Marcus y Kyoko estan abajo hablando con Siegfried

Marcus: a que te refieres, con que no es asi de facil, ya te di la informacion que querias, ahora que quieres

Yoshino (Kyoko disfrazada) : es verdad, tu nos pediste la informacion de dats, y ya Marcus te la entrego

Siegfried: lo se, pero creen que soy estupido o que

Marcus: eh? (maldicion, se habra dado cuenta de que le estamos preparando una emboscada) aque te refieres?

Siegfried: ustedes dos lo saben muy bien, cierto kyoko

Yoshino (Kyoko disfrazada): por supuesto amo

Marcus: Yoshino, por que te djo Kyoko y porque le dijiste amo

en ese momento Kyoko se quita la peluca que ella tenia de Yoshino para rebelar su identidad y seguir con el plan de Thomas

Marcus: no puede ser, me han estado utilzando para conseguir la informacion de Dats

Kyoko: asi es Marcus jajajajaja

Siegfried: (que ingenuos son todos, creen que no me e dado cuenta de que me estan planeando una emboscada y que no me e dado cuenta que Kyoko ahora esta con ellos) Kyoko deja de actuar

Kyoko: eh?

Marcus: (Maldicion, ahora si de seguro se dio cuenta)

Siegfried: creen que soy estupido, desde un principio me di cuenta de que me estaban preparando una emboscada

Thomas estando en el techo escucho lo que dijo Siegfried, asi que decidio gritarles a todos que entraran de una ves para que Siegfried no puediera escapar, luego de gritar empezaron romper las paredes Yoshino, Kenan, Miki y Megumi, junto con sus compañeros Lalamon, Falcomon, Powchessmon (white) y Powchessmon (black), mientras que Thomas entro por el techo junto con su compañero Gaomon

Thomas: rindete Siegfried te tenemos rodeado

Siegfried: vaya, vaya pero si es Thomas

Thomas: como sabes mi nombre?

Siegfried: jajaja no solo se tu nombre tambien se muchas cosas mas, cosas que tu no quieres que sepan los demas

Thomas: (sera que el tiene conocimiento sobre mis planes) eso lo dudo

Siegfried: enserio lo dudas, y que te parece si rebelo aqui y ahora en que es lo que has estado trabajando

Thomas: a que te refieres?

Siegfried: me refiero a que durante los dias que te llevaste a Marcus para que fabricaras supuestamente una cura para la alteracion molecular que tiene, pero lo que tu no le has rebelado a los demas es que en ves de fabricar la cura para el lo que hiciste fue crear un aparato que le quitara la alteracion molecular usandola para tus propios planes

Thomas: (imposible, como se entero de que estaba haciendo) eso no es cierto

Siegfried: si no es cierto porque aun no has conseguido la cura para Marcus

Marcus: porque eso no es algo que se pueda conseguir de la noche a la mañana

Thomas: Marcus...(aunque sabe que las palabras de Siegfried son ciertas el aun me apoya) gracias compañero

Marcus: por nada

Thomas: que hallas dicho eso no te beneficia en nada Siegfried asi que rindete de una ves por todas

Siegfried: crees que si no tubiera un plan para escapar les habria dicho que me di cuenta de la emboscada

Marcus: a que te refieres?

Siegfried: a que fueron ustedes los que cayeron en mi trampa

En ese momento uno de los barriles que estaba en el almacen explota

BOMMM¡

Thomas: debi pensarlo, va hacer explotar el almacen

Siegfried: eso no es todo tambien les presento a unos amigos que yo cree

de la nada aparecieron cinco personas con aspecto sospechoso, el primero era un hombre con una camisa negra, pantalon azul y sapatos negros, la segunda era una mujer de cabello rojo que tenia ojos de reptil, mientras que el tercero y el cuerto eran dos hombres gemelos pero cada uno tenia una marca diferente en el ojo y el quinto era una mujer de vestido rojo que tenia una cara de miedo

Thomas: sabia que ivas a tener refuersos, dejame adivinar ellos tambien son cierto

Siegfried: estas en lo correcto, ellos son el orgullo de mi trabajo, los mejores que pude haber creado, aunque antes eran seis pero uno de ellos me acaba de traicionar cierto Kyoko

Kyoko: yo no soy como el resto de ellos

Marcus: asi es ella no es como el resto de tus creaciones, ella tiene el derecho de ser quien quiera ser, no es como una de tus titeres a los que puedes manejar como se te de la gana

Kyoko: Marcus... gracias

Marcus: no es nada

Thomas. todos salgan de aqui este lugar va derrumbarse

Siegfried: de todas formas no podran salvarse de mi jejejejeje

Cuando todos logran salir del almacen que estaba en llamas ven que Siegfried estaba del otro lado del almacen junto con sus cinco creaciones, pero lo que ninguno se esperaba es que Siegfried se combirtiera en un Quimeramon

Quimeramon: ROARRRRRRRRRRRRR¡

Thomas: parece que el tambien se convirto en un bio-hibrido

Marcus: y no en uno cualquiera, ese parece ser un bio-hibrido mas fuerte que los que nos habiamos enfrentado antes

Yoshino: asi parece ser

Quimeramon: jejejejejeje ahora todos ustedes estan acabados

Thomas: listos chicos

Todos: listos ¡

todos en ese momento hicieron digieolucionar a sus digimons

Agumon: Agumon digievolucionar a ShineGreymon¡

Gaomon: Gaomon digievolucionar a MirageGaogamon¡

Lalamon: Lalamon digievolucionar a Rosemon¡

Falcomon: Falcomon digievolucionar a Ravenmon¡

Powchessmon (white): Powchessmon digievolucionar a Kingchessmon (white)¡

Powchessmon (black): Powchessmon digievolucionar a Kingchessmon (black)¡

mientras que Kyoko todavia no sabia usar su carga de ADN, hasta que llega Marcus y le dice

Marcus: que sucede Kyoko?

Kyoko: bueno es que yo no se usar una carga de ADN

Marcus: ya veo, bueno dejame explicarte, primero que nada para hacer una carga de ADN puedes darle un golpe a un digimon como lo hago yo, o puedes concentrarte en tu mano y hacer que la carga de ADN fluya por si sola justo como lo hacen los demas

Kyoko: concentrarme en mi mano o darle un golpe a un digimon

Marcus: asi es, ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a ayudar a los demas

Kyoko: eh? Marcus... espe...rayos ya se fue, entonces mejor me concentrare en mi mano (concentrate, concentrate, vamos tu puedes)

ciuando Kyoko empieza a concentrarce en su mano le aparece una carga de ADN de color amarillo, al sacar su carga de ADN ella de una ves la utilizo en su digivice que le habia dado Thomas e invoco a su digimon

Kyoko: ADN mega carga¡

Del digivice de Kyoko aparecio un digimon azul que antes de digievolucionar a su forma mega, el se presento a Kyoko

Veemon: hola, es un placer conocerte yo soy veemon

Kyoko: es increible (se supone que los bio-hibridos no podemos invocar digimones, Thomas lo hiso el me curo ya no soy una bio-hibrido y lo convirtio en un acompañante para mi, gracias Thomas) estas listo veemon

Veemon: por supuesto, Veemon digievolucionar a IMPERIALDRAMON¡

Imperialdramon: AHhhhhh¡

Kyoko: es increible qien diria que mi acompañante seria tan genial

Marcus: ella lo logro

Thomas: hiciste un buen trabajo explicandole lo de la carga de ADN

Yoshino: chicos no quiero ser mala pero creo que tenemos mejores cosas en que preocuparnos

Miki: es verdad, concentrence

Megumi: tienen razon tenemos que estar concentrados

kenan: Ravemon y yo estamos listos para atacar

Kyoko: no me dejen atras jajajaja

Marcus: bueno ya que estamos todos listos, preparate Siegfried...

Continuara...

Hola amigos como estas, espero que bien, les agradesco por seguir leyendo este fic y eso es muy importante para mi asi que de verdad les doy las gracias, otra cosa que les voy a decir es que ultimamente me e estado tardando con los capitulos porque me he quedado varias veces sin ideas haci que me quedo estancado a veces por eso les pido que me perdonen, por ultimo los comentarios son bienvenidos aqui, si tienen algo que decirme o quieren preguntarme algo son libres de hacerlo, tambien tengo una pagina en facebook por si quieren tener algunos avanses de la historia o de las proximas historias que hare, en fin la pagina de Facebook se llama "LF21 fanfiction", sin mas nada que decirles me despido, cuidense


	12. Chapter 12: Reaccion parte 4

Reaccion

Parte 4

En el capitulo anterior...

Kyoko: estas listo Veemon

Veemon: por supuesto, Veemon digievolucionar a IMPERIALDRAMON¡

Imperialdramon: AHhhhhh¡

Kyoko: es increible qien diria que mi acompañante seria tan genial

Marcus: ella lo logro

Thomas: hiciste un buen trabajo explicandole lo de la carga de ADN

Yoshino: chicos no quiero ser mala pero creo que tenemos mejores cosas en que preocuparnos

Miki: es verdad, concentrence

Megumi: tienen razon tenemos que estar concentrados

kenan: Ravemon y yo estamos listos para atacar

Kyoko: no me dejen atras jajajaja

Marcus: bueno ya que estamos todos listos, preparate Siegfried...

(comienzo del capitulo 12, Reaccion parte 4)

Quimeramon: vaya en verdad creen que me podran derrotar con unos cuantos digimons nivel mega

Marcus: por supuesto

Quimeramon: ROARRRRRRRRRR¡

Mientras quimeramon rugia ferosmente, Marcus y los demas atacaron rapidamente hacia el estomago de Quimeramon haciendole cada uno su ataque especial para derrotarlo

ShineGreymon: Estallido Glorioso¡

MirageGaogamon: Corte de Luna Llena¡

Rosemon: Tentacion Prohibida¡

Ravenmon: Sombra ninja¡

kingchessmon(white): Espada de la luz¡

Kingchessmon(Black): Espada oscura¡

Imperialdramon: Rayo Delta¡

Todos los ataques impactaron en el estomago de Quimeramon, pero a el no le hiso mucho efecto debido a que uso sus brasos para protegerse de los ataques, luego contra-ataco usando uno de sus ataques especiales "Relampago Destructor" el cual le hiso mucho daño a ShineGreymon y a los demas dejandolos tirados en el suelo

Marcus: es muy poderoso

Thomas: que esperabas de un bio-hibrido como el

Yoshino: es verdad, pero no pense que fuera tan poderoso

Kyoko: hasta yo estoy impresionada

Kenan: no lo puedo creer

Miki y Megumi: nosotras tampoco

Marcus: Thomas te has dado cuenta de que los que Siegfried trajo aqui no se han movido ni un sentimetro

Thomas: si, tambien e estado pensando en porque

Kyoko: a lo mejor tienen miedo de pelear contra nosotros

Yoshino: no lo creo, debe de ser otra cosa

Miki: es cierto, tiene que ser otra cosa

Megumi: podria ser que esten planeando una trampa

Kenan: si es cierto

Quimeramon: QUE LES SUCEDE, ES TODO LO QUE PUEDE HACER DATS, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA YO SOY EL MAS PODEROSO DEL MUNDOOOO¡

mientras que Quimeramon estaba gritando, Thomas estaba pensando en porque los bio-hibridos no se habian movido de donde estaban, luego de pensar un rato Marcus se le hacerca y le pregunta

Marcus: oye Thomas que crees que debemos hacer para derrotar a este poderoso enemigo

Thomas: la verdad no estoy seguro Marcus, tanto como su poder como su rapidez de contra-ataque son muy altas, y sin mencionar que es muy inteligente asi que no estoy seguro de que podemos hacer para derrotarlo

Yoshino: asi que no podemos hacer nada Thomas?

kenan: debe de haber una forma de derrotarlo

Miki: es verdad, ningun enemigo es invencible

Megumi: es cierto, pero no hemos encontrado un punto debil aun

Kyoko: me pregunto si tendran que ver algo esos bio-hibridos que estan ahi parados sin hacer nada

En ese momento cuando Kyoko dijo lo de los bio-hibridos, Thomas descubre la razon por la cual no le estan haciendo daño a Quimeramon, asi que despues de pensarlo por un momento esa fue su unica conclucion por lo cual se los dijo a todos en voz baja porque no queria que Quimeramon los escuchara y arruinara su plan

Thomas: chicos ya tengo la respuesta

Yoshino: sabia que se te ocurriria algo Thomas

Miki: que se te ocurrio?

Megumi: si que tienes en mente

kyoko: (Thomas piensa las cosas muy rapido, el es como el estratega del equipo y sus estrategias siempre conducen a la victoria, es como un comandante que lidera a un ejercito al campo de batalla, es increible) como lo pensaste tan rapido

Marcus: es propio de el, siempre piensa las cosas cuidadosamente y muy rapido, y siempre le salen bien

Kenan: es cierto

Thomas: chicos no es hora de distraerse

Marcus: cierto

Kyoko: lo siento

Thomas: bien todos escuchen la razon por la cual no le hemos hecho daño a Quimeramon es porque sus cinco bio-hibridos son los que aumentan sus cualidaes, quiero decir que cada bio-hibrido tiene una funcion exacta, uno mejora la velocidad, otro la precicion, otro la fuerza del ataque, cosas asi, lo que tenemos que hacer es acabar con los bio-hibridos y podremos derrotar a Quimeramon

Marcus y los demas: entendido

Marcus decidio ir primero a atacar a un bio-hibrido, cuando Quimeramon ve que Marcus le dio un golpe en la cara a uno de sus bio-hibridos, el empieza a perder el equilibrio y trata de aguantarse de un edificio para no caer

Thomas: eso es, justo como lo pense ese bio-hibrido debe de ser el que mejora la estabilidad de Quimeramon, ahora cada uno de nosotros debe de atacar a los que quedan

Kyoko hiso que Imperialdramon atacara a la bio-hibrido que estaba a la derecha de Quimeramon, cuando imperialdramon la ataca con su ataque especial "Rayo Delta" Quimeramon empieza a moverse un poco mas lento, Luego Kenan hizo que Ravemon atacara con su habilidad especial "Sombra Ninja" a el bio-hibrido que estaba a la izquierda de Quimeramon, lo que hizo que Quimeramon perdiera fuerza en sus ataques, por ultimo Miki y Megumi hicieron que Kingchessmon (White) y Kingchessmon (Black) atacaran a los dos ultimos bio-hibridos que estaban atras de Quimeramon, lo que hiso que el se cayera y destrullera una gran parte del suelo

Quimeramon: AHHHHHHH¡, USTEDES ME LAS VAN A PAGAR¡

Thomas: parece que eres un mal perdedor Siegfried, por si no lo has notado todos tus bio-hibridos ya estan inconcientes por lo que ninguno de ellos te puede mejorar ninguna de tus cualidades, y sin ellos estas indefenso contra nosotros asi que rindete de una ves

Quimeramon: rendirme, jajajajajajajaja

Marcus: que te causa tanta gracia, se te olvida que ahora tu eres el que esta acabado

Quimeramon: tu dices que yo estoy acabado, jajajajajajajaja pobres estupidos no queria tener que llegar a esto porque tendria que sacrificar mi forma humana y me quedaria para siempre como un digimon pero que mas da, LOS DESTRUIRE A TODOS

Quimeramon empezo a gritar cada ves mas y mas fuerte, luego los bio-hibridos que estaban inconcientes en el suelo empezaron a salir volando hacia quimeramon, cuando Thomas se da cuenta de que los bio-hibridos estan volando hacia Quimeramon el empieza a sostenerse de una barra de metal que estaba tirada en el suelo, mientras que les dice a los demas que se agarren de algo y que no se suelten por nada debido a que Quimeramon va a Digievolucionar, luego de que todos se agarraran de algo, Quimeramon empieza a absorver los cuerpos de sus bio-hibridos y se transforma en un digimon completamente diferente, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una armadura gris que tenia por los lados la forma de unos craneos, por las piernas se le veian unos picos, en la espalda llevaba un cañon enorme y en cada uno de sus brazos llevaba una gigantesca minigun (una torreta)

MegaMachDramon: ROARRRRRRRRRR¡

Thomas: esto es imposible ningun digimon puede tener tanto poder

Marcus: ahora si estamos en problemas

Yoshino: que pesadilla

Kenan: no puede ser

Miki: y ahora que haremos, ninguno de nuestros digimons tiene la fuerza suficiente para hacerle frente a ese monstruo

Megumi: ni todos nuestros digimons juntos pueden contra esa cosa

Kyoko: es el fin

Marcus y los demas empezaron a perder las esperanzas de poder vencer a Siegfried debido a que se transformo en un digimon increiblemente poderoso, pero de repente Marcus agacha la cara y les dice a todos que lo escuchen un momento

Thomas: eh? que sucede Marcus?

Yoshino: que te pasa Marcus, porque estas asi?

Marcus: escuchenme un momento, creo que se como derrotarlo (con la cara mirando hacia abajo)

Thomas: a que te refieres?

Yoshino: si dinos, como podemos derrotar a ese monstruo?

Kyoko: (Marcus no se ve muy bien, al parecer encontro la forma de derrotar a ese digimon gigante pero a la ves se le ve algo triste, sera que va a decir algo que probablemente le cause mucho dolor) que sucede Marcus?

Marcus: de acuerdo, activare el modo supremo

Yoshino: ¡

En ese momento Yoshino empieza a recordar lo que el padre de Marcus le dijo a el sobre el modo supremo y sus conce cuencias

Flash Back

Papa de Marcus: Pues veras el modo supremo no es como los demas modos que has conseguido hasta el momento, el modo supremo es muy superior a cualquera de los otrsos modos, porque este no se consigue tansencillo como los otros, hay dos formas de conseguir ese modo la primera forma de conseguirlo seria que alcanzaras a derrotar a un digimon nivel mega tu solo de un solo golpe sin que lo halla devilitado otro digimon, y la otra forma seria que obtuvieras ese poder tratando de proteger algu muy valioso para ti, algo mas valioso que tu propia vida

Marcus: entiendo, asi que para conseguir ese poder tengo que ganarle a un digimon mega yo solo o obtener el poder para proteger a algo muy valioso para mi, algo mas valioso que mi propia vida

Papa de Marcus: esas son las unicas maneras de conseguir ese poder

Marcus: ya veo, pero que tan superior es este poder en comparacion con el nivel mega o el modo explosivo

Papa de Marcus: es 100¡ veces mas podero que el modo explosivo

Marcus y Yoshino: 100¡ veces mas poderoso

Papa de Marcus: exactamente

Papa de Marcus: veran este nuevo poder no solo aumenta increiblemente el poder del digimon que lo usa, sino que tambien puede tener efectos secundarios al humano que hiso que su digimon llegue a ese nivel

Yoshino: pero ninguno de esos efectos es grave o si

Papa de Marcus: me temo que si

Marcus: pero de que efectos estamos hablando

Papa de Marcus: pueden pasar 3 cosas, la primera seria que el humano pierda una gran parte de su memoria, y esa parte que olvide sea totalmente imposible de recuperar, la segunda es que el humano sufra una gran cantidad de daño que podria dejarlo inconsiente a los 15 minutos despues de hacer que su digimon llegue a ese nivel, y la tercera pero mas grave es que el humano descargue tanta energia de su cuerpo, que su mente no podra soportarlo y entonces...

Yoshino: (asustada) mo...morira

Papa de Marcus: me temo que asi es

Fin del Flash Back

Yoshino: NO¡, no lo activaras

Marcus: no tengo otra opcion (con la mirada hacia el suelo y con vos triste)

Kyoko: pero que es el modo supremo?

Miki: si que es?

Megumi: yo tampoco se que es

Kenan: que es?

Thomas: el modo supremo es una fase evolutiva que es cien veces mas poderosa que el nivel mega y que el modo explosivo juntos

Miki y Megumi: Cien Veces¡

Kenan: entonces ese poder seria mas fuerte que el del digimon que esta ahi

Thomas: asi es

Kyoko: pero porque no lo has activado aun

Marcus:...

Thomas: bueno es que el modo supremo, no es como las demas digievolciones que se alcanzan facilmnte con una carga de ADN, este modo necesita de ciertos requisitos que hacen al digimon mas poderoso pero el que active el modo supremo puede sufrir tres efectos secundarios, el primero seria que Marcus saliera lastimado gravemente, el segunto seria que perdiera la memoria por completo o el tercero seria que muera

Kenan:¡

Miki:¡

Megumi:¡

Kyoko:¡( es por eso que Marcus se puso asi, y yo preguntandole porque no lo habia activado aun, soy una horrible persona) l...lo... lo siento Marcus, no tenia idea

Marcus: ...no te preocupes, no hay problema

Yoshino: Marcus... por favor no actives el modo supremo

Marcus: Yoshino... si no lo activo todos moriremos aqui

Yoshino: NO... encontraremos otra solucion, veras que podremos vencerlo si pensamos bien las cosas verdad Thomas?

Thomas: lo siento Yoshino, pero no hay ninguna otra forma de vencer a ese digimon

Yoshino: ESTAS EQUIVOCADO¡... siempre hay una forma de vencer, solo si trabajamos juntos, asi fue como nos las arreglamos cuanmdo derrotamos al rey dreisil hace 4 años

Thomas: en aquella entonces el rey dreisil era mas debil que este digimon

Yoshino: NO... Marcus no puede activar el modo supremo, eso lo puede matar

Marcus: no te preocupes...

Yoshino: como quieres que no meu preocupe si tu estas arriesganto tu vida

Marcus: si llego a perder la vida lo habre hecho para salvar a las personas que me importan

Yoshino: No... no te dejare

en ese momento uno de los ataques de MegaMachDramon impacta contra el suelo causando un fuerte temblor que tumba a Marcus y a los demas al suelo, pero Yoshino cuando se cayo recibio un fuerte golpe en la pierna, debido a un tubo que estaba tirado en el suelo

Marcus: Yoshino... te encuentras bien

Yoshino: si, estoy bien...(agarrandose la pierna que le estaba sangrando)

Marcus: no estas bien, te esta sangrando la pierna, Thomas por favor sostenla

Thomas: de acuerdo

Marcus: ahora si estoy que estoy furioso, Siegfried me las va a pagar, activare el modo supremo

Yoshino: Marcusss

Marcus: Yoshino... en caso de que no vuelva o no recuerde quien eres, solo quiero que sepas una cosa y que nunca se te olvide "yo te amo"

en ese momento, Marcus se acerca a Yoshino y le da un beso en la boca, luego le dice susurrandole en el oido "Lo siento"

Marcus: Thomas por favor cuidala en caso de que pase lo peor

Thomas: asi lo hare buen amigo

Marcus: Chicos en caso de que no vuelba, quiero que sepan que son mis mejores amigos

Kyoko:Marcus... (con la mirada hacia abajo)

Kenan: Ma...Marcus que tengas suerte

Miki: es cierto ahora ve y acaba con ese monstruo para que puedas estar con Yoshino

Megumi: asi mismo es

Marcus: asi lo hare

MegaMachDramon: ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR¡

Marcus: oye tu monstruo horrendo, es hora de pelear¡

Marcus salto a los hombros de ShineGreymon y eml lo llevo hasta lo mas alto que pudo para lanzar a Marcus contra MegaMachDramon, luego de que ShineGreymon lanza a Marcus contra el pecho de MegaMachDramon, el le da un fuerte golpe que hace que MachDramon retroceda dos pasos y active la carga de ADN de Marcus, pero esta ves la carga de ADN no era de color rojo sino que su color era dorado, Marcus al ver su carga de ADN se quedo sorprendido por un momento luego implanta la carga de ADN en su digivice y grita con toda su fuerza

Marcus: ADN CARGA SUPREMA¡

ShineGreymon empieza a envolverse en una luz dorada que le cubre todo el cuerpo, luego de que es envuelto por la luz dorada todo el cuerpo de ShineGreymon cambia a la forma de un caballero de armadura de color plateado con rojo, en uno de sus brazos tenia una espada que tenia la forma de la cara de GeoGreymon, mientras que en otro brazo tenia otra espada pero esta ves con la forma de la cara de Greymon, en su cara tenia un casco de caballero, y en el frente del casco tenia dibujada la forma de un dragon, por la espalda se le veian cuatro alas plateadas, al terminar de digievolucionar este nuevo digimon grito su nombre lo mas fuerte posible para que MegaMachDramon empezara a sentir miedo

?: asi que ese monstruo horrible es mi oponente, vaya que desperdicio de mi tiempo, escucha monstruo horrible yo soy OMEGAGREYMON, y soy el que te destruira por completo

MegaMachDramon:ROARRRRRRRR¡

OmegaGreymon: preparate para ser destruido, "ESPADA DIVINA DEL DRAGON"

Al realizar su ataque especial, OmegaGreymon atraveso con su espada a MegaMachDramon lo que lo destrullo por completo sin dejar ningun tipo de rastro de el

Thomas: Marcus lo logro, derroto a Siegfried

Kyoko: asi que ese es el verdadero poder del modo supremo

Yoshino: Marcus...

Kenan: es increible ese poder

Luego de que Siegfried fuera derrotado, Omegamon se volvio a su etapa de Agumon mientras el estaba en el suelo, Marcus estaba cayendo del cielo inconciente, cuando esta apunto de llegar al suelo es atrapado por Ravenmon, luego lo suelta en el suelo y se acercan todos a ver como esta Marcus pero Yoshino fue la primera en ver si Marcus estaba bien

Yoshino: Marcussss..., por favor despierta

Thomas: Yoshino por favor dejame ver si esta bien

Thomas se acerco a Marcus y puso su cabeza en su pecho para escuchar si su corazon estaba latiendo, luego de que Thomas no escucha nada decide ver si Marcus tiene pulso pero cuando le agarra la mano a Marcus no le siente el pulso asi que por un momento Thomas piensa que Marcus esta muerto

Thomas: (no tiene pulso y tampoco escucho los latidos de su corazon eso quiere decir que Marcus esta muerto, pero como le digo esto a Yoshino)

Yoshino: Thomas dime que Marcus esta bien

Thomas: (con la mirada hacia abajo) Yoshino...

Kenan: que sucede Thomas, Marcus esta bien cierto?

Thomas: yo de verdad lo siento pe...pero Marcus no tiene pulso y su corazon no esta latiendo

Kyoko: ¡

Kenan: ¡

Miki: ¡

Megumi: ¡

Yoshino: n...no, no puede ser cierto

Thomas: de verdad lo siento, no puedo hacer nada

Kyoko: (llorando con la mirada hacia abajo) todo lo hiso por proteger a las personas que eran importantes para el

Miki: (llorando con la mirada hacia abajo) Marcus...murio... eso no puede ser, no puede serrrr

Megumi: (con la mirada hacia abajo)

Kenan: (llorando) Marcus...es imposible que halla muerto...

Yoshino: (llorando fuertemente) MARCUS...

Hola mis amigos como estan (espero que bien) primero que nada quiero decirles que les agradesco mucho que se tomen su tiempo para leer este fic gracias a ustedes e llegado a las 550 visitas a esta historia, asi que de verdad muchas gracias, otra cosa que les queria decir es posible que deje de escribir este fic debido a que no e recibido ningun comentario eso me hace pensar que no les gusta el fic, asi que lo mas probable es que me ponga a escribir otro, pero si alguno de ustedes quiere que siga escribiendo este fic pueden decirmelo en un comentario o si quieren me lo pueden decir por mi pagina de facebook "LF21 fanfiction" ya que ahi es donde paso mas tiempo, en fin no tengo mas nada que decirles hasta luego y cuidense


	13. Chapter 13: Una propuesta inesperada

Una propuesta inesperada

En el capitulo anterior...

Thomas: (no tiene pulso y tampoco escucho los latidos de su corazon eso quiere decir que Marcus esta muerto, pero como le digo esto a Yoshino)

Yoshino: Thomas dime que Marcus esta bien

Thomas: (con la mirada hacia abajo) Yoshino...

Yoshino: n...no, no puede ser cierto

Thomas: yo de verdad lo siento pe...pero Marcus no tiene pulso y su corazon no esta latiendo

Kyoko: (llorando con la mirada hacia abajo) todo lo hiso por proteger a las personas que eran importantes para el

Miki: (llorando con la mirada hacia abajo) Marcus...murio... eso no puede ser, no puede serrrr

Megumi: (con la mirada hacia abajo)

Kenan: (llorando) Marcus...es imosible que halla muerto...

Yoshino: (llorando fuertemente) MARCUS...

Thomas: d... de verdad lo siento, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer en estos momentos

(comienzo del capitulo 13, Una propuesta inesperada )

Yoshino: (llorando) Marcus por favor despierta, n...no me dejes

Kyoko: (asi que a esto se referia Marcus cuando le dijo a Thomas que cuidara de Yoshino en caso de que sucediera lo peor, yo que no lo conoci mucho y aun asi me siento muy mal, como si hubiese perdido algo muy importante de mi, esto es a lo que los humanos llaman tristeza y dolor cierto)

Kenan: (llorando) NO PUEDE SERRRRR

Miki: (llorando)

Megumi: (llorando) el... lo hiso para salvar a las personas que eran importantes para el

Thomas: (Marcus murio, esto no estaba en mis planes, debi de estar preparado para todo, sin embargo no pude, ahora Yoshino esta sufriendo y no tengo manera de consolarla)

Mientras Thomas estaba pensando, yoshino seguia llorando fuertemente por la perdida de Marcus, pero de repente mientras Yoshino esta llorando apoyada en el pecho de Marcus, el levanta poco a poco su brazo derecho y acaricia el rostro de Yoshino, en ese momento Yoshino deja de llorar y ve a Marcus sonriendole, luego el le pregunta a Yoshino en voz baja "¿estas bien?"

Yoshino: (secandose las lagrimas) Ma...Marcus e...estás vivo¡

Thomas: eh?

Kenan: Ma...Marcus...

Miki: e...es esta vi..vivo

Megumi: Lo sabia, sabia que Marcus no nos dejaria asi

Kyoko: Que alegria que este vivo (ya veo asi que esto es lo que se siente cuando las cosas salen bien, ver a Marcus vivo me hace sentir bien, de alguna manerame hace sentir muy feliz, esta debe de ser la sensacion que los humanos llaman felicidad, si es asi me gusta sentirme asi)

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que Marcus estaba vivo, mientras que Yoshino estaba tan feliz que abrazo a Marcus con toda su fuerza mientras le decia "no me vuelvas a dar un susto asi" de una manera muy preocupada

Marcus: Yo...Yoshino, lo lamento por haberte dado un susto asi, no lo volvere a hacer, pero por favor no me abrazes tan fuerte, todavia me duele todo el cuerpo

Yoshino: (con lagrimas de felicidad) lo...lo siento, me tenias muy preocupada, llegue a pensar que en verdad habias muerto

Marcus: lo...lo siento no lo volvere a hacer

Yoshino: (con lagrimas de felicidad) pro...prometelo

Marcus: esta bien te lo prometo

Thomas: Marcus me alegra que estes bien

Marcus: gracias compañero

Miki y Megumi: MARCUSSSS, nos tenias muy preocupadas

Marcus: Miki, lo lamento no lo volvere a hacer, tambien lo siento Megumi espero no tener que volver a darles un susto a ninguna de ustedes

Kenan: Ma...Marcus estas vivo

Marcus: si Kenan, asi es por cierto gracias por hacer que Ravenmon me atrapara durante la caida

Kenan: no fue nada

Marcus: eh? porque Kyoko esta tan separada de nosotros?

Kyoko: (sonrojada) eh? bu...bueno yo...estaba...

Marcus: tranquila, ven acercate un momento

Kyoko: (sonrojada) es...esta bien

Marcus: me alegra ver que estes bien

Kyoko: (sonrojada) eh?...bu...bueno yo...tambien me alegro de que tu estes bien Marcus, aunque para serte sincera me tenias muy preocupada

Marcus: ya veo, lo siento

Thomas: lamento tener que interrumpir la conversacion pero tenemos que llevar a Marcus a un hospital para que traten sus heridas

Marcus: tranquilo, esto...(escupiendo sangre)

Yoshino: Marcus... Thomas tiene razon tenemos que llevarte a un hospital lo mas pronto posible

Thomas llamo lo mas rapido pòsible a una ambulancia para que trasladaran a Marcus a un hospital y empezaran a tratar sus heridas, mientras a Marcus se lo llevaban al hospital , yoshino se fue con el en la ambulancia, durante el camino al hospital Yoshino estubo sosteniendole la mano a Marcus mientras le decia "tranquilo te pondras bien", al llegar al hospital a Marcus lo pusieron en una sala de emergencia de alta prioridad debido a que las heridas que tenia en su cuerpo eran muy graves, durante el tiempo que se llevaron a Marcus, yoshino se quedo en la sala de espera durante cinco horas esperando a que le dijeran si Marcus se pondria bien, luego de la sala donde estaban operando a Marcus sale el doctor que estaba a cargo de el y se acerca a hablar con Yoshino

Yoshino: digame doctor, Marcus se pondra bien cierto?

Doctor: Bueno ya el esta fuera de peligro, sim embargo tiene muchas heridas en su cuerpo, lo que me impresiona es que el todavia siga vivo despues de tener muchos huesos rotos, pero si, el si se pondra bien, lo que necesita es guardar reposo por uno o dos meses para que este igual que siempre

Yoshino: Gracias doctor, eso quiere decir que puedo entrar a verlo

Doctor: si por supuesto ya puedes pasar a hablar con el

Yoshino: Gracias doctor

Yoshino al terminar de hablar con el doctor fue a la sala de Marcus a ver como se encontraba, al entrar ve a Marcus acostado en la cama mientras estaba despertandose debido a que lo habian puesto a dormir con una injeccion , al despertarse el ve a Yoshino parada en frente de la puerta, luego ella se acerca a Marcus

Yoshino: Marcus... t...te sientes bien

Marcus: un poco, pero ahora me siento mejor ya que te tengo a mi lado

yoshino: (sonrojada) bu...bueno yo solo estaba preocupada por ti

Marcus: lamento haber hecho que te preocuparas

yoshino: ya no importa, lo que importa ahora es que estamos juntos

Marcus: si, es verdad ya a pasado un tiempo desde que estubimos juntos

De repente entran Thomas y Kyoko a la habitacion donde se encontraban Marcus y Yoshino, cuando entran, Marcus y Yoshino ven a Thomas y Kyoko en la puerta

Thomas: Marcus me alegra ver que estas bien

Marcus: Thomas

Kyoko: Ho...hola Marcus

Marcus: Hola Kyoko

Thomas: (vaya parece que haber activado el modo supremo hiso que Marcus sufriera una gran cantidad de daños graves en su cuerpo, pero si no mal recuerdo el doctor me dijo que le sorprendia que Marcus siguiera vivo con la cantidad de heridas graves que tiene, me pregunto si tendra que ver con su alteracion molecular) y dime Marcus...

Kyoko: Marcus t...te sientes bien, t...te duele algo

Marcus: Kyoko no te preocupes estoy bien solo necesito tiempo para recuperarme

Kyoko: pero aun asi no te duele nada

Marcus: tranquila si me duele cuerpo pero se me pasara con el tiempo

Yoshino: Thomas sera que puedo hablar contigo un momento

Thomas: eh? si claro no hay problema

Yoshino sale de la habitacion de Marcus con Thomas, mientras ellos dos estan afuera Kyoko se queda hablando con Marcus dentro de la habitacion

Thomas: que sucede Yoshino?

Yoshino: (soltando lagrimas) Thomas por favor dime cuanto tiempo le queda a Marcus

Thomas: (con la mirada hacia abajo) veo que te enteraste, bueno no sirve de nada escondertelo pero a Marcus solo le queda un dia de vida

Yoshino: (soltando lagrimas) por favor dime que puedes hacer algo para ayudarlo

Thomas: la verdad no estoy muy seguro de que lo pueda hacer a tiempo

Yoshino: (soltando lagrimas) por que lo dices?

Thomas: veras para poder curar a Marcus necesitaba la otra parte de la investigacion de Kurata que tenia Siegfried, sin embargo como el almacen fue destruido antes de que pudiera completarse la extraccion de esa investigacion, solo pude conseguir la mitad

Yoshino: y con eso no es suficiente para curar a Marcus?

Thomas: la verdad si se puede, pero el problema es el tiempo, porque para que se complete la cura que estoy haciendo necesito por lo minimo dos dias, pero a Marcus le queda solo uno de vida

Yoshino: y no puedes hacer nada para que la termines antes?

Thomas: creo que si se puede pero no estoy seguro

Yoshino: te lo ruego salva a Marcus

Thomas: de acuerdo Yoshino hare lo posible para que la produccion de la cura se termine a tiempo

Yoshino: gracias de verdad te lo agradesco mucho

Thomas: no te preocupes todo saldra bien

Mientras tanto en la habitacion de Marcus...

Marcus: oye Kyoko porque sera que Yoshino y Thomas se estan tardando tanto?

Kyoko: (sonrojada) n...no lo se

Marcus: eh? Kyoko te sucede algo? te veo un poco roja

Kyoko: (sonrojada) eh? n...no es nada

Marcus: por cierto porque es que siempre te veo un poco separada de los demas

Kyoko: (sonrojada) bu...bueno es porque no quiero ser una molestia

Marcus: estas bromeando verdad? tu no eres una molestia, al contrario tu ahora eres parte del data squad lo que quiere decir que eres como de la familia

Kyoko: (sonrojada) e...enserio?

Marcus: por supuesto ven acercate un momento y sientate junto a mi

Kyoko: (sonrojada) q...que me siente ju...junto a ti

Marcus: si, pero si no quieres no es necesario que lo hagas

Kyoko: (sonrojada) e...esta bien

Kyoko hiso lo que Marcus le dijo y se sento junto a el, luego de que ella se sento Marcus le dijo "asi es como debes de estar, siempre cerca de tus amigos" cuando ella escucha lo que Marcus le dice ella le contesta "e...entiendo, gracias" luego de que ella le contesta a Marcus el decide tratar de levantarse, cuando lo intenta le empieza a doler el cuerpo entero lo que hiso que Kyoko se preocupara por el y le pregunto

Kyoko: estas bien?

Marcus: si, solo que me dolio un poco

Kyoko: no vuelvas a hacer eso, me diste un susto

Marcus: lo siento jejejeje

Kyoko: no hay problema

Marcus: oye Kyoko te importa si te digo algo

Kyoko: (sonrojada) que...que cosa?

Marcus: bueno la verdad esto no es facil de decir pero...

Kyoko:(sonrojada), ( por que me siento asi, es algo extraño me siento extraña, mi corazon se acelera, empiezo a ponerme roja, que es esto y de alguna forma me siento atraida por Marcus, esto es algun tipo de emocion que sienten los humanos) q...que me vas a decir?

Marcus: bueno la verdad es que pienso que...

Kyoko: (sonrojada) (sera que se me va a declarar, si es eso dejara a la pobre Yoshino sola y eso me haria sentir mal)

Marcus: pienso que tu le gustas a Thomas

Kyoko: ¡

Marcus: eh? sucede algo?

Kyoko: (a Thomas, el piensa que yo le gusto a Thomas, y yo que estaba esperando que se me declarara) no, gracias por el dato, lo tendre en mente

Marcus: por cierto Kyoko tu ya no eres una bio-hibrido o si?

Kyoko: la verdad aun soy una bio-hibrido pero Thomas me dijo que si utilizaba mas seguido el digivice especial que me hiso entonces podria dejar de ser una bio-hibrido dentro de poco tiempo

Marcus: ya veo, es por eso que dijiste que no querias ser una molestia cierto, porque no sabes si te aceptarian los demas

Kyoko: asi es

Marcus: en ese caso, no te preocupes

Kyoko: eh? por que lo dices?

Marcus: todos te aceptaran yo estoy seguro de eso, nadie es capas de rechazar a una chica tan linda como tu, y si no te llegaran a aceptar yo te aceptaria aun mas porque bueno asi como Yoshino, y los demas tu tambien eres una persona especial `para mi

Kyoko: (muy sonrojada) (me...me acaba de decir que soy muy linda, tambien que soy una persona especial para el) Marcus...

Marcus: que sucede? te dije algo malo?

Kyoko se levanta de la silla que estaba al lado de la cama de Marcus con la mirada hacia el suelo, luego Marcus la ve y piensa que la hiso enfadar o que la insulto, luego Kyoko se acerco a Marcus y Marcus penso que ella lo iva a golpear o algo asi pero cuando Kyoko se acerco lo que ella hiso fue darle un abrazo con mucha fuerza a Marcus mientras le decia a el "Muchas Gracias Marcus, de verdad te quiero"

Marcus: Auch, Kyoko yo tambien te quiero mucho pero por favor sueltame, te recuerdo que todavia me duele todo el cuerpo

Kyoko: oh, lo siento de verdad, por favor perdoname

Marcus: Tranquila no hay problema

Luego de que Marcus y Kyoko terminan de hablar se rien un rato y despues de que se rien vuelve a entrar en la habitacion Yoshino con tres latas de refresco en las manos

Yoshino: ya volvi, y traje unos refrescos de la cafeteria del hospital

Marcus: Yoshino, Thomas no estaba contigo?

Kyoko: ahora que Marcus lo dice, es verdad

Yoshino: si es verdad pero el me dijo que tenia que irse asi que me pidio que me despidiera de ti en su lugar

Marcus: ya veo, por cierto que bueno que trajiste refrescos, ya tenia sed

Kyoko: gracias por el refrescos

Yoshino: por nada

Kyoko: Perdonenme pero se esta haciendo tarde y ya es hora de que me vaya

Marcus: de acuerdo hasta luego

Yoshino: cuidate

Kyoko: hasta luego

Kyoko se fue del hospital hacia su casa mientras que Yoshino decidio quedarse un rato mas en la habitacion con Marcus para que hablaran un rato

Yoshino: Marcus...

Marcus: que sucede Yoshino?

Yoshino: me alegra que podamos estar juntos un rato tu y yo solos

Marcus: a mi tambien aunque me hubiera gustado mas si yo pudiera pararme de esta cama para caminar contigo mientras nos tomamos de la mano y quien sabe quisas mas adelante nos podriamos besar

Yoshino: (sonrojada) ay Marcus aunque estes herido hasta el alma aun asi me sigues diciendo cosas lindas

Marcus: por supuesto, de hecho tu eres la razon por la cual pude activar el modo supremo

Yoshino: enserio?

Marcus: si, recuerda mi papa nos dijo los medios por los cuales podriamos acticar el modo supremo, el primero era si derrotaba a un digimon mega de un solo golpe sin que lo halla devilitado otro digimon y la otra forma era que obtuviera ese poder tratando de proteger algo muy valioso para mi, algo mas valioso que mi propia vida

Yoshino: entonces no activaste ese modo porque derrotaste a Pupetmon de un solo golpe cuando me rescataste de esa pelea

Marcus: no porque en esa pelea ya Rosemon le habia hecho daño, lo que cuenta como que lo debilito

Yoshino: (sonrojada) entonces tu me quieres mas que a tu propia vida

Marcus: por supuesto

Yoshino: (sonrojada) Marcus que lindo

Marcus: por cierto Yoshino puedo preguntarte algo

Yoshino: si dime que sucede

Marcus: bu...bueno veras es que te queria preguntar si cuando acabemos con Luzmon y con todos sus planes para destruir el mundo me preguntaba si...

Yoshino: si, que?

Marcus: m...me preguntaba si tu te quisieras casar conmigo

Yoshino: (muy sonrojada) t...te refieres a ca...casarnos tu y yo

Marcus: pe...perdoname creo que...

Yoshino: SI

Marcus: eh?

Yoshino: Si me quiero casar contigo Marcus

Marcus: de verdad

Luego de que Marcus le dice eso a Yoshino ella se le acerca y le da un beso para terminar de convenserlo de que ella si se quiere casar con el, luego de que ella lo besa, el tambien decide robarle un beso a ella, pero de repente entra el doctor a la habitacion y ve a los dos pègando la frente el uno con el otro, luego el le dice a Yoshino que termino la hora de la visita y que ella tiene que irse, Yohino se deprimio un poco porque ella queria quedarse con Marcus pero el doctor no la dejo porque eran las reglas del hospital, pero Marcus le dijo a Yoshino "no te preocupes de todas formas podremos estar juntos mañana" luego de que le dijo eso a Yoshino ella se puso un poco mas animada y decidio despedirse de el parja que pudiera descansar

Luego de que Yoshino se fue, Marcus se quedo acostado y a las dos horas despues se quedo dormido

Al dia siguiente en la casa de Yoshino...

Yoshino se acababa de levantar y su cabello se veia un poco despeinado, luego de que se levanto ella se cepillo los dientes, el cabello luego se baño, se cambio despues de que ella se acomodo, desayuno y se fue rapidamente al hospital para ir a ver a Marcus pero durante el camino al hospital ella choca con chico de pelo negro que llevaba una chaqueta de color blanco con negro con un simbolo jin jan bordado de un lado de la chaqueta

Yoshino: lo siento, dejame ayudarte

?: no te preocupes, la culpa es mia por no ver por donde iva

Yoshino: disculpa la pregunta pero tu no eres de aqui cierto

?: si es cierto yo no soy de aqui es por eso que ando un poco perdido

Yoshino: ya veo es tu primera vez en Tokio

?: si asi es, perdona por causarte mas problemas pero me podrias decir donde queda el hospital central de Tokio

Yoshino: si por supuesto, de todas formas yo me dirigia para halla

?: enserio? ah, perdona mi descortesia dejame presentarme soy Ruizu Shibura

Yoshino: Mucho gusto, soy Yoshino Fujieda

Ruizu: asi que Yoshino, por casualidad tu no eres parte del data squad

Yoshino: si, como supiste

Ruizu: bueno es que yo una vez por television vi un ataque de digimons en la zona de Tokio hace unos tres años y me parecio haberte visto junto con un digimon luchando contra los digimons que atacaban

Yoshino: a si, ya me acorde esa vez Tokio fue invadida por primera ves por los digimons

Ruizu: ya veo, por cierto, no es muy importante pero...

Cuando Ruizu iva a terminar de decirle algo a Yoshino, ella ve que afuera del hospital esta Marcus esperandola, cuando ella ve que Marcus esta afuera parado esperandola, ella le dice a Ruizu que espere un momento, al decirle eso ella va rapidamente a abrazar a Marcus, cuando lo abraza ella le pregunta

Yoshino: Marcus como es que estas parado aqui afuera?

Marcus: bueno veras es que esta mañana amaneci sin ningun tipo de dolor y cuando el doctor me hiso los examenes se quedo con la boca abierta por que me dijo que todos mis huesos rotos y organos dañados ya se habian recuperado completamente asi que me dio de alta y me quede aqui esperando a que tu llegaras

Yoshino: entonces eso quiere decir que podemos volver a vivir juntos

Marcus: si

Yoshino: eso me alegra, oh por cierto dejame presentarte a un chico que conoci de camino a aqui

Yoshino fue a buscar a Ruizu que lo dejo esperando del otro lado de la calle en frente del el hospital, cuando ella llega co Ruizu ella le dice "ven te´tengo que presentar a alguien" luego Ruizu acepto y siguio a Yoshino hasta las afueras del hospital y ella le presento a Marcus

Yoshino: Marcus te presento a Ruizu el es nuevo en Tokio asi que me pregunto donde estaba el hospital central de Tokio y como el es nuevo decidi traerlo aqui

Marcus: ya veo, mucho gusto Ruizu soy Marcus Daimon

Ruizu: igualmente, disculpa pero tu tambien eres un miembro del data squad cierto

Marcus: si, como supiste

Ruizu: bueno es que tambien te vi en la televison hace tres años cuando hubo un ataque de digimons en esta zona

Marcus: a ya me acuerdo la primera invasion de los digimons a Tokio

Yoshino: en fin Ruizu este es el Hospital central de Tokio

Ruizu: ya veo, gracias por todo Yoshino, me tengo que ir hasta luego Yoshino, y hasta luego Marcus

Marcus y Yoshino: Hasta luego

Despues de que Ruizu se fuera Marcus y Yoshino se dirigieron hacia su casa para que los dos pudieran estar un rato tranquilos, durante el camino a su casa ellos dos estuvieron hablando y riendo y cuando estaban a mitad de camino Marcus decidio comprarle un helado a Yoshino, luego de que el le compra el helado los dos se lo van comiendo hasta que llegan a su casa...

Hola amigos como estan (espero que bien) bueno primero que nada lamento haberme tardado tanto con este capitulo, es que no he tenimo mucho tiempo libre entre el liceo y el deporte asi que se me hace dificil encontrar tiempo para escribir los capitulos, pero en fin eso no es importante ahora, lo que les queria decir es que les agradesco por animarme a que continue el fic la verdad estaba pensando en dejar de escribirlo pero el comentario que lei me devolvio las ganas de seguir este fic asi que de verdad gracias por su apoyo y bueno la unica manera en la que se los puedo agradecer es que siga escribiendo este fic hasta que lo termine, mientras tanto espero que sigan disfrutando de los capitulos, por ultimo antes de despedirme, ya se los e dicho muchas veces pero se los queria recordar en caso de que se les olvidara, tengo un grupo en el Facebook que se llama "Animex Legion" hay publicamos cosas sobre los nuevos aniimes que saldran o sobre las convenciones de anime de este año, tambin les queria recordar que tengo una pagina en a traves de la cual ustedes pueden hablar conmigo, hacerme preguntas sobre el fic o cosas asi la pagina es de facebook y se llama "LF21 fanfiction" es solo para recordarselos, bueno sin mas nada que decirles me despido, cuidense


	14. Chapter 14: Traicion

Traicion

En el capitulo anterior...

Yoshino: Marcus como es que estas parado aqui afuera?

Marcus: bueno veras es que esta mañana amaneci sin ningun tipo de dolor y cuando el doctor me hiso los examenes se quedo con la boca abierta por que me dijo que todos mis huesos rotos y organos dañados ya se habian recuperado completamente asi que me dio de alta y me quede aqui esperando a que tu llegaras

Yoshino: entonces eso quiere decir que podemos volver a vivir juntos

Marcus: si

Yoshino: eso me alegra, oh por cierto dejame presentarte a un chico que conoci de camino a aqui

Marcus: ya veo, mucho gusto Ruizu soy Marcus Daimon

Ruizu: igualmente, disculpa pero tu tambien eres un miembro del data squad cierto

Marcus: si, como supiste

Ruizu: bueno es que tambien te vi en la televison hace tres años cuando hubo un ataque de digimons en esta zona

Marcus: a ya me acuerdo la primera invasion de los digimons a Tokio

Yoshino: en fin Ruizu este es el Hospital central de Tokio

Ruizu: ya veo, gracias por todo Yoshino, me tengo que ir hasta luego Yoshino, y hasta luego Marcus

Marcus y Yoshino: Hasta luego

(Comienzo del capitulo 14, Traicion)

Marcus y Yoshino fueron a su casa, durante el camino a su casa los dos estaban hablando y riendo, al llegar a su casa los dos decidieron irse a dormir debido a que ambos estaban cansados por todo lo que han pasado ultimamente.

Mientras tanto en la base del Data Squad...

Thomas estaba en su laboratorio tratando de acelerar lo maa rapido posible la cura para la alteracion molecular para Marcus, hasta que de repente alguien le toca la puerta de su laboratorio

TOC, TOC, TOC

Thomas: un momento

Kyoko: Hola Thomas

Thomas: Hola Kyoko, que sucede?

Kyoko: bueno veras necesito tu ayuda con algo

Thomas: ya veo, adelante pasa

Kyoko: gracias

Thomas: ahora dime en que quieres que te ayude

Kyoko: (sonrojada) bueno la verdad es que estoy un poco confundida por lo que siento

Thomas: eh? por lo que sientes?

Kyoko: (sonrojada) pu...pues veras es que cada ves que estoy cerca d...

Thomas: de que?

Kyoko: (sonrojada) ca...cada ves que estoy cerca d...de una persona muy especial para mi, me siento atraida por esa persona, es como que quisiera estar con esa persona todo el tiempo del mundo sin importar lo que pase

Thomas: ya veo, y en que quieres que te ayude exactamente?

Kyoko: quiero que me expliques por que me siento asi, es algo raro? algo malo? o algo peligroso?

Thomas: por supuesto que no es nada raro, ni malo, ni peligroso, eso es algo completamente normal, lo que pasa es que estas enamorada

Kyoko: enamorada?

Thomas: si, asi es, si te enamoraste de alguien eso quiere decir que cada ves te estas volviendo mas humana, y eso es bueno

Kyoko: ya veo, entonces estar enamorada es algo normal

Thomas: asi es, incluso estar enamorado de otra persona a veces te da fuerzas para luchar por esa persona o atreverte a enfrentar tus peores pesadillas

Kyoko: entonces estar enamorada te de fuerzas

Thomas: siempre y cuando lo estes haciendo por esa persona

Kyoko: ya veo, gracias Thomas

Kyoko al darle las gracias a Thomas, ella salio del laboratorio y se fue, mientras que Thomas se quedo pensando "de quien se habra enamorado Kyoko" pero luego de que lo penso por un rato siguio trabajando para acelerar la cura para Marcus

Mientras Tanto afuera de la base del Data Squad...

Ruizu se encontraba afuera de la base del data squad pensando "Marcus Daimon, Yoshino Fujieda y Thomas H. Norstein, los tres estuvieron durante la primera invasion de los digimons en Tokio por lo que deben de ser increiblemente fuertes, ya quiero enfrentarme a ellos detener a los digimons asi que desde mañana me ire a presentar" luego de que Ruizu penso en eso, el decidio irse de ahi

Al dia siguiente...

En la casa de Marcus y Yoshino, Yoshino se levato mucho tiempo antes que Marcus y le hiso una llamada a Thomas a ver si el estaba despierto para preguntarle si ya habia terminado la cura para Marcus, cuando ella llama a Thomas, el le contesta rapidamente

Yoshino: hola Thomas, perdoname que te llame tan temprano, pero es que necesito saber si ya esta lista la cura para Marcus

Thomas: hola Yoshino, tranquila no hay problema, sobre la cura ya la termine estuve trabajando desde que Marcus estubo en el hospital sin descansar y sin domir asi que la pude terminar mucho tiempo antes asi que dentro e una o dos horas voy para tu casa a darle la cura a Marcus

Yoshino: enserio ¡, eres increible Thomas de verdad te lo agradeco, cuando Marcus y Yo nos casemos tu seras nuestro padrino de bodas jejejeje

Thomas: escuche bien? tu y Marcus se van a casar?

Yoshino: si pero sera cuando hallamos derrotado a Luzmon y terminemos con esta invacion de digimons

Thomas: ya veo, los felicito

Yoshino: Gracias, ahora me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego

Marcus seguia dormido cuando Yoshino termino de hablar, cuando Yoshino ve que Marcus seguia dormido ella tambien se acosto para dormir un poco mas, pasan tres horas hasta que Marcus y Yoshino se despiertan los dos viendose la cara el uno al otro

Marcus: (medio dormido) Buenos dias

Yoshino: (medio dormida) Buenos dias

Marcus: no se si sera porque estoy medio dormido pero te ves mas bonita en las mañanas

Yoshino: Marcus... nos acabamos de despertar ya yá me estas diciendo cosas bonitas

Marcus: Que puedo decir estoy enamorado de la mujer mas bella de este mundo, asi que no lo puedo evitar

Yoshino: (sonrojada) Marcus, vas hacer que me sonroje toda jajajajaja

Marcus: jejejejeje lo siento no puedo evitarlo

Yoshino: Marcus estas conciente de que hoy es tu ultimo dia de vida verdad?

Marcus: si ya lo se no queria preocuparte con eso

Yoshino: no hay problema, a que no sabes lo que me dijo Thomas esta mañana

Marcus: que te dijo?

Yoshino: bueno veras, Thomas trabajo muy duro desde que estabas en el hospital asi que logro terminar tu cura antes de que fuera demasiado tarde

Marcus: enserio?

Yoshino: asi es ahora lo unico que tenemos que hacer es llevarte al data squad a que te curen

Marcus: ya veo es por eso que estas tan contenta esta mañana

Yoshino: asi es

Marcus: bueno pero ya que la cura esta lista tenemos que ir rapido hacia halla

Yoshino: si es verdad, pero no te apresures mucho

Marcus: lo se pero es que con solo pensar que volvere a ser normal y poder tener una vida tranquila contigo me tiene como que muy acelerado

Yoshino: si a mi tambien

cuando ellos dos terminaron de hablar en la cama, se cambiaron, se cepillaron, comieron y luego se fueron directamente a la base del data squad, durante el camino a la base, se encontraron con Ruizu

Yoshino: eh? ese no es Ruizu?

Marcus: eh? me parece que si

Ruizu: hola

Yoshino: Hola Ruizu

Ruizu: Hola Yoshino y hola Marcus

Marcus: Hola Ruizu

Yoshino: ya te lograste ubicar bien aqui en Tokio?

Ruizu: mas o menos, no del todo pero si, dentro de poco ya podre orientarme bien

Yoshino: me alegra que ya te puedas orientar

Marcus: si aunque a veces hasta yo mismo me pierdo por aqui jejejeje

Yoshino: eso es porque tu siempre estas des ubicado jajajajaja

Ruizu: jejejejeje

Marcus: vamos, eso no es cierto

Ruizu: disculpa Marcus pero sera que te puedo pedir un favor

Marcus: eh? de que se trata?

Ruizu: bueno te queria pedir que TE ENFRENTES CONTRA MI

Marcus:¡

Yoshino:¡

Ruizu: por favor es solo un combate cuerpo a cuerpo de un solo raund de 2 minutos

Marcus: por que quieres enfrentarte a mi?

Ruizu: bueno veras... yo tambien tengo a un digimon acompañante y practico artes marciales, en fin quiero enfrentarte a ti porque quiero saber si soy tan fuerte como tu

Yoshino: Ruizu no tienes que hacer esto

Marcus: de acuerdo, donde quieres que nos enfrentemos?

Ruizu: ven por favor sigueme

Ruizu llevo a Marcus y a Yoshino al lugar donde Marcus conocio a Agumon, cuando los tres llegaron a ese lugar, Ruizu le dijo a Marcus "aqui es donde tu conociste a tu acompañante y tambien fue donde derrotaste a diez y seis oponentes al mismo tiempo, espero que no te importe que nos enfrentemos aqui" Luego de que Ruizu le dijo eso a Marcus, el le contesto "para nada, aqui esta bien para pelear, ahora bien dejemos de hablar y empezemos"

DING, DING (suena la campana)

Marcus apenas escucho que la campana para empezar a pelear sono, decidio atacar rapidamente a Ruizu sin pensarlo dos veces, sin embargo el primer ataque Ruizu lo esquivo dando dos pasos hacia atras, luego de que Ruizu hace eso el decide contra atacar rapidamente mientras Marcus vuelve a tomar su posicion inicial, en ese momento Ruizu penso (encontre una apertura, es mi oportunidad de adarle un fuerte golpe) cuando estaba a punto de darle el golpe a Marcus, el recive un poderoso golpe de Marcus justo en el estomago, luego de que recive el golpe en el estomago, Ruizu le agarra el brazo con el que Marcus le dio el golpe y lo hala hacia el, cuando se acerco lo suficiente, Ruizu le da un golpe con la mano izquierda a Marcus en la cara, pero Marcus no se quedo con esa asi que como tenia su mano izquierda atrapada, decidio utilizar su mano derecha para devolverle el golpe en la cara a Ruizu, luego los dos se separan por un segundo y se vuelven a acercar el uno al otro rapidamente para darle el golpe final al otro, sin embargo cuando los dos estan a punto de conectar sus puños el uno con el otro, suena la campana que indica el final del combate

DING, DING, DING (suena la campana)

Al terminar su enfrentamiento, Yoshino ve que los dos estan un poco heridos pero ella no se preocupo porque sabia que Marcus y Ruizu solo se estaban divirtiendo asi que decidio no preocuparse por ellos, mientras que Ruizu se secaba el sudor que le escurria por el pelo, Marcus se le acerco y le dijo

Marcus: chico eres un buen peleador

Ruizu: Gracias, fue una muy buena pelea

Marcus: si es verdad, hace mucho tiempo que no tengo una pelea tan divertida

Ruizu: yo igual

Yoshino: vaya ustedes dos si que estan sudados

Marcus: tranquila esto se pasa dentro de diez o quince minutos jejejeje

Yoshino: talves pero el olor solo se quita con un baño

Ruizu: perdonenme que los fastidie tanto pero les queria preguntar si ustedes en DATS ahorita estan aceptando nuevos miembros

Marcus: nuevos miembros?

Yoshino: te refieres a que quieres unirte a DATS

Ruizu: e querido unirme a DATS desde que sucedio el ataque a Tokio pero en aquella entonces solo tenia catorce años pero, ahora con diez y siete años estoy seguro de que soy lo suficientemente maduro como para poder enfrentarme a quien sea y ayudar a derrotar a los digimons malignos

Marcus: ya veo, entonces quieres unirte a Dats para ayudar a las personas

Yoshino: tu deseo de ayudar a la gente me impresiona, me recuerdas un poco a Marcus hace tres años

Marcus: bueno siendote sincero yo estaba por decir lo mismo

Ruizu: enserio?

Yoshino: si, hace tres años Marcus tambien queria proteger a las personas que lo rodeaban o mejor dicho a las personas que son importantes para el, es por eso que te pareces a el hace tres años

Marcus: sabes Yoshino, aun quiero seguir protegiendo a las personas que son importantes para mi

Yoshino: si es verdad, lo dije como si hubieras cambiado

Ruizu: entonces eso quiere decir que si me puedo unir a DATS

Marcus: la verdad no lo se eso hay que hablarlo con el comandante Satsuma

Yoshino: pero creo que la idea de tener nuevo miembro en DATS no seria nada malo, al contrario pienso que seria muy util a la hora de que recibamos otro ataque digimon

Marcus: si lo se pero tu sabes como es el comandante Satsuma

Yoshino: si es verdad, pero intentarlo no hace daño

Marcus: de acuerdo, cuando lleguemos a DATS hablaremos con el comandante Satsuma a ver que nos dice

Ruizu: enserio? muchas gracias a los dos

Marcus: no es nada

Yoshino: asi es para eso estan los amigos

Ruizu: de todas formas gracias

Luego de que Marcus, Yoshino y Ruizu terminaron de hablar, Ruizu se despidio de ellos dos, mientras que Marcus y Yoshino seguian su camino para llegar a la base de DATS, cuando estan a punto de llegar a la base de DATS, se encuentran con Kyoko justo en la entrada, cuando Marcus y Yoshino ven a Kyoko ahi, ellos deciden ir a hablar con ella

Marcus: Hola Kyoko

Yoshino: sucede algo?

Kyoko: (sonrojada) Ma...Marcus ho...hola, y hola tambien Yoshino

Marcus: que pasa? te noto algo preocupada

Kyoko: (sonrojada) n...no sucedio nada grave, es que Thomas se quedo dormido en su laboratorio y cuando salio, el tenia una injectadora con un suero verde por dentro, cuando me vio me dijo que essperara a que tu llegaras y que te lo entregara, me dijo que esa era la cura

Yoshino: entonces esta es la cura que hara que Marcus vuelva a ser normal

Marcus: sabia que Thomas nunca nos decepcionaria

Marcus se tomo el liquido que estaba dentro del frasco que Kyoko le entrego, cuando se termina de tomar el liquido, Marcus empieza a ver todo borroso y luego cae al suelo desmallado, mientras Marcus esta inconsiente, Yoshino y Kyoko lo cargan entre ellas dos y lo llevan una de las habitaciones de la base, cuando llegan a una habitacion, Yoshino recuesta a Marcus en la camilla que hay en la habitacion, minetras que Kyoko se empieza a preocupar debido a que ella no sabia como reaccionaria Marcus al beberse la cura para la alteracion molecular

Kyoko: (preocupada) Ma...Marcus

Yoshino: sera que esto es por el efecto de la cura que Thomas le hiso a Marcus?

Kyoko: (preocupada) yo... la verdad no lo se, el solo me la dio y me dijo que esperara a que ustedes llegaran para que luego le diera la cura a Marcus

De repente entra en la habitacion Thomas con una injectadora en la mano y con una mirada que parecia maligna

Yoshino: Thomas eso que le paso a Marcus es parte del efecto de la cura que le hiciste?

Thomas: lo que le dio Kyoko a Marcus no era una cura, era un sognifero que yo mismo invente

Kyoko: pero para que le hiciste eso a Marcus?

Thomas: la respuesta es sencilla, lo curare mientras esta inconciente

Yoshino: pero como?

Thomas: bueno veras Yoshino, yo nunca fabrique la cura para la alteracion molecular de Marcus

Yoshino: que?

Thomas: asi es yo simplemente lo que hacia era trabajar en mis asuntos personales para que creyeran que estaba trabajando en una cura para el, pero te dire la verdad, la alteracion molecular no puede ser curada

Kyoko: pe...pero Thomas

Yoshino: entonces tu simplemente dejaras que Marcus muera

Thomas: por supuesto que no, no puedo permitir que el muera pero tampoco voy a permitir que el siga teniendo esas habilidades sanativas que le dieron la alteracion molecular, asi que se las quitare y yo las usare apropiadamente

Yoshino: entonces ese fue siempre tu plan, quitarle a Marcus las habilidades que le dio la alteracion molecular

Thomas: asi es, nunca me importo si el estuviera bien o mal, lo unico que me preocupaba era si el viviria o no

Kyoko: entonces todo este tiempo has estado utilizando a Marcus para tu propio beneficio

Thomas: asi es, y ahora si me disculpan tengo que quitarle esas habilidades, pero no se preocupen Marcus seguira vivo despues de esto

Cuando Thomas termino de decirle eso a Yoshino y a Kyoko, las dos se quedaron sin una sola palabra en la boca, y Thomas le quito las habilidades a Marcus usando la injectadora que el hiso, mientras Thomas le estaba quitando las habilidades a Marcus, Marcus estaba gritando de dolor debido a que la injectadora entre mas habilidades le quitaba a Marcus, mas dolor le iva a causar a el, cuando Yoshino y Kyoko ven que Thomas le esta haciendo daño a Marcus, las dos deciden empujar a Thomas lejos de Marcus

Yoshino: (molesta) Alejate de Marcus

Kyoko: Thomas pense que eras una buena persona pero veo que me equivoque

Thomas: que mal y yo que pense que podamos ser muy buenos amigos Kyoko, aunque es una lastima que no pudiera terminar de extraerle las habilidades a Marcus, con esto es suficiente para continuar con mi plan

Yoshio: entonces hiciste todo esto solo para conseguir las habilidades de Marcus

Thomas: asi es, ahora si me disculpan me tengo que ir (Marcus, Yoshino, Kyoko, perdonenme, pero es la unica manera que hay para poder salvarnos a todos)

Thomas salio corriendo lo mas rapido que pudo de la base, pero cuando salio, se encontro con Kenan, Miki y Megumi esperandolo afuera

Megumi: Thomas! detente

Miki: asi es, que crees que estas haciendo

Kenan: Thomas por que hiciste eso?

Thomas: vaya vaya pero si son mis queridos compañeros, que sucede? no puedo salir de la base un rato?

Megumi: buen intento Thomas supimos lo que acabas de hacerle a Marcus

Miki: rindete y no te haremos daño

Thomas: ustedes en verdad creen que pueden detenerme (diablos esto se esta poniedo complicado, ojala pudiera contarles lo que voy a hacer pero si lo hago el plan no funcionaria)

Kenan: no nos subestimes Thomas

De repente en la entrada de la base aparece Marcus apoyado en los hombros de Kyoko y de Yoshino, Thomas cuando volteo a ver a Marcus se quedo un poco sorprendido porque penso que le quito todas sus habilidades sanativas

Thomas: como es posible que te puedas parar despues de lo que te acabo de hacer?acaso tienes mas habilidades sanativas?

Marcus: Thomas, ya no tengo ninguna habilidad sanativa, que este parado aqui es sencillamente por mi propia voluntad

Kyoko: Marcus no deberias de esforzarte tanto

Yoshino: Marcus es verdad lo que dice Kyoko, deberias dejar que nos encarguemos de esto

Marcus: lo siento pero no puedo dejar esto asi

Thomas: con que el hecho de que estes parado ahi significa que es por tu propia voluntad eh? que cosa mas ridicula, esta claro que todavia conservas un pequeño `porcentaje de tus habilidades curativas, pero no te preocupes ya no moriras por la alteracion molecular, mejor dicho ya eres normal otra ves

Marcus: Thomas no necesito de esas habilidades para poder levantarme

Thomas: eso lo veremos, pero sera en otra ocacion porque me tengo que ir

Megumi: ni se te ocurra moverte Thomas

Miki: recuerda que te tenemos rodeado

Kenan: Thomas rindete, no quiero tener que pelear contigo

Thomas: (yo tampoco quiero tener que pelear con ustedes) ...

Marcus: Thomas en verdad eres tan tonto como para enfrentarte a todos nosotros al mismo tiempo

Thomas: en eso tienes razon Marcus no soy tonto como para hacer eso, pero no tengo otra opcion

Yoshino: no lo hagas Thomas

Kyoko: Thomas...

Thomas: de acuerdo si ustedes lo que quieren es pelear conmigo, comenzemos de una ves...

Continuara...

Hola amigos como estan (espero que bien) les informo que seguire con este fic hasta terminarlo, por el momento espero que sea de su agrado, tambien les queria preguntar si ustedes disfrutan leer las peleas? quiero decir, hasta el momento como creen ustedes que han estado las peleas? si les gusta la manera en que las describo? pueden responderme en un comentario o si quieren, me escriben a mi pagina de facebook "LF21 fanfiction" sin mas nada que decirles me despido, hasta luego y cuidense


	15. Chapter 15: Caminos Separados

Caminos separados

En el capitulo anterior...

Thomas: Marcus? como es posible que te puedas parar despues de lo que te acabo de hacer?acaso tienes mas habilidades sanativas?

Marcus: Thomas, ya no tengo ninguna habilidad sanativa, que este parado aqui es sencillamente por mi propia voluntad

Thomas: con que el hecho de que estes parado ahi significa que es por tu propia voluntad eh? que cosa mas ridicula, esta claro que todavia conservas un pequeño `porcentaje de tus habilidades curativas, pero no te preocupes ya no moriras por la alteracion molecular, mejor dicho ya eres normal otra ves

Marcus: Thomas no necesito de esas habilidades para poder levantarme

Thomas: eso lo veremos, pero sera en otra ocacion porque me tengo que ir

Kenan: Thomas rindete, no quiero tener que pelear contigo

Thomas: (yo tampoco quiero tener que pelear con ustedes) ...

Yoshino: no lo hagas Thomas

Thomas: de acuerdo si ustedes lo que quieren es pelear conmigo, comenzemos de una ves...

(comienzo del capitulo 15, Caminos separados)

Marcus: entonces si vas a pelear contra todos nosotros, no me dejas otra opcion, tendre que detenerte Thomas

Thomas: (Marcus... de verdad lamento lo que estoy por hacer pero no tengo otra opcion, espero que puedas perdornarme) intentalo Marcus, aunque dudo que lo puedas hacer

Yoshino: Marcus detente, tu cuerpo aun no esta bien

Kyoko: Marcus...

Miki: Marcus no te preocupes nosotros nos encargaremos de Thomas

Megumi: asi es no tienes porque preocuparte

Kenan: Thomas... no queria tener que pelear contigo

Thomas: adelante, comenzemos con esto..

Thomas al terminar de hablar saco la injectadora que tenia la alteracion molecular de Marcus y se la injecto en el brazo izquierdo, cuando se la injecto el bajo la mirada un momento, debido a que la injeccion lo mareo un poco, cuando levanto de nuevo la mirada, el activo su carga de ADN y hiso que Gaomon digievolucionara a MirageGaogamon, cuando todos vieron que Thomas hiso que su digimon digievolucionara a su etapa mega, ellos tambien hisieron que sus digimons llegaran a la etapa mega para hacerle frente a MirageGaogamon

MirageGaogamon: señor, porque nos enfrentamos a nuestros compañeros?

Thomas: eso ahorita no es necesario que te lo explique, por favor solo has lo que te digo

MirageGaogamon: como usted diga señor

Kingchessmon (white): MirageGaogamon, enserio piensas pelear contra todos nosotros al mismo tiempo

Kingchessmon (black): no creo que seas tan tonto como para no rendirte

Ravemon: asi es somos cinco contra uno

Rosemon: porque Thomas hace esto

Imperialdramon: no lo se pero hay que detenerlo

MirageGaogamon: Yo solo hago lo que mi señor me diga, y si me señor me dice que tengo que derrotarlos, pues eso es lo que hare

MirageGaogamon empezo a pelear contra todos los digimons al mismo tiempo, pero por mas que se esforzo, no pudo igualar la fuerza de cinco digimons mega al mismo tiempo, cuando Thomas ve que MirageGaogamon esta siendo derrotado el decide usar su ultimo recurso

Thomas: vaya veo que mi digimon esta siendo derrotado

Miki: Thomas rindete, no ves que no puedes ganar

Megumi: asi es Thomas, estas acabado

Kyoko: Thomas... porque hases esto, tu me ayudaste a entender muchas cosas, tambien me curaste de ser una bio-hibrido, por favor dejate ayudar

Thomas: (suspiro) Kyoko creo que malinterpretaste las cosas, primero te cure tu forma bio-hibrido porque era para mi conveniencia, no por que me importaras

Kyoko:¡

Thomas: segundo, te ayude a entender algunas cosas no porque quise, sino porque estaba cansado de tener a una estupida chiquilla que no sabe nada del mundo, detras de mi todo el tiempo

Kyoko: (llorando)

Thomas: en lo que a mi consierne, tu deberias de haber desaparecido junto con todos los demas bio-hibridos

Kyoko (llorando)¡

Marcus: THOMASSS¡ como te atreves a hablarle asi a Kyoko

Thomas: solo le estoy diciendo la verdad

Kenan: Thomas ahora si estoy decidido a derrotarte

Miki: eso es imperdonable

Megumi: no te escaparas

Thomas: bien, ya estan lo suficentemente enojados como para poder activar esto

Thomas les mostro a todos un aparato que el invento, cuando se los mostro, el aparato empezo a fusionarse con el digivice de Thomas, luego el les dice a todos de una manera un poco siniestra

Thomas: Todo lo que esta ocurriendo en este momento, ES PARTE DE MI PLAN

Marcus:¡

Yoshino:¡

Kenan:¡

Miki:¡

Megumi:¡

Kyoko:¡

Al decir eso, Thomas uso activo otra carga de ADN, pero esta carga de ADN no era de color azul, sino que esta vez era de un color Blanco, cuando el ve su carga de ADN la utiliza junto con su digivice y luego les grita a todos

Thomas: ADN, CARGA SUPREMA¡

Marcus: Thomas tambien activo su carga suprema

MirgeGaogamon empezo a digievolucionar a un digimon mucho mas grande que antes, su cuerpo se volvio mas grande, su armadura se coloco de color Blanco, con lineas amarillas, en su brazo derecho le aparecio una espada aun mas grande que su cuerpo, la capa se le cambio a un color amarillo y en su cabeza, el casco que tenia se le coloco de color blanco, luego le empezaron a salir unas cuantas puaz en su cabeza y por ultimo tenia un escudo en su brazo izquierdo, cuando termino de digievolucionar, el nuevo digimon les dijo su nombre a Marcus y a los demas

?: escuchenme soy IMPERIALGAOMON, y soy el que los derrotara qui y ahora

Thomas estaba montado en el hombro izquierdo de ImperialGaomon y desde ahi les grito a Macus y a los demas

Thomas: que les parece, active la forma suprema de MirageGaogamon y ahora no creo que me puedan detener, a menos que Marcus active su forma suprema y le de una buena pelea mi digimon

Yoshino: co...como es que puede estar como si nada despues de haber activado la forma suprema de MirageGaogamon

Marcus: debe de ser por el aparato que le instalo al digivice antes de usar su carga de ADN

Kyoko: (llorando) n...no creo que sea por eso

Miki: eh?

Megumi: por que crees que sea?

Kyoko: (llorando) me parece que es mas por la injeccion que el se puso, lo que le permite estar como si nada despues de haber activado el modo supremo

Marcus: es verdad tambien puede ser por eso

Thomas: entonces ya se dan por vencidos

En ese momento todos se quedaron preocupados porque Thomas tenia bajo su control a un digimon nivel supremo, y ninguno de los digimons que tenian ellos podia detener o hacerle frente a ImperialGaomon, pero Marcus no se dejo intimidar por Thomas y invoco a ShineGreymon de una sola ves, sin tener que darle un golpe a un digimon

Thomas: eh? Acaso tienes penado luchar Marcus?

Marcus: (con la mirada hacia abajo)...

Yoshino: Marcus... no... tendras pensado activar el modo supremo

Kyoko: Ma...Marcus tu no estaras pensando e...en activar el modo supremo

Kenan: de ninguna manera Marcus, no lo hagas

Megumi: Marcus, no te preocupes, nosotros nos las arreglaremos para derrotar al modo supremo

Justo cuando estaban por terminar de hablar, Thomas le ordena a ImperialGaomon que ataque a todos con su ataque especial, ImperialGaomon no lo dudo ni por un momento al obedecer la orden de Thomas, haciendo su ataque especial Oscuridad Eterna, al realizar su ataque especial, ImperialGaomon destrullo por completo el cuartel de DATS y dejo totalmente derrotados a todos sus miembros con un solo golpe, Luego de que Thomas ve que el ataque de ImperialGaomon derroto a todos de un solo golpe, el decide irse del lugar, pero antes de irse el se para en frente de Marcus quien estaba inconsiente en el suelo y le dice a el "Marcus... yo de verdad lo siento, no quise tener que hacer eso pero es la unica manera en la cual podre salvar a la tierra del ataque de los digimons" luego de decirle eso a Marcus, Thomas se va de ese lugar sin dejar rastro

Al dia siguiente...

Marcus y los demas despiertan en frente del cuartel de DATS totalmente destruido, en ese momento todos bajan la mirada

Marcus (con la mirada hacia el suelo): Por que sucedio esto, Thomas, porque lo hiciste

Yoshino (con la mirada hacia abajo): Marcus...

Kenan (llorando): Thomas... porque lo hiciste

Miki (con la mirada hacia abajo): Thomas...

Megumi (con la mirada hacia abajo): Thomas...

Kyoko (llorando): Por que lo hiso, pense que eramos amigos, pero ahora se lo que el piensa de mi

Marcus: Kyoko lo que dijo Thomas no era verdad

Kyoko (llorando): Marcus en verdad te agradesco tu preocupacion pero... todo lo que dijo Thomas de mi era cierto, soy una estupida chiquilla que no sabe nada del mundo

Marcus: Kyoko eso no es cierto, tu no eres asi eres muy inteligente y capaz de hacer grandes cosas, no tienes porque creerle a Thomas

Yoshino: es cierto Kyoko, todos sabemos que lo que dijo Thomas es mentira

Kenan: asi es

Miki: totalmente de acuerdo

Megumi: exacto

Kyoko: entonces ustedes no creen que yo sea asi?

Marcus: por supuesto que no, recuerda somos tus amigos y nunca pensariamos algo asi de ti

Yoshino: asi es

Kyoko (con los ojos lloroso): yo... de verdad se los agradesco amigos, pero necesito un poco de tiempo para poder calmarme

Marcus: entiendo, te dejaremos tranquila para que te calmes

Al terminar de hablar todos, ellos decidieron que tenian que irse cada uno a su casa para poder descansar y calamarse un poco despues de lo ocurrido, cuando Marcus y yoshino se van a su casa, a mitad de camino se encuentran con Ruizu, y el les saluda

Ruizu: hola chicos

Yoshino: Ruizu, hola

Marcus: hola Ruizu

Ruizu: Ma...Marcus estas bien, te ves muy herido

Marcus: no es nada, solo son unos cuantos raspones

Yoshino: no es nada de que preocuparse

Ruizu: dejenme ayudarles

Marcus: gracias, pero no es necesario

Ruizu: insisto dejenme ayudarles

Yoshino: Gracias Ruizu

Ruizu ayudo a Yoshino a llevar a Marcus a su casa, durante el camino Yoshino se detiene un momento debido a que ella tambien estaba un poco lastimada

Ruizu: Yoshino¡

Marcus: te encuentras bien?

Yoshino: tranquilos, estoy bien, no es nada de que preocupar...Ay

Ruizu: parece que tiene una herida en la pierna

Marcus: Yoshino porque no dijiste nada?

Yoshino: chicos en serio no es... Ay

Ruizu: esa herida se ve que duele, dejenme llamar a mi compañera para que me ayude

Marcus: compañera?

Ruizu: asi es

Ruizu saco un digivice de color negro con rayas blancas por los lados, y dijo "Renamon materialisar", Renamon aparecio justo en frente de Marcus y Yoshino

Renamon: para que me llamaste Ruizu?

Ruizu: hola Renamon, te presento a unos amigos, ellos son Marcus y Yoshino, chicos ella es Renamon

Marcus: ho...hola, Ruizu como es que tienes a un digimon acompañante

Yoshino: y como es que tienes un digivice

Ruizu: se los dire cuando los lleve a su casa, cuando lleguemos se los dire todo

Yoshino: de acuerdo

Ruizu: Renamon, me ayudas a llevarlos a su casa

Renamon: por supuesto

Renamon ayudo a Ruizu a llevar a Marcus y a Yoshino a su casa, como Ruizu no tenia ni idea de donde vivian Marcus y Yoshino, el les pregunto a ellos dos, como llegar a su casa, fue entonces cuando Marcus le empezo a dar direcciones, al principio Ruizu estaba un poco perdido ya que el no conocia bien la ciudad, asi que dio muchas vueltas por lugares que ni Marcus y yoshino habian visto antes, pero luego empezo a entender las direcciones que le habia dado Marcus y logro llegar a su casa antes del anocheser

Ruizu (cansado): bi...bien pa...parece que por fin llegamos

Renamon: ya estas cansado Ruizu?

Ruizu (cansado): n...no pa...para nada, solo estoy un poco fuera de forma

Marcus: gracias por traernos

Yoshino: lamento que me hallas tenido que traer Renamon

Renamon: no te preocupes, entiendo bien que estas lastimada

Ruizu: bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos

Renamon: estoy de acuerdo

Yoshino: esperen

Ruizu: eh?

Renamon: que sucede?

Yoshino: bueno es que ya esta anochesiendo y a estas horas, las calles son muy peligrosas, porque no se quedan a dormir esta noche

Ruizu: en verdad se lo agradecemos pero no queremos ser una molestia

Renamon: estaba por decir eso mismo

Marcus: vamos chicos, es lo menos que podemos hacer para agradecerles que nos hallan tenido que traer apollados en sus hombros

Renamon: entonces no les molesta?

Yoshino: por supuesto que no, adelante sintanse como en su casa

Ruizu: muchas gracias

Renamon: esperamos no ser una molestia

Yoshino: para nada

Ruizu y renamon entraron a la casa de Yoshino a pasar la noche, al pasar, Marcus y yoshino les dijeron que se sentaran porque ellos querian hacerles unas preguntas a Ruizu

Yoshino: Ruizu, nos podrias contar como es que conseguiste a tu compañera

Ruizu: eh? a cierto, dije que se los contaria cuando llegaramos aqui

Marcus: si, y tambien podrias decirnos como conseguiste un digivice

Renamon: valla esto sera una larga conversacion

Ruizu: bueno poçr donde comienzo... bueno conoci a Renamon un dia que yo sali del liceo en el que estudiava antes, la encontre lastimada en el suelo de un callejon que estaba cerca de mi casa, cuando la vi primero me asuste un poco porque era la primera ves que veia a un digimon de cerca, asi que pense que me haria daño, pero cuando vi la mirada que ella tenia en su rostro me puse a pensar que esa era la mirada de una buena persona, asi que la apolle en mis hombros y la lleve a mi casa para tratar sus heridas...

Renamon: En ese momento yo no hablaba mucho, yo era muy callada, pero mientras Ruizu trataba mis heridas yo supe que el no era como las demas personas que yo habia visto en este mundo, ya que los que me hicieron esas heridas no fueron digimons sino que habian sido unos humanos que traian unos tubos de hierro, ellos me golpearon solo porque yo era diferente a ellos, pero despues de que me golpearon y se fueron, llego Ruizu a ayudarme, al principio no confiaba del todo en el, pero con el paso del tiempo...

Ruizu: nos volvimos muy buenos amigos, ahora nos cuidamos el uno al otro

Renamon: asi es

Yoshino: vaya que bonita historia

Marcus: sin duda ustedes dos son los compañeros perfectos

Yoshino: y como conseguiste el digivice

Ruizu: bueno con el digivice no es una historia tan larga pero puede que sea un poco dificil de creer

Renamon: estoy segura de eso, al principio yo tampoco lo podia creer pero estaba equivocada

Yoshino: y eso porque?

Ruizu: bueno es porque... y...yo lo hice

Marcus: a que te refieres? estas diciendo que tu hiciste un digivice?

Ruizu: les dije que es algo un poco dificil de creer

Yoshino: pero como? pense que el unico que podia hacer digivice era tu padre Marcus?

Marcus: yo tambien pense lo mismo, pero parece que el tambien

Ruizu: les dije que era un poco dificil de creer

Marcus: y podrias decirnos exactamente como fue que hiciste un digivice

Ruizu: bueno al principio no tenia ni idea de como mantener a Renamon, como decidimos que ella y yo ivamos a ser los mejores amigos, no sabia como hacer que ella me acompañara por toda la ciudad sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que ella es un digimon, asi que probamos de muchas maneras diferentes, primero la disfrace como una persona, pero digamos que el resultado no fue el esperado...

Renamon: se me veia la cola y tambien el color amarillo de mi piel, luego intentamos hacerme pasar por un gato, pero era imposible que la gente creyera que existia un gato de color amarillo con guantes pupura, como ultimo recurso, Ruizu y yo vimos por la tele a el Data Squad luchando contra los digimons que invadieron a Tokio, y ambos observamos que todos los miembros del data squad tenian un aparato similar a un telefono, pero ese aparato tenia la capacidad de almacenar a un digimon dentro de el...

Ruizu: luego de ver ese misterioso aparato decidimos que teniamos que conseguir uno, asi que me puse grabar todo lo sucedido durante la primera invacion de los digimons a Tokio y luego de grabarla me puse a verla una y otra y otra ves hasta que por fin hice un prototipo basandome en mis creencias de los mecanismos que tenia ese misterioso aparato, obviamente no lo iva a lograr a la primera...

Renamon: por lo que el siguio creando mas y mas prototipos solo con el fin de que pudieramos estar los dos unidos todo el tiempo, pasaron varios meses hasta que logro hacer un prototipo que funciono, creo que fue el prototipo numero cincuenta o sesenta, en fin el punto es que logro hacer que uno de sus prototipos funcionaria...

Ruizu: y con ese prototipo empece a mejorarlo o perfeccionarlo para poder llevar a Renamon siempre conmigo lo mejor posible

Yoshino: eso es increible

Ruizu: en realidad no es nada

Marcus: como que no es nada, lograste crear un digivice tu solo con solo ver un video varias veces, eso es increible

Yoshino: y todo lo hiciste solo por la amistad que tienes con tu compañera

Ruizu: bueno eso es cierto pero...

Renamon: yo le dije lo mismo pero el es un poco timido a veces

Marcus: perdoname por hacer que esto pareciera un interrogatorio

Ruizu: no te preocupes ya sabia que tenia que responderles unas preguntas

Yoshino: pero luego de que creaste tu propio digivice, nunca has usado una carga de ADN cierto?

Ruizu: carga de ADN?

Renamon: que es eso?

Marcus y Yoshino les explicaron detalladamente lo que era una carga de ADN a Ruizu y a Renamon, al principio ellos no lo entendian pero luego de que se los explicaron un poco mas, ellos emepzaron a entender

Ruizu: Que? la carga de ADN hace que mi digimon acompañante digievolucione a una forma mas grande y poderosa de lo que es ahora

Marcus: esa es la explicacion basica

Ruizu: es increible, es decir, sabia que habia digimons grandes pero no sabia que evolucionavan

Yoshino: entonces como pensaste que nosotros los combatiamos?

Ruizu: pense que sus digimons eran enormes como los que atacaron en ese momento

Marcus: no estas del todo mal pero cuando nuestros digimons no estan luchando, ellos regresan a su forma normal, en la cual esta ahora Renamon

Renamon: vaya entonces los rumores eran ciertos

Ruizu: de que rumores hablas Renamon?

Renamon: eh? bueno es que antes de venir al mundo humano escuche unos rumores que decian que solo algunos digimons conseguian digievolucionar, solo si conseguian ser los mejores peleadores de su region

Yoshino: bueno eso no esta del todo mal pero hay digimons que digievolucionan con sus sentimientos, mientras que nuestros compañeros digievolucionan con nuestra carga de ADN

Renamon: digimons que digievolucionan con sus sentimientos?

Yoshino: asi es, pueden digievolucionar si tienene que proteger algo muy valioso para ellos o a alguien que es especial para ellos, en tu caso seria a Ruizu

Renamon: asi que puedo digievolucionar si quiero proteger a Ruizu?

Marcus: bueno creo que ya hablamos mucho por hoy, que descanses Ruizu y tu tambien Renamon

Ruizu y Renamon: gracias, igualmente

Yoshino: es cierto deben de estar cansados, vengan tengo un cuarto que no estamos utilizando, ahi pueden pasar la noche

Yoshino llevo a Ruizu y a Renamon a una habitacion que ella utiliza como cuarto de huespedes, al entrar en la habitacion, Ruizu y Renamon se quedan impresionados, porque era la primera ves que veian una habitacion tan ordenada, luego de que los dos se quedaran sin habla un momento, Yoshino les dice a los dos "descansen" y luego les cierra la puerta

Ruizu y Renamon: gracias igualmente

Renamon: vaya es la primera ves que veo una habitacion tan ordenada, no es como tu cuarto Ruizu

Ruizu: oye no seas mala, mi cuarto casi siempre esta ordenado

Renamon: claro, porque soy yo quien lo ordena

Ruizu: ah, cierto

Renamon: bueno sera mejor que descansemos

Ruizu: si es cierto, pero tu cual pides, la ca...

cuando Ruizu estaba a punto de terminar de hablar, Renamon ya se habia acostado en la cama, dejando a Ruizu que se acostara en el colchon del suelo

Ruizu: vale, vale, que descanses

Renamon: tu igual

Al dia siguiente...

Marcus y Yoshino acababan de despertarse, los dos viendose la cara mutuamente, al igual como solian hacerlo antes, pero de repente a los dos les llega un olor delicioso que probenia de la cocina, cuando los dos bajan a ver de donde salia el delicioso olor, los dos ven cocinando a Renamon

Yoshino: eh? Re...Renamon, que haces?

Renamon: eh? Buenos dias Yoshino, y buenos dias Marcus, esto... bueno es que les queria preparar el desayuno como agradecimiento por dejarnos pasar la noche aqui a Ruizu y a mi, lamento si tome los ingredientes de su cocina sin pedir permiso

Marcus: tranquila no tienes de que preocuparte, pero que es lo que huele asi de delicioso

Renamon: bueno es lo que cocino normalmente cuando voy a agradecerle a alguien, es solo una sopa de fideos, los e preparado para agradecerles

Yoshino: no tenias porque hacerlo

Renamon: no se preocupen, de todas formas me gusta cocinar

Marcus: pero debes de cocinar muy bien, porque esto huele delicioso

Renamon: gracias

Luego de que Renamon terminara de cocinar la sopa de fideos que tenia preparada para Marcus y Yoshino, ella les dice a ambos que se sienten, al sentarse ella les sirve a los dos un poco de sopa de fideos a los dos y luego les dice "espero que la disfruten", Yoshino fue la primera en probar la sopa de fideos de Renamon, cuando la probo ella se quedo sin habla, pues la sopa estaba tan deliciosa que no tuvo palabras para describir lo sabrosa que estaba, luego Marcus tambien probo la sopa y el tambien se quedo sin palabras para describir lo sabrosa que estaba la sopa, fue entonces que Renamon agarro y ella se sirvio un poco para ella y se sento junto a Marcus y Yoshino a comer

Yoshino: esto esta delicioso¡

Marcus: cocinas increible Renamon¡

Renamon: muchas gracias, no pense que les gustara

Yoshino: por que lo dices, esta sopa es de lo mejor, cocinas como un chef profesional

Marcus: como fue que aprendiste a cocinar?

Renamon: bueno... la verdad aprendi a cocinar junto con Ruizu

Yoshino: el tambien sabe cocinar?

Renamon: la verdad es que cocina terrible

Marcus: entonces porque dices que aprendiste a cocinar junto con el?

Renamon: porque cuando Ruizu logro hacer que uno de los prototipos del digivice funcionara, empeze a irme con el a todos lados dentro del digivice, incluso fui con el al liceo en el que el estudiava antes, ahi el veia clases de cocina, pero no prestaba mucha atencion porque le aburria, pero yo si le prestaba atencion a lo decian en las clases y con el tiempo empece a aprender

Yoshino: ya veo, entonces aprendiste gracias a las clases de cocina que le daban a Ruizu

Marcus: y tu eres la que le cocina a Ruizu todos los dias?

Renamon: si

Yoshino: debe de ser muy afortunado por tenerte a ti como su compañera

Renamon: yo tambien soy muy afortunada por tenerlo a el como mi compañero

Marcus: por cierto Renamon como se la llevan ustedes dos, me refiero a que hacen normalmente cuando tienen mucho tiempo libre

Renamon: siempre hay dos cosas que hacemos, primero hay veces que nos ponemos a pelear nosotros mismos a ver quien es mejor, pero ninguno de los dos a ganado hasta el momento y lo otro es que tambien nos ponemos a leer manga o vemos uno que otro anime

Marcus: ya veo entonces los dos pasan mucho tiempo juntos

Renamon: si asi es

Yoshino: que bueno es que ustedes dos se lleven tan bien

Renamon: y ustedes que hacen cuando tienen tiempo libre?

Marcus: bueno nosotros ultimamente no hemos tenido mucho tiempo libre que se diga pero cuando teniamos tiempo libre, saliamos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad o ivamos a ver una pelicula al cine

Yoshino; pero esas cosas las hemos dejado de hacer porque el tiempo libre que hemos tenido es muy poco por las cosas que nos han sucedido

Renamon: ya veo, ustedes dos son una muy bonita pareja, se les nota por encima que son buenas persona

Marcus: estubo delicioso el desayuno Renamon

Yoshino: es cierto ademas de que tambien fue muy agradable nuestra conversacion

Renamon: gracias

Mientras tanto, en alguna parte del mundo digital...

Thomas: he llegado

?: entonces te uniras a nosotros

Thomas: si no lo fuera a hacer, tu crees que estaria aqui?

?: de acuerdo, adelante, desde ahora trabajaras para mi

Thomas: de acuerdo, como digas Lord Luzmon...

Continuara...

hola amigos como estan (espero que bien) lamento sinceramente no haber subido capitulos durante estas dos semanas, es que e estado muy ocupado con las competencias de karate, asi que no e tenido mucho tiempo libre, eso sin contar que tambien tengo muchos trabajos del liceo que tengo que hacer, en fin creo que eso no es importante ahorita, lo que les tengo que decir, es que dentro de poco estare haciendo un nuevo fic, que va a ser del anime "Bleach" o tal ves de "Busou Renkin" lo que pasa es que todavia no me decido, cuando me decida les avisare ya sea por aqui o por el grupo de facebook, hasta la proxima, cuidense


	16. Chapter 16: Almas gemelas

Almas gemelas

parte 1

En el capitulo anterior...

Thomas: he llegado

?: entonces te uniras a nosotros

Thomas: si no lo fuera a hacer, tu crees que estaria aqui?

?: de acuerdo, adelante, desde ahora trabajaras para mi

Thomas: de acuerdo, como digas Lord Luzmon...

(comienzo del capitulo 16, almas gemelas parte 1)

Mientras tanto en la casa de Marcus y Yoshino...

Marcus y Yoshino habian terminado de comer el delicioso desayuno que les habia preparado Renamon, cuando se levantan de las sillas para ir a lavar los platos, llega Ruizu a la cocina con su pelo despeinado

Marcus: eh?

Yoshino: (aguantando la risa)...

Ruizu: ahhhhh... buenos dias

Renamon: eh? ah Ruizu menos mal que te despertaste, ya es casi medio dia y tu apenas te estas levantando

Ruizu: lo siento es que estaba muy cansado

Renamon: esa no es escusa para pararse tan tarde, ademas no recuerdas que esta no es nuestra casa, trata de comportante en una casa agena

Yoshino (susurrandole a Marcus): ahora que los veo bien, se ven mas como madre e hijo

Marcus (susurrandole a Yoshino): estaba pensando en lo mismo

Renamon: ah, veo que tratar de lidiar contigo en las mañanas es caso perdido, mejor sientate y come tu desayuno

Ruizu: vale vale

Yoshino: jajajaja sin duda alguna ustedes dos se llevan muy bien

Marcus: jejejeje

Ruizu: si, pero a veces Renamon es un poco estricta

Renamon: no es que sea estricta, es que adiferencia de ti, yo soy ordenada

Luego de que los cuatro pasaran una mañana un poco agitada debido a las pequeñas discusiones de Renamon y Ruizu, Marcus decidio presentarle a Ruizu a los demas miembros del data squad

Ruizu: enserio¡

Marcus: por supuesto, los necesitaremos a ustedes dos cuando vayamos al digimundo

Renamon: entonces eso quiere decir que si nos aceptan en el Data Squad

Yoshino: todo depende de como lo tomen los demas miembros

Marcus: tranquila Yoshino, estoy seguro de que a todos les caera bien Ruizu

Ruizu: Gracias

Despues de que terminaron de hablar, Marcus y Yoshino llevaron a Ruizu y a Renamon con los demas miembros del data squad, como el cuartel habia sido destruido por Thomas, Marcus les mando un mensaje a los demas para que se reunieran en la plaza donde Marcus conocio a Agumon, cuando todos llegan , Marcus lo primero que hace es saludarlos

Marcus: hola a todos

Kyoko (sonrojada): Ma... Marcus, hola

Kenan: hola Marcus

Miki y megumi: hola¡

Marcus: chicos les vengo a presentar a un amigo mio y a un nuevo miembro del data squad

Ruizu: ho...hola soy Shibura Ruizu, y ella es Renamon

Renamon: un placer conocerlos

Miki (susurrando a Megumi): tu que opinas

Megumi: (susurrando a Miki): yo pienso que puede ser un gran peleador

Kyoko: hola, un placer conocerte, yo soy Kyoko

Miki: hola, soy Kurosaki Miki

Megumi: yo soy shirokawa Megumi

Kenan: yo soy kenan, un placer conocerte

Yoshino: bueno chicos queriamos preguntarles a ustedes que opinan sobre que Ruizu y Renamon se unan al Data Squad

Kyoko: yo pienso que seria bueno que se unieran

Kenan: es cierto, yo tambien pienso lo mismo

Miki: a mi me caen bien los dos

Megumi: si es verdad no parecen mala gente, pero Marcus recuerda que la base fue destruida por el ataque de Thomas

Marcus: eso es lo de menos, entonces todos estan de acuerdo de que Ruizu y Renamon se unan

Todos: si

Ruizu: gracias

Renamon: gracias, esperamos no ser una molestia

Yoshino: bueno chicos les dejaremos un rato para que se conoscan, mientras Marcus y yo vamos a comprar algo para beber

Marcus y Yoshino fueron a un supermercado que no estaba muy lejos del lugar donde estaban todos reunidos, cuando se fueron , ellos dejaron a Ruizu y a Renamon con los demas para que se fueran conociendo

Megumi: cuentanos Ruizu como es que tienes a una acompañante?

Ruizu: bueno conoci a Renamon un dia que yo sali del liceo en el que estudiava antes, la encontre lastimada en el suelo de un callejon que estaba cerca de mi casa, cuando la vi primero me asuste un poco porque era la primera ves que veia a un digimon de cerca, asi que pense que me haria daño, pero cuando vi la mirada que ella tenia en su rostro me puse a pensar que esa era la mirada de una buena persona, asi que la apolle en mis hombros y la lleve a mi casa para tratar sus heridas...

Renamon: En ese momento yo no hablaba mucho, yo era muy callada, pero mientras Ruizu trataba mis heridas yo supe que el no era como las demas personas que yo habia visto en este mundo, ya que los que me hicieron esas heridas no fueron digimons sino que habian sido unos humanos que traian unos tubos de hierro, ellos me golpearon solo porque yo era diferente a ellos, pero despues de que me golpearon y se fueron, llego Ruizu a ayudarme, al principio no confiaba del todo en el, pero con el paso del tiempo...

Ruizu: nos volvimos muy buenos amigos, ahora nos cuidamos el uno al otro

Renamon: asi es

Miki: vaya esa si que es una muy bonita historia

Kenan: estoy de acuerdo

Kyoko: es muy bonita historia

Megumi: ya veo, entonces ustedes dos son muy unidos

Ruizu: asi es

Miki: nosotros conocimos a nuestros digimons...

Pasaron muchos minutos mientras cada uno de ellos le contaba a Ruizu y a Renamon la historia de como conocieron a sus digimons, mientras cada uno de ellos contaba su historia, Ruizu parecia sentirme mas emocionado y contento por ver que lo aceptaron muy rapido, y Renamon tambien se sintio aliviada porque ella penso que no los ivan a aceptar pero fue solo cuestion de tiempo para que ellos dos se sintieran como en familia, cuando todos llevan un buen rato hablando y riendo, llegan Marcus y Yoshino con unos refrescos

Yoshino: chicos regresamos

Marcus: lamentamos la tardansa, es que el supermercado estaba cerrado asi que tuvimos que ir a otro que estaba mas lejos

Kenan: Marcus, Yoshino vengan nos estamos divirtiendo hablando

Marcus: me alegro de que hallan podido conocerse un poco

Miki: no fue solo un poco, durante el tiempo que ustedes fueron a comprar los refrescos, nosotros estuvimos hablando mucho y ahora sabemos que Ruizu y Renamon son de confianza

Megumi: asi es, ellos dos son como parte de nuestra familia

Kyoko: estoy de acuerdo

Ruizu: gracias

Yoshino: me alegra que se lleven bien en tan poco tiempo

Marcus: asi es, ahora cada uno de tome un refresco, hay suficiente para todos

kenan: si

Miki: esta bien

Megumi: ok

kyoko: si

Ruizu: con gusto

Renamon: puedo?

Yoshino: adelante, hay suficiente para todos

Renamon: gracias

Todos agarraron un refresco que les habian comprado Marcus y Yoshino, mientras estaban tomando refresco todos junto, hablaban y reian, asi pasaron varias horas hasta que empezo a anocheser y entonces habian decidido que ya era hora de irse, todos se despidieron y cada uno fue directo a su casa antes de que llegara la noche, mientras Marcus y Yoshino se ivan a su casa, Miki y Megumi se quedaron un momento a solas con Kyoko

Megumi: Kyoko tienes un momento?

Kyoko: eh? si, que sucede?

Miki: queriamos preguntarte algo

Kyoko: que cosa?

Megumi: que opinas de Ruizu?

Kyoko: de Ruizu?

Miki: si, que opinas de el

Kyoko: bueno yo pienso que el es buena persona

Megumi: eso es todo?

Kyoko: si porque?

Miki: no por nada, es que queriamos saber tu opinion personal sobre Ruizu

Kyoko: ya veo

Megumi: bueno creo que eso es todo, hasta mañana Kyoko

Kyoko: hasta mañana

Mientras tanto en la casa de Ruizu...

Ruizu fue el primero en llegar a su casa, porque el era el que vivia mas cerca, cuando llego a la casa lo primero que hiso fue sentarse en el mueble, debido a que estaba cansado por la larga caminata, mientras que Renamon lo primero que hiso fue tomar un poco de agua y luego se puso a cocinar

Ruizu: oye Renamon, no estas cansada?

Renamon: eh? no para nada porque?

Ruizu: pense que con todo lo que caminamos hoy estarias cansada

Renamon: yo estoy en forma por lo que no me canso con facilidad, eso tu lo sabes bien

Ruizu: si es verdad, por cierto fue increible el dia que tuvimos hoy

Renamon: si, fue agradable poder conocer a tan buena gente

Ruizu: si y ademas ahora pertenecemos al data squad

Renamon: por cierto parece que te intereso una de las chicas que estaba ahi con nosotros cierto?

Ruizu: eh? d...de que hablas

Renamon: Ruizu sabes que no me puedes engañar te conosco bien

Ruizu: n...no es cierto

Renamon: como es que se llamaba?... era Kyoko cierto?

Ruizu: estas loca

Renamon: si era Kyoko su nombre, aunque si tanto te fijaste en ella porque no le dijiste nada o le buscaste conversacion

Ruizu: Renamon mejor cambiemos de tema

Renamon: no me digas que no le buscaste conversacion porque te daba pena

Ruizu: c...claro que no

Renamon: no? entonces porque ni te acercaste a ella

Ruizu: bu...bueno es por...

Renamon: dejame responderte, es porque te daba pena

Ruzu: vale vale lo admito si me gusto, pero solo un poco

Renamon: lo sabia pero porque no le hablaste?

Ruizu: porque estaba pensando en lo que le sucedio a la base del data squad

Renamon: ya veo, que la base del data squad fuera destruida por el ataque de un solo miembro me tiene un poco preocupada

Ruizu: si, a mi tambien, solo imagina el poder del digimon que derroto a Marcus y a los demas junto con sus digimons

Renamon: lo se debe de ser muy poderoso

Ruizu: asi es, pero nosotros lo derrotaremos

Renamon: y como piensas hacer eso?

Ruizu: ENTRENANDO¡ solo asi conseguire el poder que necesito para poder proteger a la ciudad y a aquellos que son importantes para mi

Renamon: sabia que responderias asi

Ruizu: ya me conoces

Renamon: entonces desde mañana entrenaremos para volvernos mas fuertes

Ruizu: asi es

A la mañana siguiente, Ruizu y Renamon se habian levantado temprano para entrenar un poco en la plaza donde Marcus conocio a Agumon, cuando llegaron a la plaza, sin dudarlo un segundo los dos empezaron el combate

Ruizu dio un salto hacia atras mientras que Renamon hacia lo mismo, cuando los dos retrocedieron un poco, no dudaron ni un instante en acercarse lo mas rapido posible el uno al otro para dar el primer golpe, pero los dos chocan sus puños y piernas por lo cual a los dos les dolio

Ruizu: ouch, no esta mal Renamon

Renamon: parece que seguimos a la misma altura

Ruizu: jejeje no por mucho

Los dos siguieron peleando, Renamon le lanzaba patadas a Ruizu pero el las esquivava, luego Ruizu le intentaba llegar con un golpe pero ella lo bloqueaba y ambos seguian y seguian atacandose el uno al otro hasta que uno de los dos terminara derrotado, ellos dos estaban tan consentrados en su pelea que no se dieron cuenta de que Marcus los estaba observando, hasta que el decidio acercarseles

Marcus: vaya chicos ustedes si pelean bien

Ruizu y Renamon: eh?

Ruizu: Marcus estabas observandonos?

Renamon: desde cuando has estado ahi?

Marcus: lo que sucede es que pasaba por aqui y los vi pelear por casualidad, no llevo mucho aqui la verdad acabo de llegar

Ruizu: ya veo

Renamon: entiendo

Marcus: chicos me permiten preguntarles algo?

Ruizu: que cosa?

Marcus: bueno... porque estan peleando?

Renamon: lo hacemos para volvernos mas fuertes y poder hacerle frente al digimon que destrullo la base de DATS

Marcus: ya veo pero...

Ruizu: que sucede?

Marcus: si en verdad quieres que Renamon se haga mas fuerte tienes que hacer que ella luche contra otro digimon

Renamon: pero que tiene de malo que luche contra Ruizu?

Marcus: no tiene nada de malo, pero ya los dos llevan tanto tiempo juntos que ya se saben el estilo de lucha del otro, ademas tienes que pelear contra diferentes oponentes para que seas mas fuerte

Ruizu: tiene razon

Marcus: ya se porque no se enfrenta a Agumon

Ruizu: Agumon? te refieres a tu digimon?

Marcus: asi es

Ruizu: me parece bien. tu que opinas Renamon?

Renamon: por supuesto

Marcus: de acuerdo, Agumon Materialisar

Marcus saco de su bolsillo su digivice e hiso que Agumon se materialisara en frente de Ruizu y Renamon

Agumon: que sucede jefe?

Marcus: Agumon necesito que ayudes a Renamon luchando contra ella

Agumon: de acuerdo jefe

Renamon: un placer conocerte, soy Renamon

Agumon: igualmente, soy Agumon, pero basta de hablar y empecemos a pelear

Renamon: estaba por decir eso

Renamon y Agumon se estaban mirando los ojos, hasta que Agumon decide atacar primero usando su flama bebe para intentar hacerle una finta a Renamon, pero cuando lanza su ataque, Renamon ya estaba detras de el, aprobechando esa oportunidad Renamon le da una patada en la espalda a Agumon, pero cuando Agumon estaba por caer al suelo, el le lanza otra ves su flama bebe a Renamon solo que esta ves si le hiso daño

Renamon: Ahhh, veo que eres muy fuerte

Agumon: tu tambien eres fuerte

Renamon y Agumon: Pero...

Renamon y Agumon: No voy a perder

Los dos siguieron peleando al mismo nivel, cada uno le daba un golpe al otro y este se lo devolvia, estaban peleando a la par, hasta que de repente Renamon no resiste un golpe de Agumon y ella cae al suelo sin poder levantarse

Renamon: Ahhh

Agumon: parece que e ganado

Marcus: bueno parece que eso es todo, Renamon le dio una buena pelea a Agumon para ser su primera ves peleando contra un digimon

Ruizu: Marcus, esta pelea aun no ha terminado

Marcus: veo que tu tambien te diste cuenta

Renamon empezo a levantarse poco a poco pero las piernas le estaban temblando y no se podia mantener de pie sin perder el equilibrio, pero a ella se le empezo a notar una aura morada

Agumon: eh?

Renamon: Ahhhhh n...no voy a perder, t...tengo que volverme fuerte, p...para poder proteger a Ruizu

De repente mientras Renamon estaba hablando con Agumon, a Ruizu le surgio una carga de ADN de color negro, y entonces le pregunta a Marcus

Ruizu: Marcus esta es la carga de ADN de la cual tu hablabas

Marcus: Asi es parece que alfin la conseguiste, usala para hacer que Renamon digievolucione

Ruizu: entiendo pero como la uso

Marcus: usala con tu digivice, coloca tu mano sobre el digivice y eso activara tu carga de ADN en tu digimon

Ruizu: de acuerdo, ADN CARGA ACTIVADA¡

Renamon: Renamon Digievolucionar a Kyubimon¡

Ruizu coloco su mano sobre en digivice e iso que Renamon se convirtiera en Kyubimon, cuando Ruizu vio lo mucho que habia cambiado Renamon se quedo sin palabras

Ruizu: e...esa es Renamon

Marcus: asi es, solo que ahora se llama Kyubimon, Agumon parece que tendras que digievolucionar para poder seguirle el ritmo a Kyubimon

Agumon: si jefe

Marcus: menos mal que aprendi a usar la carga de ADN sin tener que darle un golpe a un digimon

Ruizu: eh?

Marcus: cierto olvide decirte que para que yo use una carga de ADN debo de darle un golpe a un digimon o a un objeto digital pero ya aprendi a usarla sin tener que hacer eso, en fin ADN carga...

Justo cuando Marcus estaba a punto de activar su carga de ADN para hacer digievolucionar a Agumon, aparece Yoshino y le grita a Marcus que se detenga

Yoshino: Marcus detente

Marcus: eh? Yoshino?

Yoshino: no uses tu carga de ADN aqui Marcus, se te olvida que estamos en la ciudad, aqui no es para que peleen digimons de nivel campeon

Marcus: es cierto, lo siento, me deje llevar por la pelea

Yoshino: y tu Ruizu tambien deberias saber eso

Ruizu: si, lo lamento supongo que tambien me deje llevar un poco por la pelea

Yoshino: hay que ver, ustedes dos solo piensan en pelear

Marcus: jejeje

Ruizu: jejeje

Yoshino: Ruizu puedes volver a Renamon a su forma normal

Ruizu: eh? si por supuesto pero...

Yoshino: que sucede?

Ruizu: es que no tengo idea de como hacer eso

Yoshino: ya veo parece que Marcus solo te ha enseñado a hacer que tu compañera digievolucione pero no te enseño como devolverlo a su forma normal

Marcus: lo siento olvide ese detalle

Yoshino: bueno lo unico que tienes que hacer es concentrarte y colocar tu mano sobre el digivice pensando que Renamon vuelve a ser como antes

Ruizu: ya veo, dejame intentarlo

Ruzu se concentro por un momento en su digivice pensando que Renamon volvia a ser como antes, y cuando ve hacia el frente, ya Renamon estaba parada en frente de el

Renamon: fue una buena pelea verdad Ruizu

Ruizu: eh? Renamon volviste a la normalidad

Renamon: si aunque fue divertido ser Kyubimon por un momento

Ruizu: ya veo

Yoshino: bueno ya que evite una catastrofe ahora si les puedo decir la noticia

Marcus: que noticia?

Yoshino: que iremos todos juntos al digimundo, iincluyendote Ruizu

Ruizu: eh? yo tambien ire al digimundo?

Marcus: por supuesto ahora tu y Renamon son miembros del data squad asi que tambien tienen que ir

Yoshino: asi es ahora eres uno de nosotros

Ruizu: gracias chicos

Renamon: prometemos no ser una carga

Marcus: pero cuando es que iremos?

Yoshino: iremos al digimundo dentro de cinco dias, asi que hay que prepararse bien

Marcus: ya veo

Ruizu: asi que seran cinco dias para poder entrenar y estar listos eh Renamon

Renamon: si asi sera

Yoshino: ustedes dos deberian de aprobechar estos cinco dias para descansar y puedan ir relajados al digimundo

Marcus: ella tiene razon, ustedes an entrenado muy duro ultimamente asi que aprobechen estos cinco dias para descansar porque el digimundo no es nada facil

Ruizu: entiendo

Renamon: de acuerdo

Marcus: eh? chicos nos tenemos que ir, cuidense

Ruizu: de acuerdo ustedes igual

Yoshino: hasta luego

Marcus y Yoshino se fueron de la plaza, mientras que Ruizu y Renamon se quedaron un momento mas para pensar un momento sobre que ivan a hacer durante esos cinco dias de descanso, pasaron los minutos y ellos todavia no habian pensado en nada, cuando esta empezando a caer la tarde, ellos deciden que es mejor irse a casa antes de que anochesca, luego los dos se van a su casa y durante el camino se encuentran con Kyoko

Ruizu: hola Kyoko

Kyoko (deprimida): eh? hola Ruizu

Ruizu: oye te sientes bien?

Kyoko (deprimida): si estoy bien

Renamon: estas segura, no te ves bien

Kyoko (deprimida) porque? tengo algo en la cara?

Ruizu: no, no tienes nada, Renamon puedes adelantarte en llegar a la casa, yo te alcanzo en un rato

Renamon: de acuerdo, te veo mas tarde

Ruizu: kyoko puedes venir conmigo un momento por favor, es que quiero mostrarte un lugar

Kyoko (deprimida): de acuerdo

Ruizu: bien vamos

Ruizu llevo a kyoko a un parque que estaba cerca de un centro comercial

Kyoko (deprimida): para que me trajiste a este parque?

Ruizu: veras este parque en un sitio muy especial para mi, porque hace mucho tiempo cuando llevaba dos meses desde que conoci a Renamon, ella se enfermo de una manera muy grave, no podia llevarla a ningun hospital porque ya sabia lo que iva a suceder, entonces me deprimi porque de alguna manera pensaba que era mi culpa, asi que cada dia desde que se enfermo yo la cuidaba y cuando se dormia venia a este lugar para poder animarme un poco debido a que este lugar siempre estaba muy animado por las mañanas

Kyoko: ya veo entonces es muy importante para ti este lugar

Ruizu: asi es

Kyoko: perdoname si soy un poco grosera pero que tiene que ver lo que me acabas de decir conmigo?

Ruizu: bueno es que vi en tus ojos que estabas deprimida por lo sucedido cuando destrulleron la base del data squad

Kyoko: enserio doy tanta lastima

Ruizu: no das lastima, eso es lo que yo vi en tus ojos

Kyoko: ya veo, te agradesco por tomarte la molestia de intentar hacerme sentir mejor pero realmente lo unico que necesito ahora es estar sola

Ruizu: espera, no puedo dejarte asi, eso no seria correcto se que las palabras de Thomas debieron de hacerte sentir mal pero... permiteme compartir contigo ese dolor, esa es una carga muy grande para ti sola

Kyoko: (porque... porque el quiere compartir conmigo mi dolor, que ganaria con eso, no el no busca ganar nada, se le ve en los ojos, de alguna manera pre siento que el solo quiere ayudarme)

Ruizu: por favor permiteme rescatarte de tu dolor

Kyoko: en...enserio te preocupas por mi?

Ruizu: por supuesto, yo jamas dejaria que alguien sufriera sola

Kyoko: gracias eres la segunda persona que se preocupa por mi

Ruizu: (Queeee, ella dijo que soy el segundo en preocuparme por ella, y pensar que seria el primero, ahora que lo pienso hubo algunas cosas que dije que aprendi de un anime y luego Renamon dice que ver anime no sirve de nada) ya veo ven vamos a ese centro comercial

Kyoko: de acuerdo

Ruizu llevo a kyoko a un centro comercial que estaba cerca del parque en donde ellos estaban, cuando entran al centro comercial Kyoko se queda un poco impresionada porque ella nunca habia visto una tan grande como ese, despues de que Kyoko dejara de quedarse impresionada, Ruizu la invito a comer

Kyoko: eh? enserio vas a pagar tu solo la comida?

Ruizu: si tranquila no hay problema

Los dos mientras comian hablaron un rato y cuando terminaron de comer descansaron un momento porque los dos estaban muy llenos

Ruizu: vaya la comida si que estubo deliciosa

Kyoko: es cierto, aunque me da un poco de pena que tu hallas pagado solo la comida

Ruizu: tranquila no hay problema

Kyoko: gracias...

Continuara...

Hola amigos como estan (espero que bien) lamento subir los capitulos tan lentamente, es que e tenido unos cuantos problemas asi que me a costado poder escribir los capitulos, en fin espero que la esten pasando bien leyendo el fic y todavia estoy pensando si deberia hacer un fic de bleach o uno de busou renkin, si quieren hacer una sugerencia, no ducen en comentar, hasta la proxima, cuidense


	17. Chapter 17: Almas gemelas parte 2

Almas Gemelas

Parte 2

En el capitulo anterior...

Ruizu: no, no tienes nada, Renamon puedes adelantarte en llegar a la casa, yo te alcanzo en un rato

Renamon: de acuerdo, te veo mas tarde

Ruizu: kyoko puedes venir conmigo un momento por favor, es que quiero mostrarte un lugar

Kyoko (deprimida): de acuerdo

Ruizu: bien vamos

Ruizu llevo a Kyoko a un parque que estaba cerca de un centro comercial

Kyoko: eh? para que me trajistes a este parque?

Ruizu: veras este parque en un sitio muy especial para mi, porque hace mucho tiempo cuando llevaba dos meses desde que conoci a Renamon, ella se enfermo de una manera muy grave, no podia llevarla a ningun hospital porque ya sabia lo que iva a suceder, entonces me deprimi porque de alguna manera pensaba que era mi culpa, asi que cada dia desde que se enfermo yo la cuidaba y cuando se dormia venia a este lugar para poder animarme un poco debido a que este lugar siempre estaba muy animado por las mañanas

Kyoko: ya veo entonces es muy importante para ti este lugar

Ruizu: asi es

Kyoko: perdoname si soy un poco grosera pero que tiene que ver lo que me acabas de decir conmigo?

Ruizu: bueno es que vi en tus ojos que estabas deprimida por lo sucedido cuando destrulleron la base del data squad

Kyoko: ya veo, te agradesco por tomarte la molestia de intentar hacerme sentir mejor pero realmente lo unico que necesito ahora es estar sola

Ruizu: espera, no puedo dejarte asi, eso no seria correcto se que las palabras de Thomas debieron de hacerte sentir mal pero... permiteme compartir contigo ese dolor, esa es una carga muy grande para ti sola

Kyoko: (porque... porque el quiere compartir conmigo mi dolor, que ganaria con eso, no el no busca ganar nada, se le ve en los ojos, de alguna manera pre siento que el solo quiere ayudarme)

Ruizu: por favor permiteme rescatarte de tu dolor

Kyoko: en...enserio te preocupas por mi?

Ruizu: por supuesto, yo jamas dejaria que alguien sufriera sola

Luego los dos fueron a comer en el centro comercial que estaba cerca de el parque donde ellos se encontraban

Kyoko: eh? enserio vas a pagar tu solo la comida?

Ruizu: si tranquila no hay problema

Los dos mientras comian hablaron un rato y cuando terminaron de comer descansaron un momento porque los dos estaban muy llenos

Ruizu: vaya la comida si que estubo deliciosa

Kyoko: es cierto, aunque me da un poco de pena que tu hallas pagado solo la comida

Ruizu: tranquila no hay problema

Kyoko: gracias...

(comienzo del capitulo 17, Almas Gemelas parte 2)

Ruizu: bueno ya que comimos que te parece si vamos al cine a ver una pelicula?

Kyoko: yo...(porque... aun no lo entiendo, se que sus intenciones son buenas pero... porque se esfuerza tanto en ayudar a alguien que apenas acaba de conocer, simplemente no lo entiendo pero... de alguna manera me alegra que el sea asi) digo que es una buena idea

Ruizu: (acaba de sonreir, eso es una buena señal, parece que le estoy empezando a agradar) bien vamos, el cine esta en el ultimo piso

Kyoko: eh? enserio hay que subir hasta el ultimo?

Ruizu: tranquila subiremos por el ascensor

Kyoko: menos mal porque no iva a aguantar tener que subir once pisos para llegar a el cine

Ruizu: si, yo tampoco

Ruizu y Kyoko subieron al ascensor que estaba mas cerca, al subir los dos esperan un momento mientras van subiendo piso por piso pero cuando van por el piso ocho, Kyoko se tambalea un poco haciendo que resbale y choque con Ruizu, en ese momento los dos se quedaron muy cerca el uno del otro y ambos se sonrojaron en el momento, cuando ven que estan muy cerca deciden separarse un poco y voltean la cara mientras sigen sonrojados

Kyoko: (sonrojada) (Q...que fue eso, por un momento mi corazon se acelero al igual que... cuando estuve con Marcus en el hospital, eso quiere decir que Ruizu tambien me atrae?) yo... lo lamento

Ruizu: (sonrojado) (eso no me lo esperaba, mi corazon no para de latir, ahora estoy seguro de que Kyoko me atrae) n...no te disculpe, l...la culpa fue mia

Kyoko: porque fue tu culpa? yo fui la que se resbalo, no tu

Ruizu: si es verdad pero pense que te haria reir si decia algo asi

Kyoko: jajajaja `pues acertaste

ambos rieron un rato mientras el ascensor seguia subiendo, hasta que por fin llegan al ultimo piso y se detienen a ver que pelicula ivan a elegir

Ruizu: Mmmm, hay muchas peliculas interesantes, tu que dices Kyoko?

Kyoko: bueno yo digo que deberiamos ver... "Amor de Verano"

Ruizu: (porque tenia que preguntar, seguramente esa pelicula es muy aburrida y me haga dormir, pero esa es la que ella quiere ver, asi que tendre que hacer el sacrificio para poder alegrarle el dia) de acuerdo, esa parece interesante

Kyoko: bien vamos a comprar las entradas

Ruizu: vamos

Ambos fueron a la taquilla a pedir las entradas para la pelicula, al comprarlas Ruizu le dijo a Kyoko que debian de apurarse para llegar a conseguir unos buenos puestos, luego los dos fueron rapidamente a la sala de la pelicula y se sentaron cera de la ultima fila en el medio donde habia una buena vista de toda la sala

Ruizu: bien encontramos buenos puestos

Kyoko (sonrojada) (asi que esto es el cine, nunca habia venido a uno, y ademas me siento un poco nerviosa, es mi primera ves en el cine con un chico) si, es cierto, aunque esta un poco oscuro y hace frio

Ruizu: jejejeje el cine es asi, tiene que ser oscuro para que la pelicula se vea mejor y hace frio para que el ambiente no sea caluroso

Kyoko (sonrojada): ya veo, bueno y cuando empieza la pelicula

Ruizu: no debe de tardar, primero pasan unos comerciales y luego empieza, mientras tanto ponte comoda

Kyoko: de acuerdo

pasaron los minutos mientras empezaban los comerciales de la pelicula, hasta que inicia la pelicula, al pricipio a Ruizu le estaba dando un poco de sueño pero el resisitio para no dormirse y quedar mal ante Kyoko, luego mas adelante en la pelicula se puso un poco triste, lo que hiso que kyoko sacara unas cuantas lagrimas, en ese momento Ruizu ve a Kyoko con lagrimas en su rostro y decide preguntarle

Ruizu: Kyoko estas bien?

Kyoko (ojos llorosos) eh? s...si es que la pelicula me hiso llorar un poco

Ruizu: ya veo, oye el frio te esta haciendo daño, toma ponte mi chaqueta

Ruizu se quita la chaqueta negra y se la pone en los hombros a Kyoko para que no le de mas frio del que tiene ya

Kyoko (sonrojada): n...no tenias que hacerlo

Ruizu: no te preocupes, yo de todas formas tengo un poco de calor

Kyoko (sonrojada) gracias

los dos seguian viendo la pelicula, sin embargo a Ruizu le seguia pareciendo aburrida y el todavia estaba intentando mantenerse despierto, pero de repente en la pelicula ve que el protagonista acerca lentamente su rostro al rostro de la mujer que lo acompañaba, en ese momento a Ruizu se le empezo a acelerar otra ves el corazon, porque el no pensaba que esa pelicula iva a causarle ese efecto en el, de repente ve a Kyoko y ella lo ve a el al mismo tiempo, los dos viendose mutuamente mientras los protagonistas en la pelicula se acercaban cada ves mas para darse un beso, Ruizu y kyoko hacian lo mismo, los dos se acercaban lentamente para darse un beso, cuando ya estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, llegan Miki y Megumi a saludarlos, cuando ellos las ven, se separan rapidamente el uno del otro y se quedan sonrojados por un momento

Miki y Megumi: Hola¡

Kyoko (sonrojada): ¡M...Miki, M...Megumi¡

Ruizu (sonrojado): ¡ n...no es lo que parece

Miki: vaya pero si ustedes dos no llevan ni dos dias de conocerse y ya estan saliendo

Megumi: trabajas rapido Ruizu

Ruizu (sonrojado): n...no es lo que parece

Kyoko (sonrojada): estoy de acuerdo con Ruizu, n...no es lo que parece

Miki: pero si no es eso, que otra cosa puede ser

Megumi: solo mirense, estan los dos juntos

Miki: en el cine

Megumi: viendo una pelicula de amor

Miki: tomados de la mano

Megumi: y lo mas importante, a punto de besarse

Ruizu (sonrojado): l...lo que sucede es que yo...

Kyoko (sonrojada): n...nosotros solo estabamos...

Miki: tratando de besarse

Megumi: Miki mejor dejemoslos a los dos solos

Miki: si es verdad

Ruizu (sonrojado): esperen

Miki: eh?

Megumi: que sucede?

Ruizu: antes de que se vallan, les queria preguntar, que hacen ustedes aqui?

Miki: a bueno, es que ivamos a ver esta pelicula, y por casualidad de la vida, nos encontramos con ustedes dos aqui

Kyoko: y porque no se quedan?

Megumi: porque no queremos ser una mala compañia

Kyoko: pero eso no es cierto, quedense entre mas seamos mejor cierto Ruizu?

Ruizu: si es verdad

Megumi: les agradecemos por su generosidad pero los dejaremos solos a los dos, vamos Miki

Miki: de acuerdo, oh esperame un momento Megumi, tengo que decirle algo a Ruizu antes de irnos

Miki se acerco a Ruizu y le susurro en el oido unas cuantas palabras, que despues de que el las escucho se quedo un poco sonrojado y a la ves impresionado

Miki: entendiste?

Ruizu (sonrojado): d...de acuerdo

Miki: bien, suerte y adios

Ruizu: adios

Kyoko: adios

luego de que Miki y Megumi se fueran de la sala de cine, Kyoko empezo a preguntarle a Ruizu que era lo que le habia dicho Miki, pero Ruizu solo le respondia que eso era un secreto, luego de que hablaran un momento, siguieron viendo lo que quedaba de pelicula porque con lo sucedido se les olvido la pelicula, asi que terminaron de ver lo que quedaba, al terminar la pelicula, los dos salen y kyoko le empieza a preguntar a Ruizu

Kyoko: oye Ruizu, que te parecio la pelicula?

Ruizu: bueno estubo interesante

Kyoko: seguro, porque a mi me parecio un poco aburrida pero de todas maneras fue muy divertido

Ruizu: si es verdad (aunque Miki y Megumi llegaron en el peor momento, lo que me recuerda que Miki me dijo que hiciera eso, de acuerdo que tan dificil puede ser) oye Kyoko ya se esta haciendo tarde

Kyoko: si es cierto, mejor me voy a mi casa

Ruizu (sonrojado): q...quieres que te acompañe?

Kyoko (sonrojada): e...enserio quieres acompañarme a mi casa, a esta hora?

Ruizu: por supuesto, no puedo dejar que una b...bella dama vaya sola a estas horas por la calle

Kyoko: gracias

Ruizu acompaño a Kyoko a su casa, durante el camino estuvieron hablando de lo divertido que fue el dia que tuvieron, aunque ya era un poco tarde, las calles se iluminaron con una gran variedad de colores reflejados por unas luciernagas que estaban volando, las luces de las luciernagas iluminaban una gran parte de las calles y estas se reflejaban en los espejos haciendo de ese lugar un ambiente maravilloso

Kyoko: vaya este lugar si que es hermoso

Ruizu: (recuerda lo que dijo Miki, esta es tu oportunidad, no la desperdicies)b...bueno si que es muy hermosa esta vista pero...

Kyoko: pero que?

Ruizu (sonrojado) pero... no se compara con tu belleza

Kyoko (sonrojada) ¡

Ruizu (sonrojado): l...lo lamento creo que fue un poco irrespetuoso de mi parte, por favor perdoname

Kyoko (sonrojada): no es eso, es que es la segunda ves que alguien me dice algo tan bonito, gracias

Ruizu: (Queeee, la segunda ves, parece que alguien ya se me adelanto y yo pensando que seria el primero en decirle algo asi, parece que Miki ya le habia dado estos consejos a otra persona) p...por nada

Kyoko (sonrojada): aunque no creo ser tan bonita

Ruizu: tienes razon

Kyoko: eh?

Ruizu: no eres bonita

Kyoko: entonces para...

Ruizu (sonrojado): eres muy hermosa

Kyoko (sonrojada): por favor no sigas, si sigues asi vas a hacer que me ponga toda roja

Ruizu: oh, lo lamento no era mi intencion

Kyoko: pero muchas gracias por los halagos

Kyoko luego de que terminara de contemplar a las luciernagas, siguio con su camino junto a Ruizu, pasaron varios minutos mientras los dos seguian hablando hasta que llegaron a la casa de Kyoko

kyoko: ya llegamos

Ruizu: ya veo, asi que esta es tu casa

Kyoko: si asi es

Ruizu: es muy bonita

Kyoko: gracias

Ruizu: de acuerdo, creo que ya es hora de irme, que tengas unas buenas noches

Kyoko: de acuerdo, igualmente

Ruizu ya se estaba dirigiendo a su casa, cuando de repente kyoko llega desde atras y le da un abrazo junto con un beso en la mejilla, mientras le dijo "Gracias por darme el mejor dia de mi vida", al escuchar eso Ruizu se quedo un poco sonrojado y impresionado por lo sucedido pero no lo penso dos veces cuando el le dijo a ella "cuando gustes, solo recuerda que pase lo que pase yo siempre estare para protegerte" luego de haber dicho eso, los dos se dirigen a sus casas debido a que ya era muy tarde.

Al dia siguiente

en la casa de Marcus...

Era muy temprano y Marcus aun no se despertaba pero Yoshino ya se habia levantado y cambiado por lo que aprobecho que se desperto temprano para preparar el desayuno para Marcus, pasaron varios minutos mientras Yoshino seguia preparando el desayuno, cuando de repente Marcus aparece detras de ella y la abraza con fuerza

Yoshino: Marcus parece que por fin te despertaste

Marcus: si, me desperto ese aroma delicioso que venia de la cocina y por supuesto tambien me desperto el olor de la comida

Yoshino (sonrojada): jajajaja Marcus sigues diciendo cosas lindas aun en las mañanas

Marcus: no lo puedo evitar

Yoshino: bueno solo por que me halagaste muy temprano te preparare tu comida favorita

Marcus : gracias

Pasaron varios minutos mientras que Yoshino seguia preparandole la comida a Marcus, cuando ella termina, le sirve a Marcus, el le agradece como es devido y luego los dos se sientan a comer juntos, mientras comen los dos hablan un rato sobre lo que deberian hacer o lo que tienen qu hacer para empezar a tener una vida viviendo juntos, pero cuando estan a punto de terminar de comer los dos reciven una llamada del comandante Satsuma

Marcus: eh? comandante?

Satsuma: Marcus, me alegro de que te encuentres bien pero necesito que tu y Yoshino vengan a la estacion de policias ahora mismo, es algo muy importante

Marcus: de acuerdo comandante, vamos Yoshino

Yoshino: de acuerdo

Marcus y Yoshino se dirijieron a la estacion de policias juto como se los dijo el comandante satsuma, cuando llegan ellos ven que todos los miembros del data squad estan reunidos ahi pero no estaba el comandante satsuma

Marcus: eh? chicos a ustedes tambien los a llamado el comandante satsuma

Kenan: Marcus, Yoshino asi que a ustedes tambien los han llamado

Kyoko: hola a todos perdon por la tardansa

Miki: parece que todos estamos aqui pero alguien le aviso a Ruizu que el tenia que venir

Megumi: si, yo le avise justo despues de que el comandante nos llamara

Ruizu: hola a todos perdon por la tardansa

Renamon: lamentamos el retraso

Yoshino: un momento para que el comandante nos dijo que nos reunieramos aqui?

Megumi: no lo se, solo dijo que era algo importante

Kenan: a mi me dijo lo mismo

Kyoko: yo estoy igual

Ruizu: puede que este no sea el mejor momento pero alguno de ustedes me podria decir quien es el comandante Satsuma?

Marcus: cierto, olvide decirte que el data squad lo dirige una sola persona, esa persona es el comandante Satsuma

Miki: a primera vista da un poco de miedo

Megumi: pero cuando lo conoces bien te das cuenta de que no es una mala persona

Kenan: asi es

kyoko: estoy de acuerdo el fue quien me acepto cuando me uni al data squad

Ruizu: ya veo, bueno debe de ser una persona increible

Yoshino: asi es

Marcus: aunque no propio de el que llegue tarde a una reunion que el mismo ordeno

Yoshino: eso es cierto ya me empiezo a preocupar

Miki: asi que ustedes tambien pre sienten que algo sucedio

Megumi: es facil de suponer debido a que el comandante nunca llega tarde a nada

Kenan: esto no se ve bien

Kyoko: entonces que el comandante se retrase es algo malo

Ruizu: por lo visto asi es

Pasaron varios minutos y el comandante aun no habia llegado, todos estaban preocupados porque pensaron que al comandante le habia sucedido algo de camino al lugar de la reunion, pero de la nada aparece Thomas justo enfrente de ellos junto con el comandante Satsuma amarrado con una red electrica

Thomas: hola chicos, hace mucho que no los veo

Marcus: THOMAS¡

Yoshino: Comandante

Miki: que le has hecho Thomas?

Megumi:..

Kyoko: Thomas...

Ruizu: asi que ese es Thomas y el que esta amarrado es el comandante Satsuma

Renamon: se ve que esto se pondra algo complicado

Thomas: vaya parece que todos siguen igual que siempre, tan ingenuos y descuidados

Marcus: THOMAS que le has hecho al comandante

Thomas: eh? yo no le e hecho nada

Yoshino: liberalo Thomas

Thomas: o que? se enfrentaran a mi todos ustedes al mismo tiempo igual que la ultima ves

Kenan: grrr Thomas antes pense que eras bueno pero ahora simplemente te odio

Thomas: crees que me importa que me odies?

Miki: porque amarraste al comandante?

Thomas: porque dices? bueno veran yo lo unico que hice fue derrotar a su acompañante y dejarlo a el inconsiente pero para que les digo esto si nisiquiera van a enfrentarse a mi

Megumi: asi que derrotaste a kudamon y secuestraste a el comandante

Thomas podria decirse

Kyoko: Thomas...

Thomas: eh? Kyoko no te habia visto, pense que alguien que no puede ser aceptada por las demas personas no estaria qui

Ruizu: THOMAS

Thomas: eh? y tu quien eres?

Ruizu: no importa quien soy, pero te hare pagar por todo el sufrimiento que le has causado a Kyoko ya lo veras

Thomas: vaya parece que si le causaste simpatia a alguien Kyoko

Ruizu: ya me canse de escucharte, vamos por el Renamon

Renamon: de acuerdo

Renamon se lanzo repidamente hacia Thomas para darle uno de sus golpes mas fuertes, cuando ella le dio el golpe, resulta que era solo un holograma

Renamon: eh?

Thomas: como les dije todos ustedes son muy ingenuos, de verdad creian que yo estaria hay con el comandante

Marcus: Thomas eres un cobarde

Yoshino: asi es, usando al comandante como un rehen

Thomas: Yoshino veo que sigues estando igual de linda que siempre, pero creo que ya basta de charlas todos se preguntaran porque hice que se reunieran aqui

Miki: ...

Megumi:...

Marcus:...

Yoshino:...

Ruizu:...

Kyoko:...

Thomas: bueno la verdad es que les tendi una trampa

Marcus: que¡

Thomas: hice que todos ustedes se reunieran en este mismo lugar para enviarlos al digimundo y evitar que puedan hacer algo cuando Lord Luzmon venga a gobernar la tierra

Yoshino: ¡

Marcus: ¡

Miki: ¡

Megumi: ¡

kenan: ¡

Kyoko: ¡

Ruizu: ¡

Thomas: ahora, que tengan un buen viaje

cuando Thomas termino de hablar, Marcus vio hacia el lado izquierdo de la estacion de policia y ve que uno de los basureros tenia una bomba, cundo el la ve les avisa a los demas pero ya era demasiado tarde porque la bomba ya estaba por explotar

BUMMMMM

Continuara...

Hola amigos como estan (espero que bien) bueno les tengo que decir que ahora que sali de vacasiones puedo dedicarme a seguir este fic, asi que ahora es probable que suba los capitulos un poco mas seguido, en fin cualquier cosa que me quieran decir o preguntar, no duden en comentarlo, sin mas nada que decirles me despido, cuidense y hasta la proxima


	18. Chapter 18: Viaje al digimundo

Viaje al digimundo

En el capitulo anterior...

Satsuma: Marcus, me alegro de que te encuentres bien pero necesito que tu y Yoshino vengan a la estacion de policias ahora mismo, es algo muy importante

Marcus: eh? chicos a ustedes tambien los a llamado el comandante satsuma

Ruizu: hola a todos perdon por la tardansa

Renamon: lamentamos el retraso

Yoshino: un momento para que el comandante nos dijo que nos reunieramos aqui?

Megumi: no lo se, solo dijo que era algo importante

Kenan: a mi me dijo lo mismo

Kyoko: yo estoy igual

Pasaron varios minutos y el comandante aun no habia llegado, todos estaban preocupados porque pensaron que al comandante le habia sucedido algo de camino al lugar de la reunion, pero de la nada aparece Thomas justo enfrente de ellos junto con el comandante Satsuma amarrado con una red electrica

Thomas: hola chicos, hace mucho que no los veo

Marcus: THOMAS¡

Yoshino: Comandante¡

Marcus: THOMAS que le has hecho al comandante

Miki: porque amarraste al comandante?

Thomas: porque dices? bueno veran yo lo unico que hice fue derrotar a su acompañante y dejarlo a el inconsiente pero para que les digo esto si nisiquiera van a enfrentarse a mi

Thomas: eh? Kyoko no te habia visto, pense que alguien que no puede ser aceptada por las demas personas no estaria qui

Ruizu: THOMAS ¡

Thomas: eh? y tu quien eres?

Ruizu: no importa quien soy, pero te hare pagar por todo el sufrimiento que le has causado a Kyoko ya lo veras

Thomas: vaya parece que si le causaste simpatia a alguien Kyoko

Renamon se lanzo repidamente hacia Thomas para darle uno de sus golpes mas fuertes, cuando ella le dio el golpe, resulta que era solo un holograma

Renamon: eh?

Thomas: como les dije todos ustedes son muy ingenuos, de verdad creian que yo estaria hay con el comandante

Marcus: Thomas eres un cobarde

Yoshino: asi es, usando al comandante como un rehen

Thomas: Yoshino veo que sigues estando igual de linda que siempre, pero creo que ya basta de charlas todos se preguntaran porque hice que se reunieran aqui

Thomas: bueno la verdad es que les tendi una trampa

Marcus: que¡

Thomas: hice que todos ustedes se reunieran en este mismo lugar para enviarlos al digimundo y evitar que puedan hacer algo cuando Lord Luzmon venga a gobernar la tierra

cuando Thomas termino de hablar, Marcus vio hacia el lado izquierdo de la estacion de policia y ve que uno de los basureros tenia una bomba, cundo el la ve les avisa a los demas pero ya era demasiado tarde porque la bomba ya estaba por explotar

BUMMMMM

(comienzo del capitulo 18, viaje al digimundo)

cuando la bomba exploto, todos creyeron que habia llegado su fin, pero la bomba los transporto a todos por separado hacia el digimundo

Marcus: eh? d...donde estoy?, donde estan los demas?

Miki: eh? M...Marcus, e...eres tu?

Marcus: Miki estas bien?

Miki: si estoy bien, solo un poco confundida, donde estamos?

Marcus: ya haba estado aqui antes, me temo que estamos en el digimundo

Miki: asi que Thomas nos a traido al digimundo, bueno supongo que esto es mejor a ser acabados por una bomba, pero... donde estan los demas

Marcus: me temo que no lo se, pero si tu y yo fuimos traidos para este lugar, eso quiere decir que los demas tambien deben de estar aqui en el digimundo

Miki: (vaya me impresiona lo maduro que Marcus se ha puesto, hasta podria decir que es atractivo, ya veo porque Yoshino se ha enamorado de el) entonces tenemos que buscarlos

Marcus: si, sera mejor que empezemos a buscarlos

Miki: de acuerdo

Mientras tanto en un bosque se encontraban Ruizu y Kyoko estando un poco confundidos porque no sabian donde estaban, ni que estaba sucediendo, lo unico que sabian es que se habian separado de los demas

Kyoko: eh? donde estoy?

Ruizu: Kyoko, estas bien?

Kyoko: Ruizu, si estoy bien

Ruizu: ya veo, me alegro de que no te halla pasado nada

Kyoko: si a mi tambien me alegra que tu estes bien, pero donde estan los demas

Ruizu: no lo se pero, si nosotros fuimos transportados para este lugar, quiere decir que ellos tambien debieron de ser transportados, asi que no deben de estar muy lejos

Kyoko: espero que tengas razon

Ruizu: tranquila todo saldra bien, lo que hay que hacer es avanzar y buscar a los demas para saber que esta sucediendo, esa pienso yo que deberia ser nuestra prioridad

Kyoko: si, tienes razon despues de todo ninguno de nosotros habia estado aqui antes

Ruizu: tienes razon pero conosco a alguien que quisas sepa algo de este lugar

Kyoko: eh? a quien?

Ruizu saco su digivice y llamo a Renamon para que le ayudara a saber donde estaban, al salir Renamon de su digivice lo primero que hiso fue preguntarles a Ruizu y a Kyoko si estaban bien

Ruizu: si estamos bien

Renamon: que alivio, pense que ese era el fin

Kyoko: nosotros tambien lo pensamos pero solo fuimos transportados al digimundo

Renamon: ya veo, pero antes tengo que decirle algo a Ruizu

Ruizu: eh? que me tienes que decir?

POW¡

Ruizu: Ouch¡ mi cabeza

Renamon: eso es por haber hecho que me preocupara

Kyoko: eh? pero pense que tu estabas con nosotros cuando la bomba exploto

Renamon: lo estaba pero cuando la bomba estaba por explotar Ruizu me devolvio al digivice mientras me dijo "adios"

Ruizu: lo lamento, es que no queria que salieras lastimada Renamon

Renamon despues de escuchar lo que le habia dicho Ruizu, se acerco a Ruizu mientras que su rostro no parecia muy contento por lo que Ruizu se asusto un poco, pero cuando ella esta en frente de Ruizu lo abraza fuertemente

Ruizu: eh?

Renamon (ojos llorosos): en verdad te agradesco que me protegieras, pero recuerda que somos un equipo, y si algo te llegara a pasar, yo...yo no se que haria sin ti Ruizu y eso es porque yo te quiero

Ruizu: Tienes razon , somos un equipo y el trabajo de un equipo es estar siempre juntos incluso hasta el final, pero... el simple hecho de que salieras lastimada, no me dejo pensar con claridad por eso es que en ese momento te intente proteger porque no podia dejar que salieras lastimada y que sufrieras sola

Kyoko: (es cierto, esa es su forma de ser recuerdo que el me dijo exactamente lo mismo)

Flahs Back...

Kyoko: ya veo, te agradesco por tomarte la molestia de intentar hacerme sentir mejor pero realmente lo unico que necesito ahora es estar sola

Ruizu: espera, no puedo dejarte asi, eso no seria correcto se que las palabras de Thomas debieron de hacerte sentir mal pero... permiteme compartir contigo ese dolor, esa es una carga muy grande para ti sola

Kyoko: (porque... porque el quiere compartir conmigo mi dolor, que ganaria con eso, no el no busca ganar nada, se le ve en los ojos, de alguna manera pre siento que el solo quiere ayudarme)

Ruizu: por favor permiteme rescatarte de tu dolor

Kyoko: en...enserio te preocupas por mi?

Ruizu: por supuesto, yo jamas dejaria que alguien sufriera sola

Fin del Flash Back...

Kyoko: (ahora entiendo que Ruizu es de los que busca la manera de proteger a las demas personas porque simplemente son importantes para el, eso es lo que le da fuerza, en ese aspecto se parece un poco a Marcus) jejeje

Ruizu: eh? dije algo gracioso?

Kyoko: no, no dijiste nada gracioso jejeje

Renamon: entonces porque te ries?

Kyoko: es porque estaba pensando en algo jejeje

Ruizu: bueno, Renamon por casualidad tu sabes en donde estamos

Renamon: lamentablemente, no tengo idea

Ruizu: ya veo, asi que ni siquiera Renamon conoce este lugar

Kyoko: entonces esamos perdidos en un bosque

Ruizu: me temo que si

En ese momento Ruizu observa hacia su alrededor y se da cuenta de que el bosque parecia digitalizado, luego de darse cuenta le pregunta a Kyoko si ella se habia dado cuenta de eso

Kyoko: eh? ahora que lo dices tienes razon, no me habia dado cuenta

Renamon: eso quiere decir que estamos en el mundo digital

Ruizu: vaya asi que estamos en el mundo digital, eso explica porque no sabes donde estamos Renamon

Kyoko: a que te refieres?

Ruizu: bueno veras, Renamon no recuerda nada acerca del digimundo

Kyoko: porque?

Renamon: porque perdi la memoria cuando recien habia llegado al mundo humano, luego de eso fue que conoci a Ruizu

Kyoko: ya veo, debe de ser duro no recordar nada de tu pasado

Renamon: a veces lo es pero, ya no me he preocupado por eso pòrque e disfrutado cada uno de los dias que e vivido y luchado con Ruizu

Kyoko: ya veo

Ruizu: chicas no es por interrumpirlas pero creo que debemos de avanzar antes de que anochesca

Renamon: tiene razon

Kyoko: de acuerdo

Los tres avanzaron durante un largo rato para salir del bosque, sin embargo no parecian avanzar puesto que para donde veian habian arboles, hasta que de repente Renamon empieza a sentir que algo los esta observando

Ruizu: eh? Renamon que sucede

Renamon: creo que alguien nos esta observando

Kyoko: enserio?

Renamon: si, no esta muy lejos pero no parece ser solo uno

Ruizu: ya veo, asi que nos han estado observando todo este tiempo y ahora planean una emboscada, debemos de estar preparados

Kyoko: si, pero como los sorprenderemos?

Ruizu: lo primero es que sigamos caminando para que ellos no sepan que nos dimos cuenta de que nos estan siguiendo

Renamon: luego cuando esten lo suficiente mente cerca para poder atacarlos

Kyoko: los sorprenderemos y los derrotaremos, entiendo

Ruizu: Kyoko por favor podrias traer aqui a Veemon

Kyoko: eh? claro no hay problema

Kyoko saco de su bolsillo su digivice y hiso que Veemon saliera de el

Veemon: Que sucede?

Kyoko: Veemon que bueno que estas bien

Veemon: porque no lo estaria?

Kyoko: bueno han sucedido muchas cosas desde la ultima ves que te saque del digivice

Veemon: si lo se, recuerda que parte de mi eres tu asi que puedo ver lo que tu ves

Kyoko: si es verdad, lo habia olvidado

Ruizu: bien ya que Veemon esta aqui creo que tendremos mas probabilidades de frustrar su emboscada

Renamon: estoy de acuerdo

kyoko: bien, entonces seguimos caminando

Renamon: si

Veemon: entonces tenemos que seguir caminando hasta que los que nos estan siguiendo se acerquen lo suficiente para poder atacarlos?

Ruizu: asi es

Veemon: de acuerdo

Los cuatro siguieron caminando para hacerles creer a los que los estaban siguiendo que no se habian dado cuenta de su emboscada, caminaron durante un rato hasta que pudieron ver una luz muy brillante mas adelante de donde estaban, al seguir esa luz lograron salir del bosque y se encontraron en una pradera que tenia pastos muy verdes y una brisa muy fresca, pero ese bello paisaje fue arruinado rapidamente por unos Goburimon, y un WareGarurmon que estaban en frente de ellos

WareGarurumon: valla, que sorpresa han entrado en nuestro territorio dos Humanos y dos digimons, parece que hoy es mi dia de suerte, seguro que si entregamos estos humanos a Lord Luzmon, seremos muy bien recompensados

Goburimon: jejeje, si señor

Renamon: no puede ser¡, no me di cuenta de su presencia

Veemon: yo tampoco

Ruizu: esto es malo, nos tienen totalmente acorralados

Kyoko: entonces solo nos queda luchar para poder salir de esta situacion

WareGarurumon: jajaja creen que podran salir de esta, esa recompensa sera toda nuestra, Goburimon ataquen

Goburimon: jejeje si señor

Los Goburimon empezaron a acercarce cada ves mas para atacarlos a ellos, fue solo cuestion de tiempo para que iniciaran su ataque, uno de los Goburimon le iva a dar un fuerte golpe a Kyoko pero Veemon se interpuso en el trayecto del ataque y lo bloqueo con sus manos, el pequeño digimon azulado quedo un poco lastimado, pues resulta que los ataques de los Goburimon eran muy potentes, y era su primera ves en una situacion de combate cuerpo a cuerpo

Veemon: Ahh¡

Kyoko: Veemon¡, estas bien?

Veemon: si, solo me dolio un poco

Ruizu: (si seguimos asi seremos derrotados por estos digimons)

Renamon: son demasiados, no creo que podamos con todos

Ruizu: lo se, pero no podemos rendirnos

Veemon: vamos Renamon, tenemos que derrotarlos para poder seguir adelante

Renamon: si, vamos

Renamon y Veemon se prepararon para seguir peleando mientras que los Goburimon se seguian acercando para seguir atacando, los dos digimons dieron lo mejor de ellos para tratar de derrotar a todos los Goburimons que se les venian ensima pero por mas que se esforzavan, los Goburimon seguian llegandoles de todos lados hasta que los dos digimons se quedaron sin fuerzas para seguir luchando y vepuleados en frente de Ruizu y Kyoko

Ruizu: Renamon¡

Kyoko: Veemon¡

Ruizu (molesto): Ustedes me las pagaran, como se atreven a hacerle daño a Renamon¡

Kyoko (preocupada): Veemon

WareGarurumon: jajajaja, ya no tienen salvacion, Goburimon acaben rapido con esos humanos para llevarlos lo mas rapido posible con Lord Luzmon

Goburimon: jejeje si señor

Ruizu (susurrando en voz baja): "Kyoko"

kyoko: eh?

Ruizu (susurrando en voz baja) "tengo una idea para poder escapar"

Kyoko (susurrando en voz baja) "enserio?, de que se trata"

Ruizu (susurrando en voz baja) "Si, es un poco arriesgado pero es la unica manera en la cual podremos escapar, veras necesito que escapes junto con Veemon y Renamon mientras que yo distraigo a estos digimons"

Kyoko (susurrando en voz baja): "QUEEEE¡, n...no no puedo permitir que hagas eso"

Ruizu (susurrando en voz baja): "es la unica forma en la cual puedes escapar y encontrar a los demas"

Kyoko (susurrando entre lagrimas): "no importa, y...yo no puedo abandonarte aqui mientras que escapo como una cobarde, si te llegara a pasar algo a ti yo..."

Ruizu (susurrando en voz baja) "lo lamento pero no me puedo permitir que mis seres queridos salgan lastimados"

Kyoko (susurando entre lagrimas): "yo tampoco puedo permitir que alguien a quien yo apresio mucho salga lastimado y menos si es para que yo escape sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlo, yo me quedare contigo hasta el final porque yo te..."

En ese momento uno de los Goburimon le iva a dar con su maza de guerra a Kyoko, pero Ruizu se puso en frente de ella para protegerla del golpe recibiendo el impacto en con su espalda y haciendo que el votara un poco de sangre desde su boca y dejando a Kyoko asustada

Kyoko (asustada): Ru...Ruizu

Ruizu (desangrandose): E...estas bien?

Kyoko (votando lagrimas): Po...porque me protegiste?

Ruizu: (desangrandose): Po...porque no me puedo permitir que mis seres queridos salgan lastimados y mucho menos puedo permitir que salga lastimada la chica de la que estoy...

El chico de cabello y ojos negros no pudo terminar de hablar porque se desmallo en ese instante dejando a kyoko llorando en frente de los Goburimon y el WareGarurumon, pero la chica de cabello rubio dejo de llorar por un momento y levanto la mirada, en sus ojos se notaban que ella estaba molesta y los Goburimon le empezaron a tener miedo asi que todos dieron un paso hacia atras, luego ella saco su digivice del bolsillo y en su mano izquierda habia una carga de ADN de color amarillo la cual junto con su digivice justo cuando Veemon volvio a abrir los ojos, al hacer eso hiso que Veemon digievolucionara a Imperialdramon y atacara a todos los Goburimon convirtiendolos de nuevo en digihuevos dejando solo a WareGarurumon que no tuvo otra opcion mas que rendirse y salir corriendo pero Imperiadramon no lo dejo escapar y lo ataco antes de que se alejara convirtiendolo a el tambien en un digihuevo, luego de derrotar a todos los digimons que los atacaron Imperialdramon volvio a ser Veemon y Kyoko seguia preocupada por que Ruizu no abria los ojos, luego de un momento se abre los ojos Renamon preguntandose que fue lo que paso pero cuando ella mira a su derecha ve que Ruizu esta desmallado desangrandose se acerca lo mas rapido posible a el y se afinca en su estomago mientras que Kyoko lo tenia a el acostado en sus piernas

Renamon (votando lagrimas): RUIZU¡

Kyoko (llorando): ...

Veemon (votando lagrimas): yo... realmente no lo conoci bien pero... si el no huiera protegido a Kyoko probablemente no habriamos conseguido la victoria

Renamon (votando lagrimas): NO¡, esto no puede estar pasando, te dije que somos un equipo y que deviamos de estar juntos hasta el final

Kyoko (llorando): yo no pude hacer nada para ayudarlo a el, yo... fui una cobarde pude haberlo ayudado en vez de estar como una inutil sin hacer nada, por mi culpa ahora el esta...

en ese momento el chico de cabello y ojos negros levanta su mano izquierda y acaricia el rostro de la chica de cabello rubio que estaba llorando encima de el, cuando ella siente la calides de la mano de Ruizu en su rostro abre los ojos y ve que el chico de cabello y ojos negros la esta mirando mientras mantiene una sonrisa en su rostro

Kyoko (llorando): Ruizu¡

Renamon (llorando): eh?

Veemon (llorando): abrio los ojos

Ruizu (herido): e...estas bie...

la chica del cabello rubio se alegro mucho al ver que Ruizu habia despertado y ella sin dudarlo se acerco al rostro de el chico de cabello y ojos negros y lo beso antes de que el le pudiera terminar de hablar, Ruizu se quedo sorprendido porque el no se habia imaginado que Kyoko lo fuera a besar pero mientras que Kyoko besaba a Ruizu, Renamon los veia a los dos y se sonrojo un poco porque ella nunca antes habia visto a dos humanos besandose

Renamon (sonrojada): ...

Veemon: vaya hasta que al fin sucedio lo inevitable

luego del beso los dos se sonrojaron un poco porque no se habian dado cuenta de que Renamon y Veemon los estaban viendo pero eso no les afecto en lo mas minimo porque de alguna manera ambos se sentian calmados al estar cerca el uno del otro, pero Renamon no tardo ni un instante en abrazar fuertemente a Ruizu despues de que Kyoko lo beso

Renamon (llorando): Ruizu¡, pense que esta ves si te habia perdido para siempre

Ruizu (lastimado): Renamon¡ me alegro de ver que estas bien

Renamon (llorando): por favor ya deja de decir eso, a mi no me importa lo que a mi me pase siempre que te tenga a mi lado, me tenias muy preocupada

Ruizu (lastimado): lo lamento no era mi intencion preocuparte, pero por favor podrias soltarme un poco, todavia me duele todo el cuerpo

Renamon (secadose las lagrimas): lo lamento

Ruizu (lastimado): no te preocupes

Veemon (votando lagrimas): me alegro de ver que estas bien Ruizu

Ruizu: (lastimado): Veemon, a mi tambien me da gusto de que estes bien, por cierto Veemon te queria dar las gracias por derrotar a todos esos digimons tu solo, realmente eres muy fuerte

Veemon: Gracias pero yo soy quien debe de darte las gracias a ti por proteger a Kyoko cuando yo fui derrotado

Ruizu (lastimado): no es necesario

Kyoko: deberian dejar que Ruizu descanse un poco recuerden que el odavia sigue lastimado asi que necesita descansar para que puedan sanar sus heridas

Veemon: de acuerdo

Renamon: tienes razon, sera mejor que descanses

luego de que terminaran de hablar, Kyoko busco un lugar donde ellos pudieran pasar la noche sin preocuparse de que los atacaran mientras durmieran, mientras buscaba se encontro con una cueva que estaba detras de unas rocas que estaban cerca del bosque donde ellos se encontraban, al investigar la cueva se dieron cuneta de que estaba vacia y que era el lugar perfecto para que puediran descansar y pasar la noche.

Continuara...

Hola amigos como estan (espero que bien) les debo una gran disculpa por no haber tardado tanto en subir el capitulo, es que me fui de viaje antes de lo esperado y no pude terminarlo antes, pero ahora que regrese seguire escribiendo los capitulos e intentare subirlos un poco mas rapido que antes, otra cosa que les queria decir es que... bueno ya se los e dicho varias veces pero solo queria recordarles que tengo un grupo en el facebook que se llama "animex legion" en donde compartimos animes, hablamos de convenciones, cosplays, etc... en fin sin mas nada que decirles me despido, hasta la proxima y cuidense


	19. Chapter 19: Sentimientos ocultos

Sentimientos ocultos

En el capitulo anterior...

Ruizu (susurrando en voz baja) "lo lamento pero no me puedo permitir que mis seres queridos salgan lastimados"

Kyoko (susurrando entre lagrimas): "no importa, y...yo no puedo abandonarte aqui mientras que escapo como una cobarde, si te llegara a pasar algo a ti yo..."

En ese momento uno de los Goburimon le iva a dar con su maza de guerra a Kyoko, pero Ruizu se puso en frente de ella para protegerla del golpe recibiendo el impacto en con su espalda y haciendo que el votara un poco de sangre desde su boca y dejando a Kyoko asustada

Kyoko (asustada): Ru...Ruizu

Ruizu (desangrandose): E...estas bien?

Kyoko (votando lagrimas): Po...porque me protegiste?

Ruizu: (desangrandose): Po...porque no me puedo permitir que mis seres queridos salgan lastimados y mucho menos puedo permitir que salga lastimada la chica de la que estoy...

El chico de cabello y ojos negros no pudo terminar de hablar porque se desmallo en ese instante dejando a kyoko llorando en frente de los Goburimon y el WareGarurumon, pero la chica de cabello rubio dejo de llorar por un momento y levanto la mirada, en sus ojos se notaban que ella estaba molesta y los Goburimon le empezaron a tener miedo asi que todos dieron un paso hacia atras, luego ella saco su digivice del bolsillo y en su mano izquierda habia una carga de ADN de color amarillo la cual junto con su digivice justo cuando Veemon volvio a abrir los ojos, al hacer eso hiso que Veemon digievolucionara a Imperialdramon y atacara a todos los Goburimon convirtiendolos de nuevo en digihuevos dejando solo a WareGarurumon que no tuvo otra opcion mas que rendirse y salir corriendo pero Imperiadramon no lo dejo escapar y lo ataco antes de que se alejara convirtiendolo a el tambien en un digihuevo, luego de derrotar a todos los digimons que los atacaron Imperialdramon volvio a ser Veemon y Kyoko seguia preocupada por que Ruizu no abria los ojos, luego de un momento se abre los ojos Renamon preguntandose que fue lo que paso pero cuando ella mira a su derecha ve que Ruizu esta desmallado desangrandose se acerca lo mas rapido posible a el y se afinca en su estomago mientras que Kyoko lo tenia a el acostado en sus piernas

Renamon (votando lagrimas): NO¡, esto no puede estar pasando, te dije que somos un equipo y que deviamos de estar juntos hasta el final

Kyoko (llorando): yo no pude hacer nada para ayudarlo a el, yo... fui una cobarde pude haberlo ayudado en vez de estar como una inutil sin hacer nada, por mi culpa ahora el esta...

Veemon (votando lagrimas): yo... realmente no lo conoci bien pero... si el no huiera protegido a Kyoko probablemente no habriamos conseguido la victoria

Kyoko (llorando): Ruizu¡

Renamon (llorando): eh?

Veemon (llorando): abrio los ojos

Ruizu (herido): e...estas bie...

la chica del cabello rubio se alegro mucho al ver que Ruizu habia despertado y ella sin dudarlo se acerco al rostro de el chico de cabello y ojos negros y lo beso antes de que el le pudiera terminar de hablar, Ruizu se quedo sorprendido porque el no se habia imaginado que Kyoko lo fuera a besar pero mientras que Kyoko besaba a Ruizu, Renamon los veia a los dos y se sonrojo un poco porque ella nunca antes habia visto a dos humanos besandose

luego del beso los dos se sonrojaron un poco porque no se habian dado cuenta de que Renamon y Veemon los estaban viendo pero eso no les afecto en lo mas minimo porque de alguna manera ambos se sentian calmados al estar cerca el uno del otro, pero Renamon no tardo ni un instante en abrazar fuertemente a Ruizu despues de que Kyoko lo beso

Kyoko: deberian dejar que Ruizu descanse un poco recuerden que el odavia sigue lastimado asi que necesita descansar para que puedan sanar sus heridas

Veemon: de acuerdo

Renamon: tienes razon, sera mejor que descanses

luego de que terminaran de hablar, Kyoko busco un lugar donde ellos pudieran pasar la noche sin preocuparse de que los atacaran mientras durmieran, mientras buscaba se encontro con una cueva que estaba detras de unas rocas que estaban cerca del bosque donde ellos se encontraban, al investigar la cueva se dieron cuneta de que estaba vacia y que era el lugar perfecto para que puediran descansar y pasar la noche.

(comienzo del capitulo 19, sentimientos ocultos)

Mientras que Kyoko, Ruizu, Veemon y Renamon pasaban la noche en la cueva que encontraron, Marcus y Miki seguian caminando por una pradera buscando a sus compañeros, caminaron durante un largo rato y no habia rastro alguno de sus compañeros, de repente Miki deja de caminar y cae rendida al suelo

Miki (cansada): ah... no puedo mas

Marcus: eh? Miki¡, estas bien?

Miki estaba tan cansada que no podia ni responderle a Marcus por lo cual el pelirrojo se empezo a alarmar un poco, pero luego de ver que Miki solo estaba cansada se calmo y trato de buscar un lugar donde puedieran descansar, al ver que no habia ningun lugar donde pudieran refujiarse, Marcus cargo a Miki en su espalda durante dos horas hasta llegar a un bosque donde encontro un lugar donde podian refujiarse y pasar la noche sin temor a ser atacados, pero como Marcus no estaba seguro de ese lugar decidio mantenerse despierto toda la noche para asegurar que Miki estuviera bien, a la mañana siguiente Miki abrio los ojos y vio a Marcus sentado un poco mas adelante de donde ella estaba acostada por lo que se pregunto a si misma como fue que llego a ese lugar, luego Marcus voltea y ve que su querida amiga rubia ya se habia despertado por lo que se acerca a ella y le pregunta si ya se siente mejor

Miki: eh? si ya me siento mucho mejor pero... como fue que llegamos aqui?, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que me desmalle cunado estabamos caminando por la pradera

Marcus: me alegro que te sientas mejor, bueno llegamos aqui porque cuando te desmallaste no habia ningun lugar cerca donde pudieras descansar, asi que te cargue en mi espalda y te traje hasta aqui

Miki (sonrojada): M...me cargaste en tu espalda¡

Marcus: no tuve otra opcion, ademas eres mas ligera de lo que pense

Miki (sonrojada): N...no era necesario que hicieras eso

Marcus: lo lamento es que estaba un poco preocupado porque te desmallaste de repente y cargarte en mi espalda fue lo unico en lo que pense para traerte a un lugar seguro

Miki (sonrojada): Gra...gracias, por cierto Marcus tu pudiste descansar bien?

Marcus: Mmmm (realmente no descanse nada porque me quede toda la noche vigilando de que no viniera ningun digimon a atacarnos pero si le digo eso pensara que soy muy presumido) si descanse como nunca

Miki: estas seguro

Marcus: si porque?

Miki: porque te ves fatal, tus ojos se estan cerrando cada vez mas, y se te nota cansado

Marcus: no es nada

Miki: Marcus, no me digas que te quedaste toda la noche despierto

Marcus: (rayos me descubrio, ahora que hago?, bueno creo que lo mejor sera confesar antes de que se ponga peor) de acuerdo si es verdad me quede toda la noche despierto vigilando que ningun digimon intentara atacar mientras dormias

Miki: Marcus porque hiciste algo asi

Marcus: bueno... porque para mi eres una muy buena amiga y no quiero que las personas preciadas para mi salgan lastimadas

Miki: (entonces Marcus hiso todo esto porque se preocupo por mi, el realmente me aprecia) yo... no se que decir

Marcus: no es necesario que digas nada

Miki: de acuerdo pero ahora es mi turno de cuidar de ti

Marcus: eh? a que te refieres?

Miki: de que ahora tu te vas a ir a descansar mientras que yo vigilo que no venga ningun digimon a interrumpir tu descanso

Marcus: Miki eso no es necesario

Miki: claro que si, tu cuidaste de mi, ahora yo cuidare de ti

Marcus: de acuerdo, Gracias Miki Oahh (bostezo)

Miki: que descanses

el pelirrojo se acosto a dormir apoyado en el tronco de un arbol, mientras que Miki se quedo sentada vigilando a que ningun digimon apareciera para atacarlos, pasaron varios minutos y Miki ya estaba aburrida porque por mas que observara el ambiente no lograba mantener su mente ocupada, hasta que se canso de quedarse sentada y empezo a caminar un poco alrededor de donde Marcus estaba durmiendo, ella seguia aburrida hasta que llego a un punto en el que penso en dar una vuelta por el bosque, pero luego de que se relajara un poco decidio no hacerlo porque estaria dejando a Marcus solo mientras ella no esta, asi que se quedo sentada justo en frente de Marcus y empezo a hablarle en voz baja mientras dormia

Miki: ahh, realmente estoy muy aburrida, pero de alguna manera me gusta estar a tu lado Marcus

Marcus (dormido): Zzzzzzz

Miki (sonrojada): has cambiado mucho desde la ultima ves que te vi, ahora eres mas maduro, mas caballeroso y hasta mas guapo

Marcus (dormido): Zzzzzzz

Miki: te has vuelto muy fuerte, has activado el modo supremo que es algo casi imposible de hacer, arriesgas tu vida con tal de proteger a las personas que son especiales para ti...

Flahs Back

En aquella batalla contra Siegfried fuiste tu el que decidio arriesgar su vida para protegernos a todos

Quimeramon: tu dices que yo estoy acabado, jajajajajajajaja pobres estupidos no queria tener que llegar a esto porque tendria que sacrificar mi forma humana y me quedaria para siempre como un digimon pero que mas da, LOS DESTRUIRE A TODOS

Thomas: esto es imposible ningun digimon puede tener tanto poder

Marcus: ahora si estamos en problemas

Yoshino: que pesadilla

Kenan: no puede ser

Miki: y ahora que haremos, ninguno de nuestros digimons tiene la fuerza suficiente para hacerle frente a ese monstruo

Megumi: ni todos nuestros digimons juntos pueden contra esa cosa

Kyoko: es el fin

Marcus: escuchenme un momento, creo que se como derrotarlo (con la cara mirando hacia abajo)

Thomas: a que te refieres?

Yoshino: si dinos, como podemos derrotar a ese monstruo?

Marcus: activare el modo supremo

Yoshino: NO¡, no lo activaras

Kyoko: pero que es el modo supremo?

Thomas: el modo supremo es una fase evolutiva que es cien veces mas poderosa que el nivel mega y que el modo explosivo juntos

Miki y Megumi: Cien Veces¡

Kenan: entonces ese poder seria mas fuerte que el del digimon que esta ahi

Thomas: asi es

Kyoko: pero porque no lo has activado aun

Thomas: bueno es que el modo supremo, no es como las demas digievolciones que se alcanzan facilmnte con una carga de ADN, este modo necesita de ciertos requisitos que hacen al digimon mas poderoso pero el que active el modo supremo puede sufrir tres efectos secundarios, el primero seria que Marcus saliera lastimado gravemente, el segunto seria que perdiera la memoria por completo o el tercero seria que muera

Kenan:¡

Miki:¡

Megumi:¡

Yoshino: Marcus... por favor no actives el modo supremo

Marcus: Yoshino... si no lo activo todos moriremos aqui

Yoshino: NO... encontraremos otra solucion, veras que podremos vencerlo si pensamos bien las cosas verdad Thomas?

Thomas: lo siento Yoshino, pero no hay ninguna otra forma de vencer a ese digimon

Yoshino: ESTAS EQUIVOCADO¡... siempre hay una forma de vencer, solo si trabajamos juntos, asi fue como nos las arreglamos cuando derrotamos al rey dreisil hace 4 años

Thomas: en aquella entonces el rey dreisil era mas debil que este digimon

Yoshino: NO... Marcus no puede activar el modo supremo, eso lo puede matar

Marcus: no te preocupes...

Yoshino: como quieres que no me preocupe si tu estas arriesgado tu vida

Marcus: si llego a perder la vida lo habre hecho para salvar a las personas que me importan

Marcus: Chicos en caso de que no vuelba, quiero que sepan que son mis mejores amigos

Kyoko:Marcus... (con la mirada hacia abajo)

Kenan: Ma...Marcus que tengas suerte

Miki: es cierto ahora ve y acaba con ese monstruo para que puedas estar con Yoshino

Megumi: asi mismo es

Marcus: asi lo hare

MegaMachDramon: ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR¡

Marcus: oye tu monstruo horrendo, es hora de pelear¡

Fin del Flahs Back

Miki: en aquel momento decidiste enfrentarte a MegaMachDramon aun sabiendo que podrias perder la vida

Marcus (dormido): Zzzzzzz

Miki: en cambio yo sigo igual, no e cambiado nada sigo siendo la mas debil del equipo, la que es como si fuera invisible, la que nunca sobresale en nada, y a veces pienso que por mas que me esfuerce no puedo alcanzarlos a ustedes

Marcus: Zzzzzzz

Miki: tambien te tenia que decir que cuando le dedicaste una cancion a Yoshino en el Karaoke me dieron celos porque tu... me parecias atractivo y queria tener una oportunidad de estar a solas contigo y ahora que la tengo ya eres novio de yoshino y es probable que se vallan a casar asi que prefiero no intentarlo porque podria acabar con la pequeña amistad que tenemos

Marcus: Zzzzzzz

Miki: ojala pudiera decirte esto cuando estubieras despierto pero no puedo porque me apena mucho tener que decirte esto

Marcus: no tienes porque apenarte de confezar tus sentimientos

Miki: enserio?

despues de decir eso Miki se quedo en silencio un momento y al ver de nuevo hacia Marcus ve que el esta despierto escuchando todo lo que ella dice, al ver que Marcus escucho todo lo que ella le dijo se sonroja mucho y luego le pregunta a el de forma muy timida

Miki (sonrojada): e...escuchaste todo lo que dije?

Marcus: la verdad no todo, empece a escuchar desde que dijiste que te dieron celos porque le dedique una cancion a Yoshino

Miki (sonrojada): pero yo te estaba viendo en ese momento y estabas dormido

Marcus: no estaba dormido, me estaba haciendo el dormido para que terminaras de confesar tus emociones

Miki (sonrojada): entonces... ya sabes de mis sentimientos por lo que acabo de terminar con nuestra pequeña amistad

Marcus: por supuesto que no

Miki: eh?

Marcus: Miki yo realmente te aprecio, eres una de mis mejores amigas y bueno realmente no estaba enterado de tus sentimientos pero escucha eres una muy buena persona y se que algun dia encontraras a alguien especial para ti

Miki: entoces eso quiere decir que no dejaremos de ser amigos

Marcus: claro que no, seremos amigos por siempre

Miki: de acuerdo¡

Los dos sonrieron y se levantaron del suelo para seguir caminando ya que todavia tenian que seguir buscando a sus compañeros y ya estaba por caer la tarde, caminaron durante una hora por el bosque buscando una salida y Miki ya se estaba cansando de caminar y de repente ella ve desde lejos un pequeño resplandor en la parte trasera de unos arboles, la rubia estaba tan emocionada de creer que consiguio una salida que corrio lo mas rapido posible para llegar a ver si esa era la salida que tanto habian buscado pero al llegar a donde estaba el resplandor se encontro con algo que no era muy agradable para ella, se encontro con una telaraña gigante, Miki estaba un poco asustada ya que a ella le da un poco de miedo las arañas y al ver que enfrente de ella habia una telaraña gigante salio corriendo lo mas rapido posible hacia Marcus, el pelirrojo todavia no se habia dado cuenta de que Miki se habia separado de el hace un momento y cuando voltea a ver observa que Miki se le acerca a el muy rapido y que por accidente ella tropieza con una rama y le cae encima a el

Marcus: Ouch, eso dolio

Miki: Ouch, lo siento

Marcus: no importa, estas bien?

Miki: si

Marcus: me alegro, ahora ¿porque corriste tan rapido hacia mi?

Miki: Marcus es que encontre una telaraña gigante hace un segundo y...

Marcus: dejame adivinar, te dan miedo las arañas

Miki: un poco

Marcus: ya veo, bueno si yo le tuviera miedo a las arañas huviera hecho lo mismo, pero creo que es mejor levantarnos y seguir caminando antes de que se haga mas tarde

Miki: si, esta bien

ambos se volvieron a levantar y siguieron con su camino para intentar salir del bosque y encontrar a sus amigos pero a medida que ivan caminando Miki sentia que algo los estaba siguiendo y ella volteaba a ver con frecuencia si habia alguien o algo que los estuviera siguiendo pero ella no podia ver nada mas que arboles y arbustos, penso que podria haver sido su imaginacion o algun pequeño digimon que paso detras de ellos para cruzar el bosque, asi que decidio dejar de pensar en eso y siguio caminando tranquila al lado de Marcus, al observar a Marcus ve que el esta muy serio y constantemente anda volteando la mirada hacia atras, a Miki eso le preocupo un poco ya que Marcus siempre se conservava alegre y de un momento a otro se habia puesto muy serio, durante un rato Miki dejo de sentir que la estavan siguiendo y luego Marcus se detiene en frente de ella

Mki: eh? que sucede Marcus? porque te detienes asi?

Marcus (serio): no es nada solo te queria decir que deberiamos descansar aqui

Miki: vale, me parece bien

Los dos se sentaron en frente de un arbol e hicieron una fogata puesto que ya se habia hecho de noche y estaba empezando a hacer un poco de frio, Miki se acerco un poco a la fogata y calento sus manos acercandolas al fuego, mientras que Marcus se quedo apoyado en el tronco de un arbol, pensando durante un buen rato y eso para Miki no era una buena señal, asi que ella decidio acercarse a el e intentar hacer que el le diga porque esta tan pensativo aunque ella ya se habia hecho la idea de que Marcus estaba pensando en Yoshino

Miki: sucede algo Marcus?

Marcus: eh? no tranquila no sucede nada

Miki: pero te noto muy pensativo y eso no es propio de ti

Marcus: bueno, supongo que no puedo mentirte, la verdad es que estoy un poco preocupado

Miki: dejame adivinar, estas preocupado por Yoshino

Marcus: no solo por Yoshino tambien por Kenan, Megumi, Ruizu y Kyoko, me pregunto si ellos estaran bien

Miki: ya veo, ahora que lo mencionas yo tambien e estado pensando en eso

Marcus: no solo eso tambien e estado pensando que si la bomba nos transporto a todos aqui puede que los demas hayan sido transportados a lugares a un mas lejanos de lo que pensamos por lo que podemos tardar dias, incluso meses en encontrarlos

Miki: no te preocupes todo va a salir bien, despues de todo somos Dats y siempre nos las arreglamos para poder salir adelante

Marcus: tienes razon

Miki: por cierto Marcus desde hace mucho tiempo e querido preguntarte algo

Marcus: que cosa?

Miki: veras te queria preguntar si tu y Yoshino se van a casar?

Marcus: yo le propuse matrimonio hace un tiempo cuando yo aun tenia una alteracion molecular y le pregunte si se queria casar conmigo cuando todo esto termine asi que en teoria si nos vamos a casar

Miki: ya veo, te felicito pero te tardaste mucho tiempo para proponerle matrimonio a Yoshino

Marcus: eh? porque?

Miki: veras estoy muy segura de que antes de que tu fueras a restaurar la paz en el digimundo estabas enamorado de Yoshino y ella estaba enamorada de ti

Marcus: enserio?

Miki: si, y si no te hubieras ido al digimundo durante tres años, ustedes dos ya estarian casados

Marcus: ya veo, realmente en ese tiempo si me sentia atraido por Yoshino pero nunca le pude confesar lo que sentia por ella porque era muy inmaduro y bueno con el tiempo que estuve aqui en el digimundo madure un poco y al regresar al mundo humano cuando vi a Yoshino ella estaba tan linda que no me podia concentrar en otra cosa que no fuera ella

Miki: vez eso es muy tierno

Marcus: jejeje

Miki: por cierto Marcus deberias... Aaachu¡

Marcus: Miki¡; vaya parece que pescaste un resfriado

Miki: no te preocupes estoy... Aaachuu¡

Marcus: eso no es bueno, a ver dejame pensar un momento... ya se

el pelirrojo se quito la chaqueta roja que llevaba puesta y se la coloco en los hombros a Miki para que se calentara un poco, la rubia al ver que Marcus le habia puesto su chaqueta a ella hiso que sonrojara un poco, y le diera las gracias seguidas de un estornudo, la noche se hacia cada vez mas fria y a Marcus le estaba empezando a afectar frio, tanto que empezo a temblar un poco y Miki al ver que el pelirrojo estaba temblando se le acerco y le dio un abrazo para mantenerlo caliente, Marcus se quedo un poco sorprendido ya que le no habia pensado en eso antes y los dos se quedaron abrazados durante un buen rato hasta que de repente un cristal de hielo cae justo en frente de Marcus y Miki, los dos sorprendidos al ver ese cristal se levantan y ven a su alrededor quien fue el que los ataco sim embargo la noche era muy oscura y casi no se podia ver nada incluso con la fogata encendida, de repente aparecen unas patas de araña entre las sombras de los arboles, Miki se empezo a asustar otra vez al ver que el digimon que salio de entre los arboles era una araña gigante, ese digimon era Arukenimon quien estaba parada en frente de Marcus y Miki con una mirada llena de odio, al ver que Miki estaba muy asustada como para reaccionar Arukenimon lanzo uno de sus cristales de hielo hacia ella, Miki estaba tan asustada que no se podia mover y el cristal se acercaba cada vez mas a ella...

Continuara...

Hola amigos como estan (espero que bien) bueno primero que nada les agradesco mucho por seguir tomandose la molestia de leer este fic y bueno yo trato de hacer m mejor esfuerzo para no descepcionarlos con la historia, otra cosa que les queria decir es que quiero dejar claro que los personajes "Ruizu Shibura, Siegfried y Kyoko..." (el apellido de Kyoko lo conoceran mas adelante con forme valla avanzando en el fic y Siegfried solo es un apodo por lo cual no tiene apellido) fueron inventados por mi y bueno sin mas nada que decirles me despido, cuidense y no olviden comentar


	20. Chapter 20: Re-encuentro

Re-encuentro

En el capitulo anterior...

Miki: ahh, realmente estoy muy aburrida, pero de alguna manera me gusta estar a tu lado Marcus

Marcus (dormido): Zzzzzzz

Miki (sonrojada): has cambiado mucho desde la ultima ves que te vi, ahora eres mas maduro, mas caballeroso y hasta mas guapo

Marcus (dormido): Zzzzzzz

Miki: te has vuelto muy fuerte, has activado el modo supremo que es algo casi imposible de hacer, arriesgas tu vida con tal de proteger a las personas que son especiales para ti...

Flahs Back

En aquella batalla contra Siegfried fuiste tu el que decidio arriesgar su vida para protegernos a todos

Quimeramon: tu dices que yo estoy acabado, jajajajajajajaja pobres estupidos no queria tener que llegar a esto porque tendria que sacrificar mi forma humana y me quedaria para siempre como un digimon pero que mas da, LOS DESTRUIRE A TODOS

Marcus: escuchenme un momento, creo que se como derrotarlo (con la cara mirando hacia abajo)

Thomas: a que te refieres?

Yoshino: si dinos, como podemos derrotar a ese monstruo?

Marcus: activare el modo supremo

Kenan:¡

Miki:¡

Megumi:¡

Yoshino: Marcus... por favor no actives el modo supremo

Marcus: Yoshino... si no lo activo todos moriremos aqui

Yoshino: NO... encontraremos otra solucion, veras que podremos vencerlo si pensamos bien las cosas verdad Thomas?

Thomas: lo siento Yoshino, pero no hay ninguna otra forma de vencer a ese digimon

Yoshino: ESTAS EQUIVOCADO¡... siempre hay una forma de vencer, solo si trabajamos juntos, asi fue como nos las arreglamos cuando derrotamos al rey dreisil hace 4 años

Thomas: en aquella entonces el rey dreisil era mas debil que este digimon

Yoshino: NO... Marcus no puede activar el modo supremo, eso lo puede matar

Marcus: no te preocupes...

Yoshino: como quieres que no me preocupe si tu estas arriesgado tu vida

Marcus: si llego a perder la vida lo habre hecho para salvar a las personas que me importan

Marcus: Chicos en caso de que no vuelba, quiero que sepan que son mis mejores amigos

Fin del Flahs back

Miki: en aquel momento decidiste enfrentarte a MegaMachDramon aun sabiendo que podrias perder la vida

Marcus (dormido): Zzzzzzz

Miki: en cambio yo sigo igual, no e cambiado nada sigo siendo la mas debil del equipo, la que es como si fuera invisible, la que nunca sobresale en nada, y a veces pienso que por mas que me esfuerce no puedo alcanzarlos a ustedes

Marcus: Zzzzzzz

Miki: tambien te tenia que decir que cuando le dedicaste una cancion a Yoshino en el Karaoke me dieron celos porque tu... me parecias atractivo y queria tener una oportunidad de estar a solas contigo y ahora que la tengo ya eres novio de yoshino y es probable que se vallan a casar asi que prefiero no intentarlo porque podria acabar con la pequeña amistad que tenemos

Marcus: Zzzzzzz

Miki: ojala pudiera decirte esto cuando estubieras despierto pero no puedo porque me apena mucho tener que decirte esto

Marcus: Miki yo realmente te aprecio, eres una de mis mejores amigas y bueno realmente no estaba enterado de tus sentimientos pero escucha eres una muy buena persona y se que algun dia encontraras a alguien especial para ti

Miki: entoces eso quiere decir que no dejaremos de ser amigos

Marcus: claro que no, seremos amigos por siempre

Miki: de acuerdo¡

Miki: veras estoy muy segura de que antes de que tu fueras a restaurar la paz en el digimundo estabas enamorado de Yoshino y ella estaba enamorada de ti

Marcus: enserio?

Miki: si, y si no te hubieras ido al digimundo durante tres años, ustedes dos ya estarian casados

Marcus: ya veo, realmente en ese tiempo si me sentia atraido por Yoshino pero nunca le pude confesar lo que sentia por ella porque era muy inmaduro y bueno con el tiempo que estuve aqui en el digimundo madure un poco y al regresar al mundo humano cuando vi a Yoshino ella estaba tan linda que no me podia concentrar en otra cosa que no fuera ella

Miki: vez eso es muy tierno

Marcus: jejeje

Miki: por cierto Marcus deberias... Aaachu¡

Marcus: Miki¡; vaya parece que pescaste un resfriado

Miki: no te preocupes estoy... Aaachuu¡

Marcus: eso no es bueno, a ver dejame pensar un momento... ya se

el pelirrojo se quito la chaqueta roja que llevaba puesta y se la coloco en los hombros a Miki para que se calentara un poco, la rubia al ver que Marcus le habia puesto su chaqueta a ella hiso que sonrojara un poco, y le diera las gracias seguidas de un estornudo, la noche se hacia cada vez mas fria y a Marcus le estaba empezando a afectar frio, tanto que empezo a temblar un poco y Miki al ver que el pelirrojo estaba temblando se le acerco y le dio un abrazo para mantenerlo caliente, Marcus se quedo un poco sorprendido ya que le no habia pensado en eso antes y los dos se quedaron abrazados durante un buen rato hasta que de repente un cristal de hielo cae justo en frente de Marcus y Miki, los dos sorprendidos al ver ese cristal se levantan y ven a su alrededor quien fue el que los ataco sim embargo la noche era muy oscura y casi no se podia ver nada incluso con la fogata encendida, de repente aparecen unas patas de araña entre las sombras de los arboles, Miki se empezo a asustar otra vez al ver que el digimon que salio de entre los arboles era una araña gigante, ese digimon era Arukenimon quien estaba parada en frente de Marcus y Miki con una mirada llena de odio, al ver que Miki estaba muy asustada como para reaccionar Arukenimon lanzo uno de sus cristales de hielo hacia ella, Miki estaba tan asustada que no se podia mover y el cristal se acercaba cada vez mas a ella...

(comienzo del capitulo 20, Re-encuentro)

justo cuando el cristal estaba por golpear a Miki, de las sombras de los arboles aparece una bola de fuego que impacta con el cristal antes de que este llegara a Miki, ella no comprendia lo que habia sucedido asi que volteo a ver de donde salio esa bola de fuego, al voltear ella ve que un digimon se acerca lentamente por las sombras de los arboles asi que no lo podia ver con claridad, Marcus dejo de preocuparse por Miki porque el ya sabia de donde habia salido esa bola de fuego asi que saco su digivice e hiso que Agumon saliera a la batalla

Marcus: Agumon

Agumon: aqui estoy jefe

Marcus: es hora de pelear¡

Agumon: si jefe

Marcus se lanzo hacia Arukenimon lo mas rapido posible para darle un golpe y poder optener su carga de ADN, Arukenimon intento esquivar a Marcus pero ya era muy tarde porque el pelirrojo ya la habia alcanzado y le dio un golpe en el estomago, al ella recivir ese golpe se tambalea un poco y se cae, Marcus con su carga de ADN hiso que Agumon digievolucionara a ShineGreymon

ShineGreymon: Es hora de pelear, ESTALLIDO GLORIOSO¡

Arukenimon: Noooooo

Arukenimon no pudo hacer nada para evitar ese poderoso ataque de ShineGreymon por lo que se convirtio en un digihuevo y ShineGreymon volvio a ser un Agumon justo despues de derrotar a Arukenimon, al terminar la batalla Marcus se acerca rapidamente hacia donde esta Miki para ve si ella se encontraba bien despues de lo sucedido

Marcus: Miki estas bien?

Miki: si, eso creo, pero... quien es el digimon que me salvo?

Marcus: descuida es un amigo mio, ya puedes salir de tu escondite

de las sombras de los arboles aparecio el digimon qe lanzo la bola de fuego que evito que Miki fuera alcanzada por ese cristal de hielo, ese digimon es BlackWargreymon

BlackWargreymon: Asi que ya sabias que era yo

Marcus: por supuesto

Miki: ustedes dos ya se conocen

Marcus: ah si casi lo olvido, Miki te presento a BlackWargreymon un amigo mio que me ayudo mucho durante el tiempo que estuve aqui en el digimundo

BlackWargreymon: un placer conocerla señorita

Miki: el placer es mio...

BlackWargreymon: entonces Marcus no dijiste que ahora vivirias en el mundo humano porque ya habias completado tu mision aqui

Marcus: si asi fue pero parece que todo se volvio un desastre en cuestion de dias

BlackWargreymon: si, pero todo es culpa de ese tal Luzmon, el estaba esperando a que tu te fueras para que el pudiera gobernar el digimundo y el mundo humano

Marcus: ya veo

Miki: perdonen que los interrumpa pero... podriamos irnos de este lugar, es que me estoy congelando

BlackWargreymon: la señorita tiene razon, este clima es muy malo, siganme iremos hacia mi casa donde podremos hablar sin preocuparnos del clima

Marcus: de acuerdo

Marcus, Miki y BlackWargreymon se dirigieron por el bosque hacia una casa que estaba cerca de un rio, durante el camino Miki tropezo un par de veces y Marcus siempre terminaba atrapandola antes de que cayera al suelo, al llegar a la casa BlackWargreymon les dice a Marcus y a Miki que son libres de sentirse como en su casa

Marcus: Gracias BlackWargreymon

Miki: Gracias

BlackWargrreymon: es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecer todo lo que hiso Marcus por el digimundo

Marcus: sabes que no fue nada

Miki: podrian contarme como fue que se conocieron

Marcus: veras conoci a BlackWargreymon en una batalla que se libraba en un pequeño pueblo en el desierto donde habitaban solo deputimons, en esa batalla estaban atacando unos Andromon que querian adueñarse del pueblo

Flash Back

Los Andromon ivan en grupos de cinco y cada grupo se encargava de eliminar o tomar como prisioneros a los deputimon

Andromon: si no quieren salir heridos sera mejor que se rindan

Deputimon: son unos canallas, este es nuestro pueblo no pueden quitarnoslo

Andromon: y ustedes debiluchos que haran al respecto para detenernos

pero los Andromon no contaban con que los Deputimon hubieran contratado a un Mercenario para que los protegiera, ese Mercenario era BlackWargreymon quien aparecio justo cuando uno de los Andromon estaba con golpear a un deputimon

Andromon: eh? quien diablos eres tu?

BlackWargreymon: soy el que salvara a este pueblo

En ese momento BlackWargreymon agarra a Andromon y lo lanza atravezando una de las paredes de una casa, y alertando a todos los demas andromon que uno de los suyos habia sido derrotado

Andromon: que sucedio?

por suerte yo estaba cerca de ese pueblo cuando escuche un rumor de que los Andromon fueron a intentar coquistar un pueblo a la fuerza, asi que apenas termine de escuchar ese rumor corri lo mas rapido posible hasta llegar al pueblo, para cuando llegue ya era demasiado tarde, BlackWargreymon ya habia derrotado a todos los Andromon que atacaron el pueblo y yo lo observe a el durante unos segundos hasta que el se acerco a mi pensando que yo era un Andromon

(Miki: espera un segundo, tu confundiste a Marcus con un Andromon

BlackWargreymon: si, es que en esa entonces la arena no me dejava ver bien

Marcus: si lo se pero aun asi hay mucha diferencia entre un Andromon y yo

Miki: bueno, sigue contando la historia

Marcus: de acuerdo)

cuando el se acerco a mi no pense que me fuera a atacar pero me ataco con toda su fuerza intentando liquidarme y yo no me iva a quedar con los brazos cruzados asi que tambien empeze a atacarlo a el, los dos luchamos durante un largo tiempo pero no sabiamos que estabamos siendo observados por otro contrincante al que no habiamos visto pero cuando los dos nos cansamos y nos tiramos al suelo, de la nada nos ataco un MachDramon, como los dos gastamos nuestras enegias peleando entre nosotros para MachDramon fue muy facil derrotarnos o eso es lo que el penso porque al estar BlackWargreymon y yo en las mismas condiciones decidimos confiar el uno en el otro para atacar con lo que nos quedaba de fuerza para derrotar a MachDramon, el pobre nunca se espero que nuestras fuerzas combinadas fueran lo suficientemente altas para poder convertirlo a el en un digihuevo, despues de derrotarlo, BlackWargreymon y yo nos volvimos compañeros y viajamos juntos durante un tiempo hasta liberar su ciudad natal y despues de eso cada uno tomo caminos diferentes

Fin del Flahs Back

Miki: entonces ustedes se conocieron por una pelea

Marcus y BlackWargreymon: si

Miki: ya veo

BlackWargreymon: le debo mucho a Marcus, el me ayudo a salvar mi ciudad natal

Marcus: BlackWargreymon podrias decirme desde hace cuanto tiempo estas en este bosque

BlackWargreymon: estoy aqui desde hace una semana, porque?

Marcus: porque te queria preguntar si has visto a algun otro humano por aqui?

BlackWargreymon: a otro humano?

Marcus: si es que vinimos a este mundo por culpa de otro humano que en estos momentos esta ayudando a Luzmon

BlackWargreymon: la verdad no he visto a ningun otro humano por este bosque solo a ti y a tu chica

Marcus: ya veo pro cierto ella no es mi chica, cuando la encuentre te la presentare

Miki: asi es yo solo soy su amiga

BlackWargreymon: ya veo asi que no son solo stedes dos los unicos humanos que llegaron a este mundo

Marcus: no, hay otros cinco que estan perdidos al igual que nosotros dos

BlackWargreymon: ya veo, bueno no e visto a ningun otro humano por este bosque pero e escuchado rumores de que hace poco la pandilla de WareGarurumon fue derrotada muy rapido por un digimon que volvio a su forma de novato despues de terminar la pelea, quisas sea un digimon acompañante de alguno de tus amigos

Miki: es verdad puede ser alguno de nuestros amigos

Marcus: tu que opinas Agumon?

Agumon (en el digivice): Zzzzzzz

Marcus: con razon estaba muy callado, bueno podrias decirme cuando y donde sucedio eso

BlackWargreymon: sucedio antier en la pradera destello que no esta muy lejos de aqui

Marcus: ya veo, detesto pedirte cosas pero podrias guiarnos mañana hasta ese lugar

BlackWargreymon: por supuesto, eso no es nada en comparacion con lo que te devo

Marcus: bien, iremos mañana temprano

Marcus, Miki y BlackWargreymon descansaron durante toda la noche, Marcus intento dormir un poco pero aun seguia preocupado por Yoshino y por sus compañeros ya que aun no tenia ni idea de donde estaban, al no poder dormir decidio salir de la casa de BlackWargreymon y sentarse en un escalon mientras contemplaba las estrellas, al estar contemplando las estrellas el no nota que Miki lo estaba observando desde adentro de la casa

Marcus (mirando las estrellas): Yoshino espero que estes bien

Miki al observar que Marcus esta preocupado decide acercarce a el, Marcus seguia sin notar que Miki lo observaba hasta que el sonido de la puerta le hiso darse cuenta de que ella tambien salio de la casa

Marcus: eh? Miki, que haces aqui a esta hora?

Miki: lo lamento, no podia dormir sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que ha sucedido ultimamente

Marcus: te entiendo yo estoy igual

Miki: Marcus... tu sigues preocupado por Yoshino?

Marcus: si, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella

Miki: ya veo... pero deberias despreocuparte recuerda que cada uno de nosotros sabe como cuidarse por si solo y ademas tenemos a un digimon acompañante

Marcus: tienes razon pero de alguna manera no puedo dejar de pensar que algo terrible esta por suceder

Miki: eso esta mal Marcus tienes que dejar de pensar asi, tienes que pensar en que todo va salir bien

Marcus: lo lamento Miki, tienes razon dejare de pensar asi

Miki: bien porque ahora iras adentro y te iras a dormir conmigo

Marcus: eh?

Miki (sonrojada): N...no quise decir eso, quise decir que te iras a dormir, no conmigo, te iras a acostar

Marcus: jejejeje de acuerdo me ire a dormir

Miki (sonrojada): (rayos mi subconsiente me traiciono) bi...bien yo tambien me ire a dormir

Miki ve como Marcus se da la vuelta y abre la puerta para irse a dormir, pero ella decide quedarse un rato mas a ver las estrellas antes de irse a dormir, mientras ella observa las estrellas se queda pensativa durante un momento hasta que de repente Marcus llega por la espalda y la abraza

Miki (sonrojada): Ma...Marcus...

Marcus: Gracias Miki

Miki (sonrojada con una sonrisa en el rostro): D...de nada

al terminar de abrazar a Miki, el pelirrojo se va a dormir y Miki luego de experimentar un abrazo calido de Marcus tambien se va dormir, a la mañana siguiente Marcus es el primero en despertarse y preparase para ir en busca de alguno de sus compañeros, luego de prepararse bien, el pelirrojo sale un momento de la casa de BlackWargreymon para contemplar el dia, al ver hacia el cielo digital nota que es un clima agradable con la refrescante brisa y el colorido ambiente que rodeaba la casa de BlackWargreymon, sin duda alguna Marcus penso que este clima era el mas indicado para relajarse pero sabia que no podia porque tenia que ir a bucar a sus amigos, mientras Marcus seguia pensando Miki y BlackWargreymon salieron de la casa poniendose en marcha hacia la pradera destello donde se escucho el rumor de que la banda de ogremon fue derrotada por un digimon nivel mega que luego desaparecio, durante el camino hacia la pradera destello Marcus, Miki y BlackWargreymon tuvieron que pasar lo que quedaba del bosque, caminaron durante varios minutos y a Miki ya le estaba empezando a fastidiar el hecho de que por mas que camine no consiga ver la salida del bosque, hasta que de repente ella ve a lo lejos el final del bosque, la rubia estaba tan emocionada que corrio lo mas rapido que pudo para ver el final del bosque que tanto la tenia fastidiada, al llegar contemplo una vista maravillosa ya que al salir del bosque se veia la pradera destello con todo su esplendor, la agradable brisa, el sol radiante y los pastos verdes de la pradera eran todo como un sueño para ella, pero al ver hacia abajo se dio cuenta de que el final del bosque estaba en lo alto de un acantilado y que la unica manera de llegar a la pradera era volando

Miki: es increible

Marcus: Miki porque saliste corrien...

BlackWargreymon: bien chicos, hemos llegado a la pradera destello

Marcus: esta si que es una vista increible

BlackWargreymon: si que lo es

Miki: pero no podemos bajar

Agumon: no se preocupen

Marcus y MIki: Agumon?¡

Agumon: que sucede?

Marcus: cuando saliste del digivice?

Agumon: hace tan solo unos segundos

BlackWargreymon: veo que tampoco has cambiado Agumon

Agumon: BlackWargreymon tu tampoco has cambiado mucho pero me temo que este no es momento para recordar los viejos tiempos, sera que nos puedes bajar hasta alla

BlackWargreymon: si, no hay problema

BlackWargreymon se monto en sus hombros a Marcus y a Miki mientras que Agumon se volvio a meter al digivice, mientras que van bajando Marcus ve a lo lejos de la pradera una cortina de humo

Marcus: que estara sucediendo alli?

BlackWargreymon: puede que sea una pelea

Miki: deberiamos ir alli a averiguarlo

BlackWargreymon: de acuerdo entonces los llevare hasta alla

BlackWargreymon se acerco lo mas posible a la cortina de humo que vieron desde lejos, al posicionarse sobre la cortina de humo se ve en lo mas profundo del humo una figura humana femenina, Marcus se bajo de BlackWargreymon y fue corriendo a ver quien era esa persona

Marcus: Yoshino¡

?: eh? Marcus?

la cortina de humo se disipo y Marcus pudo ver que la chica que estaba adentro no era Yoshino sino que era Kyoko

Kyoko: Marcus¡ me alegro de que estes bien

Marcus: Kyoko, estas bien?

Kyoko: si estoy bien, aunque no pueda decir lo mismo de Ruizu

Marcus: que le sucedio a Ruizu

Kyoko: Bueno el fue herido gravemente intentando protegerme

Veemon: pero no te preocupes en estos momentos Renamon esta cuidando de el mientras esta inconsiente

Marcus: veemon me alegro de ver que esta bien

Veemon: lo mismo digo

Miki tambien se acerco corriendo a saludar a Kyoko y a Veemon mientras que BlackWargreymon descansaba un momento por haber cargado tanto peso encima

Miki: Kyoko me alegro de ver que estas bien

Kyoko: Miki

Marcus: bueno pero que fue esa cortina de humo de hace un momento

Veemon: bueno eso solo fue una pequeña batalla que tuvimos contra unos Gaburimon

Miki: entonces solo han estado ustedes dos durante todo este tiempo

Kyoko: no, tambien esta Ruizu quien ahora se encuentra inconsiente

Miki: Que? Ruizu inconsiente?

Kyoko: si, pero se los explicare todo de camino al refugio que encontramos

Marcus: de acuerdo

Kyoko: por cierto antes de partir, ese digimon negro de alla atras viene con ustedes?

Marcus: si, el es BlackWargreymon y es un viejo amigo mio

Kyoko de acuerdo vamos

Kyoko y los demas caminaron durante unos cuantos minutos hasta llegar a una cueva oculta detras de una enorme piedra que estaba situada en la parte mas lejana de la pradera destello, al entrar en la cueva Marcus y Miki ven a Ruizu acostado en el suelo mientras que Renamon se quedo dormida sujetando la mano de el chico de cabello negro

Kyoko: ella no se ha separado de el desde que se quedo inconsiente

Marcus: lo entiendo, se lo que es ver que tu mejor amigo este en una situacion el cual tu no puedas hacer nada

Miki: pero cuanto tiempo lleva inconsiente?

Kyoko: ya lleva dos dias asi

Veemon: la verdad es que tanto a Kyoko como a mi nos ha tenido muy preocupados, en especial a Kyoko

BlackWargreymon: disculpeme señorita pero podria decirme donde fue golpeado y con que?

Miki: es verdad no he preguntado como fue herido asi Ruizu

Kyoko bueno les contare, veran apenas llegamos a esta pradera fuimos atacados por un grupo de Gaburimons dirigidos por un WareGarurumon

Flash Back

WareGarurumon: valla, que sorpresa han entrado en nuestro territorio dos Humanos y dos digimons, parece que hoy es mi dia de suerte, seguro que si entregamos estos humanos a Lord Luzmon, seremos muy bien recompensados

Goburimon: jejeje, si señor

Renamon: no puede ser¡, no me di cuenta de su presencia

Veemon: yo tampoco

Ruizu: esto es malo, nos tienen totalmente acorralados

Kyoko: entonces solo nos queda luchar para poder salir de esta situacion

WareGarurumon: jajaja creen que podran salir de esta, esa recompensa sera toda nuestra, Goburimon ataquen

Goburimon: jejeje si señor

tiempo para que iniciaran su ataque, uno de los Goburimon le iva a dar un fuerte golpe a Kyoko pero Veemon se interpuso en el trayecto del ataque y lo bloqueo con sus manos, el pequeño digimon azulado quedo un poco lastimado, pues resulta que los ataques de los Goburimon eran muy potentes, y era su primera ves en una situacion de combate cuerpo a cuerpo

Veemon: Ahh¡

Kyoko: Veemon¡, estas bien?

Veemon: si, solo me dolio un poco

Ruizu: (si seguimos asi seremos derrotados por estos digimons)

Renamon: son demasiados, no creo que podamos con todos

Ruizu: lo se, pero no podemos rendirnos

Veemon: vamos Renamon, tenemos que derrotarlos para poder seguir adelante

Renamon: si, vamos

Renamon y Veemon se prepararon para seguir peleando mientras que los Goburimon se seguian acercando para seguir atacando, los dos digimons dieron lo mejor de ellos para tratar de derrotar a todos los Goburimons que se les venian ensima pero por mas que se esforzavan, los Goburimon seguian llegandoles de todos lados hasta que los dos digimons se quedaron sin fuerzas para seguir luchando y vepuleados en frente de Ruizu y Kyoko

Ruizu: Renamon¡

Kyoko: Veemon¡

Ruizu (molesto): Ustedes me las pagaran, como se atreven a hacerle daño a Renamon¡

Kyoko (preocupada): Veemon

WareGarurumon: jajajaja, ya no tienen salvacion, Goburimon acaben rapido con esos humanos para llevarlos lo mas rapido posible con Lord Luzmon

Goburimon: jejeje si señor

Ruizu (susurrando en voz baja): "Kyoko"

kyoko: eh?

Ruizu (susurrando en voz baja) "tengo una idea para poder escapar"

Kyoko (susurrando en voz baja) "enserio?, de que se trata"

Ruizu (susurrando en voz baja) "Si, es un poco arriesgado pero es la unica manera en la cual podremos escapar, veras necesito que escapes junto con Veemon y Renamon mientras que yo distraigo a estos digimons"

Kyoko (susurrando en voz baja): "QUEEEE¡, n...no no puedo permitir que hagas eso"

Ruizu (susurrando en voz baja): "es la unica forma en la cual puedes escapar y encontrar a los demas"

Kyoko (susurrando entre lagrimas): "no importa, y...yo no puedo abandonarte aqui mientras que escapo como una cobarde, si te llegara a pasar algo a ti yo..."

Ruizu (susurrando en voz baja) "lo lamento pero no me puedo permitir que mis seres queridos salgan lastimados"

Kyoko (susurando entre lagrimas): "yo tampoco puedo permitir que alguien a quien yo apresio mucho salga lastimado y menos si es para que yo escape sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlo, yo me quedare contigo hasta el final porque yo te..."

En ese momento uno de los Goburimon le iva a dar con su maza de guerra a Kyoko, pero Ruizu se puso en frente de ella para protegerla del golpe recibiendo el impacto en con su espalda y haciendo que el votara un poco de sangre desde su boca y dejando a Kyoko asustada

Kyoko (asustada): Ru...Ruizu

Fin del Flash Back

Marcus: entonces asi fue como Ruizu termino inconciente

Miki: que tragico, y pensar que el casi pierde la vida tratando de protegerte, debes de ser muy especial para el

Kyoko: y el es especial para mi

Veemon: pero tal y como se ha dicho el no se ha despertado desde entonces

BlackWargreymon: un momento si lo que le sucedio a el chico fue por un golpe de la maza de un Gaburimon entonces...

Marcus: entonces que?

BlackWargreymon: EL CHICO ESTA CORRIENDO UN GRAVE PELIGRO¡

Kyoko: QUE?¡

BlackWargreymon: veras las puntas que tienen las mazas de los Gaburimon tienen una pequeña pero letal docis de veneno que debilita al que sea alcanzado por un golpe de esa arma

Marcus: entonces eso quiere decir que...

Miki: Ruizu no se ha estado recuperando sino que se ha estado debilitando cada vez mas...

Continuara...

Hola mis amigos como han estado (espero que bien) me disculpo por no haber subido este capitulo antes, es que en mi casa ha habido muchos problemas con el internet y bueno que les puedo decir ademas de que me temo que estare una pequeña temporada sin internet, o por lo menos hasta que arregle estos problemas, en fin si desean estar mas informados de cuando subire el proximo capitulo pueden preguntarmelo directamente ya sea por mensaje, comentario o hablando con migo por mi pagina "LF21 Fanfiction" en fin me temo que no tengo nada mas que decirles excepto que hasta la proxima, cuidense y recuerden que son libres de comentar cualquier opinion que tengan sobre el fic


	21. Chapter 21: Tokyo esta en peligro

Tokio esta en peligro

En el capitulo anterior...

Marcus: entonces asi fue como Ruizu termino inconciente

Miki: que tragico, y pensar que el casi pierde la vida tratando de protegerte, debes de ser muy especial para el

Kyoko: y el es especial para mi

Veemon: pero tal y como se ha dicho el no se ha despertado desde entonces

BlackWargreymon: un momento si lo que le sucedio a el chico fue por un golpe de la maza de un Gaburimon entonces...

Marcus: entonces que?

BlackWargreymon: EL CHICO ESTA CORRIENDO UN GRAVE PELIGRO¡

Kyoko: QUE?¡

BlackWargreymon: veras las puntas que tienen las mazas de los Gaburimon tienen una pequeña pero letal docis de veneno que debilita al que sea alcanzado por un golpe de esa arma

Marcus: entonces eso quiere decir que...

Miki: Ruizu no se ha estado recuperando sino que se ha estado debilitando cada vez mas...

(comienzo del capitulo 21, Tokio esta en peligro)

BlackWargreymon: me sorprende lo mucho que ha aguantado este chico, pero definitivamente ya esta llegando a su limite

Marcus: BlackWargreymon dime hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudarlo

BlackWargreymon: si, resulta que la cura para el veneno de las mazas de Goburimon se puede hacer con una medicina especial que solo hace la curandera del bosque Babamon

Kyoko: sabes donde se encuentra?

BlackWargreymon: me temo que no

Miki: Esto es terrible, entonces como ayudaremos a Ruizu

Veemon: y no hay alguna otra forma?

BlackWargreymon: la otra forma es imposible de realizar porque habria que conseguir unas plantas sanadoras que no crecen por esta region

Renamon (dormida): Zzzz Ru...Ruizu

Miki: pobrecita ella esta muy preocupada por el

Marcus: entonces tenemos que conseguir a la curandera Babamon

Kyoko: entonces no tienes ninguna idea de donde pueda estar?

BlackWargreymon: lamentablemente no pero... tengo algunos contactos que me podrian dar algun indicio de donde podemos buscarla

Marcus: encerio, eso seria de mucha ayuda

BlackWargreymon: de acuerdo ire de inmediato a ver que consigo

Marcus: bien nosotros haremos lo posible para encontrarla

BlackWargreymon salio de la cueva y se fue volando lo mas rapido que pudo, dejando a Marcus y a los demas pensando en donde podrian empezar a buscar a la curandera del bosque Babamon, hasta que de repente a Marcus se le ocurre un plan

Marcus: tengo una idea, la llaman curandera del bosque porque logicamente tendria que vivir en un bosque, asi que si buscamos en los bosques cercanos puede que la encontremos

Miki: es un buen plan pero no sabemos cuantos bosques hay en los alrededores

Kyoko: yo solo e visto tres bosques desde que llegue aqui

Marcus: tres bosques dices, nosotros solo hemos visto uno

Miki: si el bosque de Arukenimon

Veemon: como sabes que se llama asi ese bosque

Miki: resulta que cuando salimos de ese bosque me fije que en un arbol decia "no entre, bosque de Arukenimon"

Marcus: de acuerdo entonces eso nos deja con dos posibles bosques en donde podemos buscar

Kyoko: de acuerdo yo les señalare donde queda el otro bosque que vi

Kyoko y los demas salieron de la cueva y ella les señalo el bosque por el cual ella habia pasado antes, luego Marcus le dijo a Kyoko que el y Miki irian a investigar para allá a ver si conseguían algo, Kyoko decidió quedarse con Ruizu a ver si podía hacer algo para mejorar su estado

Marcus: de acuerdo, regresaremos dentro de poco

Kyoko: bien, yo vere que puedo hacer por Ruizu

Miki: volveremos pronto

Kyoko: de acuerdo

Marcus y Miki fueron corriendo al bosque señalado por Kyoko, con la esperanza de poder encontrar alguna manera de ayudar a su amigo Ruizu, mientras ellos dos se adentraban a las profundidades del bosque, Kyoko se quedó junto a su querido amigo esperando que todo salga bien y que pueda recuperarse rápidamente.

Mientras tanto en el Mundo humano…

En el mundo humano las cosas no estaban tan tranquilas como se esperaban, pues en la cima de la torre de Tokio estaba un humano observando todo a su alrededor, ese humano era Thomas, en su mano tenía una especie de control remoto que al oprimir un boton empezaron a aparecer digiportales por todo el cielo de Tokio, los digimons empezaron a caer del cielo y de un segundo a otro comenzaron a atacar todo lo que se encontrara a su alcanze

Thomas: La invacion a comenzado Lord Luzmon (hablaba Thomas a traves de un portal al digimundo)

Luzmon: jajaja excelente, ahora regresa al digimundo te necesito aquí en este momento para que te encargues de un asunto

Thomas: eh? Pero… mi Lord no quiere que me quede a supervisar el ataque y coordinar a las tropas?

Luzmon: no, ya mande al guerrero ideal para que se encargue de esa tarea, ahora tu vuelve de inmediato para asignarte tu nueva mision

Thomas: de acuerdo mi Lord (esto no estaba en mis planes)

Antes de que Thomas atravesara el digiportal para llegar al digimundo observo un momento la ciudad, veia como estaba ardiendo y veia como los digimons hacian volar los edificios y las casas con fuego o con sus propias manos, al ver eso Thomas solo pudo decir una cosa "Lo siento" mientras una lagrima rozaba por su rostro

Cuando Thomas atraviesa el portal llega el digimon que fue enviado por Luzmon para dirigir a las tropas, ese digimon era uno de los siete demonios carmesí Diavoromon, ese digimon fue mandado por Luzmon por su isasiable sed de sangre y su violencia excesiva

Diavoromon: jajaja adoro ver destrucion y sufrimiento por las mañanas jajaja, vamos muchachos, destruid todo lo que este a su alcanze, sigan siga hasta que no quede nadie jajajajaja

Desde lejos se escuchaban las explosiones, el caos y las armas de los humanos siendo disparadas contra los digimons

BOMMMMM¡ BOMMMM¡ BOMMMM¡

Cada vez se oian mas explosiones y se veia mas fuego en la ciudad, y desde la ventana de la casa de Marcus, Kristy veia como la ciudad se estaba quemando, ella no lo soporto mas y fue a decirle a sus padres

Kristy: Mama, papa esto es horrible

Papa: si lo se hija, esto no deberia de estar pasando

Mama: pero… lo unico que podemos hacer es escondernos mantenernos a salvo

Kristy: pero… y las demas personas, que pasara con las personas que no lograron salir de la ciudad?

Papa: …

Mama: …

Kristy: ES QUE NO PODEMOS HACER NADA PARA AYUDAR¡

Papa: No es que no podamos hija, es que no podemos hacer nada

Kristy: NO MIENTAS¡ papa cuando estabas en el digimundo te enfrentaste a varios digimons con tus propias manos, asi que no me digas que no puedes hacer nada

Papa: Hija, tu no entiendes…

Kristy: Si lo entiendo, ya no soy mas una niña pequeña que depende de su hermano mayor, las personas que estan ahí deben de…

Mama: CREES QUE A NOSOTROS NO NOS ESTA AFECTANDO ESTO, SABEMOS PERFECTAMENTE QUE LAS PERSONAS DE LA CIUDAD LA ESTAN PASANDO MAL PERO QUE CAMBIARIA SI TU O TU PADRE VAN A PELEAR ALLA, LO UNICO QUE CONSEGUIRAN ES QUE LOS MATEN A LOS DOS, QUE NO ENTIENDES¡

Kristy: Ma…mama

Papa: Sarah… (lo sabia ella esta mucho mas preocupada que kristy y yo sobre este tema, es por eso que por primera vez en mucho tiempo vuelve a alzar la voz)

Mama: escuchame Kristy el hecho de que quieras ir a ayudarlos esta bien, pero si vas solo pondras en peligro tu vida

Kristy: … entonces… que asi sea, si con eso logro salvar la vida de mas personas entonces lo hare

Kristy decidida, sale corriendo lo mas rapido posible por la puerta de su casa hacia la ciudad para intentar ayudar a las personas que siguen en ella

Mama: espera kristy…

Papa: Kristy…

El padre de kristy se pone un abrigo y sale corriendo de tras de kristy mientras le grita a la esposa "la traere de vuelta", mientras la mama de kristy se sienta en el sofa con una lagrima rocrriendole el rostro, decide dejar de llorar y utiliza su telefono para llamar a alguien

?: Halo?

Mama: Hola, soy yo

?: supongo que hace falta que llegue el fin del mundo para que tu me llames

Mama: podria decirse, por casualidad aun tienes el digivice que me ofreciste aquella vez

?: Mmmm es posible, pero estas segura… recuerda que ella no esta muy contenta despues de lo que le dijiste cuando tu marido desaparecio

Mama: lo se, pero eso es lo de menos en esta ocasión

?: de acuerdo, enseguida estoy ahí

Mama: bien

Ella colgo el telefono y espero pacientemente a que llegara la persona a la que llamo, mientras tanto Kristy ya habia llegado al centro de la ciudad y vio aterrorizada como las oleadas de digimons destruian todo lo que estaba a su alcanze, viendo hacia todos lados en todas las direcciones se dio cuenta de que no podia hacer nada por muy dispuesta que estuviera y entonces entro en la deprecion

Kristy: esto… es, es horrible, no puedo hacer nada, le hable mal a mis padres para nadad, vine hasta aquí solo para observar como la ciudad se cae a pedasos? Acaso… yo soy una inutil?

?: enserio vas a caer en la deprecion?

Kristy: eh? Esa voz, me parece que ya la he escuchado antes, quien eres? Dejate ver

?: valla enserio ya olvidaste mi voz, la voz que te ayudo hace tres años

Kristy: exacto esa voz ya la habia escuchado antes, fue hace tres años antes de que mi hermano se fuera al digimundo, es voz es de…

?: di mi nombre y me mostrare ante ti con toda mi fuerza para ayudarte a salir de la depresión

Kristy: BIYOMON¡

Justo en frente deKristy aparece Biyomon su antigua compañera, a tiempo para salvar a kristy del un ataque de un digimon

Kristy: no lo creo, Piyomon has regresado

Piyomon: te dije que si decias mi nombre apareceria justo ante ti

Kristy: me alegra que estes aquí Piyomon

Biyomon: A mi me alegra poder verte otra vez Kristy, pero dejemos los abrazos y el cariño para despues quieres, hay mucho que hacer

Kristy: tienes razon, pero no tengo un digivice para hacerte evolucionar

Piyomon: no te preocupes he aprendido a evolucionar por mi cuenta

Piyomon: Digievolucionar a….. GARUDAMON¡

Ante los ojos de kristy, Piyomon se convirtio en Garudamon en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero eso no fue lo unico que la sorprendio, tambien al evolucionar ataco rapidamente a tres digimons que estaban volando y los destruyo con un ataque de rafagas de viento

Garudamon: que te parecio eso

Kristy: eres increible

Garudamon: gracias, pero aun no has visto nada de lo que soy capaz

Kristy: de acuerdo muestrame todo lo que sabes hacer

Garudamon: sera un placer

Graudamon empezo a volar por los cielos lo mas rapido posible y ataco a todos los digimons voladores que consiguio en su camino, los atacaba con bolas de fuego que salian de sus manos, los digimons caian uno tras otro con los ataques de garudamon, sin embargo la gran cantidad de digimons enemigos tambien comenzaron a hacerle daño a Garudamon, le empezaron a hacer daño con misiles, bolas de fuego, relampagos, etc…

Garudamon: Ahhhh

Kristy: Garudamon¡

Garudamon: no te preocupes estoy bien, solo es un rasguño

Siguio peleando volando por los cielos, los enemigos seguian cayendo ante sus ataques pero Garudamon cada vez parecia estar mas herido y mas cansado, hasta tal punto en el que empezo a bajar la altitud poco a poco hasta llegar a suelo sin poder volar por estar cansado, fue entonces cuando los digimons hicieron su contra ataque y atacaron con todo lo que tenian a Garudamon

Garudamon: Ahhhh

Kristy: Garudamon ¡

Garudamon vio que uno de los ataques iba directo hacia kristy, y intento utilizar su cuerpo para protegerla sin embargo por estar tan cansado y lastimado no pudo llegar a tiempo, cuando el ataque estaba a punto de llegar a ella, el padre de kristy se pone justo en frente de ella para recibir el ataque, pero el ataque era una lanza que iba muy rápido, así que cuando el padre de kristy recibió el ataque, este le atravesó el estómago al padre, haciendo que el sangrara y cayera al suelo

Kristy: (llorando) PADRE¡

Papa: (voz baja) Kristy… estas bien?

Kristy: (llorando) NO, NO OLVIDATE DE MI, ESTAS… ESTAS SANGRANDO

Padre: (voz baja): si pero es un pequeño precio a pagar por salvar a mi hija

Kristy: (llorando) NO, PADRE NO PUEDES DECIR ESO, TU TE PONDRAS BIEN Y LUEGO ME CASTIGARAS POR HABERLE HABLADO MAL A MAMA Y A TI

Papa: (voz baja): eso quisiera hija pero… ahhh parece que ya no me queda mucho tiempo

Kristy: (llorando) NO, NO POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES

Papa: (voz baja no te preocupes no estarás sola… ahhh, tienes a tu mama y a tu hermano, solo recuerda hija… que nunca debes de rendirte, y si quieres proteger algo protégelo con ambos brazos aunque te cueste la vida… ahh por favor dile a tu madre que siempre la estaré cuidando y a tu hermano que lo siento por no haber podido haber pasado más tiempo con él ni contigo, soy un terrible padre… pero fue bueno ahhhh ahhh verlos… crecer….

Kristy: (llorando) PAPA NO, ABRE LOS OJOS, MIRAME, NO PUEDES IRTE ASI… PAPA¡ POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES, YO… LO SIENTO DE HEBERLE HECHO CASO A MAMA NO ESTARIA HACI Y TU ESTARIAS AQUÍ, POR FAVOR DESPIERTA…

El padre de kristy cerro los ojos lentamente mientras que acercaba su mano poco a poco al rostro de su hija para intentar acariciarla antes de que la luz de su vida se extinguiera, sim embargo fue demasiado tarde porque el hombre fallesio antes de que pudiera tocar a kristy, dejando caer su mano al suelo

Kristy: PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡

Kristy grito muy fuerte haciendo que su grito se escuchara por todos lados, Garudamon al estar totalmente derrotado tirado en el suelo por la gran cantidad de ataques que había recibido escucho ese grito y se molestó, se enfureció tanto que su cuerpo empezó a emitir una aura de color negro, luego los ojos se le empezaron a poner cada vez mas rojos, de repente Garudamon se levanta con el aura oscura y digievoluciona a Griphonmon

Griphonmon: ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR¡

El rugido de la digievolucion de Garudamon fue tan poderoso que hiso que los digimons malignos sintieran miedo con solo escucharlo, mientras Kristy lo ignoro totalmente al ver a su padre sin vida en el suelo, ella no hacia mas que llorar y culparse a si misma por la muerte de su padre, mientras que Griphonmon a sus espaldas estaba destruyendo a todos los digimons malignos que encontraba en su camino, se escuchaban las explosiones de los ataques de Griphonmon por toda la ciudad PUMMM, BOOOMMMMM, CATAPLUMMMMMMMM, cada vez se escuchaban mas explosiones y los digimons malignos cada vez eran menos los que se atrevian a atacar a Griphonmon pero de repente las explosiones dejan de sonar, no se escucha absolutamente nada, en un campo de batalla era de suponer que habría escándalo por todos lados pero no se escuchó absolutamente nada pero fue por que el digimon que comandaba las tropas para atacar a la ciudad de tokio decidio aparecer frente a Griphonmon, Diavoromon uno de los siete demonios carmesi desafio en un duelo uno contra uno a Griphonmon

Diavoromon: Asi que tu eres el digimon que esta saboteando la invacion jaja, nada mal en llenar de miedo a mis tropas pero dejame decirte que tus esfuerzos son inutiles porque mientras tu combates a mis tropas por aquí, hay muchas mas tropas por el otro lado de la ciudad o por el este de la ciudad o en fin no importa si acabas con mis tropas de esta parte de la ciudad porque las otras partes ya seran destruidas tarde o temprano jajajaja

Griphonmon: ….

Diavoromon: valla asi que ahora no hablas, acaso el miedo de estar frente a uno de los siete demonios carmesi te ha dejado sin habla, bueno que puedo decir soy el miembro mas peligroso y destructivo de los siete demonios jajaja

Griphonmon: ….

Diavormon: como sea mientras tu estas aquí sin poder hablar tu querida humana esta apunto de sufrir un pequeño ataque de explosivos jajajajaja me encantara verla explotar y despedazarse

Griphonmon: Kristy¡

Al terminar de hablar Diavoromon este ordena a uno de sus pteramon (un digimon parecido a un jet) que lanze uno de sus misiles contra kristy, cuando Griphonmon ve esto se mueve lo mas rapido posible para intentar alcanzarla antes que el misil, como Griphonmon vio que no podia alcanzar el misil, lo destrullo antes de que llegara a kristy con su ataque de viento mortal, sin embargo la explocion hiso que kristy se recobrara del shock en el que se encontraba

Al ver como todo estaba destruido y como Griphonmon se enfrentaba solo a Diavoromoon decidio dejar de llorar y apoyar a Griphonmon todo lo posible

Diavoromon: nada mal, lograste salvar a tu humana pero bajaste tu guardia

En ese momento Diavoromon golpeo a Griphonmon con su ataque mas poderoso, mundo de tinieblas, haciendo que este cayera al suelo y volviera a su forma de Piyomon

Kristy: Piyomon¡

Diavormon: jajaja pense que serias mas fuerte pero bueno que se puede esperar de alguien como tu, ese afecto que sientes por los humanos es tu mayor devilidad, de no haverte preocupado por esa humana tal ves habrias servido de calentamiento jajajaja en fin los destruire a los dos, preparense para sufrir mi ataque final

Kristy: supongo que este es el fin, aun asi me alegro de poder haverte visto una vez mas Piyomon

Piyomon: igual a mi kristy…

Diavormon: "Mundo de tinieblas"

El ataque de Diavoromon estaba a punto de ser disparado hacia kristy y Piyomon pero de la nada Diavoromon recive un ataque a sus espaldas

Diavoromon: auch, eso me dolio, quien fue? Muestrate para que pueda destruirte

Voz femenina: lastimaste a mucha gente inocente, destruiste la ciudad, mataste a mi esposo y hiciste a llorar a mi hija, no te lo perdonare

Justo detrás de Kristy aparece su madre montada en un digimon que Kristy nunca antes havia visto, ese digimon era Valkirymon (es un Digimon Tipo Guerrero. Su nombre y parte de su diseño provienen de las Valkirias, un grupo de guerreras nórdicas de leyendas las cuales eran las más fuertes y aguerridas.)

Kristy: Ma…Mama

Mama: estas bien hija?

Kristy: si estoy bien, pero papa…

Mama: lo se, no te preocupes, llevate a Piyomon lejos de aquí y escondanse mientras nos ocupamos de esto

Diavoromon: esto es increible jaja quien diria que acabe con el todo poderoso Spencer Deimon y ahora acabare con su esposa, luego con el resto de su familia jajajaja

Valkyrimon: podemos acabar con este sujeto de una vez ya me esta cansando su manera de hablar

Mama: De acuerdo, estas lista valkyrimon?

Valkyrimon: por supuesto

Diavoromon: vengan las estoy esperando jajaja

Valkyrimon se acerco rapidamente hacia Diavoromon para golpearlo con su mejor ataque, sin embargo este ya lo habia pre visto asi que lo esquivo y contra ataco con su ataque de mundo de tinieblas, la batalla fue mas corta de lo que se esperaba ya que Diavoromon de confiado penso que con tenderle una trampa a la mama de Kristy y a Valkyrimon seria suficiente para derrotarlas pero no contaba con que Valkyrimon fuera mas rapida y golpeo a Diavormon en la cara con su mano derecha, mientras este estaba un poco aturdido, Valkyrimon no dudo ni un momento en usar su ataque mas poderoso para acabar con el de un solo golpe

Valkyrimon: es tu fin demonio carmesi, ILUMINA CON TU LUZ LA OSCURIDAD FENIX SAGRADO¡

Diavoromon: Noooooooooo, esto no puede acabar asi, yo soy uno de los demonios carmesi, yo soy Diavoromonnnn

BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM¡

La explosion fue mas grande que todas las anteriores haciendo que el demonio carmesi Diavoromon dejara de existir, al terminar la batalla la mama de Kristy hiso que Valkyrimon regresara al digivice mientras ella trataba de ser fuerte por la perdida de su marido, Kristy havia llegado a un lugar seguro junto con Piyomon para que pudera descansar y vio desde lejos como la explosion destruia unos edificios, asustada la pobre de kristy esperaba intranquilamente a su madre y esperaba que estuviera bien cuando de repente la madre llega hasta donde ella estaba y la abraza con mucho cariño para intentar calmar el gran sufrimiento que tuvieron que soportar las dos juntas

Kristy (llorando): Mama lo siento, si te hubiera hecho caso papa no, papa no…

Mama: no te culpes hija, no habia manera de saber lo que iva a suceder, nadie lo sabia

Kristi (llorando): pero fue mi culpa

Mama: no, no fue tu culpa, es la culpa de los digimons malignos que nos estan atacando

Tras la charla que tuvieron ellas dos, decidieron esconderse durante un tiempo mientras los digimons seguian atacando la ciudad

Mientras tanto en el digimundo…

Marcus y los demas ya se habian reunido y estaban juntos observando la fortaleza donde se encontraba Luzmon y Thomas, Ruizu ya se habia curado y estaba en perfecto estado, incluso BlackWargreymon estaba con ellos para apoyarlos en la batalla contra Luzmon

Marcus: bueno chicos parece que al fin hemos llegado

Yoshino: si

Kenan: A la fortaleza de Luzmon

Miki: Es mas grande de lo que pense

Megumi: Me pregunto cuantos digimons malignos habra ahí adentro

Kyoko: muchos probablemente

Ruizu: no importa cuantos sean los derrotaremos a todos si es necesario

Agumon: asi se habla

BlackWargreymon: sin embargo no podemos atacar como locos

Falcomon: debemos de planear una estrategia

Lalamon: si, y asi acabaremos con esta pesadilla

Veemon: aunque lo mas probable es que nuestros oponentes seran muy poderosos

Renamon: entonces acabaremos con luzmon

Marcus: De acuerdo, chicos es hora de pelear¡

Todos: Si¡

Continuara.….

Hola a todos como han estado, lamento mucho la enorme cantidad de tiempo que e estado inactivo, es que habia tenido problemas con el internet y problemas de salud, me extrañaron ok no, en fin ahora que regrese estoy aquí para quedarme y terminar este fic con ustedes, sin mas nada que decirles me despido


	22. Chapter 22: Ruizu vs Alphamon

Data Squad vs Demonios Carmesí

Ruizu vs Alphamon

Todos estaban justo en frente de la Fortaleza de Luzmon, estaban ansiosos de poder terminar con la locura que él había empezado y traer de nuevo la paz a su mundo, pero para ello sabían que tendrían que enfrentarse tarde o temprano con su antiguo compañero Thomas quien los estaría esperando en lo más alto de la torre, así que Marcus tomo la iniciativa de dirigir al grupo a dentro de la fortaleza para empezar con el ataque

Marcus: bien chicos nos acercamos a la entrada, una vez dentro hay que permanecer juntos para tener más posibilidades de ganar

BlackWargreymon: solo hay un pequeño problema Marcus, es muy probable que Luzmon ya se ha dado cuenta de que estamos justo en frente de su fortaleza, así que hará hasta lo imposible para que no lleguemos hasta lo más alto

Yoshino: BlackWargreymon tiene razón podría ser una posibilidad

Kenan: entonces nuestro ataque podría fallar

Marcus: tienes razón ya se dio cuenta de que estamos aquí

Ruizu: porque lo dices?

Kyoko: Ruizu mira hacia el frente

Cuando Ruizu mira hacia el frente observa que la entrada a la fortaleza está protegida por un digimon maligno de nivel mega, ese digimon era Leviamon, un digimon con aspecto de cocodrilo gigante de color rojo con dos colas y un aliento de fuego

Leviamon: ROARRRRRRRRRR, ustedes nunca podrán llegar hasta Lord Luzmon

Marcus: eso ya lo veremos, es hora de…

Kenan: Marcus¡

Marcus: eh?

Kenan: adelántate junto con los demás, falcomon y yo podemos derrotarlo juntos

Falcomon: por supuesto

Marcus: de acuerdo te veremos en la cima de la torre

Kenan: bien

Miki: cuídate Kenan

Kenan: lo hare no se preocupen

Marcus y los demás pasaron por un lado de leviamon corriendo lo mas rápido que pudieron para entrar en la fortaleza, una vez adentro vieron cómo se alejaban cada vez mas de Kenan, pero no podían dar vuelta atrás porque tenían un objetivo que cumplir, derrotar a Luzmon y restaurar la paz en el mundo humano y en el digimundo, mientras corrían por la fortaleza de Luzmon se encontraron con tres caminos diferentes

Marcus: no lo creo

Yoshino: ahora que camino debemos de recorrer?

Miki: esto es un laberinto

Megumi: alguno de estos caminos debe de llevar a la sala en donde se encuentra Luzmon

BlackWargreymon: pero cual será ese camino

Ruizu: cualquiera podría ser

Kyoko: entonces eso solo nos deja una sola opción

Marcus: me temo que sí, equipo tendremos que separarnos aquí y ver quién de nosotros tiene la suerte de encontrarse con Luzmon

Miki: bien, Megumi y yo iremos por el camino del centro

Yoshino: Marcus y yo iremos por el camino del lado izquierdo

Ruizu: supongo que eso nos deja a BlackWargreymon, Kyoko y a mí por el camino de la derecha

Marcus: bien amigos, suerte a todos y nos vemos en la cima de la torre para celebrar

Todos: si

Antes de que cada grupo fuera por un camino diferente chocaron las manos como símbolo de suerte y de amistad, cada grupo tomo su camino y corrieron lo más rápido que podían, pero por más que corrieran solo observaban piedras y antorchas en su camino, mientras que Luzmon los observaba sin que ellos lo notaran, al ver que empezaron a tomar caminos diferentes ordeno a los demonios carmesí que los esperaran al final de cada corredor y que los exterminaran sin algún tipo de piedad, los demonios carmesí se posicionaron en cada uno de los corredores tal cual como les había ordenado Luzmon, pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando Ruizu decide detenerse a hablar un momento con Kyoko y BlackWargreymon

Kyoko: que sucede?

BlackWargreymon: te sientes bien?

Ruizu: estoy bien, es solo que quería decirle algo a Kyoko

Kyoko: que cosa me vas a decir?

Ruizu: bueno es que desde que me cure de la toxina que tenían esos Goburimon no he tenido la oportunidad de decirte lo agradecido que estoy contigo y con BlackWargreymon

Kyoko: agradecerme? Porque?

Ruizu: por cuidar de mi

BlackWargreymon: chicos yo no creo que este sea el mejor lugar para hablar tan relajados, así que montare guardia un momento delante de ustedes para que puedan hablar con más tranquilidad

Ruizu: gracias BlackWargreymon

BlackWargreymon: por nada

Kyoko: no pude hacer nada para ayudarte, así que es lo menos que podía hacer

Ruizu: tanto tu como renamon me cuidaron mientras estaba así

Kyoko (nerviosa): Ruizu…

Ruizu: qué ocurre?

Kyoko (nerviosa): tengo que decirte algo importante?

Ruizu: dime

Kyoko (derramando lagrimas): yo…

Ruizu: ah puedes esperar un momento, es que antes de que dijeras algo quería preguntarte, si cuando termine todo esto de la guerra contra los digimons y lo de Luzmon, tu estarías dispuesta a ser mi…

Kyoko (llorando) Ruizu detente¡

Ruizu: ¡

Kyoko (llorando): escúchame yo a ti no te amo, desearía nunca haberte conocido, para dejártelo lo mas claro posible yo a ti te odio¡

Ruizu (triste): …

Kyoko: Eso era todo lo que te quería decir, ahora déjame tranquila para poder alejarme de ti lo mas posible

Ruizu (triste): …

Mientras Ruizu estaba caminando lentamente detrás de BlackWargreymon y de Kyoko quien acababa de romperle el corazón a él, estuvo pensando en que fue lo que hiso mal, porque las cosas fueron así, mientras mas lo pensaba más le dolía el corazón hasta que no pudo más con ese sentimiento que lo estaba matando desde adentro y estaba a punto de llorar pero en ese momento uno de los demonios carmesí se apareció justo en frente de ellos, ese digimon era Alphamon

Alphamon: valla si que se tardaron en llegar a la primera parte del corredor

BlackWargreymon: no puede ser uno de los demonios carmesí

Kyoko: esto no será nada fácil

Ruizu: …

Alphamon: que sucede no hemos empezado a pelear cuando ya están petrificados por el miedo

BlackWargreymon: (si peleamos los tres juntos tal ves haya alguna posibilidad de derrotarlo pero ellos dos aun no alcanzan el nivel mega y Ruizu no esa muy atento en este momento)

Kyoko: que podemos hacer?

Ruizu (triste): váyanse

BlackWargreymon: que?

Kyoko: estas loco Ruizu

Ruizu (triste): es la mejor opción

BlackWargreymon: porque dices que es la mejor opción, si los tres peleamos contra el podremos derrotarlo

Ruizu (triste): pero saldríamos todos lastimados y no estaríamos en nuestras mejores condiciones para cuando sea la hora de enfrentar a Luzmon

Kyoko: pero tu…

Ruizu (triste): yo lo enfrentare solo y luego los alcanzo

BlackWargreymon: No¡ no lo enfrentaras solo

Ruizu (triste): por favor solo háganlo, ya los alanzare luego no tienes nada de que preocuparte, además asi también le hago un favor a Kyoko

Kyoko: eh a mi?

Ruizu (triste): si, dijiste que querías alejarte de mí lo más rápido posible, así que adelántense y encárguense del resto, solo una cosa antes de que se vayan, si llego a morir aquí espero que encuentres algún día me llegues a perdonar por lo que sea que te haya hecho

Kyoko (llorando): …

Kyoko se dio la vuelta sin decir nada, llevándose consigo a BlackWargreymon para continuar su camino para llegar hasta Luzmon, pero antes de seguir su camino Kyoko volteo a ver un momento la cara de Ruizu y en voz baja dijo: no mueras, al decirlo sin que el pudiera escucharla, siguió su camino mientras que Ruizu se quedaba a punto de enfrentarse a Alphamon

Alphamon: bueno, admito que tienes valor para enfrentarme solo muchacho pero eso no te hará derrotarme

Ruizu (triste): eso lo se, el valor no me hará derrotarte

Alphamon: bien estas dispuesto a morir, eso hace mi trabajo mas rápido

Ruizu (triste): Renamon materializar

Ruizu saco de su bolsillo el digivice y saco a Renamon a la batalla

Renamon: Aquí estoy

Ruizu (triste): Lo siento Renamon pero esta batalla no será nada fácil

Renamon: mmm? Que te sucede Ruizu?, no estas como siempre

Ruizu (triste): no es nada, solo ten cuidado

Renamon: bien

Ruizu: ADN carga total¡

Ruizu uso su carga de ADN para hacer digievolucionar a Renamon a Taomon, ella se sintió deiferente a la vez pasada cuando digievoluciono, puesto que la carga de ADN de Ruizu era mas débil y mas pequeña que antes, ella no quiso decir nada por lo que se quedo callada y se preparo para pelear

Alphamon: entonces están preparados para morir

Taomon: ninguno de nosotros morirá hoy

Ruizu (triste): …

Taomon: (Ruizu no esta atento a la batalla como de costumbre, pareciera que esta distraído y mi poder es mucho menor que antes, siendo sincera no creo poder derrotar a este sujeto en este estado, ni siquiera en mi estado normal podría derrotarlo pero no m rendiré solo porque es mas fuerte que yo)

Alphamon: de acuerdo hay voy ¡

Alphamon comenzó su ataque con un golpe hacia el estómago de Taomon, Alphamon se movio tan rápido que Taomon no lo pudo ver, ese golpe dejo sin aire a Taomon, ella intentando mantenerse en pie ve que Alphamon va a volverla a atacar pero ella decide reaccionar más rápido ataco primero con su ataque más poderoso el GOLPE JINJAN, su ataque fue tan rápido que Alphamon no lo esquivo, Taomon pensó que ese ataque le haría daño pero después de que se disipa el humo de la explosión observa que Alphamon ni siquiera resulto dañado, Taomon se quedo perpleja al ver a Alphamon sin un rasguño, Alphamon ve Taomon y la golpea tan fuerte como puede hasta hacerla caer y pisarla muchas veces sin piedad…

Mientras tanto Kyoko y BlackWargreymon…

Kyoko y BlackWargreymon escuchan mientras están corriendo las explosiones y los golpes de la batalla de Ruizu, cada vez se escuchaban más los golpes de los enormes digimons, pero ellos no tenían ni idea de quien podrían ser esos golpes, mientras están corriendo por el corredor, BlackWargreymon ve que Kyoko esta llorando, haci que se detiene un momento para hablar con ella

Kyoko (llorando): que sucede?

BlackWargreymon: se que es duro lo que le dijiste a Ruizu pero tienes que intentar ser fuerte

Kyoko (llorando): lo se, es que estaba pensando en como debe de sentirse por lo que le dije, sin ningún tipo de explicación, soy terrible

BlackWargreymon: no lo eres, recuerda que lo hiciste por su bien

Kyoko (llorando): lo se pero… aun así me siento muy mal por haberlo hecho

Blackwargreymon: recuerda lo que te dijo Babamon

Flash Back…

Kyoko había dado con el paradero de Babamon, asi que había llevado a Ruizu ante ella para que pudiera curarlo, al haberlo llevado dan con la sorpresa de que Babamon ya esperaba que fueran hacia ella, de buena manera acepto ayudar a Ruizu para que se mejore, pero entonces babamon le dice algo a Kyoko y a los demás, algo sobre la herida de Ruizu que era muy peligroso

Kyoko: que sucede con la herida de Ruizu?

Marcus: que ocurre?

Kenan: si díganos por favor

Babamon: bueno les digo que esta no es solo una herida superficial, esta herida es una muy peligrosa para un humano, solo el hecho de que este humano este aquí es sorprendente, normalmente habría muerto a los dos días, sin embargo he logrado curarlo

Miki: que alivio

Megumi: me alegro

Yoshino: que bien

BlackWargreymon: sin embargo hay algo mas verdad?

Babamon: lamentablemente es asi

Marcus: Que es lo otro?

Babamon: bueno verán el veneno en las armas de lo Goburimon son muy letales con el tiempo, como este humano sobrevivió mucho tiempo con el veneno en su interior ha dañado parte de su cerebro

Yoshino: parte de su cerebro dice

Babamon: si y lamentablemente eso no lo puedo curar yo, el único que puede curarse es el mismo con su voluntad de vivir

Miki: pero que parte del cerebro afecto

Babamon: la parte de mayor importancia para el ser humano, aquella parte que da origen a su ser, su forma de ser, su personalidad, es decir que el veneno puede que tarde o temprano haga cambiar a este chico de una manera irreversible, por lo que recomiendo que rompan todos los lasos posibles de amistad con el

Kyoko: pero…

Marcus: eso es imposible, el es uno de nosotros y nos dices que lo alejemos de nosotros solo porque podría cambiar

Yoshino: Marcus tiene razón el es uno de nosotros

Kenan: el es uno de nuestros amigos

Miki: no lo dejaremos

Babamon: ustedes me mal entendieron, me refiero a que si ese veneno llega a hacerlo cambiar, cambara su forma de ser y pude que los vea a ustedes como sus enemigos o los vea como las personas mas detestables posible

Marcus: pero no podemos hacer nada para ayudarlo?

Yoshino: asi es debe de haber algo que podamos hacer

Babamon: hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance pero eso no lo puedo curar, por eso entre menos contacto con el tengan mejor estarán para el momento en el que el veneno cambie su forma de ser

Kyoko: entonces es solo abandonarlo

Babamon: asi es

Marcus: chicos vámonos de aquí, gracias por toda su ayuda babamon pero simplemente no abandonaremos a nuestro amigo

Babamon: bien ustedes son libres de hacer lo que quieran con su amigo

Yoshino: gracias

Babamon: antes de que se vayan, puedo hablar contigo Kyoko

Kyoko: eh? Conmigo?

Babamon: si

Kyoko: de acuerdo

Babamon: lo que dije es muy serio, pero se que no pueden abandonar a su amigo eso lo respeto, sin embargo se que tu eres mas que su amiga y eso te pone en peligro porque si el veneno hace efecto en el tu puedes ser la persona que el mas odie cuando cambie

Kyoko: que¡

Babamon: asi que debes de romper con el todo lazo amoroso antes de que eso pase

Kyoko: pero…

Babamon: si no lo haces solo sufrirás mucho mas que si lo haces, además puede que el pierda la memoria pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar

Kyoko: yo…

Babamon: no tienes otra opción querida, es por su bien, si pudiera ayudarlo mas lo haría pero lamentablemente no puedo

Kyoko (triste): de acuerdo

Babamon: tomate tu tiempo para pensar lo que le dirás para que sea más rápido y menos doloroso

Kyoko: bien

Fin del flash back…

Kyoko dejo de pensar en lo que le había dicho babamon y se concentro en el camino que debía de recorrer para llegar hasta Luzmon, pero para ella era muy difícil concentrarse escuchando los golpes de los digimons que habían dejado atrás, pero se le hacia aun mas difícil porque no dejaba de pensar si hiso lo correcto al haberle roto el corazón a Ruizu de esa manera, pues queriéndolo mucho ella fue quien mas sufrió a la hora de decirle, cuando por fin pudo concentrarse en el camino se encontró con alguien que no esperaba ver en ese lugar

Kyoko (sorprendida): No… no puedes ser tu…

Kyoko vio a la persona que estaba frente de ella, mientras esa persona solo mostro una sonrisa que ella nunca podría olvidar

?(Riendo): jejeje que bueno verte mi querida Kyoko, me alegro al saber que no te has olvidado de mi jejeje

Continuara…

Hola amigos que tal, enserio no puedo creer que he vuelto para terminar la historia que comencé, sinceramente no me esperaba que mi cuenta siguiera funcionando, pero bueno me alegro que asi sea, por lo que puedo seguir escribiéndoles sobre mis locas ideas de fics, en fin hasta el momento que les ha parecido este fic, debo decir que espero que alguno de ustedes se anime a comentar, y bueno les aviso que esta historia ya esta en la etapa culminante, falta poco para que termine, y cuando la termine dejare de ser escritor, nah es mentira cuando termine este fic yo les avisare cual será mi siguiente fic para aquellos o aquellas que estén interesados, bueno sin mas nada que decirles me despido, cuídense y hasta la próxima.


	23. Chapter 23: Ruizu vs Alphamon parte 2

Ruizu vs Alphamon parte 2

Ruizu y Taomon seguían enfrentándose a Alphamon uno de los siete demonios carmesí, sin embargo Taomon no tenía su poder de siempre y sus movimientos eran más lentos que de costumbre, por lo que Taomon estaba siendo muy golpeada por Alphamon quien no dejaba de atacar con más fuerza, mientras que Ruizu no podía pensar claramente en lo que estaba ocurriendo por lo que le había dicho Kyoko

Taomon (gritando): Ahhhhhh

Ruizu (triste): (porque Kyoko me dijo eso? Le habré dicho algo malo? O acaso hice algo que a ella le molestara?

Taomon (adolorida): (si esto sigue así jamás podremos llegar a donde esta Luzmon, debo de hacer que Ruizu reaccione) Ruizu¡

Mientras tanto, Kyoko y BlackWargreymon…

Kyoko estaba corriendo lo más rápido posible por el corredor hasta que se encontró con una persona que ella nunca pensó que volvería a ver, esa persona estaba parada justo en frente de ella y al verla la hiso temblar de miedo, mientras que BlackWargreymon intentaba saber porque se había puesto así de un momento para otro

Kyoko (asustada): t…tu, no puede ser

?: jajaja hola Kyoko, me alegra ver que me recuerdas jajajaja

Kyoko (asustada): es imposible que estés aquí, yo… yo vi como…

?: como fui destruido por Marcus y el modo supremo de su Agumon, lamento decírtelo pero hace falta mucho mas que eso para poder matarme jajajaja

Kyoko (asustada): Siegfried

Siegfried: parece que el pequeño plan en que tu equipo se esta esforzando tanto va a ser totalmente inútil, y todo porque tu no pudiste seguir adelante

Kyoko (asustada): no, eso no pasara, hemos llegado hasta aquí con la ayuda de nuestros amigos y no pienso dar marcha atrás

Siegfried: dices que has llegado hasta aquí por la ayuda de tus amigos, jajaja que tontería mas grande, has llegado hasta aquí solo por suerte y porque yo te cree

Kyoko: puede que tu me hayas creado pero mis amigos me dieron una razón para vivir, me dieron algo por lo que luchar, me enseñaron cual era el camino correcto y a no ser como lo eres tu

Siegfried: jajaja sigues siendo tan ingenua como siempre, crees que ellos son verdaderamente tus amigos, no seas tan estúpida, piénsalo bien, te engañaron para que te aliaras con ellos y te revelaras contra mi

Kyoko: asi es pero fue por una buena razón, querían evitar pelear a toda costa

Siegfried: eso es lo que crees tu, pero quien te dijo eso no fue Thomas, quien ahora esta del lado de Luzmon a quien ustedes intentan derrotar?

Kyoko: …

Siegfried: acaso has utilizado todo tu poder en una batalla desde que te uniste a ellos? No has batallado contra nadie usando tu máximo poder y yo te diré porque, ellos te tienen miedo, temen que cuando uses tu máximo poder te salgas de control y los ataques, por eso que no te han dejado librar tus batallas

Kyoko: eso no es cierto

Siegfried: ah no? Cuéntame entonces desde que llegaste al digimundo quien fue que impidió que usaras tus poderes para poder seguir adelante en la pradera donde fueron emboscados por los Goburimon

Kyoko: (fue Ruizu, pero… eso no tiene nada que ver con la razón por lo que el lo hiso o si)…

Siegfried: cuéntame, que hiciste tu mientras tu amigo Ruizu quedo inconsciente por haber recibido un golpe con el veneno de los Goburimon, te lo diré yo mismo, nada te dijeron que te quedaras a su lado viendo si empeoraba su situación, cuando pudiste haber ayudado a buscar la cura para su envenenamiento

Kyoko: (tiene razón, en ese momento pude haber hecho algo para que Ruizu no estuviera en la posición en la que se encuentra ahora)

BlackWargreymon: (Kyoko esta siendo puesta en duda por este sujeto, será mejor que lo derrote antes de que se ponga peor)

BlackWargreymon se lanzo en ese momento encima de Siegfried pero no se esperaba que el pudiera transformarse rápidamente en un digimon que esquivara el ataque, un digimon con forma de humano con armadura samuray y una pistola en la mano derecha

Siegfried: jajaja que te parece mi nueva forma digimon, yo lo llamo Snymon, me proporciona una enorme velocidad y un muy peligroso ataque

BlackWargreymon: Que?¡ un humano se convirtió en un digimon

Siegfried: así es soy lo que llaman un biohibrido, soy el biohibrido definitivo y nadie me puede derrotar ahora

Kyoko: (no puede ser, entonces todo el tiempo que he estado con Marcus, Ruizu y los demás ha sido un engaño? Desde el principio ellos me tuvieron miedo y por eso no me dejaban pelear junto a ellos?)

BlackWargreymon: (diablos, Kyoko esta en estado se shock, asi no podrá ayudarme a derrotar a este sujeto porque necesitare ayuda)

Snymon: entonces que, peleamos o te quedaras ahí esperando a que ella reaccione

BlackWargreymon no se lo pensó dos veces cuando empezó a atacar a Snymon, sin embargo el era demasiado rápido y podía esquivar cada uno de los ataques de BlackWargreymon, cuando el estaba por darle un golpe a Snymon resulta que este lo engaño para hacerle una finta y aparecerle por la espalda para atacarlo, con una de sus manos golpeo fuertemente a BlackWargreymon haciéndolo estrellarse contra el suelo y con la otra mano le disparo muchas veces haciendo que BlackWargreymon recibiera mucho daño

BlackWargreymon: Ahhhhhh, es muy fuerte, necesito tu ayuda Kyoko para poder derrotarlo

Kyoko escucho lo que BlackWargreymon dijo sin embargo no se movió de donde estaba porque todavía estaba pensando en todo lo que le dijo Siegfried

Mientras tanto Ruizu y Taomon…

Taomon seguía siendo golpeada por Alphamon mientras que Ruizu no podía concentrarse en lo que le había dicho Kyoko, hasta que Taomon recibió un golpe tan poderoso de Alphamon que hiso que se volviera a su forma de Renamon mientras caía encima de Ruizu

Ruizu: Renamon¡

Renamon (herida): Ruizu, no te preocupes por mi, tomate tu tiempo para sanar esa herida en el corazón que tienes, se que no es nada fácil llevar una carga así en tus hombros, por eso…

Renamon se intentaba levantar poco a poco con las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo, las piernas le temblaban y no podía estar parada sin tambalearse un poco, no podía mover los brazos y le costaba abrir los ojos

Renamon (tambaleándose): te daré todo el tiempo que necesites hasta que estés listo para luchar

Alphamon: eso es todo lo que tienen, pensé que cuando un digimon hacia un pacto con un humano ambos se volvían prácticamente invencibles, los dos como uno solo no tendrían comparación alguna, pero parece que solo eran mentiras

Ruizu: (que debo hacer si sigo asi Renamon morirá por mi culpa, no dejare que mis emociones lastimen a alguno de mis seres queridos)

Renamon (lastimada): ahhhh es difícil poder ver ahora

Ruizu: Renamon¡

Renamon (tambaleándose): eh?

Ruizu: ya estoy listo para pelear, gracias por darme tiempo ahora derrotemos a Alphamon

Alphamon: lo dices como si fuera muy fácil derrotarme

Ruizu: tu mismo lo dijiste, cuando un humano y un digimon actúan como uno solo son prácticamente invencible y no tienen comparación alguna, asi que prepárate Alphamon porque quieras o no nosotros seguiremos por este camino y derrotaremos a Luzmon

Renamon (lastimada): ese es el Ruizu que conozco

Alphamon: bien entonces debo de suponer que ahora me darán una batalla digna de mi

Ruizu: por supuesto porque descubri la manera de hacer que el poder de Renamon sea superior al tuyo

Alphamon: que acabas de decir?

Renamon (tambaleándose): eh

Ruizu: estas lista Renamon?

Renamon: por supuesto

En ese momento alrededor de Ruizu empezó a verse una aura de color negro que parecía muy inmensa, Ruizu saco su digivice del bolsillo y grito con todas sus fuerzas

Ruizu: ADN MEGA CARGA¡

Renamon: RENAMON MEGA DIGIEVOLUCIONAR A….. KAZUYAMON¡

Renamon digievoluciono a su forma final Kazuyamon un digimon con forma de mujer con armadura de guerrero de color amarilla y con una vara metálica en su mano derecha

Kazuyamon: increíble, cuando descubriste como hacerme nivel mega

Ruizu: lo acabo de descubrir, ahora encarguémonos de Alphamon

Alphamon: bien parece que ahora si podre divertirme

Ruizu se subió al hombro de Kazuyamon, y Alphamon comenzó a atacar nuevamente pero esta vez con el nuevo poder de Kazuyamon, ella podía predecir los movimientos de Alphamon mucho antes de que el los hiciera, Alphamon estaba impresionado no podía creer que el digimon al que el estaba golpeando como si nada hace un momento se haya convertido en un oponente mas rápido que el, cuando Alphamon bajo la defensa Kazuyamon aprovechó esa apertura para atacar con su vara y empujar hacia atrás a Alphamon, luego sin darse cuenta detrás de el apareció Kazuyamon atacándolo con todo lo que tenía, Alphamon recibió mucho daño pero el no estaba dispuesto a ser derrotado tan fácilmente, así que uso su ultimo recurso

Alphamon (herido): nada mal, lo admito eres uno de los mas poderosos enemigos que he tenido, sin embargo hasta aquí has llegado prepárate para sufrir el filo de mi espada, VEN A MI ESPADA DE LA LUZ¡

Arriba de Alphamon apareció un resplandor amarillo que cubría todo el corredor en el que se encontraban, de el una espada con la empuñadura en forma de cruz apareció ante Alphamon para que este la agarrara

Kazuyamon: vaya asi que tenia una espada bajo la manga

Ruizu: no bajes la guardia puede que esa espada nos cause problemas

Kazuyamon: lo se, no te preocupes soy muy precavida

Alphamon (herido): hasta aquí han llegado, mi espada de la luz es capas de derrotar a cualquier enemigo que se ponga en frente, deberían de sentirse alagados solo tres digimon han vivido lo suficiente en un combate contra mi para poder ver esta espada y luego de verla ambos fueron derrotados, nadie es capas de derrotar a mi espada de la luz

Kazuyamon: veo que estas muy orgulloso de esa espada, espero que no te pongas a llorar cuando la destruyamos y continuemos nuestro camino

Alphamon: hablas mucho mejor comprobémoslo ahora

Kazuyamon: estaba por decir lo mismo

Alphamon ataco directamente a Kazuyamon con su espada de la luz, sin embargo ella esquivo el primer ataque o eso es lo que pensó, ya que su hombro derecho había sido perforado por la espada

Kazuyamon: Ahhhh pero como? se que esquive el ataque de tu espada

Alphamon: que sucede, adonde se fueron todas las cosas que dijiste hace un momento, no que ibas a destruir mi espada y a continuar tu camino, o solamente estabas fanfarroneando

Kazuyamon: …

Ruizu: no te precipites Kazuyamon, esa espada debe de tener algún truco para que sempre de en el blanco asi que analicemos bien cada movimiento

Kazuyamon: de acuerdo

Kazuyamon se calmo un poco y se preparo para el siguiente ataque de Alphamon, hasta que el vuelve a atacar con su espada a ella, y de nuevo lo esquiva o es lo que ella pensó mientras que vio que ahora fue su hombro derecho el que fue perforado, Kazuyamon ya estaba muy herida en los brazos, si seguía asi podría perder estaba pensando Ruizu, hasta que vio a través de la técnica de la espada de la luz y le susurro en el oído a Kazuyamon cual era el secreto de la espada, al escuchar eso Kazuyamon subio los animos y sonrio

Alphamon: eh? Porque sonries en una batalla que estas perdiendo?

Kazuyamon: porque descubri el secreto de tu espada y ahora se te acabo el tiempo

Alphamon: ah si? Pues ven y demuestramelo

Kazuyamon se acerco lo mas rápido posible ha Alphamon mientras que el cargo hacia ella con su espada lo mas rápido que podía, ambos chocaron sus ataques y pasaron de largo el uno del otro, estando espalda con espalda ambos se mantenían de pie hasta que Kazuyamon arrodilla una de sus piernas debido a que fue lastimada, mientras que Alphamon se reia

Alphamon: jajajaja decias que descubriste el secreto de mi espada y que se me había acabado el tiempo, vamos donde están tus palabras ahora o es que solo eran puras palabras jajaja

Alphamon se reia mucho de Kazuyamon hasta que vio que su espada de la luz se partio en dos partes, y la armadura que el tenia puesto fue perforada y destrozada en el momento en el que el termino de reírse

Alphamon (herido): ahhhh, co…como fuiste capas de derrotar a mi espada

Kazuyamon: es muy simple, solo tuve que atacarla con todo lo que tenia en la parte de la empuñadura para que perdiera su poder, solo asi podría destruir tu orgullo y derrotarte de un golpe

Alphamon (herido): qui…quien diría que la debilidad de mi arma seria algo tan simple como eso, bueno por lo menos fue la mejor batalla que he tenido en mi vida, y he sido derrotado asi que pueden seguir por el corredor

Kazuyamon volvió a su estado de Renamon y Ruizu estaba otra vez bien listo para seguir adelante por el corredor, pero antes de que ellos siguieran su camino, Alphamon los detiene

Alphamon: por haberme derrotado les dare algo de información

Ruizu: que clase de información?

Alphamon: sobre todos los tres corredores que habían al llegar aquí y lo que espera en cada uno de ellos

Renamon: eso nos seria muy útil

Alphamon: escuchen en este corredor debía de detenerlos yo solo pero como Lord Luzmon pensó que podría fallar mando a alguien mas como respaldo, el estaría mas adelante en el corredor, me imagino que tu amiga y el otro digimon ya estarán enfrentándose con el

Renamon: entonces eso quiere decir que hay alguien mas a quien debamos de enfrentar

Ruizu: espera, que tan fuerte es ese respaldo que dices

Alphamon: es mucho mas fuerte que yo pero, debo decir que no es tan inteligente como esperaba

Renamon: y en los otros corredores están los demonios carmesí faltantes cierto

Alphamon: asi es, pero ellos si están solos, no cuentan con respaldos

Ruizu: ya veo, entonces para poder llegar hasta Luzmon debemos de derrotar a todos los demonios carmesí

Alphamon: asi es, he oído que uno de nosotros fue al mundo humano, Diavoromon el fue y allí lo derrotaron

Renamon: que? Dices que a uno de ustedes lo derrotaron en el mundo humano, pero que hacia allí en primer lugar?

Alphamon: no saben lo que ocurre mientras ustedes están aquí verdad?

Ruizu: que es lo que ocurre mientras estamos aquí?

Alphamon: bueno mientras todos ustedes están aquí, no hay nadie en el mundo humano con el poder para poder defenderse de un ataque contra nosotros, entonces Lord Luzmon ordeno que los trajeran a todos ustedes aquí para que no pudiera defenderse su mundo y poder comenzar la invasión para conquistarlo

Ruizu: que? Entonces mientras estamos aquí, en el mundo humano los digimon están destruyendo nuestra ciudad

Renamon: eso es terrible, tenemos que decirle a los demás

Ruizu: asi es pero no podemos dar marcha atrás, debemos de seguir adelante para ayudar a Kyoko con el respaldo de Alphamon

Alphamon: ya solo quedamos cinco demonios carmesí, todos los corredores conducen hasta la sala donde se encuentra Lord Luzmon por lo tanto hay un demonio carmesí en cada corredor, asi que para llegar hasta Lord Luzmon deberán de derrotar a los otros demonios carmesí que quedan

Renamon: bien, gracias por la información

Alphamon: es lo menos que puedo hacer por la batalla mas divertida de mi vida

Ruizu: bien, sigamos

Ruizu y Renamon siguieron corriendo por el corredor tal cual como les había dicho Alphamon, sin embargo ahora sabían que mientras que ellos están en la fortaleza de Luzmon, en el mundo humano los digimon están destruyendo todo lo que esta a su alcance, mientras ellos corren lo mas rápido que pueden por el corredor, Kyoko seguía presenciando como BlackWargreymon seguía siendo lastimado por Snymon quien no paraba de atacarlo con una ráfaga de golpes que no parecían tener fin

Kyoko: (entonces todo este tiempo he sido engañada por todos)

BlackWargreymon intentaba mantenerse en pie y pensar en una manera para derrotar a Snymon, sin embargo Snymon se movía tan rápido que no dejaba pensar a BlackWargreymon sin que recibiera un golpe un disparo, pero cuando Snymon cree que ha derrotado a BlackWargreymon y se acerca para darle el golpe de gracia, el reacciona en el ultimo segundo y golpea con toda su fuerza a Snymon dejándolo aturdido por el momento, en ese momento que estuvo aturdido, BlackWargreymon decide usar su técnica mas poderosa para acabar con Snymon de un solo golpe, entre las manos de BlackWargreymon se formo una enorme bola de fuego que era mas grande que su propio cuerpo, al estar totalmente cargada de poder, BlackWargreymon la lanza con todas sus fuerzas hacia Snymon sin que el tenga esperanzas de poder esquivarla o bloquearla

Snymon: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Snymon no pudo evitar ese ataque por lo que volvió a su forma de humano y quedo totalmente lastimado y herido, al igual que BlackWargreymon quien después de usar ese ataque no se pudo mover mas y cayo inconsciente justo en frente de Kyoko

Siegfried (lastimado): imposible, como es que un digimon ha podido superar mi forma biohibrido definitivo

Kyoko: sabes, tu no eres definitivo

Siegfried (lastimado): eh? Tienes razón yo no soy el biohibrido definitivo pero tu si lo eres

Kyoko: yo ya no soy mas una de tus creaciones, y después de que pensé todo lo que dijiste decidi que jamas me dejare engañar por gente como tu

Siegfried: entonces crees que yo soy quien te ha engañado

Kyoko: todo lo que me dijiste de mis amigos es solo desde tu punto de vista pero yo se que ellos no lo hicieron con ese propósito en mente

Siegfried: entonces tu le crees mas a tus amigos que a tu propio padre

Kyoko: padre?

Siegfried: asi es Kyoko, yo soy tu padre, tu no eres una de mis creaciones como los demás biohibridos que conociste en el laboratorio en el que estaba antes

Kyoko: que?

Siegfried: tu eras una humana normal, tu eres mi hija yo te crie, te cuide y te vi crecer pero eras muy débil y tonta cuando eras pequeña que entonces decidí quitarte la estupidez y darte una nueva vida, una vida donde tuvieras todo el poder que quisieras, por eso experimente contigo cuando tenias ocho años y te convertí en una biohibrida, pero no cualquier tipo de biohibrida no, te convertí en la biohibrida mas poderosa de todas, tu madre odio la idea pero como intento interferir en mi trabajo no tuve mas opción que apartarla del camino y al final termine matándola

Kyoko (llorando): ¡

Siegfried: claro que tu no recuerdas nada de ella, ni siquiera su rostro porque te borre la memoria al terminar de experimentar contigo, te hice mas obediente y mas poderosa de lo que jamás habrías podido llegar a hacer si seguías siendo una humana normal

Kyoko(llorando): ¡

En ese momento cuando Siegfried termino de hablar llego Ruizu molesto y golpea a Siegfried con toda su fuerza haciéndolo estrellarse contra el muro que estaba del otro lado del corredor

Kyoko (llorando) Ruizu

Ruizu (molesto): eres un desgraciado, como pudiste hacerle eso a ella, como pudiste haber matado a su madre, simplemente eres un desgraciado

Siegfried: tu jamás lo entenderías muchacho

Ruizu (molesto): lo entiendo perfectamente, te dejaste guiar por tu ambición de obtener poder y acabaste experimentando con tu propia hija para conseguirlo

Renamon: eres despreciable

Siegfried: te dije que jamás lo entenderías, pero no importa ya que ni tu ni yo estaremos vivos para que lo tengas que entender

Siegfried de su camisa saco un detonador de la bomba que traía oculta bajo de su estomago, agarro a Ruizu por un brazo y entonces apretó el botón del detonador

BUMMMMMMM ¡

CONTINUARA….

Hola amigos como están, espero que la estén pasando bien leyendo este fic, ahora que tengo algo de tiempo puede que suba los capítulos todos los viernes pero no estoy seguro, no les prometo nada hasta que verifique que es seguro, por cierto ya me falta poco para graduarme de bachiller yeah¡ asi que durante el tiempo que este de vacaciones antes de entrar a la universidad es posible que suba capítulos mas seguidos, solo si tienen fama claro, bueno supongo que eso es todo, gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer este fic y bueno si quieren decirme algo, como por ejemplo algo que creen que pasara en el fic o tenga alguna duda sobre mis siguientes fic pueden preguntármelo por mensaje privado o dejándolo por aquí en un comentario, seria genial que les hablaran a sus amigos sobre este fi casi tendría mas seguidores y tal ves me anime a escribir mas seguido, sin tener nada mas que decirles me despido, hasta la próxima y cuídense


	24. Chapter 24: Luz al final del camino

Luz al final del camino

BUMMMMMM¡

La explosión se escuchó en todos los rincones de la fortaleza de Luzmon, Kyoko que estaba a solo unos metros de la explosión quedo aturdida por el ruido y no es capaz de mantenerse consiente así que se desmalla.

Mientras tanto en otro camino…

Marcus y Yoshino seguían su camino sin darle mucha importancia a todos los ruidos que escucharon de las explosiones y los fuertes temblores porque sabían que sus amigos estarían bien pero entre mas recorrían el camino mas ganas sentían de que todo terminara, no paso mucho hasta que llegaron al final del camino y encontraran con una enorme habitación con aspecto de arena de batalla pues los dos estuvieron bien atentos a todo a su alrededor pero no lograban ver a su oponente, de repente una sombra aparece en medio de la arena y de ella surge Piedmon

Piedmon: Jajaja sean bienvenidos a la arena

Marcus: Vaya así que de todos los demonios carmesí mandaron al payaso

Piedmon: uy uy uy no esta bien burlarse del aspecto de los demás pero ya pagaras por tu insulto con la misma desesperación

Yoshino: Marcus no deberíamos subestimar a nuestro oponente

Marcus: lo se

Piedmon: y bien quien de ustedes se enfrentara a el asombroso Piedmon o me enfrentaran los dos al mismo tiempo, de buena manera aceptare el desafío

Marcus: Agumon Materializar

Yoshino: Lalamon Materializar

Agumon: Listo jefe

Lalamon: aquí estoy

Marcus: Es hora de pelear¡

Agumon: por supuesto

Marcus golpea fuertemente el suelo obteniendo su carga de ADN mientras que Yoshino obtiene su carga de ADN con solo cerrar su mano

Yoshino: lista Lalamon

Lalamon: si, adelante

Marcus y Yoshino implementaron su carga de ADN en su digivice e hicieron que Agumon y Lalamon alcanzaran su nivel mega

SHINEGREYMON¡

ROSEMON¡

Piedmon: vaya vaya así que serán dos contra uno bueno, de otra forma no sería divertido, así que adelante QUE EMPIECE EL SHOW JAJAJA

ShineGreymon y Rosemon atacaron por ambos lados a Piedmon sin embargo este desapareció entre las sombras y reapareció detrás de Rosemon mientras le susurraba al oído "Jijiji vas a necesitar ser más rápida que eso jijiji" Rosemon no dudo ni un instante al escuchar su voz y volteo rápidamente con su ataque de látigo pero ya Piedmon no estaba allí, la voz de Piedmon se escuchaba por toda la arena pero ni ShineGreymon podía saber dónde se ocultaba Piedmon

Marcus: esto es malo no podemos verlo

Yoshino: lo peor es que el sí puede vernos a nosotros, debemos de pensar en un plan Marcus

Marcus: si lo sé pero como combates contra lo que no puedes ver

Mientras Marcus y Yoshino planeaban que hacer contra Piedmon, Rosemon y ShineGreymon observaban en todas las direcciones buscando a Piedmon sin embargo no lo lograban ver hasta que… BUMMMM una explosión golpeo directamente a ShineGreymon en el pecho

ShineGreymon: AHHHHHH

Marcus: de donde vino eso

Yoshino: no lo sé pero fue muy rápido

No terminaron d hablar cuando… BUMMMM de nuevo una explosión golpeo a ShineGreymon pero esta vez fue en la espalda, tanto Marcus como Yoshino estaban sorprendidos no podían ver de dónde venían las explosiones y Rosemon al ver que ShineGreymon estaba siendo lastimado se sintió inútil en ese momento y no sabía que hacer era tal y como decía Piedmon tiene que ser más rápida, de repente a Marcus se le ocurre una idea

Marcus: lo tengo

Yoshino: ya tienes un plan?

Marcus: si, ShineGreymon apunta a toda la arena con todo lo que tienes

ShineGreymon: de acuerdo IMPACTO GLORIOSO¡

Al atacar a toda la arena Marcus pensó que podría darle un golpe a Piedmon y asi fue pues este salió herido de una de sus sombras

Piedmon(herido): ah así que descubriste uno de mis trucos jiji no esta mal pero debes de saber que aun no he usado mi as bajo la manga

Yoshino: que? Aun no has usado todo tu poder

Piedmon(herido): jajaja como un buen anfitrión siempre hay que dejar lo mejor para el final jajaja, MUNDO DE OSCURIDAD JAJAJA

Piedmon convirtió toda la arena de batalla en un camino oscuro en el que no se puede ver nada, Marcus, Yoshino, ShineGreymon y Rosemon quedan totalmente sorprendidos y no saben que hacer ante semejante técnica, por mas esfuerzos que hicieran no podían ver absolutamente nada y de repente Rosemon escucha las voces de Marcus, Yoshino y ShineGreymon en un estado de desesperación

Marcus (desesperado): esto es malo…

Yoshino (desesperada): no podemos vencer…

ShineGreymon (desesperado): he perdido…

Rosemon: No esto no puede estar pasando

Rosemon intenta mantener la esperanza pero de alguna manera las sombras hacen que sus ganas de vivir sean pocas y cada vez mas pierde las esperanzas

Rosemon: no pierdan la esperanza, aun podemos ganar, no se rindan, Yoshi por favor no dejes de luchar

Pareciera que la voz de Rosemon no pudiera ser escuchada por nadie pues ninguno de ellos reacciono a lo que dijo Rosemon después de un par de segundo ella empezó a frustrarse y comenzó a gritar fuertemente como si la desesperación la invadiera y buscara hundir todos sus recuerdos, emociones y deseos en un abismo oscuro sin fin, cuando parece que no queda esperanza Rosemon decide no rendirse y activa por ella misma el modo explosivo

Rosemon: AHHHHHHHHHHHH¡ MODO EXPLOSIVO¡

Al entrar en el modo explosivo Rosemon utiliza todo lo que le queda de energía para usar su ataque que decidirá si podrá o no podrá salir de ese oscuro camino

Rosemon: ESTOQUE DE ROSAS¡

Usando su ataque definitivo Rosemon intenta pasar a través del camino de sombras, mientras ella avanza rápidamente con su estoque formado con el látigo que lleva en su mano, se ve como las sombras con cortadas rápidamente y Rosemon alcanza a ver la luz al final del oscuro camino, ella continuaba sin detenerse hasta que logro atravesar el camino oscuro, al hacerlo el camino oscuro desaparece y se ve que Piedmon fue atravesado por el estoque de Rosa de Rosemon

Piedmon (herido): Gasp Ouch, no pensé que podrías averiguar el secreto de mi técnica gasp jajaja pero fue un buen espectáculo jaja gasp, pero… el que ríe de ultimo ríe…

En ese momento Piedmon se convierte en un digihuevo y Rosemon regresa a su forma de Lalamon cayendo inconsciente, mientras que Marcus, Yoshino y Agumon se acercan para ver en qué estado se encuentra ella notan que detrás de donde estaba Piedmon se abre una puerta, esa puerta era la continuación del camino que debían de seguir para poder llegar a donde Luzmon

Marcus: Ella lo derroto

Yoshino (derramando lagrimas): snif si menos mal que está bien

Marcus: tranquila tu quédate aquí con ella mientras que Agumon y yo nos encargamos del resto

Yoshino (derramando lágrimas): snif de acuerdo, solo ten cuidado

Marcus: lo tendré

Agumon: vamos jefe

Marcus: adelante Agumon

Yoshino (secándose las lágrimas): suerte

Marcus y Agumon siguieron el camino para poder llegar a donde Luzmon pues ambos tenían ganas de vengarse por las grandes heridas que sufrió Lalamon y por todo lo que ha ocurrido, mientras más caminaban una sensación de peligro les recorría todo el cuerpo

Mientras tanto en el camino donde se encontraban Ruizu y Kyoko…

Ruizu abre los ojos y logra ver que esta acostado al lado de su Renamon que esta inconsciente, al observar a ambos lados no logra ver a nadie más y no logra recordar cómo fue que logro sobrevivir a la explosión de repente Renamon se despierta un poco lastimada pero sin nada grave

Ruizu: Renamon estas bien?

Renamon (herida): si, estoy bien solo un poco débil

Ruizu: puedes caminar?

Renamon (herida): con quien crees que estás hablando

Ruizu: je lo siento no puedo evitar preocuparme jeje

Renamon (herida): ja bien pues no te hare preocupar más, así que sigamos caminando

Ruizu: si

Ambos siguieron el camino para llegar a la cima sin embargo a Ruizu le pareció muy extraño el hecho de que sobreviviera a la explosión, durante el camino Renamon no aguanta más y se arrodilla

Ruizu (preocupado): Renamon ¡?

Renamon (herida): no es nada

Ruizu (preocupado): no es cierto tienes herida la pierna déjame ayudarte

En ese momento a Ruizu no le queda de otra más que cargar a Renamon y seguir con su camino, Renamon estando muy avergonzada le pidió a Ruizu una y otra vez que la bajara pero el se negó en todas la oportunidades hasta que ella simplemente lo acepto en silencio, luego de caminar un rato Ruizu empieza a recordar cómo fue que sobrevivió a la explosión, en aquel momento cuando Siegfried lo tomo del brazo y estaba por explotar, BlackWargreymon le corto el brazo a Siegfried y lo lanzo bien lejos para que ni Ruizu ni Kyoko fueran alcanzados por la explosión

Ruizu: asi que eso fue lo que paso

Renamon (herida): que cosa?

Ruizu: lo de como sobreviví a la explosión

Renamon (herida): también lo recordaste?

Ruizu: si

Renamon (herida): yo tampoco lo recordaba hasta ahorita

Ruizu: y porque no me dijiste nada?

Renamon (herida): no quería preocuparte más de lo que ya estabas

Ruizu: de acuerdo solo no lo vuelvas a hacer, somos un equipo ¿no? No nos ocultamos las cosas

Renamon (herida): si lo se

Ruizu: bien, sigamos adelante

Ambos siguieron su camino y un buen rato más adelante consiguieron llegar al final del camino, el cual los llevaba a las escaleras que tenían que subir para encontrarse con Luzmon en el último piso

Mientras tanto en el último piso…

Luzmon estaba sentado en su trono observando a través de unas cámaras como Marcus y los demás seguían subiendo las escaleras, acercándose cada vez hacia él, fue entonces cuando Luzmon toma una decisión de último minuto

Luzmon: Thomas ven aquí

Thomas: si lord Luzmon, ¿Qué necesita?

Luzmon: quiero que traigas de inmediato a los demonios carmesí restantes

Thomas: como usted diga mi lord

Pasados unos minutos después de la orden Thomas logra reunir a los Demonios Carmesí restantes los cuales eran Eaglemon, Neptunomon y Belzemon

Eaglemon: Lord Luzmon nos necesitaba

Neptunomon: ja parece que esos insignificantes insectos acabaron con el resto de nosotros

Belzemon: era de esperarse ya que subestimamos a nuestro enemigo

Luzmon: SILENCIO¡

Neptunomon: …

Eaglemon: …

Belzemon: …

Thomas: Lord Luzmon puedo preguntar porque me mando a reunir a los Demonios carmesí restantes

Luzmon: Parece que nuestros invitados están por llegar aquí y están todos en mal estado así que su misión es acabarlos a todos sin piedad

Thomas: (asi que por eso fue que los mando a reunir, piensa acabar con Marcus y el resto mientras están débiles, esto no es parte de mi plan pero aún hay manera de solucionarlo)

Neptunomon: Mi lord con todo respeto no cree usted que está dándole demasiada importancia a esos insectos, digo aunque lograron derrotar al resto de los demonios carmesí ya están débiles y moribundos, incluso con uno de nosotros sería suficientes para derrotarlos, ¿Por qué mandarnos a todos?

Eaglemon: yo me preguntaba lo mismo mi lord

Belzemon: …

Luzmon: ustedes realmente no saben a lo que se enfrentan, pueden verlos como insignificantes insecto sin ningún tipo de valor pero si se confían mucho perderán la vida igual que el resto de ustedes

Neptunomon: mi…

En ese momento mientras Neptunomon seguía hablando con Luzmon, Thomas se alejó lentamente sin que lo notaran para dirigirse rápidamente al calabozo de la fortaleza donde tenían secuestrado al comandante Satsuma, Thomas pensó que era el momento perfecto para frustrar los planes de Luzmon, una vez llegado al calabozo abre la puerta del comandante y este no dice una sola palabra

Thomas: puedes odiarme si así lo deseas pero es lo que tenía que hacer

Satsuma: …

Thomas: Da igual, tienes que llegar a la cima de la fortaleza para que puedas ayudar a Marcus y a los demás a derrotar a Luzmon antes de que sea demasiado tarde

Satsuma: …

Thomas: Luzmon reunió al resto de los demonios carmesí en el último piso para que cuando Marcus y el resto lleguen, no tengan ninguna posibilidad de salir con vida, tienes que ayudarlos, toma aquí tienes tu digivice yo tengo que buscar algo antes

Satsuma: …

Thomas le dejo su digivice a Satsuma y fue corriendo a su laboratorio lo más rápido posible, Satsuma solo empezó a subir las escaleras para llegar a la cima de la fortaleza, mientras que Marcus y los demás estaban por llegar a la cima, Marcus fue el primero en llegar a la cima y atravesar la puerta con un golpe es entonces cuando ve a los demonios carmesí y a Luzmon en el centro de la enorme habitación

Marcus: LUZMON¡

Luzmon: vaya vaya parece que uno de ellos ya está aquí

Neptunomon: ¿Qué? Esta insignificante sabandija es la gran amenaza de la que tanto hablabas

Eaglemon: y pensar que el gran Luzmon le teme a un simple humano

Belzemon: …

Marcus: (maldición hay más de los demonios carmesí aquí, pensé que estarían todos en los caminos, pero donde estarán los demás)…

Neptunomon: parece que los demonios carmesí han caído muy bajo para perder contra este miserable insecto, pero yo me ocupare de crear a los nuevos demonios carmesí, serán imparables, invencibles y por supuesto yo seré el líder, seremos tan poderosos que incluso el mismo Luzmon no tendrá miedo, pero antes debo de acabar con esta sabandija, después seguirás tu Luzmon

Luzmon: has lo que desees Neptunomon

Neptunomon: Eaglemon te estoy invitando a unirte al renacimiento de los nuevos dioses que me dices

Eaglemon: por supuesto jajaja

Neptunomon: y tu Belzemon nos acompañaras?

Belzemon: no me interesa en lo absoluto

Marcus: (no podremos contra los tres al mismo tiempo, ni siquiera se si podre contra uno, que voy a hacer) Ya dejen el parloteo y vengan por mi

Neptunomon: Que dijiste insignificante sabandija, ya veras

Marcus saco su digivice e hiso que Agumon digievolucionara rápidamente a ShineGreymon

ShineGreymon: ROARRRRRRRRRRRRR

Marcus: Es hora de pelear¡

ShineGreymon ataca ferozmente a Neptunomon con todo lo que tiene, sin embargo este no parece estar dándole mucha importancia ya que esquiva los golpes de ShineGreymon con mucha facilidad

Neptunomon: eso es todo lo que puedes ofrecer insecto

ShineGreymon: es fuerte

Marcus: No te preocupes ShineGreymon lo derrotaremos

ShineGreymon vuelve a atacar aun con más fuerza que la vez anterior, sin embargo el resultado fue el mismo, Neptunomon esquivo cada uno de los ataques con mucha facilidad y esta vez decidió atacar

Neptunomon: ven a mi tridente de los mares

Un tridente apareció de la nada en la mano izquierda de Neptunomon y ataco con este a ShineGreymon, haciendo que él se estrellara contra los muros de la fortaleza, Neptunomon no se detuvo y siguió atacando una y otra vez a ShineGreymon con su tridente, golpe tras golpe ShineGreymon gritaba de dolor cada vez más y Neptunomon parecía disfrutarlo

Neptunomon: bien suficiente entretenimiento es hora de acabar contigo

Estando a punto de ser derrotado Neptunomon recibe un ataque que le tumba el tridente de la mano, él se voltea y busca quien fue el que lo ataco, fue entonces cuando vio a otro humano parado en la puerta del segundo camino que conducía a la cima de la fortaleza, esa humana era Kyoko junto con un digimon el cual era BlackWargreymon

Kyoko: parece que llegamos justo a tiempo

BlackWargreymon: si

Kyoko: Veemon materializar

Kyoko saca de su digivice a Veemon y de una vez hiso que este digievolucionara a nivel mega haciendo que se convirtiera en Imperialdramon

Imperialdramon: espero que estén preparados demonios carmesí porque no los perdonare a ninguno de ustedes

BlackWargreymon: yo también luchare

Neptunomon: asi que ahora estamos parejos, tres contra tres, lástima que eso no significa nada ya que acabaremos con ustedes, Eaglemon encárgate de ellos

Eaglemon: por supuesto

Neptunomon: Belzemon quieras o no tendrás que luchar

Belzemon: ya lo se

Kyoko: aquí vienen

Imperialdramon: estoy listo

BlackWargreymon: no perderé

En ese momento en donde la batalla parecía inevitable, aparecen dos humanas en frente de la puerta del tercer camino, ellas dos eran Miki y Megumi que estaban bastante heridas por la batalla que tuvieron contra el demonio carmesí Valkirymon

Marcus: Miki, Megumi están bien chicas

Miki: Marcus

Megumi: estamos bien, solo un poco cansadas

Kyoko: bien, ahora somos más y tenemos más oportunidad de ganar

Miki y Megumi hicieron digievolucionar a sus digimons, haciendo que se volvieran Kingchessmon (blanco) y Kingchessmon (negro)

Kingchessmon (blanco): estoy preparado

Kingchessmon (negro): no debemos perder

Neptunomon: no puede ser, de donde aparecieron estos humanos, salen de la nada como cucarachas, debemos de exterminarlos de una vez por todas

?: No tan rápido

Todos voltean a ver quién dijo eso, entonces el comandante satsuma aparece junto con su digimon en nivel mega preparado para la batalla Sleipmon uno de los caballeros reales

Neptunomon: no puede ser ahora hasta uno de los caballeros reales se une a la batalla, esto no nos llevara a ninguna parte lo mejor es retirarnos

Neptunomon, Eaglemon y Belzemon se arrinconan al ver la gran cantidad de digimons mega que están frente a ellos, pero Luzmon estaba sentado tranquilamente en su trono sin prestar mucha atención a lo que ocurría y fue entonces cuando llegaron los miembros restantes de DATS, Yoshino llego con Lalamon en su digivice, Kenan logro llegar montado en Ravemon y de ultimo llega Ruizu junto con Renamon a su lado

Luzmon: bien parece que al fin han llegado todos los invitados

Neptunomon: Lord Luzmon que piensa hacer, estamos todos rodeados

Eaglemon: esto no es bueno

Belzemon: nos superan en número

Marcus: Ríndete Luzmon

Yoshino: mejor hazle caso a tus sirvientes

Kenan: no puedes ganar

Satsuma: …

Miki: no podrás con nosotros

Megumi: estas acabado

Kyoko: así es

Ruizu: …

Luzmon: parece que ha llegado la hora de activar mi arma secreta, realmente no pensaban que me rendiría tan fácil cierto

Luzmon extendió sus manos y atravesó a Neptunomon, Eaglemon y Belzemon, una vez hecho eso los empezó a absorber hasta que se convirtieron en datos dentro de Luzmon, haciendo que el digievolcionara

Luzmon: jajaja enserio creían que me derrotarían tan fácilmente jajajaja pues no es hora de que les muestre mi poder

Satsuma: no puede ser, esta digievolucionando

Marcus: acabo con sus propios aliados para digievolucionar

Ruizu: esto no es bueno

Kenan: no puede ser

Luzmon: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡

Kyoko: y ahora que vamos a hacer…

Continuara…

Hola a todos he regresado, enserio mis más sinceras disculpas por la tardanza y todo, en fin falta poco para que este fic termine finalmente y así podre ponerme a trabajar seriamente en otros proyectos que tengo en mente, como por ejemplo hacer un fic de pokemon o otros temas que tengo guardados, como sea les agradezco mucho su apoyo en los comentarios y que mas les puedo decir muchas gracias pasen una linda tarde, se despide su amigable escritor LF21


	25. Chapter 25: Una vida digital

Una vida digital

Kyoko: y ahora que vamos a hacer...

Luzmon estaba digievolucionando mientras que Marcus y los demás observaban como el se volvía más poderoso de lo que ya era, al digievolucionar el aspecto de Luzmon dejo de ser humano y se convirtió en Alphaluxmon, un digimon con forma de dragón mitad blanco y mitad negro, sus ojos son morados llenos de odio, su gran altura y gruesa piel lo hacen un oponente casi invencible

Marcus: no lo puedo creer

Satsuma: esto no es bueno

Yoshino: no podremos contra esa cosa

Alphaluxmon: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA PENSARON QUE PODRIAN DERROTARME CON SOLO JUNTARSE, NI SIQUIERA CON SU MAXIMO PODER PODRIAN HACERME FRENTE JAJAJAJAJA LA VICTORIA ES MIAAAA

En ese momento Thomas aparece para detener el discurso de luxmon

Thomas: no tan rápido

Alphaluxmon: EH? AH ERES TU, SIEMPRE SUPE QUE TARDE O TEMPRANO ME TRAICIONARIAS ASI QUE AL APARECER AQUI SOLO ME FACILITASTE LAS COSAS THOMAS

Thomas: si bueno, mientras me dejabas pasear libremente por toda tu fortaleza hice muchas cosas de las que no te diste cuenta, como por ejemplo...

Thomas saca de su bolsillo su digivice que ya no es de color negro con azul, sino de un color blanco con dorado, pero no solo eso, saco otros tres digivice del mismo color para Marcus, Yoshino y Kenan, Thomas le lanzo su digivice a cada uno mientras decía "les explicare luego, ahora usen su carga de ADN en el digivice"

Marcus: Thomas...

Yoshino: debemos de creer en el Marcus

Marcus: de acuerdo pero espero una muy buena explicación luego

Kenan: lo mismo digo

Marcus: Listos? ADN MEGA CARGA¡

Marcus, Yoshino y Kenan usaron su carga de ADN en el nuevo digivice que les dio Thomas, haciendo que ShineGreymon, Rosemon y Ravemon digievolucionara al modo supremo

OmegaGreymon: ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR¡

Rosemon al entrar en el modo supremo cambio completamente, su tamaño aumento, su color ahora es blanco con dorado, en su pecho surgió una armadura dorada que le cubría de pies a cabeza, portaba una lanza blanca con rojo, y un escudo plateado, su nombre ahora es DeltaRosemon

DeltaRosemon: AHHHHHHHH

Ravemon al entrar en el modo supremo se convirtió en un fénix de color negro con dorado parecido a phenixmon, sin embargo sus alas son más largas y posee una armadura color morado que lo protege de casi cualquier ataque, su nombre ahora es Magnacrowmon

Magnacrowmon: ...

Marcus y los demás no podían creerlo, sus digimons se habían convertido en modo supremo sin sufrir ningún tipo de daño, ahora tenían una posibilidad de derrotar a AlphaLuxmon o al menos eso es lo que parecía

Alphaluxmon sonrió al ver los tres digimons en modo supremo al igual que él, por fin tendría una batalla que sería digna de mención, y entonces... empezó la pelea, AlphaLuxmon no parecía preocupado aun cuando OmegaGreymon, Magnacrowmon y DeltaRosemon atacaran al mismo tiempo, los ataques chocaban unos con otros mientras que la fuerza del impacto hacia volar los árboles y las piedras dela fortaleza, la batalla más fiera que se podrían imaginar se estaba llevando a cabo en ese instante y de ella dependía el futuro del mundo digital y del mundo humano, OmegaGreymon no espero mucho más para usar su técnica más poderosa, ESTALLIDO SUPREMO la cual golpeo fuertemente a Alphaluxmon mientras el caía por el poderoso golpe que recibió de OmegaGreymon, fue atacado por la espalda con un ataque de Magnacrowmon, y rematado con una habilidad de DeltaRosemon, todos pensaron en ese momento que derrotaron a luxmon puesto que quedo en el suelo y no se levanto

Marcus (sorprendido): hemos ganado

Kenan (llorando): hemos salvado el digimundo

Yoshino (llorando): y el mundo humano snif

Kyoko (sorprendida): no lo puedo creer

Ruizu: se terminó, al fin se terminó Renamon

Renamon: si, ya era hora

Miki y Megumi (alegres): finalmente

Satsuma: ...

Thomas se estaba acercando para celebrar la victoria junto con sus compañeros, entre más se acercaba más pensaba en que debía de decir para disculparse por todo lo que había hecho, pues el sabía que causo mucho dolor y sufrimiento a sus camaradas, paso por paso iba lentamente hasta que de repente ve que Marcus se acerca para hablar con el y cuando los dos están frente a frente

SLAHSSS

AlphaLuxmon utilizo una de sus uñas para atravesando el estómago de Thomas y luego lanzarlo contra la pared, todos quedaron en estado de shock al ver como Thomas caía a una gran altura depues de chocar contra la pared de la fortaleza

Yoshino: THOMASSSS

Satsuma: THOMASSSS

Miki y Megumi: THOMASSS

AlphaLuxmon: JAJAJAJAJA AL FINAL NO CAERE YO SOLO JAJAJAJAJAJA

Marcus: MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Marcus se enfadó tanto e hiso que OmegaGreymon usara todo lo que le quedaba de poder para acabar con AlphaLuxmon, OmegaGreymon no solo recibió parte de la ira que Marcus tenía en ese momento si no que también uso lo que le restaba, al usar su ataque máximo ESTALIIDO SUPREMO desintegro por completo a AlphaLuxmon convirtiéndolo nuevamente en un digihuevo

Al terminar la batalla todos se acercan a Thomas quien esta gravemente herido

Marcus (derramando lágrimas): Thomas háblame

Thomas (desangrandose): Ma...Marcus

Yoshino (llorando): snif snif (las lágrimas no la dejaban formular una palabra)

Thomas (desangrándose): Pe...Perdónenme por... todo lo que hice ah ah

Miki (llorando): no hay nada que perdonar, siempre lo hiciste pensando en ayudar

Thomas (desangrándose): ky...Kyoko lamento... haberte dicho cosas tan horribles, en realidad... eres una maravillosa persona

Kyoko (llorando): por favor no digas más, conserva tus fuerzas

Marcus (derramando lagrimas): Thomas te podrás bien solo tienes que resistir

Thomas: (desangrándose): ojala fuera así... ah ah, Mar...Marcus por favor cuida de ellos, para mí son mi familia... cuento contigo...

Marcus (derramando lágrimas): Thomas, THOMASSSSSSSS

Yoshino (llorando fuertemente): NO THOMASSS

todos lloraron ese día, la muerte de Thomas fue la que les permitió a Marcus y a los demás poder salvar al mundo humano y al digimundo, pero fue un precio muy alto a pagar, la vida de un amigo, camarada y compañero por la vida de dos mundos que más nunca volverían a enfrentarse en combate pues desde que Thomas murió, ambos mundos pudieron llegar a un acuerdo para poder coexistir, pasaron cinco años desde la muerte de Thomas y hoy en día cada uno de los miembros del data squad vive su vida sin olvidarse de sus compañeros

Marcus y Yoshino ahora tienen una hija de dos años a la cual llamaron Naomi Daimon, viven en la casa de Yoshino la cual tiene suficiente espacio para los tres, Marcus se queda en casa cuidando a Naomi mientras que Yoshino trabaja de recepcionista en la policía, los tres son muy felices juntos, sin olvidar que ahora los digimons pueden vivir en el mundo humano siempre y cuando tengan a un humano que los acompañe, así que Agumon y Lalamon viven con ellos también

La mama de Kristy y Kristy después de la guerra entre el digimundo y el mundo humano decidieron restaurar su antigua casa y visitar al padre de Marcus de vez en cuando al cementerio, también vive Piyomon junto con ellas lo que hace que el vacío de la casa no sea tan grande, Kristy termino su relación con Kenan debido a que ella dejo de sentir atracción por el cuándo regreso del digimundo

Miki y Megumi tuvieron que empezar de nuevo en su trabajo así que ambas al ver que no ganaban lo suficiente para pagar todas sus deudas empezaron a vivir juntas y se ayudaron mutuamente para salir adelante, actualmente trabajan como recepcionistas en una compañía telefónica, sin mencionar que powchesmon black y White también viven con ellas para ayudarlas en todo lo que puedan

Kenan se fue a vivir con su familia, después de que Kristy le termino no tenía más motivos para quedarse en la ciudad así que se fue a vivir con su padre, madre y hermano, falcomon lo acompaño todo el tiempo y actualmente viven todos juntos sin ninguna preocupación

Ruizu y Kyoko después de lo que ocurrió con Luzmon tuvieron una charla muy larga donde Kyoko le explico todo lo que sucedió para que ella lo tratara de esa manera tan ofensiva, luego de eso Ruizu asistió nuevamente con Babamon y resulta que ella solo estaba probando que tan alta era la determinación de Ruizu para llegar a estar con la persona que más quiere Kyoko, hoy en día ellos dos aún son novios ya que no saben si dar o no ese paso adelante y casarse, pero ya viven juntos y Renamon siempre los está cuidando aunque más que nada se preocupa por Ruizu

Satsuma después de lo ocurrido en el digimundo nadie ha vuelto a ver a Satsuma pero se dice que no está en problemas y que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que regrese a la ciudad

BlackWargreymon al terminar la batalla con Luzmon se regresó a su ciudad natal donde pudo seguir con su vida de mercenario, actualmente se dice que es uno de los mercenarios más poderosos de todo el digimundo

Mientras tanto...

Marcus y Yoshino daban un paseo por el sitio donde se conocieron mientras que Agumon y Lalamon cuidaban de su hija en la casa, durante el paseo Marcus se detiene un momento a ver el atardecer mientras toma de la mano a Yoshino

Marcus: mira Yoshino, el atardecer

Yoshino: si es tan hermoso que es una pena que no todo el mundo lo pueda ver

Marcus: si lo se

Yoshino: pero tú, yo y Naomi lo veremos de aquí en adelante

Marcus: por supuesto, lo veremos de ahora en adelante porque ahora es que comienza nuestra vida juntos

Ahora es que comienza...NUESTRA VIDA DIGITAL.

¡FIN!

Hola amigos espero les haya gustado el capítulo final de Marcus y Yoshino una vida digital, de verdad que les estoy agradecido por su constancia y apoyo con este fic, la verdad ha sido excelente poder terminar este fic junto a ustedes y no dejarlo a medias como hacen normalmente algunos escritores, quería decirles que sacare tres especiales de digimon data squad, estará relacionado a este fic pero será como en un universo alterno por asi decirlo, pienso hacerlos tipo ova, los tres especiales que hare trataran de que pareja le quedaria mejor a Marcus o que parejas les gustarían a ustedes que se hicieran, espero la respuesta en los comentarios o por mensaje privado, sin más nada que decirles, me despido espero que tengan una linda tarde y se despide su amigable escritor LF21


End file.
